Una bruja, un lobo y una serpiente
by Irene F
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Una joven bruja entra a Hogwarts para sustituir a Madame Pomfrey. ¿Qué pasará cúando conozca a R. Lupin y a S. Snape? (Después de HPyCdF) FIN!
1. Prólogo

Este fic es una TRADUCCIÓN (es decir, que no es mío) del fanfic _"A Witch, a Wolf and a Serpent"_ escrito por **Nytd**, que muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para publicarlo. La verdad es que desde que leí los primeros capítulos de su historia sentí un gran impulso por querer traducirlo al español, me encanta el modo que tenía la autora de explicar la acción, es casi hipnotizante ^.^ La historia merece la pena, engancha y llama la atención y acabas enamorándote de todos los personajes. ¡Así, que a qué esperáis para leerla y comentarla! ¡¡Estoy esperando vuestros reviews!!

**Prólogo**

  
  
Era el mismo sueño otra vez. Ella caminaba lentamente, girando esquina tras esquina del largo, serpenteante pasillo. Se decía a sí misma que era un sueño. Ella sabía que era un sueño, pero la ansiedad que acompañaba al momento no desaparecía. La ansiedad acerca del destino. Era conducida, estuviera dispuesta o no, hacia el final. Nunca lo había alcanzado, pero cada vez que el sueño ocurría lograba caminar una esquina más lejos antes de despertarse. Caminó hacia delante, acercándose a la siguiente vuelta. Tenía la sensación de que algo o alguien la esperaba, pero que estaba más allá del siguiente giro. Con curiosidad, giró la esquina para empezar la siguiente etapa del viaje.

Lorien despertó. La ansiedad del sueño se marchitó al volver a la conciencia y fue reemplazado por una ligera curiosidad. No tenía el sueño muy a menudo, pero éste ocurría periódicamente y sin previo aviso. El sol temprano de la mañana comenzaba a brillar en el interior de la habitación y Lorien se levantó y fue a la ducha para empezar su nuevo día. Hoy era el día en que debía escribir la carta, indicando su interés en el puesto en Hogwarts. Había, evidentemente, dos puestos disponibles, pero por mucho que ella quisiera enseñar, no sentía que tuviera un fondo lo suficientemente fuerte en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para instruir a los alumnos de nivel alto. Estaba bastante segura que su informe revelaría que estaba mucho más cualificada para actuar como Enfermera Asistente interina durante varios meses, y eso le daría una oportunidad para decidir hacia dónde dirigirse para el resto de su vida. Se sentó con una taza de café, cogió una pluma y un pergamino y empezó. 

  
_Querido Director Dumbledore, le escribo como respuesta a su reciente petición de solicitantes para ocupar el puesto de… _


	2. Hogwarts

** Capítulo 1: **

Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore se sentó en su escritorio acariciándose la barba pensativamente mientras consideraba la carta que tenía delante. Estaba contento con la lista de calificaciones sobre la Srta. Lorien Desjardins. Si todo iba bien, la entrevista confirmaría que era adecuada y entonces habría sólo un puesto más que ocupar para el curso escolar venidero.

_ Uno_ menos. Eso dejaba uno por ocupar a tan sólo varias semanas para que el verano acabara y no había solicitantes prometedores. En realidad, ninguno se había presentado para enseñar Defensa ese curso. Suspiró. Era una asignatura muy importante para los estudiantes, ahora más que nunca. En verdad no se sorprendía de que ninguno se hubiera presentado, desde el curso pasado que era más y más difícil encontrar un profesor. ¡Y los anteriores profesores! Inútiles. Bueno, muchos de ellos. Pero no todos.  
  
Dumbledore cogió una pluma y comprobó el tiempo. Había pensado que llegaría a aquello, y estaba más que dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario, pero pensó que sería mejor poner los puntos sobre las "íes" y las rayas sobre las "tes". Escribió dos cartas antes de reunir a las lechuzas. Una era una muy larga para el Ministerio de Magia, explicándoles la dificultad de la situación y por qué había emprendido aquellos pasos que sintió que eran necesarios. No titubeó en señalar antes de tiempo el giro que el Ministerio podía darle a la situación si fuera necesario. 

La segunda carta que escribió fue mucho más breve. 

Querido Remus,
Espero que esta carta encuentre que has estado bien durante estos pasados meses. En el presente me hallo en una difícil posición requiriendo una vez más que consideres volver con nosotros a Hogwarts. Estoy algo desesperado por un profesor de DCAO y tú has más que probado que estás cualificado. Sé sobre tus preocupaciones acerca del Ministerio, y con seguridad, creo que pueden ser tratadas de inmediato. Por favor, considera tu regreso, amigo mío. Me gustaría mucho no tener que ir a buscarte y pedírtelo de rodillas pero si fuera necesario, lo haría. Esperaré con ilusión tu respuesta.
Con afectuoso respeto, 
_  
Albus Dumbledore_  
  


  
El director selló ambas letras y envió a las lechuzas que había convocado hacia sus destinos dándoles las gracias. Miró la hora. Minerva daría la bienvenida a la Srta. Desjardins en cualquier momento y luego la llevaría a su oficina. Por supuesto tendría su reunión con Poppy también, pero ambas entrevistas eran una formalidad en realidad. Ella tenía excelentes referencias, y a menos de que fuera una completa charlatana, el trabajo sería suyo. 

  
Miró fijamente hacia la ventana por la cual se habían ido las dos lechuzas volando. 

-Bueno, Fawkes – dijo al llamativo pájaro -. Todo lo que puedo hacer ahora es esperar y pedir que el buen profesor se de cuenta de que de verdad lo necesito.

El pájaro contestó con una melodiosa respuesta. 

-Sí, Fawkes, _Hogwarts_ le necesita. 

  
Lorien había estado un poco nerviosa hasta que entró dentro del castillo. Eso cambió cuando vio a la bruja de aspecto severo caminando hacia ella para darle la bienvenida. La mujer era mucho mayor que ella y estaba vestida con ropas oscuras. Su cabello estaba recogido tirantemente bajo el tradicional sombrero de las brujas, y Lorien tuvo la impresión de que aquella mujer iba a reñirla por llegar temprano. Se sorprendió cuando la bruja súbitamente le dirigió una cálida sonrisa y le alargó la mano. 

  
-Srta. Desjardins, bienvenida a Hogwarts. Soy Minerva McGonagall, la subdirectora. Espero que haya tenido un agradable viaje.  
  
Lorien tomó la mano que le ofrecía.

-Es un placer conocerla, Profesora McGonagall. Mi viaje ha estado bien, gracias. Espero no haberles hecho esperar. 

-De ninguna manera, querida. Parece ser bastante puntual. Si me acompaña, por favor, la llevaré a dar una breve visita por parte de la escuela y después iremos a ver al director.

Lorien siguió a McGonagall mientras la mujer puntuaba la visita con historia y trivialidades. La joven bruja ya había leído muchas de ellas en su recientemente adquirida copia de Historia de Hogwarts, pero encontró que la narrativa y el paseo estaban calmando sus nervios. 

-…y conduce a las mazmorras – añadió McGonagall.

-¿Es aquí donde se envía a los estudiantes para ser torturados cuando se han pasado de la raya? – preguntó Lorien, irónicamente.

  
-No, pero es donde los estudiantes, pasados de la raya o de otra cosa, son enviados para su entrenamiento en pociones.  
  
Lorien creyó haber notado una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de McGonagall cuando se volvió hacia el vestíbulo. 

"Qué raro", pensó. "¿Se ha pasado por alto algo divertido?"

-Ahora, dígame. ¿Cuál era su casa, querida?

-Ravenclaw – respondió la joven bruja.

-Hmm, aceptable – pronunció la mujer mayor con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Y la suya debe ser Gryffindor? – Lorien indicó el broche de león en la garganta de la profesora.

La profesora asintió.

-Así es.

Lorien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ya hemos llegado – anunció McGonagall -. _Malvavisco_.

Lorien tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que aquello debía ser la contraseña que hizo que la gárgola de piedra revelase las escaleras detrás suyo.

-Sígame, por favor. El Director la verá ahora.

La profesora McGonagall hizo pasar a la joven al interior del despacho que había en lo alto de las escaleras.

-Ah, Minerva, aquí está. Y usted debe de ser la Srta. Desjardins.

El anciano mago le sonrió cuando estrechó su mano.

-Soy Albus Dumbledore.

  
-Es un placer conocerle por fin, señor – respondió, notando los brillantes ojos azules. McGonagall se excusó y el director hizo un ademán para que se sentara en uno de los asientos delante de su escritorio. 

-¿Un viaje seguro? – preguntó.

-Sí. Ningún problema, gracias.

-Bien entonces. Vayamos directos al grano – el mago de cabello blanco miró fijamente a la chica rubia por encima de sus gafas de media luna -. Parece que tiene la necesidad de ocupar un puesto actualmente y que nosotros tenemos un puesto libre.

Lorien asintió meramente, dejando al viejo mago continuar.

-He encontrado sus calificaciones más que adecuadas y he contactado con varias de las referencias que usted suministró. Tanto Madame Ettinger como el Profesor Blakemore me escribieron rebosantes de recomendaciones. No veo ninguna razón por la que no debiera contratarla inmediatamente.

Sonriendo, Lorien se dirigió al director.

-Estoy contenta de que todo le parezca satisfactorio. Tengo unas cuantas preguntas, si eso no sería muy atrevido por mi parte.

-Adelante – respondió Dumbledore, inclinándose hacia delante sobre sus codos.

-¿Puedo preguntarle por cuánto tiempo es el puesto? – inquirió.  
  


Él sonrió.

-Estoy seguro de que sabe que Madame Pomfrey ha trabajado como enfermera residente de Hogwarts durante muchos años y se ha cuidado incansablemente tanto de los estudiantes como del profesorado. Tiene una hermana menor que ha enviudado recientemente y está a punto de tener gemelos. Poppy ha decidido tomarse un permiso de ausencia para permanecer con su hermana durante el parto y quedarse durante un tiempo después. Me ha indicado que será por unos meses, pero e realidad no sabe cuánto tiempo pueda necesitar su hermana de su ayuda. Presiente que será al menos hasta vacaciones, así que puedo garantizarle que necesitaremos su ayuda hasta al menos primeros de año. Más allá no lo sé. 

  
Lorien consideró su respuesta por ese momento.

-Eso estará bien – dijo como contestación, sonriendo al director.

-Oh, casi lo olvido – añadió Dumbledore rápidamente -. Tuve _otra_ recomendación... Perth Taber habló muy bien de su antigua protegida.

La cara del viejo mago no había cambiado su plácida expresión, observando la reacción de ella cuando sus ojos se dilataron levemente y su sonrisa lentamente se apagó. 

Tardó un rato en responder.

-Espero que estuviera bien cuando habló con él – contestó finalmente.

-Lo estaba – sonrió Dumbledore.

-Profesor, puedo… Eso es…

-Lo sé. Taber no estaba en su lista de referencias. Un pajarito me lo dijo – el brillo permanecía -. Srta. Desjardins, sólo por curiosidad, ¿por qué no puso en su lista el tiempo que pasó estudiando con él?

-Yo… - empezó.

-Por favor, no pretendía hacerla sentir incómoda.

-No, está bien. 

Suspiró, decidiendo que ser franca era lo mejor.

-El tiempo que pasé con Perth Taber como aprendiz es uno de los más importantes de mi vida. Estoy muy orgullosa del hecho de que haya sido mi mentor y mi amigo.

-Pero...

-Pero, estoy seguro que usted se ha dado cuenta de que no todo el mundo tiene una mente abierta sobre las _viejas maneras_. Por experiencia sé que la filosofía Nemorosi y las prácticas curativas son típicamente ridiculizadas en los círculos académicos, y para evitar un innecesario… no, perdón, un _no deseado_ escepticismo simplemente escogí omitir ciertas cosas.

  
Dumbledore pensó que parecía aliviada.

-Estoy seguro, señorita Lorien, que encontrará muchas mentes _ abiertas_ aquí en Hogwarts, la mía incluida. 

Ella sonrió de nuevo, definitivamente parecía aliviada.

-Bien, entonces venga conmigo y le presentaré a Madame Pomfrey. Ya he decidido, pero al menos dejaremos que le eche un vistazo primero ¿no cree?  
  
  
Se rió.  
  
- Estoy seguro de que le gustará esto. Es siempre... er... interesante de decir, al menos. Por cierto – Dumbledore la miró mientras la conducía hacia el ala del hospital -. ¿Sabe algo acerca de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras…?  
  


  
  
-Poppy, ella es Lorien Desjardins, las bruja de la que le estuve hablando. Lorien, tengo que presentarle a Poppy Pomfrey.

-Encantada de conocerla, querida – Pomfrey llevaba una caja con varios tipos de potes y pociones hacia el armario de suministros -. Sólo estoy haciendo un poco de restocking antes de que la escuela empiece – sonrió.

-Es un gran placer – Lorien le devolvió la sonrisa educadamente.

-Las dejaré solas para que puedan hablar un rato ¿no les parece? 

Dumbledore mostró diez dedos para indicarles que les daría diez minutos y salió por la puerta.  
  


-He oído que conoce a Emily Ettinger. ¿Fue una de sus profesoras? – comenzó Madame Pomfrey -. Ella fue compañera mía. Hufflepuff. ¿Cómo está? ¿Sigue enseñando?

Lorien sonrió para sí misma ante la embestida.

-Sí, todavía sigue enseñando.

-Bien por ella. Sea buena y alcánceme algunas de esas botellas ¿quiere?

La bruja rubia cogió las botellas de cerveza para dormir, pociones antisépticas y analgésicas y se las alargó a la mujer subida sobre un taburete bajo.   
  
-Emily fue siempre una chica lista. Me alegra saber que está bien. Se ha dado a conocer bastante. Bueno, ya conoce a esas universidades, te ponen bajo mucha presión para producir. 

Pomfrey se paseaba de un lado a otro.

-Coja ese lote – le indicó la siguiente caja de botellas -. Así que, ¿cuál es su historia? ¿Amor? ¿Casada? ¿Hijos?

"Hmm", pensó Lorien riéndose por dentro. "Ahora viene la entrevista real. Aquí es donde empiezan a salir los trapos sucios."

-No – respondió.

  
-¿Prometida? – preguntó Pomfrey.

-No – Lorien sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Novio? – probó de nuevo.

-No – respondió ella riéndose.  
  
-¿Novia? – se arriesgó la bruja.  
  
-Definitivamente no – la joven estaba divirtiéndose de verdad ahora.  
  
-No quería ser entrometida, querida, sólo tenía curiosidad sobre el nuevo miembro de la plantilla.

Pomfrey retrocedió y le sonrió inocentemente. Lorien parecía sorprendida.  
  
-Oh, olvídelo. Dumbledore no la habría traído hasta aquí si no planeara contratarla. Deberíamos sentarnos para seguir conociéndonos mejor. Por supuesto, él me contó todo sobre lo de Taber. Aquí está en buena compañía, cariño. Tan sólo espere a que le presente a Sprout. Ella es la profesora de Herbología y no puede esperar a conocerla. Así que, dígame, ¿cómo le gusta que los chicos le aborden...

Lorien dejó ir un suspiro interno de alivio cuando la profesora McGonagall apareció para rescatarla.

-Me temo que debo robarle a la Srta. Desjardins por un rato, Poppy.

Fuera en el pasillo, McGonagall volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué le ha parecido Madame Pomfrey? – le preguntó casualmente.

-Bien. Muy simpática. Er, ella es...

-No puede dejar de meter baza ¿no? 

La bruja le sonrió.

-No. Tengo que confesar que era incapaz de seguir el hilo de sus rápidas preguntas – admitió Lorien riéndose. 

-¿Le preguntó por su edad, su fecha de nacimiento y su poción curativa favorita o fue directa hacia su vida amorosa? – inquirió McGonagall.

-Directa al estado conyugal y la preferencia sexual.

-Brutal – observó McGonagall -. El profesor Dumbledore me ha informado que usted es el miembro más nuevo en la plantilla de Hogwarts. Felicidades, espero que le guste estar aquí, Srta. Desjardins - añadió sonriendo calurosamente -. ¿Y ahora qué le parece si vamos a comer?

-Gracias, profesora. Eso suena fantástico. Por favor, llámeme Lorien – respondió la nueva enfermera de Hogwarts.

  
-De acuerdo. Yo soy Minerva. ¿Vamos?

Dumbledore estaba a punto de dejar su despacho para reunirse con los demás para comer cuando escuchó un ruido detrás de él. Una gran lechuza aterrizaba encima de su escritorio. Desató el enrollado pergamino de su pata y envió al pájaro fuera dándole las gracias. Reconoció la caligrafía como la de R J Lupin.  
  
Rompió el sello y abrió la carta.  
  
Casi al instante, una amplia sonrisa cruzó la cara del director. El problema dos estaba resuelto. Releyó la nota antes de dirigirse hacia el comedor. 

Estimado Director Dumbledor,
Avise a la profesora Sprout para que prepare más matalobos. Espero verle dentro de poco antes de que el trimestre dé comienzo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Usted gana.
___Remus_  
  

  
  
  
Minerva acompañó a Lorien hasta la sala de grandes ventanales donde se había preparado una mesa para un grupo pequeño. Durante el almuerzo, conoció al profesor Professor Flitwick, jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw, y la profesora Sprout. Mcgonagall, Pomfrey, y Dumbledore permanecían fuera de ese grupo.

Estaba teniendo una agradable conversación con Flitwick cuando Dumbledore se dirigió al grupo.

-Tengo una pequeña sorpresa para todos – empezó -. Hace poco que he recibido una lechuza.

El grupo lo observaba expectante. 

-Parece que no sólo tenemos la buena fortuna de tener a la Srta. Lorien con nosotros, sino que el profesor Lupin ha reconsiderado y volverá este año para enseñar Defensa otra vez – sonreía de oreja a oreja a toda la mesa.  
  
Lorien quiso preguntarle a Minerva o Poppy sobre aquello cuando el grupo rompió a charlar animadamente.  
  
  
  
  
Severus Snape caminaba deprisa a grandes zancadas por el vestíbulo hasta la puerta que era la entrada su habitación privada en Hogwarts. Pronunciando las palabras para contrarrestar el conjuro que había puesto para cerrar la puerta, pasó a través de ella y arrojó la negra capa que llevaba de sus hombros al respaldo de una silla. 

De momento, estaba bien haber vuelto. Los meses de verano habían transcurrido frenéticamente y estaba deseando tener una semana o así de calma y soledad antes de que los alumnos regresaran para el año escolar. 

Pasó la vista por la habitación cautelosamente y encontró que todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado. No es que esperase que algo estuviera mal, sólo era su largamente practicada precaución.  
  
Snape se entregó a una ducha calienta y a una copa de jerez. Se sentó en su butaca favorita ante la chimenea y abrió un libro. Apoyando los pies en el desgastado alzapiés, suspiró y reclinó su cabeza contra el asiento. 

Estaba empezando a relajarse.

  
Rápidamente se vio absorto en los primeros capítulos del libro que había estado años esperando para abrir y se hundió en los confortables cojines. Mientras iba girando las páginas, decidió servirse otro jerez.

-¿Por qué no? – meditó.

Se alargó hacia la pequeña mesa que había a su lado y se sirvió otra copa. Definitivamente, se estaba relajando. Se trataba de un raro placer del que intentaba tomar gran ventaja. Snape sonrió para sí mismo reabriendo libro.

  
Toc, toc, toc. Llamaban a la puerta. Snape gimió y se hundió en la butaca.

"¡Largo!"

Toc, toc, toc. 

-¿Severus?

Era el director.

"Si fuera otro..."

Snape dejó el libro sobre la mesa y se arrastró despacio hacia la puerta.

-Ah, Severus. Ya has vuelto – Dumbledore entró en la habitación -. ¿Un viaje seguro?

-Sin disturbios – Snape veía un resplandor.

-Bien. No te entretendré. Quería asegurarme que estabas bien.

-Estoy bien – su expresión era neutral -. Gracias, Albus.

El anciano mago se volvió para marcharse y entonces titubeó en rellano de la puerta.

-¿Tiene noticias? – hablo Snape a sus espaldas.

-Sí.

"Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿y ahora qué?"  
  
Snape suspiró audiblemente.

-¿Qué es?

El director se giró levemente.

-Remus Lupin va a volver.  
  
-¡Lupin! – silbó Snape -. ¿¡Para las clases de Defensa!?

-Sí.

Snape no podía creer a sus oídos.

-Pero seguramente... el hombre lobo...

-Ya está decidido – Dumbledore cortó al profesor de Pociones -. Buenas noches, Severus.

La puerta se cerró.

El jefe de la casa Slytherin se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada por un largo rato hasta que lentamente volvió a la butaca y se dejó caer en ella. Contempló la segunda copa de vino en la mesa y la levantó, fijándose en las llamas de la chimenea que bailaban en las profundidades del líquido ámbar.  
  
Se lo bebió de un solo trago.

Y después un tercero.

**   
  
**


	3. Primer encuentro

Capítulo 2: 

Primer encuentro

  
  
Los días siguientes a la entrevista mantuvieron a Lorien bastante ocupada. Pasó mucho tiempo con Poppy, haciendo el inventario de la sala de suministros médicos y preparando el nuevo año escolar. La bruja era meticulosa y muy organizada, y Lorien estaba impresionada con el conocimiento que demostraba en lo concerniente a las artes curativas. Continuamente tejía increíbles e interesantes historias sobre los apuros en los que los alumnos de Hogwarts se habían encontrado, y Lorien se vio llena de ganas ante el desafío de cuidarlos ella ese año.  
  
Para Lorien también era una oportunidad para pasar tiempo en los invernaderos y así familiarizarse con las casi infinitas variedades de hierbas, flores y plantas que crecían allí. La profesora Sprout le pareció un ser alegre y exigente. le gustaba intercambiar sugerencias sobre técnicas de cultivo con ella.

-¿Ya ha acabado de deshacer el equipaje? – le preguntó Sprout.

-Casi. La mayoría está guardado. Sólo tengo unas cuantas tonterías para poner. Aunque, parezca un poco raro.

  
-¿Y eso? – preguntó Sprout.  
  
-Bueno, no traje todas mis cosas a Hogwarts ¡y tengo mucho espacio libre! Supongo que es mejor que si fuera pequeño – se rió Lorien.  
  
-Tome. Esto la ayudará un poco – la profesora Sprout sacó de debajo del banco en el que estaban trabajando un pequeña y bonita maceta de cerámica y se la dio a Lorien.  


-¡Muchísimas gracias! – Lorien observó las pobladas y serradas hojas de la extraña planta que contenía la maceta.

-Sé exactamente dónde ponerla. ¿Pero qué es? No estoy familiarizada con esta clase.

La profesora Sprout sonrió para sí misma, contenta de haber sido capaz de sorprender a la joven bruja. Sabía que Lorien era una amante de la tradición sobre las plantas y que sobresalía en herbología, y era divertido ver a la enfermera excitarse ante un nuevo descubrimiento.

-Se llama Planta de la Suerte – le explicó Sprout -. Trae buena suerte a todo aquel que vive en donde crece. Es pariente de la más mundana kalanchoe, pero su magia es más sutil y fuerte.

Lorien sonrió a la mujer.

-Me encanta. Eso fue muy dulce de su parte ser tan amable.

-¡Recuerda eso cuando la llame para que me ayude a transplantar la primera tanda de mandrágoras! - respondió Sprout con una malvada sonrisa.

Lorien pasó el tiempo intentando aprenderse los caminos de gran parte del castillo para poder arreglárselas y moverse bastante bien por ellos sin perderse tan a menudo. También se puso como objetivo aprovechar el tiempo antes de que el bullicio de estudiantes llegara para explorar la extensa biblioteca y vagar por los alrededores mientras el tiempo fuera bueno.

Las tardes de la semana antes al primer día de clase eran deprimentes. Lorien estaba sentada en la mesa del hospital, leyendo un pasaje sobre plantas del hogar en un grueso libro. Madame Pomfrey se sentó a su lado inquietándose sobre los detalles y haciendo una lista de cosas por hacer en el último minuto.

-¿Echará un ojo al suministro de Poción Pepper-Up? – en realidad no era una pregunta.

-Sí, Poppy.

-¿Y a los polvos para bajar la fiebre?   
  
-Sí, Poppy.

-¿Y sabrá enviarme a una lechuza si tienes alguna pregunta?

  
-Poppy, por favor. Deje de inquietarse – Lorien la cogió de la mano -. Irá bien. Todo está listo. Yo estaré bien. Ahora sólo tiene que preocuparte por su hermana. Ella va a necesitar mucho más.  
  
-Lo sé. No quería olvidarme de nada antes de irme mañana – dijo Pomfrey distraídamente. 

-Probablemente debería acabar de hacer el equipaje, Poppy – dijo Lorien.

-Lo sé. Sólo hay una cosa más que quiero hacer – dijo la bruja.  


-¿Qué es? A lo mejor puedo ayudarla. Así no tendrá que estar preocupada toda la noche sobre el equipaje.

-Quería asegurarme de que nos quedaban suministros del Elixir de Freloux fresco. Ya sabe que pierde su potencia cuando pasa un tiempo – respondió Poppy.  


-Poppy, tiene que ir a hacer el equipaje. No se preocupe más de eso, yo me encargaré – le aseguró Lorien a la mujer de aspecto cansado.

-¿Está segura?

-No hay problema. Es una fórmula sencilla. Además, tengo mucho tiempo en los próximos días. Puedo hacerlo mañana.

Poppy parecía aliviada.

-Gracias, Lorien. Oh, eso me recuerda – dijo Pomfrey súbitamente, quitándose una fina cadena de oro del cuello y entregándosela a Lorien. Al final de la cadena había una pequeña y extraña llave.

-Esto abre los dos armarios de suministros de la escuela que guardan sustancias controladas. Uno es el blanco de mi despacho y el otro es uno grande de adornos lacados que hay en la habitación pequeña de suministros de la mazmorra.  
  
-¿La mazmorra? Oh, el laboratorio de pociones – dijo Lorien, recordando lo que McGonagall le había dicho.

-Sí. Los contrahechizos para abrir la clase de Pociones y la habitación de suministros los cambia cada semana el profesor Snape y siempre los encontrarás en el cajón superior derecho de mi escritorio. Raramente los necesito, pero en caso de emergencia o que las medicinas se gasten puede encontrar más allí abajo.

  
-Es bueno saberlo. Ahora por favor, deje de preocuparse y vaya a prepararse para ir a ver a su hermana – dijo Lorien.

Se puso la cadena con la pequeña llave alrededor de su cuello.

A la mañana siguiente, Lorien se levantó temprano para despedir a Poppy. Después de abrazarla y de asegurarle que todo iría bien, Lorien la vio dar un paso atrás, echar una última mirada al castillo y desaparecer con sus maletas.

Después de que Pomfrey desapareciese, Lorien caminó de vuelta a la escuela. Las nubes de ayer fueron escasas y hoy el día prometía ser cálido y claro.

Cuando llegó al castillo, se dirigió a la enfermería y pasó media hora haciendo algunos pequeños ajustes a la manera en que las cosas estaban organizadas. Después de todo, si iba a pasar los siguientes meses trabajando allí, las cosas deberían estar de un modo en que ella las pudiese encontrar.

Finalmente, decidió que tenía hambre y se dirigió hacia el gran salón. Sentados en una mesa pequeña estaban Flitwick y McGonagall con una mujer a la que aún no había conocido. Tuvo una fugaz impresión de estar mirando a un gran insecto cuando miró las enormes gafas y las ropas coloridas

-Buenos días, Srta. Lorien – la llamó Filias Flitwick.

-Ah, sí. La enfermera. He previsto que mi camino se cruzaría con el suyo hoy – la mujer de las gafas sonando su voz de un modo ensoñador.

"Trelawney", su nombre amaneció en Lorien. Notó que McGonagall y Flitwick tenían una expresión extraña cuando ella se sentó a la mesa.

-¿De veras? – le dijo a la vidente -. Entonces usted debe ser la profesora Trelawney.

-Sybil – la mujer extendió una mano cubierta de anillos y pulseras. Lorien se presentó y estrechó la mano que le ofrecía.

-Querida – empezó Trelawney, cogiéndola por la muñeca -, qué interesante línea de la vida tiene usted – comenzó a estudiar su palma -. ¿Por qué no me deja que se la lea?

-Sybill, olvídelo. Deje a la pobre mujer desayunar – le regañó McGonagall.

-Perdóneme – dijo Trelawney soltándole la mano -. A menudo me dejo llevar cuando la Señal viene a mí. ¿Quizás más tarde podamos tener una lectura en condiciones?

-Eso sería, uhm, agradable – dijo Lorien con una rápida sonrisa. Le envió a McGonagall una agradecida mirada mientras Trelawney estaba ocupada con su taza de té. Por supuesto, Pomfrey y Sprout ya la habían informado sobre la excéntrica adivina.

-¿Cómo estaba Poppy cuando se marchó? - inquirió Minerva -. ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, pero sé que fue difícil para ella marcharse – respondió Lorien. 

-Estará de vuelta tan pronto como nazcan los bebés. Está muy emocionada con los gemelos. 

-Tendrán mucho trabajo – añadió Flitwick -. Estoy seguro que su hermana no puede esperar a que ella llegue.

Lorien se levantó de la mesa después de varios minutos más, llevándose una magdalena con ella.

-Si me disculpan – dijo -, tengo varias cosas que hacer así que será mejor que empiece ahora. Les veré más tarde.

Se encaminó hacia la enfermería, esperando empezar con la tarea que habían relegado en ella. Le había prometido a Poppy que prepararía un lote de Elixir de Freloux fresco (que se utilizaba para controlar el dolor y para sedar) y quería tenerlo listo.

Era una simple poción y Lorien conocía la fórmula muy bien, pero sabía que se consumía con el tiempo y le llevaría varias horas prepararlo.

  
Dispuso una caldera y comenzó a agrupar los ingredientes que necesitaba. Después de tenerlo todo encima de la mesa empezaría a trabajar, estudió lo que había cogido. Satisfecha de que lo tenía todo menos el último y más potente ingrediente, se dirigió al despacho.

Arrodillándose frente al pequeño armario blanco, Lorien se quitó la cadena del cuello. La extraña llave pareció vibrar levemente cuando la cerradura se abrió y volvió a colocarse la cadena alrededor del cuello.

Un momento después su frente se arrugó un poco. No había un amplio número de paquetes y viales en las estanterías, por lo que era fácil ver que no quedaban vainas de morfia entre ellos.

"Hmm. Poppy debía utilizar las últimas y se olvidó de volver a poner."

Se dio cuenta de que tendría que aventurarse a la habitación de suministros del laboratorio de pociones si quería tenerlo listo hoy.

Lorien se encaminó hacia la mazmorra.   
  
La mazmorra de Hogwarts estaba tranquila durante el verano. Muy tranquila. Habían varios despachos para usar, y como los estudiantes aún no habían regresado, las clases y los dormitorios de Slytherin permanecían en silencio.

Lorien encontró que la temperatura del pasillo por el que caminaba era más baja que la de los pisos superiores. Sus suaves pisadas eran el único ruido que escuchaba mientras caminaba hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la clase de Pociones.

-Umbra – le habló a la puerta.

Hubo un suave clic y le puerta chirrió abriéndose una pulgada. Las antorchas de la pared de la clase parpadearon cuando ella entró y sintió el tenue olor que siempre persistía en la habitación. Reconoció algunos olores, otros no y de otros estaba segura de que no quería ni hacerlo.

  
Se detuvo un momento, mirando fijamente a su alrededor, deteniéndose en todo, desde las mesas de trabajo hasta la cabeza de gárgola apoyada en la enorme barreño de piedra de la esquina. A un lado de la clase había otra puerta.  


"Ésa debe de ser la habitación de suministros."

Lorien atravesó la clase y se detuvo delante de la gran puerta de madera. También estaba cerrada. 

-Caligo – pronunció el segundo contrahechizo.   


Vislumbró el oscuro y lacado armario cuando las antorchas de la pequeña habitación chisporrotearon y se encendieron. 

"Allí está."

Se sacó la cadena de debajo de la toga y la deslizó por encima de su cabeza. Otra vez advirtió la suave vibración que emitió cuando la llave giró en la cerradora y sintió el click. Volviendo a poner la llave bajo su toga tiró de la manilla de la puerta.

Nada.

Tiró con más fuerza.

Ningún movimiento.

"Creía que funcionaba."

Lorien se acercó para examinar la puerta del armario.

-¿¡QUÉ, si puedo preguntar, está usted haciendo!?

Lorien dio un salto de unos diez pies ante el sonido de aquella voz detrás de ella. Volviéndose se encontró a sí misma cara a cara ante el hombre de cabello negro que había hablado. Era más alto que ella y llevaba una túnica ébano que arrastraba por el suelo.

"Snape."

-Me ha asustado – rió tensamente.

-Obviamente – dijo él con desdén.

La tenue sonrisa desapareció de sus labios cuando él dio un paso hacia ella, sus negros ojos fijos en los de ella.

-¿Debo repetirme? – su voz era baja pero impaciente.  
  
Lorien intentó recomponerse, su corazón aún palpitando por haber sido sobresaltada.

-Lo siento, aún no nos hemos presentado. Usted debe de ser el profesor Snape. Yo soy Lorien Desjardins, la nueva...  
  
-Sé quién es, Srta. Desjardins. ¿Exactamente qué está haciendo en mi clase?

Los ojos de Snape continuaban fijos en los suyos.  
  


"Poppy me advirtió."

-Se nos han acabado las vainas de morfia y Madame Pomfrey me informó que muchas de las sustancias controladas están también almacenadas aquí abajo.

Lorien balanceó la llave y la cadena.

-¿Y para qué las necesita? 

La mirada de Snape nunca vaciló, pero caminó hasta pasarla y se detuvo ante el armario lacado.

Lorien estaba irritada, pero se negó a darlo a demostrar.

-Necesito hacer un lote de Elixir de Freloux fresco para tenerlo a mano en caso de que…

-¿Y por eso asalta mis reservas? – la interrumpió Snape de nuevo.

-Disculpe – Lorien hablaba lentamente para mantener la compostura -. Estaba siguiendo instrucciones de Madame Pomfrey y no fui advertida de que fueran suyas.

-Hmm. ¿Y supongo que usted va a intentar elaborarla por sí misma? – preguntó Snape, un matiz de sarcasmo se deslizó en su voz.

-Bueno, claro que sí. Es una fórmula sencilla – respondió Lorien.

-Soy consciente de ello – por su tono daba la impresión de que estaba siendo infinitamente paciente con ella -. ¿La ha hecho antes?

-Sí – asintió.

-¿Es consciente de que debe añadir la morfia al final y en pequeñas cantidades? – preguntó.

-Sí.

-Ya veo.

Snape rompió el contacto ocular y se giró hacia el armario. Aplicó un poco de presión a la puerta, dándole un pequeño empujón hacia adentro. Y entonces se abrió.

Se volvió hacia ella.

-Sra. Desjardins, en el futuro por favor hágame saber si hay algo que necesite antes de agotar mi almacén.

-Absolutamente – respondió Lorien amablemente.

-¿Será suficiente? – le preguntó.

Snape depositó una bolsita de terciopelo en su mano.

-Sí. Gracias, profesor – Lorien le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Él simplemente asintió y Lorien sintió que debía marcharse. Se volvió y caminó con calma a través de la clase y del vestíbulo y no fue hasta que llegó al piso superior que pudo mostrar sus emociones.

"¡Fiu! Poppy no me preparó para esto."

  
Lorien se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo. Madame Pomfrey le había explicado que el profesor de Pociones era un "un poco serio".

"¡Se quedaba corta!"

Agitó su cabeza y finalmente ser rió del encuentro.

Con la bolsita de terciopelo en su mano se dirigió hacia el hospital para elaborar la poción.  
  


  
  
Snape la observó marcharse.

Se dio cuenta cuando se iba que poseía el sentido de silenciosa confianza típico de aquellos versados en las Artes Curativas. 

Se había dado cuenta de su medio largo cabello rubio y de la esbelta figura oculta bajo la toga hecha a medida que llevaba.

Había notado los pendientes que llevaba, pequeños pájaros de presa dorados. 

Sobre todo, se había dado cuenta de que la actual enfermera de Hogwarts estaba dispuesta a elaborar sus propias pociones.

"Con el tiempo", se burló Snape para sí mismo.

Cerró el armario y después la puerta, pronunciando el hechizo para cerrarla.  
  
Sus pensamientos regresaron al poco rato a su encuentro con aquella mujer.

"Interesante."

La sacó de su cabeza y volvió a sus otros asuntos.  
  


  


Nota de la autora:

Sobre los contrahechizos... Umbra – sombra; Caligo – oscurecerse.  
  
  



	4. Un lobo en la puerta

**Capítulo 3: **

Un lobo en la puerta

**  
**  
  
Faltaban varios días antes de que comenzase el nuevo año escolar en Howgarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, y el director se sentó ante su escritorio leyendo los titulares de El Profeta. Al sentarse murmurando para sí mismo, se dio cuenta de que estaba leyendo una y otra vez las mismas noticias, su mente estaba demasiado distraída con otros asuntos. Dejó el periódico y se levantó de su escritorio. Acercándose a la ventana más próxima, se quedó mirando fijamente al claro cielo azul.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de las musarañas. Sonrió para sí mismo y después a su visitante cuando el hombre joven que había fuera entró a su despacho.

-Remus, amigo mío – empezó Dumbledore cálidamente -. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Un viaje seguro? 

Estrechó la mano del profesor firmemente y le dio unos golpecitos afectuosos en el hombre con su mano libre.

-Bien, Albus. ¿Y usted? – el joven mago parecía un poco pálido, pero sus ojos gris claro brillaron cuando respondió a su sonrisa.

Los dos hombres se sentaron.  
  
-Ya sabe que estoy contento de ayudar – dijo Lupin -. Además, no hay muchos lugares en los que estaría mejor que aquí, y ya sabe lo que me encanta enseñar.  


-Sí, lo sé. No quiero que te preocupes, Remus. Hemos tomado todas las precauciones – dijo Dumbledore tranquilizadoramente.

-¿Y Severus? ¿Está ayudando? – Remus sonó preocupado.

-Ya he hablado con Severus. Te preparará la poción matalobos cuando la necesites.

-Apuesto a que está entusiasmado – Lupin sonrió abiertamente.  


-Se recuperará. ¿Ya te has instalado? – le preguntó el director.

-Sí, y tengo varios días para poner todos los planes para las lecciones en orden – respondió Lupin.

  
-Bien. ¿Alguna noticia? ¿Has hablado con Snuffles? – el tono del mago del pelo blanco se hizo un poco más solemne.

-Hemos estado en contacto. Está bien pero nada más que decir – el joven mago suspiró.

-Remus, pareces cansado del viaje. Hazme un favor. Baja este horario a la enfermería y haz que la Srta. Lorien te eche un vistazo – dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Perdón? – Lupin no estaba seguro de a lo que se refería.

-La nueva enfermera. Estará aquí mientras Poppy esté fuera con su hermana – le explicó.

Lupin dejó ir una sonrisa cansada.

-De verdad, Albus. Estoy bien.

-Ella es muy agradable, y tiene mucho talento por lo que he oído – dijo Dumbledore.

-Está bien...

-Creo es de tu edad, Remus – Dumbledore parecía divertido -. Es rubia y bastante atractiva, en serio.

Lupin le dirigió una mirada suspicaz al director.

-Ella no necesita realmente una copia de esto ¿me equivoco? – preguntó

Dumbledore se encogió de hombros.

-Está soltera – le sonrió.

-Honestamente, Albus – Lupin fingió exasperación.

Dumbledore se sentó pacientemente, todavía sonriendo un poco.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlin, Albus! ¿Es que tengo que ir y decirle "Hola. Mi nombre es Remus Lupin y soy un hombre lobo. ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un té alguna vez?" – Lupin se rió tirantemente.

El anciano mago sonrió amablemente.  
  
-Ve a conocerla. De todas formas, es bueno que conozca a todos los profesores – dijo tranquilamente -. Ya pensarás más tarde lo del té – sus ojos azules brillaban.

-Está bien – Lupin se levantó de su asiento, tomando el pergamino que el director le ofrecía.

-Oh, y Remus – añadió cuando la mano del joven mago estaba en la puerta.

-¿Sí?

-Omite la parte del lobo, sólo por ahora.  


Lupin puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, pero Dumbledore pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa cuando se giró y salió fuera.

La mazmorra de Hogwarts estaba tranquila durante el verano. Muy tranquila. Exactamente como al profesor de Pociones le gustaba.

-Umbra.

Atravesó la puerta cargando con los ingredientes para la poción que estaba preparando y los dejó encima de una gran mesa que había en la parte de en frente de la habitación.

-_Caligo_.

Las antorchas de la cámara pequeña parpadearon y se encendieron. Sacó una llave de parecido extraño del bolsillo de su túnica. La cerradura hizo un clic y le dio un rápido empujón a la puerta lacada oscura. Se abrió enseguida.

Frunció el ceño al buscar dentro el acónito seco.

"Es impensable que vaya a hacer esto cada mes."

Había dudado a menudo de la decisión del director en lo concerniente al hombre lobo, pero al final sabía que haría lo que Dumbledore deseaba. Estaba motivado no por la preocupación hacia su viejo compañero de escuela, sino por el respeto al mago del pelo blanco.

Cerró la puerta del armario y volvió a la caldera sobre la mesa. Todavía refunfuñaba internamente cuando alcanzó el cuchillo, el mortero y la mano del mortero y los puso también encima. Necesitaba tenerlo todo listo. Era una poción compleja que requería muchos componentes que había que añadir con la medida exacta y en sincronización con la rapidez del fuego.

Troceó, molió, peló y midió. Y midió otra vez. Cuando estuvo satisfecho de que toda la preparación estuviera en orden, empezó.

Y fue entonces cuando tuvo lugar la transformación. Su frente se frunció de nuevo, pero ahora por la concentración.

Sin decir una palabra encendió el fuego.

Desmenuzó el primer ingrediente hábilmente y lo espolvoreó sobre la caldera humeante. El agua se volvió negra. Sus delgados y diestros dedos se movieron hacia el siguiente frasco, los siguientes polvos, la siguiente hierba, estableciendo un ritmo hipnotizador que continuó hasta que la aparentemente la serie sin fin de componentes empezó a disminuir. El contenido de la caldera se puso gris, después azul y después de un pálido color leche.  
  
Al fin cogió el ingrediente final, el polvo de matalobos, y mirándolo cuidadosamente una última vez lo repartió dentro de la caldera. La superficie del líquido cociéndose a fuego lento resplandeció levemente cuando el último y potente ingrediente hizo contacto.

Contó hasta cinco.

Y el remolino lechoso delante de él se volvió cristalino.

Ya estaba listo.

Severus Snape pasó una mano por su negro cabello, un poco húmedo por el vapor. La más pequeña de las sonrisas estiró las comisuras de su boca. Era perfecto.

El maestro de Pociones había acabado.

  
  
Lorien se sentó en el pequeño despacho leyendo la carta que había llegado de Poppy Pomfrey. Muchos recordatorios. Muchas sugerencias. La bruja rubia puso los ojos en blanco.

"Veremos cuántos recordatorios me envía cuando los gemelos nazcan."

Sonrió ante el pensamiento de la bruja con prisas y con su energía centrada en su hermana y las dos nuevas incorporaciones al clan Pomfrey.

Toc, toc, toc.  
  
-¿Hola?

La voz de un hombre llamaba suavemente.

-Estoy aquí – Lorien se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia la puerta del despacho.

La manga de su toga se deslizó sobre el escritorio al hacerlo y tuvo una breve vislumbre de un guapo mago joven de cabello marrón claro cuando se agachó para recoger el torbellino de pergaminos que habían caído al suelo.

-Ups. Discúlpeme un momento – dijo riéndose al inclinarse. 

Remus Lupin observó a la joven enfermera con interés y leve divertimiento mientras alcanzaba los papeles de un tirón.

"Ese zorro viejo. Dumbledore estaba en lo cierto."

Lorien se levantó con el brazo lleno de pergaminos recapturados.   
  
Él la estaba observando, sonriendo, con la cabeza levemente hacia un lado, recordándole a un perro contemplando una palabra familiar de su dueño.   
  
-Hola, soy Gracia – dijo riéndose de si misma y acercándose a él -. No, en realidad, me llamo Lorien Desjardins.

-Encantado de conocerla – su voz era suave, como lo eran los grises ojos que se encontraron con los suyos.

-Usted enseña Defensa ¿verdad? – le preguntó Lorien.

-Sí – respondió él.

-¿La ha enseñado antes aquí? – recordó que Poppy le dijo algo sobre eso.

-Sí, hace dos años – respondió.

-Bueno, Remus Lupin, debo advertirle que he oído mucho sobre usted – dijo Lorien tomándole el pelo.

-¿Algo bueno? – preguntó.

-Puede – dijo ella maliciosamente.  
  
-¿Algo malo? – quiso saber él.

-Mmmm… - titubeó, burlándose.

Él se rió.

-Bueno, si aún sigue ahí de pie hablándome es que no ha oído lo peor – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Se refiere a ese asunto de la luna llena? – dijo ella con suavidad.

Su rostro palideció.

-¿Ya lo sabe? – preguntó.  
  
-Ya no es tan secreto ¿no? – dijo Lorien con una voz agradable.

-Supongo que no – estaba serio.

-Dígame ¿es usted tan simpático el resto del tiempo? – estaba tomándole el pelo otra vez.

-Soy un santo – parecía algo más alegre.

-Bueno, entonces San Remus, ¿qué le parecería tomar un té en el césped conmigo? – le preguntó.

-Me encantaría – admitió.  
  
  


  
Lorien paseó con el profesor de Defensa por el césped para después regresar hasta donde había dejado sus cosas.

-Tendremos que conjurar otro... oh – se sorprendió al encontrar dos sillas y dos vasos en la mesa.

-¿Hizo usted eso? 

Miró lo que había sido añadido.

-¿El qué? – preguntó.

-La segunda silla – indicó lo añadido a la mesa.

-No – dijo con inocencia.

-De acuerdo – ella se rió.

Remus no le prestó atención ya que tenía una fuerte sospecha de dónde había venido la segunda silla. Miró fijamente en dirección a la ventana de la torre.  
  
Lorien pasó la mayor parte de una hora hablando con Remus fuera en el césped. Encontró que era fácil hablar con él con sentido del humor y se vio a sí misma sonriendo a menudo durante su conversación.

-¿Por qué tenía miedo de regresar? – le preguntó Lorien.

-Mi mayor preocupación es que podían haber... um… complicaciones por tener a un hombre lobo viviendo en Hogwarts.

-No puedo entender su ansiedad, pero seguramente las cosas irán bien tomando las medidas adecuadas –dijo ella.

-Eso espero. Desafortunadamente habrá luna llena dentro de una semana, así que ya habremos empezando el curso y estaré incapacitado durante un tiempo.

Lorien parecía preocupada.

-Tendrá que empezar a tomarse el matalobos pronto – observó.

-Sí, el profesor Snape ya está ocupándose de su preparación – le aseguró.

Lorien súbitamente se rió por lo bajo.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Remus.  


-Nada. Es sólo, bueno, tuve el placer de conocer a Snape ayer – le explicó.

-Ya veo – Remus sonrió socarronamente.

-Poppy me dijo que era un poco serio. Yo diría que casi me asustó su insensatez en la mazmorra – dijo Lorien.  


-¿Fue a la mazmorra? – le preguntó él con curiosidad.

-Sí. Tenía que sacar algo de la habitación de suministros del laboratorio de pociones – dijo.

-¿Le hizo pasar un momento difícil cuando se lo pidió? – Remus sonó un poco inquieto.

-No sabía que tuviera que pedírselo primero. Poppy me dijo…

-¿Qué? – Remus la cortó -. ¿¡No me diga que fue y cogió algo de su almacén sin preguntarle!? – sonreía ampliamente -. Y vive para contarlo. ¡Valiente chica!

-No valiente, sólo desinformada. Snape fue lo suficiente amable como para informarme de mi error. Le he prometido de hacerlo mejor en el futuro – dijo Lorien con una mueca solemne.  


De repente Remus la miró con seriedad.

-Lorien, tómese a Severus Snape seriamente. En realidad, ladra mucho pero creo que muerde aún más – Remus parecía bastante serio.

-Lo sé, Remus. Temo que es inevitable que tendré que hacer un acuerdo con él. Hay algunas pociones que tengo que elaborar yo misma, pero algunas de las más potentes están por encima de mis capacidades. El matalobos por ejemplo. ¿Ha visto nunca a alguien prepararla, Remus? – le preguntó Lorien.

-No. Confieso que no.

-Es dificilísima. Sólo la he visto preparar una vez. Únicamente el más talentoso maestro de Pociones puede hacerlo. Supongo que somos afortunados de que Snape enseñe en Hogwarts.

-¿Tengo que decir que sí? – Remus hizo uso de su humor una vez más -. Qué le parece "mmmm". Eso es suficiente para no comprometerme.  
  


Lorien se encontró a sí misma riendo otra vez.

Remus se dio cuenta de que le gustaba oírla reír.  
  
  


**Notas de la traductora** (que no la autora XP):

Dejé el término "Snuffles" tal y como es originariamente. La traducción que se hizo en español fue "Hocicos". Ejem... lo dejaré en Snuffles ^^;


	5. Neville bate un record

Gracias a Rakshah (creo que tu nick siempre lo he escrito sin la h final O.o), Lupina y Daniela Lupin por los reviews ^^ "_A Witch, a Wolf and a Serpent"_ ya tiene final (T__T), espero poder acabar de traducir todos los capítulos para que todos podáis disfrutar la obrita. 

El id de la historia es el 797280, pero si vais a mi profile y buscáis en el apartado de Favorite Stories la encontraréis más fácilmente.

Capítulo 4: 

Neville bate un record  


  
  
  
Era el mismo sueño otra vez. Seguía el largo y serpenteante pasillo una vez más. Algo la estaba esperando. Giró en la siguiente vuelta… estaba más cerca y fue consciente del ruido que provenía de algún lugar encima suyo. Un viento rápido… un sonido de batimiento. Lentamente rodeó la esquina y continuó…

Lorien estaba despierta. La ansiedad del sueño persistió durante un rato mientras se levantaba. Se preguntó sobre el final del pasillo. Nunca fue muy buena en interpretaciones de sueños. Quizás debiera preguntarle a Trelawney sobre ello. Sí, eso haría.

De camino a desayunar se dio cuenta de que seguía aún nerviosa. No por el sueño sino por el conocimiento de que los estudiantes llegarían hoy. Estaba deseando estar más ocupada de lo que lo había estado los días anteriores, y le entusiasmaba la idea de ver a los nuevos estudiantes llegar a la escuela por primera vez. 

Parte del profesorado ya estaba presente cuando llegó al Gran Comedor. Minerva le había explicado que era tradición en Hogwarts que todos se reunieran para desayunar juntos el día en que los estudiantes regresaban. Miró a lo largo de la mesa y vio a Remus sentado cerca del final. Se deslizó discretamente hacia el asiento que había a su lado.

-Hola – dijo.

-Buenos días.

Pasó su mirada tras ella y Lorien siguió sus ojos. Dumbledore y Snape habían entrado en la sala juntos, aparentemente sumergidos en una conversación. El director le dijo algo a Snape y él asintió como respuesta mientras se dirigían a los finales opuestos de la mesa. Snape se dejó caer en la silla al lado de la de ella y se echó hacia delante.

-Buenos días, profesor – dijo sonriéndole.

Por un largo momento él la observó sin ninguna expresión y entonces habló con un silencioso, pero civil, tono.

-Buenos días, Srta. Lorien.

Miró al hombre sentado a su lado.

-Buenos días, Severus.  
  
-Lupin – dijo reconociendo al profesor de Defensa.

Dumbledore estaba de pie a la cabeza de la mesa.

-Buenos días a todos y bienvenidos a aquellos que se han unido a nosotros una vez más después del paréntesis de verano. Espero que todos estéis bien y deseando que sea un productivo e interesante año.

El director levantó una copa de jugo de calabaza.

-Por Hogwarts. Por que aprendamos tanto de nuestros estudiantes como ellos de nosotros.   
  
Las conversaciones siguieron su hilo cuando el director se sentó.

-Profesor Snape. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? – le preguntó Lorien educadamente.

Él la miró y elevó una ceja.

-En su experiencia, ¿cree que una cerveza de sueño tiene mejores resultados con _ belladona_ o con _sanguinaria_?   
  
"Una pregunta segura para romper el hielo", pensó.   
  
-¿Está preguntando sobre mis descubrimientos profesionales o usos personales?

"Ups."

-Descubrimientos profesionales.

-Para tónicos somníferos normales prefiero la _hierbamora_. Creo que tiene un efecto mucho más fiable, asumiendo que... se haya preparada la fórmula correctamente. Los obvios efectos de una poción hecha incorrectamente se pueden demostrar… desafortunadamente.

-¿Está familiarizado con el uso de las _Pipereracea_? – Lorien se aventuró a ir más allá.

-Seguramente debe estar refiriéndose a la pimienta negra – puso una mueca desdeñosa.

-No, _kava_ – dijo.

Se quedó sin expresión.

-Admito que no.

Snape parecía ligeramente interesado.

-Es muy fiable, y bastante más segura que la belladona.

-Ya veo. ¿Y está hablando de sus descubrimientos profesionales o personales? – preguntó Snape con un diminuto centelleo en sus ojos.

-Ambos – Lorien siempre necesitaba raíz de _kava_ la noche después de aquel sueño.

-Interesante.

Snape se levantó, su mirada se desvió hacia Lupin.

-Está listo.

-Gracias. Iré a la mazmorra dentro de un rato.

Snape cabeceó meramente.  
  
-Si me disculpan – se volvió hacia la bruja -. Srta. Lorien – un leve asentimiento.

-Profesor – ella inclinó su cabeza un poco.

Snape salió del comedor.

  
  
  


Remus miraba constantemente a Lorien, una pequeña sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.

-No sabía que fuerais tan amigos.

Lorien se rió, levantándose.

-Hasta luego.

-Adiós – dijo respondiendo a su sonrisa.  
  
  
  
  


Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor esperando la llegada de los alumnos de primer año al Gran Comedor.

-Qué emocionante – dijo Hermione.

Ron la miró interrogativamente.

-¿El qué?

-La Selección, Ron. ¿No te acuerdas de la nuestra?  


-Sí, aunque me mareo al pensar en ello.

Harry mentalmente le dio la razón a Ron. Por lo que los de primer año estaban a punto de pasar había sido una experiencia que ponía de los nervios. Recordó vívidamente la sensación del Sombrero Seleccionador puesto sobre su cabeza.

Los ojos de Harry fueron hacia la mesa principal. Los tres amigos rebosaban alegría al ver al profesor Lupin sentado una vez más entre los profesores.

La mirada de Hermione siguió la de Harry.

-Estoy contenta de que Remus haya vuelto – dijo suavemente.

-Yo también.

Ron, que había estado inclinado hacia Fred y George para oírles, se volvió para susurrar a Harry y Hermione.

-Eh, mirad a la bruja que hay al lado de Sprout. Fred dice que está substituyendo a Pomfrey.

Los tres pares de ojos viajaron hacia la joven mujer rubia que estaba actualmente inmersa en una conversación con la profesora de Herbología.

Fred se unió a ellos.

-No está mal ¿eh, caballeros? – sonrió Fred en términos generales -. Creo que empiezo a sentirme enfermo.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco cuando la profesora McGonagall se colocó delante de la mesa principal.

"Bueno, al menos es más guapa que Madame Pomfrey", pensó Harry.

El profesor Dumbledore se levantó cuando la selección hubo finalizado. Abrió la boca para hablar pero entonces sus ojos se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor. George Weasley tenía la mano alzada.

-Señor Weasley, ¿tiene alguna pregunta antes de empezar? – los ojos azules de Dumbledore centellearon.

-Sí, profesor.

-¿Y qué es, George?

-Me estaba preguntado, señor, si.... el Bosque Prohibido está fuera de los límites este año.  
  
Las risas explotaron por todo el Gran Comedor.

Dumbledore sonrió.

-Pues sí. Así es. Gracias por recordarlo, señor Weasley.  
  
Fred chocó sus cinco con George.

-Genial.

Dumbledore continuó.

-Además, tengo dos noticias más. Estoy satisfecho de decir que el profesor Remus Lupin se ha vuelto a unir a nosotros para enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Aplausos entusiastas se alzaron desde tres de las mesas del Gran Comedor.

-Y finalmente, que mientras Madame Pomfrey esté de permiso, la Srta. Lorien Desjardins proporcionará los cuidados médicos a la escuela. Con esto ¡que empiece el banquete!  


Y el banquete empezó y acabó, y detrás de sus prefectos los de primer año fueron guiados a sus respectivos dormitorios.

  
  
  
Lorien pasó el primer día de clases en la enfermería. No pasó nado durante la mañana, y aunque en realidad no quería ver a nadie herido, estaba ansiosa por coger el ritmo. El tiempo pasaba despacio sin acción hasta que finalmente llegó el mediodía.

La hora de comer vino y se fue y regresó a la enfermería para reorganizar el material de vendaje. Intentó leer durante un rato, pero su mirada vagaba una y otra vez hacia la luz del sol de fuera. Paseó por un corto rato y finalmente se dijo a sí misma que estaba siendo ridícula.

Se volvió a sentar y reabrió el libro que había estado intentando leer.

Boom!

La cabeza de Lorien se alzó de un brinco.

Había sido una distante, amortiguada explosión.

Reflexionó sobre el origen del ruido cuando un pensamiento le sobrevino. Con una rápida mirada al reloj, cogió el pergamino con el horario de clases.

Pociones… Martes por la tarde… Slytherin y Gryffindor de quinto año… Supo qué había sido el ruido. Poppy le había informado ciertamente bien antes de marcharse.

Lorien estaba esperando ante la puerta de la enfermería cuando un chico llegó unos minutos más tarde, empapado y apestando a Merlín sabe qué.

-Hola, Neville. Pasa.

  
  
  
Después de la comida de la tarde, Lorien ya estaba en la enfermería cuando Remus asomó la cabeza en su despacho.

-Hola.

-Hola, Remus.

-¿Cómo fue su primer día?

-Bastante tranquila hasta esta tarde.

-¿De veras? ¿Qué pasó? – Lupin se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó ligeramente en la puerta.

-Neville Longbottom.

-¿Pociones?

-Ajá.

-¿Grave?  
  
-Sí. Hoy batió el record por lo que he entendido.

-¡No!

-Ajá. Al mismo tiempo. La mayoría de las explosiones en el laboratorio de pociones. 

-Pobre chico. Es algo terrible para él y está aterrorizado con Snape.

-Necesita mucha más orientación.

-¿Por qué no le ayuda usted?

-¿Yo?

-He oído que ha elaborado una especie de poción para dormir.

-No sé. Supongo que alguien debería ayudarle. Uno de estos días va a acabar con media clase – Lorien parecía realmente preocupada -. Hablaré con él mañana.

-Bien. Lorien ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

-Claro. ¿Qué es?

-Necesito un favor – estaba serio.

-¿Qué es, Remus?

-Ya sabe que hay luna llena esta semana.

-Sí.  
  
-Bueno, me figuro que probablemente no podré dar la clase el Lunes.

-¿Y?

-¿Qué le parece cubrir un par de clases por mí?

-Está bromeando.

-No.

-No lo sé, Remus...

-Sería una gran ayuda. Si no se atrasarían.

-Bueno, si nos aclaramos con McGonagall.

-Ya está hecho.

-Bueno, profesor Lupin, parece que se las ha arreglado para promocionarme como profesora de Defensa y profesora particular de Pociones todo en la misma noche. 

-Y te conseguiré el trabajo de Minerva para Navidad – bromeó -. En serio, Lorien, gracias.

-De nada – dijo ella cuando él empezaba a darse la vuelta para irse -. Buenas noches, Remus.  


Lorien pensó gravemente en la sugerencia de Lupin de enseñar a Neville en Pociones y decidió que se pondría en contacto con el joven Gryffindor para hablar de ello, pero había otra conversación que debería tener primero.

  
  


  
  
El miércoles por la mañana en el desayuno, Lorien vigiló a Snape hasta ver que se marchaba. Se levantó cuando lo vio dejar el comedor y se dio prisa para alcanzarle. Lo pilló en el camino hacia las mazmorras y dio una zancada a su lado.

-Profesor Snape.

Él la miró de lado.

-Srta. Lorien. ¿Necesita algo?

-Sí. ¿Hay algún inconveniente con el tiempo si quisiera hablarle de un asunto? 

Lorien caminaba deprisa para mantener el paso con el mago vestido de negro.

-¿Sobre?

-Un estudiante.

-Asumo que se está refiriendo al señor Longbottom.

-Lo estoy.

-Ya veo. Muy bien. A las siete. En mi despacho.

-Gracias, profesor.

Lorien lo dejó cuando se dirigía hacia los dormitorios de Slytherin.   
  
  
  
  


Después de la cena, Lorien fue a su propia habitación y cogió una adornada caja que dejó encima de su estantería. Buscó dentro de su contenido, sacó un bolsita pequeña de seda azul y la metió dentro de su toga. A las siete menos diez se dirigió hacia las mazmorras.

Cuando se detuvo fuera de la puerta del despacho de Snape, inspiró profundamente y entonces dio un paso para llamar a la puerta.

-Entre.

Lorien atravesó la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella. Snape estaba en su escritorio, pluma en mano. No levantó la vista.

Caminó acercándose al escritorio.

-Gracias por recibirme.

Él acabó la última línea que estaba escribiendo y entonces soltó la pluma.

-Por favor, siéntese – le señaló una silla -. Ahora ¿de qué deseaba discutir?

-Me gustaría enseñar a Neville Longbottom – dijo Lorien directamente.

-¿De verdad? Típico de una Ravenclaw – observó él socarronamente -. ¿Y eso era de lo que quería informarme?

Lorien asintió.  
  
-Ciertamente, dígame, Lorien, ¿por qué tendría que importarme si decidiese pasar su tiempo tratando de ayudar al señor Longbottom?

-Sentí que le debía la cortesía de decírselo primero, ya que es alumno suyo y no mío – respondió lentamente.

-Ya veo. Por qué querría gastar su tiempo con tal ejercicio inútil es algo que no logro comprender, pero si es lo que desea, entonces por lo que a mí se refiere, adelante.

-Gracias – Lorien permanecía sentada.

-¿Hay algo más? – preguntó Snape con un matiz de impaciencia en su voz.

-Sí.

-¿Qué?

-Quería darle esto después de nuestra charla la otra mañana – dejó la bolsa azul encima del escritorio.

-¿Qué es?

Su tono era neutro, pero podía verse una chispa de curiosidad en sus ojos negros.

-Raíces de _ kava_. Pensé que debía tener curiosidad.

Snape cogió la bolsa y examinó su vultuoso contenido marrón.

-Debo admitir que estoy intrigado.

-Bien.

-¿Y qué la llevó a decidir hacer esto? – su voz era baja pero no contenía amenaza alguna.   
  
-Sólo trataba de ser amable – respondió ella levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Ya veo.

-Buenas noches, profesor.

-Buenas noches.

Habló una vez más cuando ella se detuvo en el rellano de la puerta.

-Lorien.

Ella se volvió.

-¿Sí?

-Gracias.

Le sonrió levemente y cerró la puerta.  
  
  
**Notas de la traductora:**

Debo confesar que me exprimí los sesos con la traducción de ciertas plantas... ^_^UU


	6. Dolores de cabeza e insomnio

** Capítulo 5:**

Dolores de cabeza e insomnio  
  


  
El resto de la semana pasó rápidamente para Lorien. Había hablado con Neville y habían quedado para la primera sesión, la cual no fue tan bien como ella había esperado. El chico era olvidadizo y se ponía nervioso con facilidad, y Lorien esperó que la próxima vez hicieran más progresos.

Remus le hizo un resumen de lo que había estado dando en las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y juntos había hecho las preparaciones para las clases del lunes.

La clase de Transformación del la tarde del viernes envió a tres estudiantes a la enfermería. Un sobreentusiasta alumno de segundo años se perdió en medio de un conjuro para cambiar un acerico en erizo, y sus asustados compañeros de clase se encontraron a sí mismos enfrentándose con un gran y enfadado puercoespín de una dolorosa manera hasta que la profesora McGonagall intervino para convertirlo en un animal inofensivo otra vez. Lorien había pasado la tarde sacando largas púas negras y blancas de varias partes anatómicas de los Hufflepuff.

El sábado resultó ser un glorioso día soleado y la mayor parte del cuerpo estudiantil salió fuera a comer o a medio intentar hacer sus deberes en el césped. Los entrenamientos de Quidditch habían empezado y se hablaba mucho sobre qué casa sería la ganadora de la Copa de las Casas ese año.

Remus Lupin se detuvo ante la puerta de la enfermería esa tarde, luchando en una batalla interna. Detestaba tener que pedir ayuda, y especialmente detestaba tener que pedírselo a ella, pero difícilmente podía hacer otra cosa. Las migrañas que solían aparecer justo antes de la transformación eran a menudo terribles. Entró.

  
Lorien levantó la vista.

-Hola. ¿Qué ocurre, Remus? 

Pudo ver que la sonrisa que le dirigió era tirante y que había oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos.

-Algo de dolor de cabeza.

-Pareces cansado. ¿Migraña?

Él asintió.

-¿Le ocurre cada mes?

Remus pudo sentir la preocupación detrás de la pregunta.

-Sí, unas veces peor que otras.

-Siéntese – le ordenó, dando una palmada en el borde de una camilla.

Él se sentó y ella empezó su trabajo.

Puso una mano bajo su barbilla y le levantó la cabeza, mirando fijamente en el interior de sus cansados ojos grises. Se inclinó sobre él evaluándole y él pudo advertir su suave aroma. A pesar del entumecimiento de dolor de sus ojos, se dio cuenta que de estar en otro lugar menos médico habría disfrutado mucho de tener sus manos tan cerca de él.   
  
Suaves dedos se dirigieron a su garganta, examinado su pulso.

Remus esperaba que no fuera muy rápido.

Cálidas manos a cada lado de su cuello, palpando bajo su mandíbula.

Cerró sus ojos, dejando a su mente deambular un poco.  
  
-… doble hoy?

-¿Qué?

No había escuchado todo lo que le había dicho.

-¿Ha tenido alguna visión doble hoy? – repitió ella con paciencia.

-No.

-¿Vómitos?

-No.

La imagen le sobrevino.

-Oh, podemos resolverlo – sonrió -. Túmbese – puso los cojines para que permaneciera sentado pero que pudiera reclinarse un poco.

Él hizo lo que le decía.

-¿Tendrá una poción suficientemente fuerte para esto, no?

-Medicinas no – se sentó en el borde de la cama cerca de él -. Cierre los ojos. Esto puede parecer un poco divertido al principio.

Remus apoyó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Pudo escucharla respirar profundamente, concentrándose.

Se inclinó, apartando el cabello castaño veteado de gris y situando la punta de sus dedos en cada sien. Remus no pudo pillar todas las palabras que decía suavemente, pero fue consciente de la calidez de su tacto que se hacía cada vez más intenso. Lentamente, la cálida sensación se extendió a través de sus sienes y detrás de sus ojos, como si el dolor fuera reemplazado por un calmante calor. El dolor de cabeza retrocedió.

Abrió los ojos y la contempló durante un momento, sus propios ojos estaban cerrados en concentración, su respiración lenta y regular. La vió inspirar hondamente y entonces se forzó a mirar hacia arriba.

-¿Mejor?

-No lo sabe bien. Gracias.

-Bien – se levantó y le ofreció su mano -. Vamos.

Él la cogió y ella le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-¿A dónde?

-A dar un paseo fuera. El aire fresco le vendrá bien.

Quedó cohibido al darse cuenta que sus dedos aún permanecían unidos a los suyos. Tiró de su propia mano y la saludó con elegancia.

-Sí, madame.

Ella le dio un empujón de broma y pasó por delante de él. La vio caminar alejándose de él por un rato y entonces se dio prisa en alcanzarla.

El entrenamiento de Quidditch estaba siendo agotador. Por mucho que a Harry le encantara volar se alegró de que el entrenamiento acabara y no tuviera nada que hacer durante el resto de la tarde. Corrió de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor a guardar la escoba y ducharse, estaba ansioso de encontrar a Ron y a Hermione.

Los encontró fuera, en el césped, disfrutando de la bella tarde, cada cual a su manera. Hermione tenía un enorme tomo abierto en el cual estaba completamente absorta, y Ron echaba una cabezada en la hierba cerca de ella.

-¿Cómo fue el entrenamiento? – le preguntó Hermione cuando Harry se dejó caer en el césped.

-Brutal – sonrió Harry.

-Hola, Harry – Ron se sentó y bostezó.

-¿Trabajando duro, Ron? – se burló Harry.

Ron lo golpeó en el hombro.

-Eh, ¿quién es ese? Creo que es Remus.

-¿Dónde?

Harry y Hermione se volvieron para ver de lo que estaba hablando Ron.

-He oído que es simpática – añadió Ron.

-Sí – dijo Harry -. Neville dice que es bastante maja.

-¿Así que cómo fue el entrenamiento de Quidditch? – le preguntó Ron a Harry.

Hermione no dijo nada, sólo sonrió y volvió a su libro.

  
  


Puede que fuera una tarde perfecta para pasear fuera, pero Severus Snape tenía otras cosas en mente.

Caminaba por su despacho, con un pequeño rollo de pergamino en la mano. La carta la había traído una lechuza hacía rato, y sabía de qué se trataba en el momento en que vio el sello en el exterior.  
  


Lo escrito dentro confirmó sus sospechas. Indicaba que sería necesitado pronto, y sería convocado en una localización secreta cuando el momento fuera el correcto. 

"Ya", suspiró.

Todo se reducía a esto. Todo el secretismo, la planificación, la espera, la espantosa espera. Sabría después de esto si todo había valido la pena. Sabría en el momento en que llegase a la _reunión_ si había tenido éxito o había fracasado. Si había tenido éxito sería otra vez más el mortífago, el fiel sirviente, el espía. Si había fracasado, él… él moriría ¿no?

Otra vez lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

Tiró la carta al fuego, y lo oyó crepitar al volver hacia su escritorio.

Descendió hasta su asiento y se sentó mirando fijamente al espacio, las manos jugueteaban despreocupadamente con un objeto en su mesa. Lentamente, su atención se centró en una pequeña bolsa de seda que había delante de él.   
  
Consideró la conversación que había tenido sobre pociones para dormir con la mujer y le divirtió el pensar en la expresión de su cara cuando él había insinuado que se estaba inmiscuyendo en su vida privada. Ella había recuperado la compostura rápidamente, arreglándoselas para picar su curiosidad.

Decidió que probaría su remedio. No es que esperaba que funcionase, al menos no con él. En las noches que sufría de insomnio (que eran muy frecuentes) ya no se molestaba en utilizar las normales pociones fuertes. A menudo requería de algo más fuerte. Sonrió al ver a la joven bruja tan versada en las artes curativas probablemente quedaría horrorizada ante la frecuencia con la cual él utilizaba el ajenjo. A él mismo ni le importaba. El ajenjo era lo único que le ayudaba a dormir, en las noches que quería hacerlo, y cuando vives la mayoría de los días preocupándote por si vas a seguir vivo al día siguiente ¿por qué preocuparse por la posibilidad de una pequeña adicción?

Sí, probaría la fórmula, pero sólo para el conocimiento.

El domingo Lorien se detuvo en frente del cuadro que era la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor. Saludó a varias chicas de séptimo año que salían de los dormitorios y entró a la amplia sala. Miró alrededor buscando a Neville. Cuando no le vió decidió acercarse a un grupo de estudiantes sentados juntos ante la gran chimenea.

-Perdonad, pero ¿ha visto alguno de vosotros a Neville?

-Está en la biblioteca estudiando – Hermione se ofreció voluntaria a responder primero.

-Gracias.

-Usted es la Srta. Desjardins.

-Sí. ¿No nos conocemos aún, verdad? Cosa buena probablemente.

Hermione sonrió a la bruja adulta.

-Soy Hermione Granger.

-Encantada de conocerte, Srta. Granger.

Lorien ya sabía quiénes eran Hermione, Ron y Harry. (Después de todo, ¿quién no conocía al famoso Harry Potter y a sus dos mejores amigos?)

Hermione le presentó a los chicos.

-Éste es Ron Weasley. Y éste es Harry Potter.

-Hola – dijo Ron.

-Encantado de conocerla – Harry le sonrió.

Lorien respondió a su sonrisa, forzando a su mirada en quedarse en los ojos verdes de Harry.

-Es un placer conoceros a ambos. Sois todos de G5, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? – preguntó Ron.

-Gryffindor quinto año.

-Oh, sí – Ron y Harry se sonrieron el uno al otro.  
  
-Bueno, si me perdonáis, será mejor que encuentre a Neville.

-Es muy amable de su parte que esté ayudándole – dijo otra vez Hermione.

-Estoy segura de que todo lo que necesita es un poco de orientación extra – respondió Lorien.

-¿Está hablando de Neville? ¿Ha visto lo que pasa cuando él está cerca de una caldera? – los ojos de Ron estaban muy abiertos.

-¡Ron! – le regañó Hermione.

Lorien se rió.

-Sí, Ron. Lo he experimentado de primera mano.

-¿Cree que realmente pueda ayudarle? – preguntó Harry.   
  
-No tengo ilusiones sobre Neville siendo un as en Pociones este curso, Harry. Meramente espero poder ayudarle en ponérselo un poco más fácil y quizás sobreviva hasta Navidad sin otra fusión nuclear – les sonrió -. Gracias chicos.

Ron fue el primero en hablar después de que la bruja rubia se marchara.  
  
-Ey. Somos G5. ¡Genial!

-No le hace sonar mucho más genial ser G5 – añadió Harry con una sonrisa -. Quizás cuando seamos G7, pero eso es todo.  
  
Hermione hizo rodar los ojos ante sus jóvenes amigos varones, pero estaba sonriendo. Definitivamente era genial ser G5.

Después de otro intento de sesión con Neville, Lorien suspiró mientras veía al chico marcharse. Iba a tener que pensar en un diferente enfoque.  


Se dio cuenta que no había visto a Remus en todo el día, así que pensó que debería asegurarse que no estaba siendo aquejado por otra migraña. Miró por la ventana la lenta puesta de sol y decidió que iría antes de ir a comer. Si tenía que verle debía hacerlo pronto.

Atravesó el vestíbulo hacia donde sabía que estaba su habitación y tropezó con Snape, que se marchaba.

-¿La última dosis? – preguntó olvidándose de saludarle.

Snape asintió.

-Estará bien, una vez se asegure la puerta.

-Bien – se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Va a entrar? – preguntó Snape.

-Sólo un momento – respondió ella.  
  
-Asumo que no necesito avisarla de quedarse por mucho rato – Snape elevó una ceja.

Ella le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sólo quiero hacerle un rápido chequeo.

Snape asintió y se dio la vuelta, alejándose y atravesando el vestíbulo a largas zancadas.  
  
-¿Remus?

Abrió la puerta, entrando y cerrándola rápidamente detrás de ella.

-¿Lorien, qué está haciendo aquí? 

Estaba sonriendo, pero su voz era cansada y había un rastro de inquietud.

-Quería asegurarme de que el dolor de cabeza no había vuelto y que estaba bien antes de… - la voz se fue apagando tensamente.

-Estoy bien – mintió, no queriendo preocuparla.

-¿Estará bien?  


-Siempre lo estoy – respondió con otra débil sonrisa -. Debería irse.

Ella dudó.

-No me gusta tener que dejarle solo.

-No hay nada más que pueda hacerse en este momento – cruzó la habitación para acercarse a ella -. Por favor, Lorien – la cogió por los codos con delicadeza apresurándola hacia la puerta -. En serio, está bien. Estoy acostumbrado a esto.

-Es un mentiroso – dijo ella suavemente, sin mirarle.

-Sí. Y mentiría otra vez si dijera que no quiero que se quede… si dijera que quiero estar solo.

-La poción de matalobos le hace estar seguro… - empezó.

-Sí.

-Entonces quizás...  


-¡No! – la cortó él más agudamente de lo que había querido -. No correré ningún riesgo. ¡Yo no correría el menor riesgo si esto le pasase a otra persona! – su voz era un ronco susurro.

-Esperaré fuera, en la puerta – se ofreció.

-No es necesario – Remus agitó la cabeza.

Ella le miró.

-Quiero hacerlo.

-Me gustaría… pero… - se detuvo inquieto.

-Sé lo que pasa, Remus. No es nada por lo que deba estar avergonzado – dijo Lorien con amabilidad.

-Está bien –accedió Remus.  


Ella atravesó la puerta y él la cerró. Le escuchó pronunciar el poderoso encantamiento para cerrarla.


	7. Confesiones de luna lluna

Capítulo 6:

Confesiones de luna llena

  
  
Lorien se apoyó contra la puerta. Estaba sorprendida de lo protectiva que se sentía con Remus. Era incapaz de hacer algo para detener aquello y eso la frustraba.

-¿Lorien?

Podía decir que él estaba cerca al otro lado de la puerta.

-Estoy aquí – dijo, hablando cerca de su lado de la puerta.

-Prométame que no abrirá la puerta, pase lo que pase – dijo.

-Lo prometo. ¿Falta mucho?

-Poco, pero no todavía – fue la respuesta.

-Oh.

-¿Lorien? – dijo de nuevo -. Gracias.

-No hay de qué – respondió ella.

Hizo una pausa y luego dijo:

-Es usted una ayuda.

-Me alegro – dijo ella suavemente.

Súbitamente, Remus se encontró a sí mismo contándole lo mucho que ayudaba no hacer aquello solo, el tiempo que había pasado desde que tenía amigos que lo rodeaban entendiéndole y aceptando la maldición de su transformación. Habló de lo frustrante que era ser un paria, siempre observado con sospecha cuando la gente descubría la verdad sobre él.

-Como si tuviera alguna elección – la voz de Lorien era calmada pero habían lágrimas en sus ojos. Se incrementaron en silencio-. ¿Remus?

-¿Remus? – repitió.

-Estoy aquí – respondió él finalmente.  
  
-Va a ir bien – le dijo -. Lo entiendo mejor de lo que cree. Quiero explicarle algo.

-¿Qué? – parecía curioso.

-¿Sabe qué son los Nemorosi? – le preguntó.

-Eso creo.

Lorien se lo explicó:

-Los Nemorosi son un grupo de brujas y magos que se dedican a practicar el arte la magia sin varita. Ellos creen que la habilidad mágica se encuentra únicamente en el interior del individuo y el poder que el individuo posee deriva del mundo natural que nos rodea. La filosofía Nemorosi dicta que cuanto más fuerte sea el enlace con la naturaleza y la comprensión de sus propias capacidades mentales, más fuerte será la bruja o el mago.

-Ya veo – dijo Remus desde el otro lado.

-Varios de los magos más poderosos han sido Nemorosi o, al menos, han estudiado la filosofía Nemorosi. Encuentro una desgracia que muchas personas no acepten como mínimo los conceptos como válidos, y algunos tratan a los Nemorosi con desprecio. Creo que la mitad de los magos piensan en nosotros como en un grupo de chiflados abraza-árboles inofensivos – se rió un poco.

-¿Es usted una Nemorosi? – preguntó él, algo sorprendido.

-Sí, ¿cree que soy una chiflada? – ella se reía, aunque no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría Remus.

-Me hizo desaparecer la migraña sin una varita o poción – observó.

-Sí – dijo ella.

-¿Magia Nemorosi? – preguntó.  
  
-Sí. Creo que se combina bien con la práctica médica tradicional. Una no es necesariamente mejor que la otra. Es cuestión de encontrar el equilibrio correcto – Lorien advirtió que hablaba igual que su tutor, Perth Taber.

-¿Lorien? – la voz de Lupin sonaba cansada.

-¿Sí? – respondió.

-Si puede hacerme desaparecer el dolor de cabeza que voy a tener mañana, me pondré a abrazar a cualquier árbol que usted quieras.

Lorien apoyó su frente contra la puerta y sonrió.  


Un gemido vino del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Remus? – levantó la cabeza.

No hubo respuesta. Silencio.

-¿Remus? – repitió.

Más gemidos, más altos, más intensos. Remus dejó ir un grito agudo.

-¡Remus! – Lorien se estaba poniendo frenética.

Más gritos. Un estrépito.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Remus! – se apretó contra la puerta, luchando contra la urgencia de abrirla.  


Un largo aullido.

Otro largo aullido.

Silencio.  
  
-¿Remus? – preguntó tentativamente.

Dio un salto ante el largo y desgarrador alarido que destrozó la calma.

Había pasado. Podía oír al lobo moviéndose por la habitación. Los arañazos cuando se acercaba a la puerta. Lo escuchó aspirar cuando olfateaba su aroma por debajo de la puerta.

-Acabará en unas horas – dijo suavemente -. Te dejaré descansar un poco.

Lorien se volvió para marcharse.

Un pequeño gimoteo.

Se dio la vuelta.  


-Está bien. Me quedaré.

No hubo respuesta, pero Lorien se sentó en el suelo con la espalda contra la puerta. Apoyó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-Me quedaré aquí, Remus.

Sintió la puerta temblar un poco cuando el gran lobo se tumbó detrás de ella con un suspiro.  
  
  
  
  
  
Los primeros rayos de luz se introdujeron por las ventanas del final del vestíbulo. Lentamente, atravesaron el suelo a la vez que el sol se disponía a hacer su jornada del día.

Lorien se movió cuando la luz la alcanzó y miró hacia el vestíbulo. Todo estaba en calma.

Rígidamente, se levantó de donde se había quedado dormida, apoyándose contra la puerta detrás de ella.

"Ya debe haber acabado."

Al principio vio que la puerta se movía con dificultad, como si se hubiera hecho mucho más pesada durante l anoche, pero cuando pudo abrirla lo suficiente para entrar dentro se dio cuenta de por qué. Remus estaba acurrucado en el suelo, dormido con la espalda presionada contra la puerta.

  
Lorien se abrió paso a través de la estrecha obertura y se arrodilló a su lado. Su respiración era levemente andrajosa y estaba muy pálido. Se inclinó y puso sus dedos en su garganta. Un fuerte y estable pulso se encontró con sus yemas.

  
Sus ojos se abrieron ante el contacto y gimió. Le llevó un minuto centrarse en dónde estaba y después en ella.

-Hola – dijo débilmente.

-Hola – respondió ella con suavidad -. ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

-No muy bien. Parece que tu magia ha dejado de funcionar.

-Déjame ver qué podemos hacer.

Lo ayudó a ponerse de rodillas y entonces a levantarse, él se apoyó pesadamente en ella mientras lo guiaba hasta la cama. Lo ayudó a sentarse en el borde y entonces fue a por agua. Remus tomó agradecidamente el vaso que le traía y lo vació.

-Gracias – dijo.

-¿Listo? – preguntó ella.

-Sí – su voz sonó exhausta.

-Cierra los ojos y relájate.

Se acercó y puso sus manos sobre sus sienes.

  
Él advirtió la cálida sensación que irradiaba de sus dedos y sintió el dolor retroceder más y más.   


-Esto está mucho me…

-Shh – le cortó.

Quitando las manos de sus sienes puso una en su frente y la otra en la base de su cráneo. Sintió que presionaba sus dedos firmemente en cada rincón de su cuello y entonces los condujo lentamente hacia sus hombros. La rigidez en su cuello fue reemplazada por la ahora familiar calidez curativa.  


-Ahora – dijo apartando sus manos – debes descansar.

Él abrió los ojos y la miró.

-Lorien… Gracias.

-No hay de qué. Ahora duerme – estaba sonriendo aunque insistía -. Volveré más tarde, pero de momento tengo que ir a preparar la clase.

-Está bien.

Se volvió para marcharse.

-¿Lorien?

-¿Sí? – se giró.

-Me alegra que me dijeses lo que dijiste anoche. Me hace sentir que confías en mí – dijo Remus.

-Lo hago. Tú también compartiste mucho conmigo – respondió Lorien.

-Sí, pero tuviste más de una elección. Pudiste elegir no decir nada – apuntó Remus.  
  
-No tengo que ocultar nada, Remus. Es como yo soy – dijo.

-Me gustaría saber más de ti, Lorien – dijo sin apartar la mirada.

Lorien sonrió y él se dio cuenta de que estaba colorada cuando se marchaba.

-Descansa. Te veré más tarde.

-De acuerdo – respondió con una sonrisa débil.

Dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada después de que ella hubiera cerrado la puerta, sonriendo para sí mismo.  
  
  
  
  
Lorien regresó a su propia habitación para prepararse para el resto del día. Intentó repasar los temas que necesitaba para cubrir las clases, pero su mente no dejaba de volver a la anterior noche.

"¿Por qué le conté tanto? Supongo que fue porque quería que lo escuchase de mí.

  
Se dio cuenta entonces, cuando pensó sobre ellos, de que eran amigos. Lo conocía de apenas dos semanas, pero ya confiaba en él y sabía que se había forjado una conexión entre ellos.

Se dirigió hacia el aula de su primera clase del día.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Ron, caminando con Harry y Hermione hacia la última clase.

-He dicho que creo que tenemos un problema con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras esta tarde – repitió Hermione.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque anoche hubo luna llena.

-¿Y que pasa con la luna llena… ¡Oh no! – Ron se dio cuenta de lo que se refería.

Harry estaba pálido. 

-Lo que significa que Remus no dará clases hoy. Y eso quiere decir que…

-Snape – gimió Ron.

-Ugh – se unió Harry.

-Es una situación sin ganadores – protestó Hermione -. Si hacemos campana, Snape nos quitará puntos, y si vamos a clase seguramente encuentra alguna razón para quitarnos puntos también.

-Acabemos con esto – gimió Harry.

Los tres amigos entraron al aula y ocuparon sus asientos.

-¡Mira! – susurró Ron -. Echa un vistazo a Malfoy.

  
Harry se volvió para ver a los estudiantes de Slytherin alrededor del aula. Draco Malfoy y compañía parecían más engreídos de lo normal.

-Se muere de ganas de que Snape se abalance sobre Gryffindor – Ron parecía triste cuando la puesta se abrió.   
  
-Buenas tardes – saludó Lorien a la clase.

Ron sonrió de oreja a oreja a Harry.

-¡Estamos salvados! – susurró feliz.

Al cruzar el aula, la sonrisa de Draco se había descompuesto.

-Estoy segura de que todos habréis advertido que el profesor Lupin no está. Puedo aseguraros que se encuentra bien y que volverá a dar clases mañana. Mientras tanto, yo le sustituiré esta tarde.

-¡Genial!

Malfoy se reclinó en su silla, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Estuvo haciendo un mohín durante gran parte de la clase, durante la cual Lorien explicó parte de la historia sobre la leyenda del vampiro.

-El profesor Lupin seguirá donde lo hemos dejado en la siguiente clase. Por favor, aseguraros de leer las primeras veinte páginas sobre los vampiros para entonces.

Harry y Hermione pasaron por delante de Malfoy, Crabble y Goyle al dejar el aula.

-¡Fue una clase estupenda! ¿No crees? – dio Harry en voz alta.

-¡Estupenda! Absolutamente fenomenal – corroboró Ron en alto, lanzándoles una angelical sonrisa a los de Slytherin.

-Una clase fascinante ¿verdad, Draco? – Hermione se rió cuando les pasaron por delante.

Él se burló de ella.

-¿Y qué? Tú te crees que ellos son fascinantes, sangre sucia sabelotodo.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento? 

Por la expresión severa de la cara de Lorien era de suponer que había estado escuchando.

  
Harry, Ron y Herminone salieron del aula riéndose. 

-¡Qué clase tan genial! – repitió Ron mientras se dirigían hacia el vestíbulo juntos.

-Señor Malfoy, espero no volver a escucharle repetir lo que he le he escuchado decir ahora mismo. Tanto en la clase como en la enfermería. Espero que no hable así delante de los chicos de Slytherin más jóvenes. Debe dar un mejor ejemplo. Me temo que tendré que descontarle 5 puntos a Slytherin.

-¿Qué? Usted no puede hacer eso. ¡No es profesora! – Drago la miró incrédulamente.

-Estoy actuando en nombre del profesor Lupin y puedo descontarle puntos como estime necesario. Si cree que estoy siendo injusta, tenga presente que el profesor Lupin sin lugar a dudas le hubiera descontado 5 puntos por su comentario, mientras que si fuera yo le hubiera descontado 10.  


La amargada expresión volvió cuando Draco dio la vuelta y salió de la clase. 

Durante la cena, Ron y Harry les explicaron a Fred y a George lo que había ocurrido en Defensa.

-¿Y es buena como profesora? – preguntó Fred.

-No es mala, pero lo mejor de todo es que le quitó puntos a Slytherin – dijo Ron.

-¿De veras? – preguntó George.

-Sí, por Malfoy – intervino Harry.

-¿Por qué se los quitó? – preguntó George.

Ron estaba sonriendo abiertamente.

-Llamó a Hermione sangre sucia. Slytherin tiene 5 menos.

-Estupendo – dijeron Fred y George a la vez.

Después de cenar Hermione fue a la biblioteca, y Harry siguió a Ron de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando llegaron al dormitorio, Harry encontró una lechuza esperándole.

-Qué raro – dijo Harry -. No se suele recibir correr después de cenar – cogió la carta del enorme pájaro y la abrió.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó ron cuando vio que la cara de Harry resplandecía.

Harry le miró y le alargó la carta.  
  
Querido Harry,

_ Espero que todo te vaya bien. Las cosas me están yendo bien aquí. Recibí una lechuza de Lupin diciendo que volvía a Hogwarts. Me hizo sentir mejor saber que está allí contigo. Envíame una lechuza informándome que fin de semana será la primera salida a Hogsmeade. Creo que a Snuffles le gustaría hacer una visita._

Sirius.

Harry y Ron se sonrieron el uno al otro. No podían esperar a contárselo a Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorien llevaba una bandeja de comida con ella cuando fue a visitar a Remus después de cenar.

-Adelante – respondió él cuando ella tocó.

Notó, al entrar, que parecía un poco cansado pero no mucho.

-Hola.  
  
-Hola. ¿Tienes hambre? – le preguntó Lorien.

-Un poco. ¿Cómo fueron las clases? – preguntó Remus con curiosidad.

-Bien – contestó ella.  
  
-Eso es bueno – estaba aliviado de que todo aparentemente hubiera ido bien.

-Sería mejor que comieras algo – dijo.

  
-Lo haré dentro de un rato. Lo que realmente necesito es algo de aire fresco después de haber estado encerrado todo el día.  


-¿Quieres que vayamos a pasear afuera? – le ofreció Lorien.

-No. Tengo una idea mejor. Ven conmigo – la tomó por el codo y la guió hasta la puerta.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Él sonrió maliciosamente.

-Ya lo verás.

Le siguió por varios pasillos, y después por un largo tramo de escaleras hasta una gran puerta de madera. Sintió una fuerte brisa cuando él abrió la puerta y le hizo señas para que le siguiera.

Estaban en la torre de astronomía.

No había muchas estrellas visibles todavía en el crepúsculo, pero la luna menguante se alzaba en el horizonte. 

  
Remus se detuvo ante la pared que rodeaba el perímetro de la torre y la miró fijamente. Lorien se movió para acercarse él cuando habló:

-Sabes, hace ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi la luna llena. Quiero decir así – se señaló a sí mismo.

-¿Cuántos años tenías cuando ocurrió?

-Unos ocho – le explicó la historia, hablando en con una voz suave mientras la brisa removía sus cabellos de un lado a otro.

-Remus… Yo… Lo siento – Lorien el tocó el hombro delicadamente.

-No tienes que sentirle por mí – se preocupó de que ella pudiera sentir lástima por él.

-No es eso. Sólo es que es triste que algo tan difícil haya pasado en tu vida.

  
-Ya. También me han pasado cosas buenas – Remus sonreía -. Especialmente más tarde.

  
-¿Sí? ¿Cómo qué? – Lorien le estaba tomando el pelo y él fue muy consciente de la mano que descansaba en su muñeca.

-Como volver a Hogwarts. Ser capaz de volver a enseñar otra vez… conocerte… - se detuvo mirándola.  
  
Ella no dejaba de mirarle y Remus sintió una agitación llenándole tanto como si pudiese aprovechar esa oportunidad o no. ¿Y si ella le disgustaba? No quería asustarla.

"Bien, Lupin. ¿Dónde está ese coraje de Gryffindor?"

Se decidió.

-Lorien – dijo su nombre suavemente mientras daba un paso más cerca. Cuando estuvo frente a ella le acarició ligeramente la mejilla, y deslizó su mano bajo su cabello para acercar su rostro. Lorien no se resistió y sintió que le asía del brazo con firmeza.

Se inclinó, con sus ojos grises fijos en los de ella. Su mirada fue hacia sus labios atrayéndola.

Bang.

Los dos dieron un salto cuando la gran puerta de madera se abrió de golpe y una docena o más de estudiantes gritando entraron en la torre.

Remus balanceó los ojos de una exagerada manera al empujarle Lorien y detenerse discretamente varios pies más lejos.

La profesora Sinistra seguía a su clase.

Lorien le envió a Remus una tímida sonrisa y emprendió su camino a través de los excitados estudiantes hacia la escalera.

-Buenas tardes – la saludó Sinistra.

-Hola.

Sinistra observó fijamente a la bruja retirarse bajando las escaleras y luego miró a Lupin.

-Buenas tardes, profesor Lupin – una sonrisa ladina cruzó su rostro -. Disfrutando de la noche ¿no?

-Ya me marchaba – le sonrió él al pasar delante de ella.

No había rastro de Lorien. Al principio estaba decepcionado, pero de repente se dio cuenta de lo que casi había pasado. Remus saltó alegremente el resto de los escalones.

** Notas de la traductora:**

¿Os habéis fijado en el cambio de trato entre Lorien y Remus? Me pareció que era necesario que justo en ese momento dejasen de tratarse de usted para pasar a tutearse ^_~ En inglés ya sabéis que el _you_ de usted es el mismo que el _you_ de tú... ^^UU


	8. Slytherin reta a Ravenclaw

** Capítulo 7:**

Slytherin reta a Ravenclaw  
  
  
  


Severus estaba de un humor terrible. No es que siempre estuviera dándole vueltas a las cosas e irritable, sino que estaba particularmente agitado después de haber sido convocado al despacho de los directores. Especialmente después de clase. La última clase con los de Gryffindor era suficiente para ponerlo de los nervios y el resto de su rabia no había aún expirado. Se deslizó barriendo el vestíbulo hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, su túnica ondeando locamente detrás de él.

  
  
  
  
Lorien trató de mantenerse centrada en su trabajo. No había visto a Remus a parte de en la cena en los anteriores días pasados, y no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría cuando se lo encontrara a solas otra vez. Se sentía nerviosa y entusiasmada a la vez, y pensó que sería probablemente mejor tener un poco de tiempo para sí mismos.

Un golpe en la puerta llamó su atención y levantó la vista para ver a una mujer de largo cabello negro entrar. Era Sinistra.

"Oh oh."

-Buenas tardes, Lorien – la saludó.

-Buenas tardes – respondió Lorien cautelosamente.

-¿Cómo está, querida?

-Bien. ¿Y usted? – Lorien, por dentro, balanceó los ojos.

-Bueno, bueno. ¿Así que cómo le vas las cosas aquí en Hogwarts, querida? – preguntó Sinistra dulcemente.

-Muy bien, gracias – contestó Lorien.

-Bien. ¿Se las arregla para caminar alrededor del castillo sin perderse? – preguntó.

-Sí. Cada día mejor – respondió Lorien.

-Se las arregló par encontrar la torre de astronomía – Sinistra sonreía 

con astucia.  


-Erm... sí. Hay una buena vista desde allí – Lorien sonrió pero dirigió una mirada todavía cautelosa a la profesora.

-¿Está hablando de las estrellas, querida?

-Sí...

-O quizás está hablando de Remus Lupin – Sinistra se inclinó hacia la rubia bruja de una manera conspiratoria.

  
La boca de Lorien se abrió.

-Le aseguro que…  
  
-Vaya, vaya – la interrumpió Sinistra -. Mis alumnos no estaban prestando atención, pero advertí que ustedes dos parecían estar muy cómodos la otra noche.  
  


Lorien no supo cómo responder.

-No es que haya algo malo en eso – continuó Sinistra -. Quiero decir, él es gruado ¿no? ¿Qué bruja de su edad no se sentiría cómoda en un escenario tan romántico?   
  


Lorien empezaba a enfadarse.

-Le sugeriría, no obstante, que buscasen un lugar mucho más privado – ronroneó -. Hay niños, ya sabe.

Eso era.

-Para su información, Remus y yo somos amigos – dijo Lorien enojada.

-Oh, estoy segura de que lo son, querida. Vaya ¿ya es la hora? Tengo que ir a reunirme con un alumno. Ha sido un placer hablar con usted – Sinistra le sonrió con dulzura y dejó la enfermería.

Lorien estaba furiosa.

"Calma. ¿Qué le importa a ella? Lo hizo sonar como si hubiéramos hecho algo horrible. En realidad no pasó nada."

Decidió ir a buscar a Sinistra y dejar las cosas claras. Tiró de la puerta para abrirla y salió al pasillo.

"¡Calma!", se repitió a sí misma, acelerando el paso y girando en la esquina.

Para la mala suerte de Lorien que Snape hizo lo mismo desde el otro lado en el mismo momento, y en un instante se encontró a sí misma despatarrada de un modo indigno en el suelo. Le llevó un momento aclararse la cabeza y darse cuenta que había colisionado con él.

"¡Estúpida y torpe!", pensó para sí misma.

Intentó ponerse de pie y entonces dio un grito al recibir un golpe de dolor en su tobillo.

Snape recuperó el equilibrio rápidamente después del impacto. La colisión que acababa de experimentar no mejoró su humor y descendió hasta la caída bruja mirándola.

-De todos los estúpidos, torpes… - se interrumpió al advertir que ella no se había levantado, sino que continuaba en el suelo agarrándose el tobillo.

-¿Se ha hecho daño? – aún había irritación en su voz.

-Me hice algo en el tobillo – dijo.

Era obvio que le dolía.

-¿Puede levantarse? – Snape le ofreció su mano.

-Eso creo – asintió Lorien.

Él tiró de ella para levantarse cuando le tomó del brazo.

-Lo siento, profesor. Ha sido culpa mía. Debería haber mirado por dónde i…

-¿Puede caminar? – su voz era suave.

-Sí, yo… - se interrumpió con un pequeño gemido cuando intentó apoyarse en la pierna lesionada.

-Tenga – Snape le ofreció su brazo -. Hay que llevarla a la enfermería.

Ella sonrió agradecida y contempló su brazo en el suyo. Lentamente, él la ayudó a cojear por el corto camino hasta la enfermería.

-Profesor Snape – dijo cuando él la ayudó a sentarse en el borde de una mesa de estudio -. Discúlpeme otra vez por…

-¿Estar en el sitio equivocado a la hora equivocada? – preguntó.

Era su manera de aceptar su disculpa.

Ella asintió, intentó examinar su propio tobillo y rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo doloroso que era acercárselo para estudiarlo. Lo dejó ir y gimió levemente.

Snape la observó mientras ella intentaba evaluar su lesión. No iba a pedir ayuda.

Se acercó a la mesa.

-¿Me permite? – Snape indicó su pierna.

Ella asintió y se apoyó en las manos.

Snape le subió un poco la toga, exponiendo su pie y su tobillo. Suavemente deshizo el nudo que mantenía el cuero unido y deslizó el zapato fuera de su pie. 

Iba a examinar su tobillo lesionado cuando vio que las uñas de sus pies estaban pintadas. Azules. Azul Ravenclaw.

-¿Es un poco fuerte, no cree? – él frunció el cejo un poco, pero Lorien creyó advertir un matiz de diversión en su voz.  


Sus manos comenzaron a investigar con delicadeza su tobillo.

-¿Qué? – preguntó.

-El esmalte de uñas, Srta. Desjardins – dijo con un signo de desdén.

-¿Qué hay de malo en él? – Lorien empezaba a sonreír.

-Es azul.

-No esperaría que usase el verde. ¡Au!  


Había encontrado el lugar del dolor.

-¿Le duele? – preguntó.

-Sí. ¿No está roto, verdad? Creo que tan sólo es un esguince – dijo Lorien.

-Usted lo sabe mejor, pero no puedo encontrar indicación alguna de que sea una lesión grave – respondió Snape.

-Bien. ¿Puede preparar algo por mí? – preguntó Lorien de forma titubeante.

Snape accedió.

-Ese armario, el de allí. Coja una botella roja pequeña – le dirigió.

Snape se paró en frente de las estanterías que le indicaba y tomó una ampolla.

-¿De Freloux? – preguntó.  
  
-Sí.

-¿Usted hizo éste? – sonó dubitativo.

Ella asintió.

Snape extrajo el tapón y olfateó el contenido antes de alargarle la botella pequeña.

-¿Y bien? – ella le miró expectantemente.

-Parece adecuado – dijo con regularidad.

-¿Es eso un cumplido? – dijo Lorien riéndose un poco.

Él la miró fijamente por un momento.

Lorien se bebió la poción.

-¿Se va a poner bien? – parecía haber una genuina inquietud en su voz.

-Sí. Gracias por la ayuda. La aprecio de veras, profesor.  
  
-¿Y su tobillo? – preguntó.

-Oh, un pequeño hechizo de curación lo dejará como nuevo – dijo Lorien ligeramente.

-Muy bien.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse y entonces se volvió.

-Dígame una cosa. ¿Le gusta el Quidditch?

-¿Por qué lo pregunta? – inquirió Lorien.

-Oh, por ninguna razón. Es sólo que el primer partido será dentro de unas semanas y creo que juegan Ravenclaw contra Slytherin – dijo con malicia.

-¿Y qué? – quiso saber Lorien.

Había un rastro de diversión cuando él habló:

-Pensé que quizás un pequeño trato haría las cosas más interesantes.

Lorien tenía curiosidad.

-¿Qué es lo que propone?

-Si Slytherin gana, deberá llevar los colores de mi casa para la cena en el Gran Comedor.

-¿Y si Ravenclaw gana? – preguntó Lorien.

-Yo llevaré los colores de su casa esa noche.

Lo consideró por un momento.

-De acuerdo. Acepto su trato.   


Asintiendo con la cabeza levemente, se giró y salió de la habitación.

Lorien pensó que parecía contento cuando lo vio marcharse. Sonrió por un momento y entonces puso sus manos sobre su tobillo. Inspiró profundamente y se concentró…

Snape dejó la enfermería y caminó hacia el despacho del director otra vez. Caminaba deprisa, pero sus zancadas carecían de la ferocidad que cargaron antes de su encuentro con la enfermera de Ravenclaw.

Su mal genio de hacía veinte minutos se había desvanecido y había sido reemplazado por… diversión.

Pensó en el trato que habían hecho y resopló otra vez.

"Obviamente no ha visto a su equipo en los entrenamientos aún."

Se sonrió a sí mismo.

"Obviamente no ha visto a mi equipo entrenar aún."

Snape se puso serio al llegar a la gárgola de piedra.

-Duendecillos picantes – puso los ojos en blanco al decir con desdén la contraseña.

-Ah, Severus. Pasa – Dumbledore sonrió al joven mago de negra túnica que entró dentro de la habitación -. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. Disculpe por llegar tarde, pero tropecé literalmente con la Srta. Lorien en el camino.

Le llevó un momento al viejo mago para entender el significado de lo que Snape le había dicho.

-¿Tropezaste con ella?

-Sí. Me temo que choquemos al mismo tiempo.  
  
Los ojos de Dumbledore se abrieron un poco.

-¿Ella está bien?

-Sí... ahora – respondió Snape.

-Severus, honestamente – le regañó el director -. Necesitas tener mucho cuidado con…

-Ella tropezó conmigo – dijo Snape irritado.

-Ya veo. 

Dumbledore sonrió para sí mismo al imaginarse el arranque emocional de Snape cuando ella chocó con él.

-¿Quería verme? – dijo Snape con impaciencia.

-Sí, Severus. ¿Has escuchado algo más? – el anciano brujo estaba serio ahora.

-No – respondió Snape en voz baja.  


-¿Me harás saber el momento en que lo hagas? – preguntó Dumbledore.

-Claro.

-¿Severus?

El mago del cabello de color cuervo lo miró.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo – el director estaba muy serio.

-Debo hacerlo – dijo Snape tranquilo.

-Severus, es muy peligros…

Snape suspiró.

-Ya hemos hablado sobre ello, Albus. Ya he tomado una decisión.  
  
Ahora fue el turno de Dumbledore de suspirar.

-Lo sé. Muy bien. Manténme informado.

Snape asintió e hizo un además para marcharse.

-Por cierto, ¿qué tal te llevas con la Srta. Lorien? ¿Algún problema?

Dumbledore sabía que el maestro de Pociones se irritaba a menudo con Madame Pomfrey.

Snape sacudió la cabeza.

-Ella es… - hizo una pausa - ... agradable.

-Bien. Gracias, Severus.

Dumbledore lo observó marcharse y entonces suspiró otra vez. Se dio cuenta de que podría haber otro problema a mano. Probablemente no fuera aparente a alguien menos familiarizado con Snape, pero el director le conocía mejor de lo que se conocía a sí mismo a veces.

Él la había encontrado agradable. Según los estandartes de Slytherin, agradable era bueno, lo que era con probabilidad no bueno. Oh, él quería que los dos se llevasen bien, pero eso era… inesperado. Presionó sus palmas contra sus ojos. Sus pensamientos fueron a Remus Lupin y sintió un intenso dolor de cabeza. Nunca había nada aburrido allí.  


Se levantó y bajó las escaleras, decidiendo que haría mejor yendo a ver si Lorien podía hacer algo con el dolor de cabeza que ella le estaba causando.

  
  
Lorien había pasado la tarde curando su propio tobillo, el intenso dolor de cabeza del directo, e invirtiendo un inmerecido hex de un alumno de sexto curso de Slytherin que había llegado a la enfermería con un gran número de setas saliendo de sus orejas.

Después de haberlo ordenado todo se dirigió hacia el gran comedor para cenar.

Estaba sentada en su sitio usual al lado de Sprout cuando vio a Remus entrando en el comedor. Se dirigió hacia ella al final de la mesa y Lorien se encontró a sí misma sonriendo y volviéndose hacia lo su compañera le estaba diciendo. La sonrisa se le desvaneció rápidamente al ver a la profesora Sinistra observándola. Lorien frunció levemente el ceño y miró a otro lado.

-Buenas noches, damas – era la voz de Lupin.

-Hola, Remus – Sprout le saludó con entusiasmo.

Lorien le sonrió.

-Buenas tardes, profesor Lupin.

-Srta. Lorien, me preguntaba si podía hablar con usted después de cenar.

Ella asintió.

-Por supuesto. Estaré en mi despacho.

-Bien. Iré más tarde – sonrió y fue hacia el otro final de la mesa.

Lorien vio que la profesora Sprout le estaba sonriendo.

-¿Qué?

-Oh, nada – Sprout siguió sonriéndole.

-¿Por qué está sonriendo? – preguntó Lorien, más insistentemente.

-Por nada, querida. Es sólo que ha habido rumores – respondió Sprout.

Los ojos de Lorien fueron inmediatamente hacia Sinistra para luego volver a Sprout.

-Hablaremos más tarde, querida – Sprout le dio una palmada en la mano.

En su despacho Lorien paseaba jugueteando con la llave en la cadena alrededor de su cuello mientras esperaba. Se sentó, se levantó otra vez y siguió caminando más. Finalmente, se sentó y se presionó las sienes con las manos.

Un suave golpe en la puerta.

Levantó la cabeza para ver a Remus de pie en el tramo de la puerta.

-Tienes cara de necesitar ir a ver a una bruja Nemorosi – bromeó.

-Hola, Remus – dijo ella con suavidad.

-¿Tienes un minuto?

-Sí, claro – se levantó -. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Nunca estuve mejor. Lorien, quería hablar contigo sobre la otra noche en la torre – dijo.

-Ya veo. No malgastas el tiempo en ir al grano ¿eh? – ella no le estaba mirando pero Remus pudo distinguir una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-Supongo que no – titubeó -. Espero... – empezando dando un paso más cerca – que no hiciera nada que te ofendiera, Lorien.

Ella le miró.

-¿Ofenderme? No, no seas tonto. Claro que no – bajo la vista rápidamente de nuevo.

Remus se acercaba.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo entonces? – su voz era suave mientras la observaba cautelosamente.

Ella asintió, dándose cuenta que su cara estaba ardiendo.

Remus le acarició la mano.

-¿Te importa?

-No – fue poco más que un susurro.

-Ya veo.

Sus dedos ceñidos a los de ella. Lorien se encontró rodeando los suyos.

-¿Lorien? – pronunció su nombre con suavidad.

-¿Sí?

-¿Te importa ahora? – preguntó.

Ella le miró.

-No…

Remus le soltó la mano, acercándose y poniendo sus manos a cada lado de su cara. Ella le permitió levantarle un poco la cabeza y entonces cerró los ojos y sus labios presionaron delicadamente los suyos. Ahora no fue sólo su cara la que se sentía arder.

Abrió los ojos un momento después de que él se separase y se encontró con él mirándola fijamente con aquellos ojos grises. Le sonrió, titubeando sólo un instante antes de colocar sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

-No creo que me importe – dijo con suavidad.

-¿Estás segura?

-No. No estoy segura – le estaba tomando el pelo.

-Bueno, vamos a ver si esto ayuda…  


La atrajo hacia él y la besó profundamente esta vez, y cuando la dejó ir Lorien estaba absolutamente segura de que no le importaba.

  
  
Notas de la traductora:

Me en-can-ta este capítulo. De toda la historia es sin duda uno de mis favoritos. ¡Ya está, ya lo he dicho! XD  
Maika Yugi: ¡¡Gracias por el review!! Ciertamente en inglés te puedes encontrar de todo y MUY buenas historias (como también muy malas ^^U)

Moon Dragon: ¡¡Gracias a ti también!! ^^


	9. Visitas sorpresa

** Capítulo 8:**

Visitas sorpresa  
  
  


  
  
Lorien esperaba con ganas el fin de semana. Remus estaba ocupado con las clases y se alegraría de que tuviese un poco de tiempo libre para poder pasarlo juntos. Estuvo pensando en la conversación con él la otra noche, y fue sólo cuando la gran lechuza encima de su escritorio le pellizcó amablemente en el dedo cuando se dio cuenta del pájaro y la carta.

Era de Poppy. Como era normal, contenía varios recordatorios y sugerencias, pero esta vez también había una fotografía. Dos pequeños bebés pataleaban ante ella.

Anotó mentalmente enseñarle la fotografía a McGonagall y Sprout en la cena.

Se volvió para actualizar algunos expedientes médicos cuando el segundo pájaro entró en su habitación. No era una lechuza.

-Fawkes – saludó al llamativo pájaro -. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

El fénix alzó su pata y deposito una pequeña nota en su mano. 

La abrió y frunció en entrecejo un poco.

-¿Quiere que vaya ahora?

El pájaro la observó con unos brillantes ojos.

-De acuerdo.

Se levantó y fue a ver al director.

-Adelante – escuchó responder al director a su llamada en la puerta.

Lorien entró.

-Lorien, querida. ¿Cómo estás?  
  
-Bien, gracias. ¿Quería verme, director?

-Sí. Parece que tienes una visita – sus ojos azules centellearon.

Lorien se giró para ver mirar detrás de ella y sus ojos se abrieron al ver la simple túnica verde y el cabello gris acero.

  
-Sylvani Ator - inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia su mentor -. ¡Qué gran sorpresa!

Perth Taber sonrió a su antigua aprendiz.  


-Sylvanesti – bajó la cabeza en reconocimiento -. Ven aquí.

La abrazó cálidamente como un padre abrazaría a su hija.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

-Lo estoy.

-¿Se está comportando? – Taber la dejó ir y se volvió hacia el director.

-Por ahora – los dos ancianos estaban bromeando.

-¿Qué le trae hasta aquí? ¿No me estará vigilando, no? – le preguntó Lorien a su mentor.

-Puede que un poco. El profesor Dumbledore y yo tenemos asuntos de negocio – la contemplaba con pacientes ojos castaños.

Lorien sabía que sería rudo preguntar, así que no lo hizo. Su antiguo maestro se lo explicaría más tarde si creía que debía saberlo.

-¿Estás libre ahora?

-Sí.

-Bien. Tu director y yo hemos acabado, creo, y pienso que podríamos ir a dar un paseo antes de que me vaya.   


Ella accedió.

-¿Nos disculpas?

El brujo Nemorosi se inclinó levemente ante el mago de pelo blanco.

-Por su puesto. Gracias por venir – Dumbledore se levantó y le devolvió una pequeña reverencia.

  
  
  
  
  


Perth Taber caminaba con Lorien por las afueras. El aire era fresco y sugería el frío que estaba por venir.

-Así que, dime, Sylvanesti, ¿verdaderamente las cosas van bien? 

-Sí, nunca fueron mejor – respondió Lorien.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó.

-Sí – ella asintió y sonrió.

El la interrogó más.

-¿Disfrutas de tu trabajo aquí?

-Sí. Me divierto con los alumnos mucho – respondió ella.

-Sí. 

-¿Y los profesores?

-Son maravillosos. Son un grupo de brujos con mucho talento. Tengo mucha suerte de estar trabando junto a ellos – le explicó.

Parecía contento con sus respuestas.

-Bien. Aunque hay algo más ¿no es así?

Sus ojos castaños se clavaron en ella.

-¿Alguien? – realmente no era una pregunta.

Lorien sonrió. Él la conocía muy bien.

-Quizás.

-Ya veo – dijo suavemente, pero decidió no entrometerse en ese asunto.

El anciano brujo se detuvo en el césped a una considerada distancia del castillo.

-No me has preguntado por qué estoy aquí – dijo mirando a Lorien de lado.

-Me lo explicará si necesito saberlo – respondió pacientemente.

El mago Nemorosi se rió.

-Te lo explicaré.

-¡Gracias a Dios! No podría soportarlo si me decía que no.

Los dos se rieron.

Taber se puso serio después de un momento y la miró con decisión.

-Es sobre Voldemort – comenzó.

-¿Voldemort? ¿Qué ha dicho el director? – Lorien estaba sorprendida.

  
-Preguntó si los Nemorosi se unirían a él contra Voldemort cuando llegase el momento – explicó Taber.

-Ya veo. ¿Y que le dijo usted?   
  
-Él sabe que debo consultarlo con los demás Ancianos, pero le aseguré que era muy probable que lo hiciéramos – dijo Taber.

-¿De verdad? Los Nemorosi siempre han intentado permanecer neutrales ¿no?

-Siempre hemos intentado mantener la balanza, Sylvanesti. Normalmente, esto se consigue mejor cuando permanecemos fuera del camino. Esta vez la balanza se ha desplazado demasiado. Es nuestro deber ayudar a que vuelva el dominio del equilibrio – Taber estaba muy serio -. ¿Qué es lo que tú piensas?

Lorien reflesionó su respuesta cuidadosamente.

-Creo que es una elección sabia.

-¿Te unirías al director? Bien. Les explicaré a los Ancianos también esto.

El mago de cabello gris la miró más cercanamente.

-Debo partir pronto, pero hay algo más que querría preguntarte.

Lorien alzó una ceja.

-¿No has resuelto tu conflicto todavía, Sylvanesti? – la miró fijamente.

-Estoy indecisa en un asunto – respondió ella.

-Ya veo. No hay prisa. Decidirás lo que es mejor para ti cuando llegue el momento. ¿Quizás mientras estés aquí? – señaló el castillo.

-Quizás – dijo ella con tranquilidad.

-Debo partir. Por favor, dirígele mis agradecimientos a Albus. Te veré pronto, espero – dijo.

-Doth artou, Sylvani Ator – Lorien inclinó la cabeza.  
  
-Doth artou, Sylvanesti – él se inclinó levemente en respuesta.

Lorien lo vio caminar hacia el borde de la explanada de la escuela y entonces desapareció.

  
  
  
  
  


Snape había visto a Lorien salir del despacho de Dumbledore cogida del brazo de un mago anciano, bajando hacia el vestíbulo.

Le preocupó que el hombre de la túnica verde le pareciera tan familiar pero no podía ponerle nombre a su cara. La maestra en Artes Curativas obviamente conocía al hombre bien ¿pero por qué?

Se maldijo a sí mismo cuando la respuesta que buscaba no vino a su mente. 

Bueno, vendría finalmente.

Remus se reunió con ella en su despacho después de cenar.

-Hola – estaba contento y se sentó en la silla al lado de ella.

-Hola – parecía distraída.

-¿Todo va bien? – le preguntó.

-¿Umm? Oh, sí – se despejó y se volvió para mirar al profesor de Defensa -. ¿Qué tal tus clases?

-Bien – le sonrió -. ¿Cómo te fue el día, querida? – sonrío tomándole el pelo.

-Bien. Bueno, interesante – dijo Lorien.

-¿Interesante? – preguntó.  
  
-Te lo explicaré enseguida. Necesito comprobar algo primero – Lorien estaba seria.

-¿Qué es? – Remus tuvo miedo de que algo fuera mal.

-Esto - Lorien se levantó, se inclinó y le besó en la boca.

Remus se había quedado sin aire cuando ella se separó.

-¿Y bien?

-Todavía no me importa – le sonreía abiertamente ahora.

-¿Es eso lo mejor que puedo sacarte? ¿Sólo "no me importa"? – intentó mostrarse dolido pero no pudo evitar reírse.

-Creo que me gusta – dijo de un modo titubeante para hacerle una broma.

-¿No estás segura? – con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-No.

-Déjame ayudarte a que te decidas – la cogió y la atrajo hacia su regazo. Lorien dejó escapar un pequeño grito y se rió. Las risas rápidamente amainaron cuando presionó su boca contra la suya y la besó profundamente.  
  
-De… Definitivamente… me gusta – dijo, casi sin respiración, cuando él se apartó. Lo miró con travesura-. Definitivamente me gustas.

-¿De verdad? – estaba serio.

-Sí.  
  
-¿En serio? – Remus se inclinaba hacia ella otra vez.

Ella le respondió con ternura.

-Sí.

Estaba a punto de besarla otra vez cuando escucharon la puerta de la enfermería abrirse fuera del despacho cerrado. Lorien recobró la compostura levantándose. Podía ser un alumno.

-Eso es definitivamente lo que estaba buscando – habló un poco más alto de lo normal -. Muchas gracias por su ayuda, profesor Lupin.

Él le guió un ojo antes de salir del despacho.

-Me alegro de haber ayudado. Por favor, hágame saber si puedo serle de más ayuda, Srta. Lorien... – se interrumpió cuando sus ojos se toparon con el director, el cual estaba obviamente disfrutando. A Remus se le puso la cara roja.

-Buenas tardes, Remus. Ya entendí que Lorien está en su despacho – sonrió al joven brujo.

Remus sólo fue capaz de asentir.

La cara colorada de Lorien apareció en el tramo de la puerta.

-Ah, buenas tardes, Lorien. ¿Puedo robarte un poco de tu tiempo? ¿Ya has acabado de ayudarla, profesor Remus¿  
  
Remus hizo otro asentimiento, Dumbledore se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre el hombro del joven. 

-¿Le ha pedido que vaya a tomar un té con usted?

Los ojos azules centellearon cuando la cara del hombre lobo se puso aún más roja.

-No seas tímido, hijo – Dumbledore hablaba en un susurro conspirativo -. Creo que le gustas.

Lorien fue a buscar a Remus después de que Dumbledore se marchara. El director había ido a hablarle sobre su visita con Perth Taber y ella le aseguró que parecía que los Nemorosi le apoyarían contra Voldemort.  
  
-Yo lo haré. Creo casi con certeza que Perth convencerá a los Ancianos que muestren pequeños problemas de que esto es lo correcto – le había informado Lorien.

Se detuvo, una vez más, en su puerta.

Llamó.

-Adelante – dijo la voz de Remus.

Estaba sentado en su escritorio con una pila de pergaminos delante de él y se puso en pie cuando ella entró.

-Lorien, siento lo de…

-¿El qué? No sabíamos que Dumbledore estuviera allí. Además, obviamente lo encontró todo muy divertido – a ella también le divertía ahora.

-Supongo. Ha estado tratando de emparejarme contigo desde el momento en que puse un pie en Hogwarts – le explicó.

-¡No! – dijo ella incrédulamente.   


Remus alzó su mano derecha.

-Lo juro.

Lorien se rió ante la idea de Dumbledore haciendo de celestina.

-Sabes, él no es la única persona que nos está espiando. Tuve un encuentro con la profesora Sinistra después de que nos encontrara.

Lorien le contó su conversación con Sinistra y su posterior colisión con Snape.

-¿Está bien? – preguntó Remus, sonando preocupado.

-Sí. Snape me trajo a la enfermería y examinó mi tobillo para ver...

-Espera. ¿Snape te ayudó? – preguntó Remus.

Lorien asintió.

Remus arrugó la nariz.

-¿Quieres decir que te tocó en el tobillo?

Lorien percibió una extraña nota en la voz de Lupin.

-Sí. Me dolía mucho para hacerlo yo misma hasta después de que él me diera la poción – le explicó.

-¿Qué poción?   
  
Lorien balanceó sus ojos.

-La poción para el dolor. La tengo en la enfermería.

-Oh.

Lorien sabía que Remus albergaba inquietudes sobre Snape, así que le describió en incidente siendo un poco sobreprotectora. Decidió no mencionarle la apuesta sobre el partido de Quidditch, no obstante, y cambió de tema.

Se sentó con él durante un rato, relatándole su conversación con Perth Taber.

-Espero sinceramente que se unan a nosotros – dijo Remus.

-Estoy segura de que lo harán – dijo Lorien con tranquilidad.

-¿Lorien, qué más hay? 

Remus la rodeó con sus brazos al sentir que había algo más que la preocupaba. Cuando ella le miró había lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Es algo que dije? - le preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No. Es algo de lo que Perth y yo hablemos.  


Remus la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

Asintió.

-Ven aquí – Remus la condujo hacia un pequeño sofá e hizo que se sentara delicadamente a su lado. Esperó a que hablara.

Ella dejó ir un profundo suspiro y lo soltó.

-Ya sabes lo que te he contado sobre los Nemorosi. Pero hay otras cosas que no te he dicho – empezó -. Estoy segura de que sabes lo que es un animago, y estoy segura de que te has dado cuenta de que hay un claro número fuera de aquí que no están registrados.

Remus asintió, sonriendo con gravedad para sí mismo.

"Sé de unos cuantos", pensó.   
  
-Algunos Nemorosi tienen la capacidad de ser animagos. Es bastante obvio, supongo, cuando piensas en nuestros lazos con la naturaleza – dijo Lorien.

Remus la interrogó:

-Lorien, ¿tú eres...

-No... Ehm... Sí... eso es... 

Sintió que su brazo resbalaba por sus hombros y respiró hondamente otra vez.

-Creo que tengo la habilidad, pero nunca he completado la transformación.

-Bueno, es un tipo de transformación muy difícil después de todo – Remus pensó que estaba siendo muy comprensivo -. Lleva años que alguien…

-No, Remus. Me has malentendido. Yo creo que puedo completar la transformación. Es sólo que he escogido no hacerlo.

Remus empezaba a sentir una sensación extraña.

-¿Por qué no?

Lorien habló con un poco de vacilación.

-Hay una vieja leyenda que dice que un día una gran Serpiente con poder Nemorosi será la perdición del estilo de vida de los Nemorosi.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con tu transformación? – quiso él saber.

-Tú estás familiarizado con las transformaciones de animagos, ¿sabes que algunos de los primeros intentos son sólo parciales?

-Sí – asintió.

Ella suspiró y miró hacia un lado.

-La primera vez que intenté una transformación parcial... Remus… Había escamas – su voz era un susurro ahogado.

-Lorien, eso no significa que la leyenda tenga algo que ver contigo – dijo él.

-Puede que no... Pero puede que sí – respondió ella un poco temblorosa.

-¿Así que decidiste no completar la transformación para impedir que la leyenda se hiciera realidad? – le preguntó.  
  
-Algo así – volvió a mirarle -. ¿Suena estúpido?

-No, para nada – dijo él suavemente, acercándola a él. La abrazó por un rato y entonces habló de nuevo.

-¿No hay una parte de ti que quiera completar la transformación? – Remus tenía curiosidad.  


-Ése es mi dilema – dijo Lorien y suspiró.

-¿Qué dice Taber sobre ello?

  
Lorien sonrió un poco.

-Dice que estoy siendo falsa conmigo misma, mis habilidades y mi verdadera naturaleza si renuncio a que esa parte de mi exista. Él dice que leyenda es meramente eso.

-Creo que estoy de acuerdo con él – dijo Remus con seriedad.

-¿Así que piensas que debería hacerlo? – preguntó.

-Creo que debes decidirlo por ti misma – Remus la miró a los ojos.

-Te pareces a Perth – sonrió ella.

-En serio, ser una serpiente no puede ser tan malo.

Remus pensó en cierta rata a la que le gustaría que ella viese.

-¿Lo crees?

Remus se estremeció pero continuó:

-Claro. Puedes ser algo tan magnífico como una cobra o una enorme pitón.

Ella sabía que le estaba diciendo una gran mentira.

-Las odias ¿a que sí?

-Completamente. Serpientes dadme fuerzas – admitió Remus con una sonrisa.

Ella finalmente se rió.

-Al menos eres honesto. ¿Me besarás igualmente?

-¿Si eres una serpiente? No – sacudió su cabeza con vigor.

Ella le dio un puñetazo.

-Si soy una animago serpiente, me refiero.

-Oh, bueno. Supongo – todavía sonaba reacio.

-¿Qué?

Remus balanceó los ojos hacia ella.

-¿Qué es lo que crees? – intentó besarla, pero empezó a reír antes de haberse acercado lo suficiente.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Podrás acompañarme durante la luna llena – le informó.

-No había pensado en eso – admitió ella.

Remus se rió de nuevo.

-Sólo piensa en la bonita pareja que haríamos a la luz de la luna.

  
Lorien no pudo dejar de reírse con él cuando se imaginó al lobo y a la serpiente juntos.  
  
  
  


Notas de la autora:

Sobre los Nemorosi; son extremadamente respetuosos la mayor parte del tiempo. Están muy cercanos a la naturaleza (de ahí el nombre de Lorien _[ NdTraductora: A todos os sonará el bosque de Lorien de "El Señor de los Anillos" ;) ]_. Nemorosus en Latín es bosque o cubierto de árboles, Sylvanesty es un nombre empleado para dirigirse a los miembros de la orden, hombres o mujeres (significa alguien semejante a la naturaleza). También puede utilizarse como término de cariño hacia alguien. Sylvani es un término similar reservado a los Nemorosi mayores. Ator significa mentor o maestro. Doth artou es como los Nemorosi se suelen despedir. Traducido literalmente significa "Dios cazando", pero se refiere más a una cuestión de conocimiento, o a un deseo de buena suerte.

Maika Yugi: No, no... yo me quedaría con los DOS (sería incapaz de decidirme....). ¡Gracias por escribir de nuevo!^^  
Windy Wolf/Moon Dragon (^^): La verdad es que es una obsesión lo de traducir una historia que te gusta, porque además disfrutas con ello. Me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi traducción, intento ser lo más fiel posible al estilo de la autora original ^__^

Moonlight Rose: La respuesta es sí y MUCHO. Ya verás, ya... (quizás lo que más me gustó de este fic es que te hace sufrir de lo lindo XD) ¡Gracias por tus felicitaciones!

Nyaar: Yo también quiero verlos... creo que no hay nada que me dé más morbo que ver a dos hombres (que son mis mitos eróticos jejeje) pelearse XDD


	10. Slytherin vs Ravenclaw

** Capítulo 9: **

Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw  
  
  
  


Las siguientes semanas pasaron rápidamente tanto para los alumnos como para los profesores de Hogwarts. Ahora que el año estaba en plena marcha, los alumnos tenían muchos deberes que hacer y los profesores tenían muchos deberes que corregir.

Lorien también estuvo ocupada durante el día. Sus manos estaban ocupadas con alumnos que sufrían de todo desde huesos rotos a achaques variados causados por hechizos mal conjurados. Ocasionalmente, tenía quejas de algún miembro del profesorado o alumno con síntomas de las más mundanas enfermedades como gripes estomacales y resfriados.

Tenía un montó de papeles al final del día y ella y Remus a menudo se acompañaban el uno al otro en las tardes mientras él corregía ejercicios y ella redactaba sus informes.

Fue uno de los últimos días de setiembres en el que Lorien se dio cuenta de que la próxima luna llena sería dentro de una semana. Remus no había mencionado nada sobre la poción de matalobos, y aunque sabía que Snape no se olvidaría, pensó que sería mejor ir a comprobarlo de todas maneras.

Después de cenar aquella tarde, se desvió de su usual rutina de ir a la enfermería para acabar de redactar los informes, y descendió a la mazmorra.

Imaginó que sería mejor ir a comprobar su despacho primero, y Lorien frunció el ceño cuando no hubo respuesta al llamar a la puerta. Decidió intentarlo en el laboratorio de pociones.

Tampoco hubo respuesta a su llamada a la segunda puerta, pero decidió arriesgarse a echar un vistazo dentro. No estaba cerrada, y al abrir la puerta vio que Snape estaba dentro, de pie ante una gran mesa enfrente de la habitación. Una caldera estaba empezando a hervir al lado de la mesa, y él levanto la cabeza al escuchar que la puerta se abría.

-¿Necesita algo, Srta. Lorien? – la miró con impaciencia.

-Sólo bajé para ver cómo va la poción de matalobos – dijo ella agradablemente.

-Siempre preocupada por sus pacientes, aunque sean hombres lobo – dijo con ligero desdén -. Estará lista enseguida.

Lorien ignoró su sarcasmo.

-¿Es ésa? – indicó la miríada de ingredientes a lo largo de la mesa.

-Sí – fue un esfuerzo para él no gritarle.

-Bien. Gracias – se volvió para marcharse y entonces vaciló. Girándose de nuevo hacia la mesa habló de nuevo -: ¿Profesor Snape?

-¿Sí? – su voz era peligrosamente baja.

-Disculpe por molestarle en su trabajo, ¿pero puedo preguntarle algo más? – preguntó ella.

-¿QUÉ es, Srta. Desjardins?

-¿Puedo mirar? – inquirió.

-¿Va a supervisarme? ¿Lo dice en serio? – rodeó rápidamente la mesa y se apoyó en ella. Apareció sobre Lorien como una sombra.

Ella se mantuvo donde estaba y entonces le miró con calma.

-No supervisar. Observar y punto.

-¿Por qué? – la miró suspicazmente.

Lorien encogió los hombros.

-Curiosidad. Me gustaría verle trabajar.

-No puedo tenerla aquí preguntando e interrumpiendo – su voz se había vuelto menos irritada.

  
-Sin preguntas. Sin interrupciones.

-Esto lleva un tiempo – su tono sonó un poco molesto.  
  
-Estoy advertida – ella sonrió.

-Muy bien. Allí – señaló a una mesa de trabajo a poca distancia, indicando que debía de sentarse.

Lorien se sentó en silencio y observó a Snape trabajar.

Él la miró con curiosidad y entonces habló una vez más.

-Ni una palabra, Lorien.

Su voz era suave, su mirada fría.

Ella cabeceó meramente, otra vez.

Snape empezó con la poción, y Lorien rápidamente se encontró a sí misma absorbida en lo que estaba haciendo. Pudo ver la superficie del contenido de la caldera desde donde estaba sentada, la brillante mezcla se había vuelto blanca. Permaneció atenta a cada ingrediente que añadía, espolvoreaba o vertía. Pasó su mano sobre el contenido de la caldera, removiéndolo, haciendo que diese vueltas en el sentido de las manillas del reloj nueve veces después del quinto ingrediente. Otra removida después del sexto y la poción giró en el sentido contrario de las manillas del reloj siete veces. Añadió finamente picada una raíz de alguna clase y luego dos gotas de algo verde.

Pasó su mano por encima otra vez y la dirección cambió una vez más. Lorien perdió la cuenta de cuántos componentes había añadido en la caldera cuando la mezcla se puso gris. Estaba observando sus manos mientras trabajaba, hipnotizada por la fluidez de sus movimientos. Se encontró a sí misma mirando a través de sus dedos hacia su túnica negra, su cabello negro, sus ojos negros, enfocados en una concentración constante.   
  
Perdió la cuenta de las veces tiempo atrás. Estudiaba la cara del hombre delante de ella y vio que parecía relajado, excepto por el ligero pliegue de su frente que indicaba su concentración. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta, cuando la poción se volvió lechosa y la luz que reflejaba cambió, de que era bastante atractivo en verdad.

"No debería fruncir el ceño tanto. Está mucho mejor cuando trabaja", pensó.

Al final le vio echar un ojo al matalobos y fundirlo en la caldera. Hubo un brillante resplandor, y la poción giró cinco veces en sentido contrario al de las agujas del reloj, antes de aclararse. Un momento después, el vapor empezó a levantarse de la superficie.   


Lo vio mirarla con aprobación y retrocedió un paso de la mesa, pasando una mano sobre su largo cabello negro.

-Elixani Ator – sonrió Lorien al decirlo bajo su respiración.  
  
Finalmente habló, suavemente para no sobresaltarle:

-¿Ha acabado?

Él se volvió y la miró por un largo momento.

-Sí.

Advirtió que sonaba cansado al acercarse e inclinarse sobre la caldera.

-¿Tiene su aprobación, Srta. Lorien? – dijo silenciosamente, con un matiz de sarcasmo.

-Por supuesto. Fue verdaderamente increíble. No estoy segura de si se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que esto ayuda a Remus, o de lo mucho que él lo aprecia.

Snape resopló.

-Lupin expresó adecuadamente su gratitud en el pasado.

Conocía la tirante relación entre los dos hombres desde que Remus se lo explicó en un largo retroceso a su pasado, y sabiendo que estaba en terreno peligroso cambió de tema.  
  
-Bueno, es tarde y no quiero molestarle más de lo que ya lo he hecho. Gracias por dejarme quedar, profesor – dijo cortésmente.

-Lo tendré embotellado y en la enfermería para usted por la mañana – dijo.

-Eso sería perfecto. Gracias, prof...

-Severus.

-¿Perdón? – no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien.   
  
-Mi nombre, Lorien. Es Severus – dijo con un tono suave.

-Muy bien entonces. Gracias, Severus. Buenas noches – se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

Al abrirla le escuchó hablar una vez más.

-Espero que tenga una túnica verde, Srta. Lorien.

Se volvió hacia él al instante y lo miró por encima de su hombro. Se había vuelto hacia la caldera así que no pudo verle la cara. Le estaba tomando el pelo sobre su trato del partido del fin de semana de Quidditch.  
  
-Y espero sinceramente que usted tenga una azul – le sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Snape la vio marcharse otra vez y entonces regresó a la tarea de limpiar y embotellar la poción en dosis individuales para la semana.

Contempló sus comentarios sobre la gratitud de Lupin y advirtió que el hombre lobo debía haberle dicho algo a ella.

"Interesante que Lupin quiera confiarle sus sentimientos a ella".

También se dio cuenta de que ella sentía o sabía sobre las tensiones que había entre ellos dos.

"Lupin debe habérselo contado también."

Resopló.

-Recuerde que hay dos caras para cada historia, Srta. Desjardins – dijo en voz alta para sí mismo.  
  
Sus pensamientos volvieron a su último comentario en la puerta.

"¿Túnica azul? Nunca pasará, querida."

  


  
  
  
Era muy tarde cuando Lorien salía de la mazmorra y se dirigía hacia sus habitaciones al lado de la enfermería. Había cerrado la puerta cuando alguien llamó.

"Oh, por favor, que no sea un alumno enfermo."

Estaba cansada, pero fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿Remus? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Es tarde.

Dejó entrar al brujo de cabello castaño.

-Quería ver si estabas bien. Desapareciste después de la cena. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-No, nada – respondió ella.

-Bien – deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia él en un cálido abrazo -. Así que – empezó apoyando su cabeza contra la de ella - ¿dónde te has estado ocultando, maestra de las Artes Curativas?

Lorien se rió.

-No me he estado ocultando.

-No puedes engañarme. ¡Te he buscado por todas partes! – respondió él.  
  
-Me hubieras encontrado si hubieses buscado en la mazmorra.

-¡La mazmorra! ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – Remus retrocedió un paso y la miró de una manera inquieta.

-Fui a ver a Snape – dijo Lorien bruscamente.

-¿Snape? Estuviste fuera durante mucho tiempo.

Lorien vio la preocupada expresión de Remus y se rió otra vez.

-He vuelto de una sola pieza. Por tu cara diría que pensabas que iba a envenenarme mientras estaba abajo. Honestamente, no necesitas preocuparte por mí. Sólo fui a comprobar la poción de matalobos.

Remus se sintió agradecido de que ella hubiese tomado la decisión de ir a ver a Snape para que así él no tuviese que vérselas con el irritable de Slytherin. 

-Gracias por hacer eso. No tenías por qué. Él nunca olvida.

-Imagino que no, pero era muy importante no hacerlo dos veces.  
  
Remus resplandecía.

-¿Se enfadó cuando se lo pediste?

-Un poco. Pero creo que se molestó aún más cuando le pedí quedarme - dijo.

Remus la miró con extrañeza.

-¿Quedarte?

-Sí. Para verle preparar la poción – le explicó.

-¿Estuviste mirando todo el tiempo? – Remus parecía confuso sobre el por qué de que quisiera hacerlo.

-Sí. Remus, fue increíble. Severus tiene mucho talento. Yo no podría hacerlo.

La preocupación que Remus sintió por la seguridad de Lorien fue lentamente reemplazada por un sentimiento que no podía identificar. No le gustó escuchar que Snape la había impresionado, y, definitivamente, no le gustó el hecho de que le llamase por su nombre.

-Te llevas bien con él ¿no? – preguntó al final.

-Supong que le causo una mínima irritación - ella se rió, pero Remus no.

El sábado por la mañana trajo consigo una gran excitación que barrió tanto a alumnos como a los profesores. El primer partido de Quidditch del año, entre Slytherin y Ravenclaw tendría lugar dentro de poco.

Los alumnos se dirigieron en grupos al campo de Quidditch, y Lorien los observó mientras esperaba a Remus. Había quedado con ella para ir juntos al palco de los profesores. Sonrió para sí misma al notar que tanto los de Hufflepuff como los de Gryffindor vestían de azul o llevaban banderas azul y bronce. Ella misma iba vestida de pies a cabeza con el color azul de Ravenclaw.

-Buenos días, Srta. Lorien – la voz de Snape venía de detrás suyo y ella se giró.

-Buenos días, Severus – le sonrió con malicia -. Maravilloso día para el quidditch, ¿no cree?

Él asintió y habló con un toque de arrogancia.

-Creo que lo encontraría más maravilloso si vitoreara a Slytherin hoy.

Ella se rió.

-¡Eso está por ver!

Snape le dirigió una insinuación por sonrisa.

-En efecto – se volvió y se alejó a zancadas.

Remus se fijó en Snape antes de que Lorien lo hiciera y se encaminó rápidamente hacia ella. Snape llegó a Lorien antes que él, y la vio girarse para hablar con el mago de la túnica negra. El mismo extraño sentimiento apareció en Remus furtivamente cuando la vio sonreír, y le pellizcó con fuerza al verla reírse ante algo que había dicho Snape.

-Hola – dijo cuando llegó hasta donde ella estaba.

Sus ojos fueron hacia donde estaba Snape y luego volvieron a ella.

Ella siguió su mirada y entonces lo volvió a mirar también.

-¿Qué? – preguntó.

  
-Nada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a escoltarme o no?

La fría sensación es su barriga desapareció al sonreírle Lorien.

-Por supuesto – se inclinó ante ella y le indicó el camino con un dramático ademán de su mano.

Lorien puso los ojos en blanco y se giró hacia el partido. Remus se sentó a su lado, caminando con las manos entrelazadas a su espalda.

-¿Qué crees, Remus? ¿Mi equipo tiene alguna oportunidad? – Lorien parecía un poco preocupada.

-No lo sé. Slytherin tiene un equipo fuerte este año – admitió Remus con reticencia.

-¿De veras?

Remus trató de ser positivo.

-Sí, pero el equipo de Ravenclaw ha estado entrenando duro y Cho Chang es una excelente buscadora, así que ¿quién sabe?

Se unieron al resto de los profesores de Hogwarts en el palco justo antes de que el partido diera comienzo. 

Era un excitante partido y al principio daba la impresión de que los dos equipos estaban muy igualados. Puntuaron alternativamente durante un corto tiempo, pero pronto se hizo claro que la buscadora de Ravenclaw estaba siendo arrollada. Estaba claro que Cho Chang, por la manera en que los cazadores de Slytherin estaban puntuando, iba a necesitar atrapar la snitch pronto.

Súbitamente, la buscadora parecía que iba a tener su oportunidad. La snitch había aparecido, zigzageando a través del campo, y puntó su escoba hacia la su dirección.

Draco Malfoy la vio atravesó el campo para atraparla. Estaba a un pie de distancia cuando ella alcanzó a la snitch. Le separaban varias pulgadas cuando su mano se alargó hacia la pelota dorada. Él estaba cerca. Ella más. Cho se inclinó un poco más y cerró su mano.

Bump!

Una inoportuna bludger la golpeó en el hombro y no pudo evitar dar un incontrolado giro brusco. Un segundo más tarde Malfoy cerraba su mano entorno a la snitch.

Un grito de angustia se elevó desde más de la mita de los espectadores, mientras los de Slytherin vitoreaban y se daban palmadas unos a otros en la espalda.  


Lorien gritó junto con Lupin, Flitwick y McGonagall cerca de ella. Un sutil juego sucio había concedido a Slytherin la victoria.   
  
  
  
  


Lorien caminaba lentamente de regreso al castillo con Remus. Había sido una decepcionante derrota para el equipo de Ravenclaw aunque había luchado con valentía.

Remus intentó consolar a la rubia bruja de Ravenclaw.

-No te preocupes. Gryffindor les dará una lección.

-Eso está muy bien si eres de Gryffindor – puso la palma de su mano sobre su frente en fingida angustia.

Remus se reía cuando vio a Snape acercarse.

-Hmm. Cómo no, tiene que venir a regodearse – dijo en voz baja.

Snape le dirigió una mirada al hombre lobo de Gryffindor cuando pasó por su lado, pero no dijo nada. Remus pensó en lo raro que era hasta que el brujo vestido con la túnica negra se volvió y le habló a Lorien por encima del hombro.

-Hasta esta noche, Srta. Desjardins – dijo con una mueca malvada para luego marcharse.

  
  


Notas de la autora:

Nueva palabra Nemorosi. Eixani Ator = … ¿Nadie? ¿Nadie? (Pues claro, es Nemorosi para Maestro de Pociones).  
  
  
**Notas de la traductora:**

Momento chatting...

Rakshah: Adivina adivinanza... XD Quizás lo bueno de este fic es que no es tan enrevesado como el mío así que puedo decirte que has acertado 1 de 3 ^__-

Arabella: No sé por qué pero siempre me pongo en tensión cuando leo tus reviews (¿por qué será?) Me alegro que te guste la traducción ^^

Gwen de Merilion: (aka. efusividad descontrolada como su hermana XD) Claro que continúo, hasta el final ^^ No, no he traducido el de _Draco Dormiens_ y sucesivas sagas de Cassandra Claire (¿no ha sido eliminado de FF.net por la estúpida nueva norma de "no pervertirás a tus menores"?), pero estoy pensando en traducir un fic de HP / NC-17/...

Nyaar: Aviso que es un peligro leer esta historia en clase (claro que aviso tarde por lo que veo XD). Mm, mm, mm, creo que la descripción que más se correspondería a lo de Sylvanesti es "abraza-árboles"... (Espero que la autora no me mate por esto ^^U)

Hatsue: ¡Hola y bienvenida! Pues si te gusta la historia tendrás historia para rato... puesto que también hay una segunda parte ^__-


	11. El lobo y la bruja

** Capítulo 10:**

El lobo y la bruja

  
  


Remus Lupin no dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la enfermería.

-¿Puedo saber de qué iba todo eso?

Ella le miró por un largo rato y después suspiró.

-Probablemente no.

Remus tuvo una sensación de hundimiento. Sabía que estaba siendo sobreprotector y celoso, pero no podía evitar lo que empezaba a sentir por Lorien. Y ahora esto. ¿Iba a volver a ir a la mazmorra esa noche? Y si fuera así ¿por intereses profesionales en el trabajo de Snape o era más por fascinación _ personal_? Se estremeció ante el pensamiento. Ella no podía estar…

-Remus ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Lorien interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Umm? Sí.

-Remus, no creo que vaya a gustarte esto.

"Oh no, ahí viene."

  
-Pero tengo que ser honesta contigo.

"Esto va a ser horrible."

-Sé que no te llevas bien con Snape.

"¡Odio a esa cosa viscosa!"

-Pero la verdad es que creo que hemos entablado una diminuta relación de amistad.

"¡No creo que pueda escuchar esto!"

-El día que estuvo examinando mi tobillo hicimos un trato amistoso…

"¡Por las barbas de Merlín!"

-... sobre el partido de quidditch y he perdido. Así que tengo que ceder ante Snape.

"Creo que voy a ponerme tremendamente enfermo."

-Y vestirme del verde de Slytherin para la cena.

-¿Qué? – Remus no estaba segura de haberla oído bien.

-¿Estás bien? He dijo que he perdido la apuesta y que tengo que vestirme de verde – dijo un poco impaciente.

Él la miró fijamente.

-Lo siento, Remus. No te dije nada de la apuesta antes y tendría que haberlo hecho. Quiero decir, no es un trato importante. Es sólo que sé que no te gusta Severus y que tiendes a ser un poco protector.

-¿Es eso? ¿Qué tienes que vestirte de verde? – Remus sentía que el miedo se escurría hacia abajo.

-Sí, ¿puedes creerlo? Recuérdame que no vuelva a apostar en el quidditch otra vez.

-Con mucho gusto – Remus sintió desmayarse de alivio.

La mayoría de los alumnos se había recuperado de la derrota de Ravenclaw por la mañana y estaban de buen humor cuando se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron juntos a cenar.

Hermione estaba aburrida porque los chicos todavía seguían discutiendo sobre el partido de quidditch desde aquella mañana y poniéndose nerviosos ante la idea de que Slytherin ganara otra vez. Hermione se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor con ellos y agitó su cabeza mientras ellos continuaban despotricando.

-¡Malditos Slytherins! Aún no puedo creerlo – exclamó Ron.

-Lo sé – dijo Harry -. Cho vuela mucho mejor que Malfoy.

-¿Has hablado con ella? – inquirió Ron.

-Sólo un minuto. Parecía bastante desilusionada – respondió Harry.

Hermione sentada donde estaba, observó a la buscadora de Ravenclaw. Ella estaba sentada con sus compañeros y parecía desanimada. La mirada de Hermione se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, donde los ánimos eran obviamente todavía altos después de su victoria. Hermione balanceó los ojos y miró a otro lado.

Mientras Ron y Harry organizaban un escándalo con gran parte de la mesa de Gryffindor, los ojos de Hermione deambularon por la mesa de los profesores. La profesora McGonagall estaba inclinada, conversando con Flitwick, probablemente prometiendo la venganza por parte del equipo de Gryffindor. Sus ojos viajaron por la mesa hasta donde Snape estaba sentado cerca de Lupin y Hooch. Parecía algo engreído.

Se fijó en Lupin antes de que sus ojos volvieran a posarse en su propia mesa, y entonces sus ojos se apartaron y volvieron a la mesa de los profesores. Lupin estaba mirando algo, con una extraña expresión en su cara. Giró su cabeza hacia donde indicaban sus ojos. Estaba mirando a Lorien, que acababa de entrar en el comedor. Al principio pensó que la extraña expresión era debida al hecho de que Lorien iba vestida de verde (¡Ella era de Ravenclaw!), pero al fijarse otra vez en Remus, y después en Lorien, y después otra vez en Remus, tuvo una sospecha.

"¡Ahí pasa algo!", Hermione sonrió para sí misma. Se había preguntado por qué los había visto juntos aquel día fuera.

-¿Qué estás mirando, Hermione? – Harry le estaba hablando y se giró para mirar él mismo -. Estabas mirando a – se cortó al ver la túnica verde.

Los ojos de Ron se agrandaron.

-¿En qué está pensando? ¿Lleva los colores de Slytherin?

Muchos de los estudiantes en el comedor se dieron cuenta de lo mismo y Lorien supo por la ola de rumores mientras se acercaba, que no estaba consiguiendo muchos puntos de parte de al menos tres de las casas.  
  
"Juro que nunca volveré a apostar en el quidditch – se prometió a sí misma llegando a la mesa de los profesores.

No quiso siquiera mirar a Flitwick ni a McGonagall, pero cuando finalmente se atrevió ellos le sonrieron.

Minerva se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle:

-Ha perdido una apuesta con Severus ¿no?

Lorien la miró y asintió.

McGonagall le dio una palmadita en la mano.

-No se preocupe, nos ha pasado a todos.

Flitwich asintió seriamente confirmándolo.  
  
  
  
  
  


Snape se volvió para responderle algo a Madame Hooch, y notó cuando lo hizo que Lupin estaba observando a alguien atentamente. Miró a ver que es lo que había atraído la atención del hombre lobo y siguió su mirada hacia donde estaba Lorien, cerca de la mesa de profesores. La bruja iba vestida de verde.

"Uh! Lo llevó a cabo", Snape se giró, ligeramente divertido.

Entonces se dio cuenta. Su cabeza se volvió súbitamente para fijarse en la simple túnica verde que Lorien llevaba. La túnica verde Nemorosi. ¡Eso era! El hombre que había visto con ella era el brujo Nemorosi llamado... Perth Taber. Contempló ahora a la bruja de pelo rubio sentada al lado de McGonagall. Ella también debía de ser Nemorois. Snape pensó en si la había visto alguna vez llevar una varita con ella, y se dio cuenta de que no.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Snape se había encontrado con un particular brujo Nemorosi al que conoció en el pasado. Los recuerdos que tenía de aquella época no eran agradables, y Snape frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento. Se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose otra vez sobre lo que Perth Taber había ido a hacer a Hogwarts cuando regresó a su conversación con Hooch.  
  
  
  


  
  
La bruja de Ravenclaw y el hombre lobo de Gryffindor caminaban de regreso hacia sus habitaciones al lado de la enfermería.

-Todos van a odiarme ahora, Remus – dijo Lorien.

Lorien estaba sonriendo, pero sólo bromeaba a medias. Había recibido un montón de malas miradas de los alumnos, especialmente de la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Se olvidarán en una semana – le aseguró él.

-¿Eso piensas? – preguntó Lorien, realmente inquieta.

-Lo sé – Remus hablaba suavemente.

Llegaron a su puerta y ella la abrió con una palabra.

-¿Entras? – le preguntó.

Él sonrió y asintió. En cuanto ella cerró la puerta, su mano se cerró entorno a su muñeca y la atrajo hacia él lentamente. Sus ojos la resiguieron de la cabeza a los pies y luego otra vez.

-Tengo una confesión – susurró.

-¿Qué? – suspiró ella.

-Me gustas en verde.  
  
Lorien fingió una mueca de horror y luego le sonrió.

-Lo digo en serio. Te queda muy bien.

-Gracias… Remus – Lorien vio la expresión en sus ojos gris claro cuando él la miraba. Iba a hablar pero él la calló con un rápido beso, seguido de otro más largo. Y Luego otro aún más. Se separó con suavidad, y le dio delicados besos en la mejilla, en la barbilla y por la línea de su mandíbula. Puso un dedo bajo su barbilla mientras le rozaba debajo de su oreja y le levantó lentamente la cabeza para tener mejor acceso a su cuello.

Lorien había cerrado los ojos cuando Remus le levantó la cabeza. Se le escapó un pequeño grito apagado sus besos fueron hacia el hueco de cuello, y pudo sentir su pulso acelerarse. Gimió suavemente al presionar su boca más urgentemente contra su piel y dejó caer la cabeza un poco más hacia atrás.

Remus podía sentir el ritmo de su pulso a través de la suave piel de su cuello, y sintió cómo se intensificaba al levantar Lorien la barbilla. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que ella estaba disfrutando tanto como él. Otro suave gemido de ella aceleró su propio corazón, y notó la adrenalina en sus venas.

Colocó sus manos por detrás de su cuello y enrolló sus dedos alrededor de los rubios rizos. Su agarre se intensificó ligeramente en el puñado de cabello al levantarle la cabeza y presionar su boca firmemente sobre la de ella. La besó profundamente por un largo momento y cuando se separó la abrazó, manteniéndola cerca. Lorien lo abrazó con fuerza y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Remus pronunció su nombre suavemente:

-Lorien.  
  
Estaba mareada y descansó apoyada cómodamente en él durante un rato. Podía sentir las palpitaciones de los latidos de su corazón y notó que él debía de estar sintiendo la intensidad del momento también. Se sorprendió cuando le sintió ponerse rígido y quiso separarse.

-¿Qué es? – le preguntó.

-Nada. Debo marcharme – dijo él suavemente.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo que irme – insistió.

Lorien le miró, con preocupación en su cara.

-No tienes por qué.

-Sí tengo.

-No tienes.

-Sí, es por eso que tengo que irme.

-Remus, desearía que no lo hicieras – dijo Lorien.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo prometerte que pueda comportarme si me quedo – bajó la mirada un poco.

-No me importa. Por favor, no te vayas. 

Le acarició el rostro dulcemente y se acercó para besarle. Remus se encontró a sí mismo atraído por ese beso por un largo rato y luego se apartó, agitando su cabeza.

-No puedo, Lorien. No podemos.

Lorien le estudió por un rato. Parecía cansado y triste. Se acordó de que no quedaba mucho para la luna llena.

La luna llena. Súbitamente se dio cuenta de qué era lo que le preocupaba.  
  
-Entiendo – dijo, retrocediendo y volviéndose.

-¿Lo entiendes? – habló mientras la veía caminar por la habitación para detenerse delante de una gran estantería dándole la espalda.

-Sí. Está bien si no te quieres quedar – miraba fijamente la estantería, resiguiendo con los dedos distraídamente su contenido.

-Lorien, por favor. No es que no quiera, es sólo…

-No. En serio, Remus –le interrumpió Lorien -. No tienes por qué.  
  
Lorien sacó una revista de la entantería y suspiró.

-Me quedaré aquí y me pondré al día con mi lectura.

Lupin estaba angustiado. Ahora ella se estaba poniendo difícil. ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo? ¡De todos ella! ¡Con sus conocimientos médicos, seguramente podía ver por qué él no quería correr el riesgo!

Habló otra vez.

-Lorien, por favor no te ofendas.

Ella se giró pero sin mirarle, y empezó a pasar casualmente las páginas de la revista.

-Lorien.

-¿Umm? – continuó pasando páginas.

-¡Lorien! – se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba.

-Remus, antes de que te vayas, ¿me haces un favor? Lee esto – había doblado la página abierta.

Él protestó.

-En verdad, no...

-Léelo – le dijo con suavidad.

Remus suspiró y tomó el libro.

-¿Qué es esto?

-La RAMBM.

-¿Perdón?

  
-Revista de la Asociación de Magos y Brujas Médicos… RAMBM.

Remus parecía confundido.

-Léelo – le indicó un párrafo resaltado -. Pensé que tendría que enseñarte esto en algún momento.   
  
No le llevó mucho tiempo el leer la conclusión de diez años de estudio prospectivo hecho por un prestigioso hospital de magos. No estaba muy familiarizado con la terminología médica, pero entendió la última parte.

_ En conclusión, ha sido determinado que la condición licantrópica no puede ser transmitida a una persona a través del contacto con la sangre, saliva u otros fluidos corporales del individuo afectado. Hasta la fecha, lo único confirmado que pude transmitir el desorden es a través de la mordedura de un licántropo transformado._

Levantó la vista hacia ella lentamente.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Por supuesto – asintió ella.

-¿Y me dejaste sufrir esta agonía hasta ahora?

-Era tan dulce, Remus – sonrió ella.

-Eres tan mala.

Remus saltó sobre ella. Lorien gritó y trató de escapar, pero él la cogió por la cintura tirándola al suelo riendo. Lorien le asestó un golpe poco entusiastamente y él la agarró de la muñeca y la mantuvo bajada.

Remus gruñó y pretendió morderle en el cuello. Sólo le llevó un minuto darse cuenta de que su risa había parado y de que ella se aferraba a su cuerpo firmemente. Él la abrazó durante un momento y después se levantó, levantándola también a ella.

-Lorien – dijo, cogiéndola de las manos –. ¿Quieres que me quede?

Ella simplemente sonrió, volviéndole la espada, todavía cogida de su mano, lo condujo hasta la habitación que había al lado.

  
  
  
**Nota de la autora: **

Después de leer esto varias veces, encontré irónico que Snape acabase siendo el catalizador que hiciera chispear el romántico encuentro entre L & R cuando logró que ella vistiese de verde. No me di cuenta cuando lo escribí por primera vez. Creo que muchos de vosotros estáis empezando a tener la sensación de que ésa no era la intención de Severus en realidad (guiño).

Nota de la traductora o chat con los reviewers:

Pregunta: ¿quiere este capítulo decir que Remus era virgen? O.o 

Rinoa: *Irene esquiva el patadón de Rinoa* No es que no quisiera responderte sino que posteaste demasiado rápido, es decir, cuando ya había subido el capítulo ^^U Sobre la traducción, bueno, no soy una experta en inglés y como tal necesito algunos "truquitos" para salir adelante (como el uso del diccionario XD), pero la autora original tiene un gran dominio de lo que es la "lengua médica" y una forma muy especial de escribir por lo que en ocasiones me hace rebanarme los sesos para encontrar una traducción adecuada ^^U A Remus yo lo veo como alguien muy paciente, muy calmado, de los de sangre fría vamos, pero también le veo su parte "agresiva" aunque es como si la tuviese metida para adentro oculta a todo el mundo. De joven me lo imagino como creo que la mayoría lo hace: tímido, inteligente y algo dependiente de los demás. ¡Así que una enamorada de Cedric! (el personaje más desgraciado de la historia, el que lo tenía todo, aunque yo de ser la autora también habría acabado matándolo: demasiado perfecto... *Irene vuelve a esquivar otra patada de Rinoa, que estaba vez iba más fuerte*) ¡Yo defenderé al grasiento de Snape siempre! mwajajajajaja

Lechucita ambarina: Como no quiero ir a juicio por homicida aquí tienes el siguiente capi. ¡Me alegro que te guste la historia! ^^

Gwen de Merilon: aka. "que nadie toque a mi Remus" XD Uff, te recomiendo sentarte cómodamente para los próximos capítulos si tanta "rabia" te da Snape jojojojo Sobre los fics de Cassandra la verdad es que no estoy segura de que fuera un nc-17, lo que sí sé es que antes estaba en ff.net y ahora no -_- ¿Has visitado también la de Artisticalley? Qué fanarts, por Dios O.O

Hatsue: Celos, peleas, más celos, más peleas... ¡Esto es un triángulo amoroso y lo demás son tonterías! *^^*

Maika Yugi: *Irene se pone roja otra vez por las alabanzas* Tienes razón, pobrecito lobito.. ¿¡pero es que nadie piensa en la serpiente!? ^^U Corroboro tu opinión: ¡Nytd es una gran autora! ^^ 

Rakshah: *Irene recibe una puñalada en el corazón ante la amenaza de Rakshah* Jejeje, no hay nada mejor que ver al hombre que te gusta ce-lo-so *sonrisa lasciva* Espero que te guste el capi ^^


	12. Hogsmeade

Nota de la traductora: Para todos los que estéis leyendo esta historia os recomiendo también que leáis el short fic "Decisiones" que es una precuela de este fanfic ^__-

Capítulo 11: 

Hogsmeade  
  


Harry se alegró cuando la lechuza llegó con otra carta de su padrino.

Querido Harry,

_ Gracias por tu última carta. Es una alegría saber de ti. Quería hacerte saber que es seguro que Snuffles te pagará una visita este fin de semana. Ya sabes dónde. A la una. Remus lo sabe._

_ Sirius._  
  
Harry estaba entusiasmado. Un viaje a Hogsmeade significaba menudo un montón de diversión, pero deseaba la llegada de ese fin de semana más que nada al saber que tendría la oportunidad de ver a su padrino. Aunque Sirius le escribía periódicamente, había pasado ya un tiempo desde que él y Harry se habían visto el uno al otro.

Estaba ansioso de hablar con el profesor Lupin, y las clases de aquella tarde pasaban muy despacio. Cuando los alumnos de Gryffindor se dirigieron hacia su última clase del día, Harry pudo ver a Lupin muy cansado y pálido. Oscuros círculos reseguían sus ojos al encontrase con los de Harry, pero el profesor de Defensa estaba sonriendo.

Lupin dejó a la clase salir más temprano de lo normal. No estaba en condiciones para dar otra clase completa, y supuso que no tendría ninguna queja por parte de los alumnos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron los últimos.

-¿Cómo vais vosotros tres? – les preguntó Remus.

-Estupendamente – respondió Harry.  
  
Hermione frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Profesor, perdone que le diga, pero no tiene buena cara. ¿Está usted bien?

Remus inclinó la cabeza hacia delante apretando el puente de su nariz entre sus ojos.

-Estoy bien, Hermione – sonrió débilmente -. ¿Recibiste una lechuza? – se volvió hacia Harry, que asintió.

-Bien, será bonito ver a Snuffles otra vez ¿a que sí?

Los tres asintieron al unísono y luego levantaron la vista para ver a Lorien entrando con un humeante cáliz en su mano.

-Bueno, si me perdonáis los tres, tengo algunas... uhm… preparaciones que hacer para esta tarde.

Los chicos entendieron exactamente a qué se refería y se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Hermione titubeó sólo por un momento y se giró mientras Harry y Ron continuaban caminado.

-Venga – la llamó Ron.  
  
Observó cómo Remus se bebió la poción que Lorien le había llevado y se volvió para dejarles con una sonrisa después de haber visto a la bruja de cabellos rubios alzarse para apartar con una caricia el cabello encanecido de sus ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Ron vio a Hermione que sonreía cuando los alcanzó.

-Es tan bonito – dijo.

-¿El qué? – preguntó Harry.

-Lo de Remus.

  
-¿Que es un hombre lobo? ¿Estás loca? – preguntó Ron.

-No ESO. Vosotros dos no lo sabéis ¿no? – Hermione parecía arrogante.

-¿Saber qué? – preguntaron.

-¿Por qué los hombre no se dan cuenta de nada?

Harry la miró con curiosidad.

-Evidentemente no. ¿Qué es, Hermione?

Hermione les hizo señas para que se acercaran y le susurró:

-¿No os habéis dado cuenta el modo en como están juntos?

  
-¿Modo? ¿Qué modo? ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Ron con impaciencia. Miró a Harry interrogantemente para ver si él había entendido a Hermione.

Harry parecía tan confundido como Ron en un principio para luego demostrar con su expresión que estaba empezando a comprender. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando habló:

-¿Lo crees de verdad?

-Estoy casi segura.

-¿De QUÉ estáis hablando? – Ron estaba empezando a frustrarse.

Harry se volvió hacia Ron.

-A Remus le gusta Lorien.

-Es guapa. ¿Y qué?

-No – continuó Harry con una significativa mirada -. A él le GUSTA ella.

Los ojos de Ron se expandieron.

-¡Guau! ¡No me digas!  


Hermione les contó aquella tarde en el césped y la otra noche en la cena después del partido de quidditch.

-¿Crees que a ella le gusta? –Harry estaba preocupado de que sólo fuera por parte de Remus.

-Apostaría por ello – sonrió ella.

Mientras los tres se alejaban juntos, Harry habló con un poco de travesura en su voz:

-Creo que, uhm, deberíamos informar a Snuffles sobre esto.

Lorien cerró la puerta. Se sentó con la espalda contra la gruesa puerta de madera y se preparó a sí misma mentalmente. Pasaría dentro de poco. Sintió vergüenza ajena cuando pensó en lo que había escuchado la última vez, pero era capaz de confortarse con el hecho de que al menos ahora no tendría que pasar por eso él solo.  
  
  
  
  
  


Con el pasar de las semanas, Remus se recobró bastante bien. El viernes por la tarde entre clases fue a buscar a la profesora McGonagall. Estaba en su despacho cuando él llamó.

Ella levantó la vista de su escritorio. 

-Hola, profesor Lupin. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Bien, Minerva. ¿Y usted?

-Bien, gracias. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Remus?

-¿Ha acabado ya el horario de los profesores?

-¿Para la supervisión en Hogsmeade? Sí, pero aún no lo he puesto.

-¿Puedo pedir un cambio?

-No veo por qué no. ¿En cuál?

-En el primero.

-Déjeme ver… Sinistra, Hooch, Desjardins… No creo que a ninguna de ellas les importe cambiarse con usted – cogió una pluma y notó que Remus parecía querer decir algo -. ¿Sí?

-Me cambiaré por Sinistra. ¿Está bien?

-Eso creo, déjeme ver...

-O Hooch, si es más fácil.  


-Sinistra aceptará – dijo haciendo el cambio -. Así, el primer turno serán usted, Hoock y Desjardins. ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien – le sonrió Remus -. Gracias, Minerva.

Remus se volvió y se marchó.

McGonagall regresó a sus escritos pero sólo un momento antes se dio cuenta de que él le había estado haciendo una petición en realidad. Sonrió para sí misma mientras continuaba escribiendo.

El equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor entrenaba duro normalmente, pero el entrenamiento se había intensificado desde la semana pasada cuando Slytherin ganó. Harry había estado volando mucho durante todos los entrenamientos para estar listo para el partido y quedó exhauste el viernes cuando el entrenamiento acabó. Y por no decir mosqueado. Se había visto implicado en una pequeña colisión con Angelina y se había pillado la mano derecha entre los mangos de las escobas.

Hizo una mueca de dolor al intentar flexionar los dedos mientras regresaba hacia el castillo. Estaban empezando a hincharse. Pensó que sería mejor hacerse mirar la mano lesionada y fue hacia el hospital.

Lorien lo escuchó entrar y salió de su despacho.

-Hola Harry. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Hola, Srta. Lorien. Me he hecho alguien la mano.

-Déjame ver. Umm. Tienes los dedos bastante inflamados.

Tres de los dedos de Harry estaban ahora volviéndose de color púrpura.

-Vamos a ver si están rotos – le hizo sentarse y tomó su mano derecha entre las suyas. Pronunció una palabra que Harry no reconoció y pasó sus dedos a lo largo de los de él mientras se concentraba.

-Umm. Éste sólo está magullado, estos dos están rotos. Tendremos que arreglarlos.  
  
-De acuerdo.

-Necesitaré que te relajes y te no te muevas. ¿Preparado? Puede que sea un poco incómodo, pero no te dolerá por un rato largo.

Harry vio como cerraba sus ojos y se concentraba. Esperó a que los abriera y cogiera una varita cuando sintió que sus dedos empezaron a calentarse. El calor pronto se intensificó y los dedos de Harry le dolieron mucho. Pasaron varios minutos y Harry se sintió definitivamente incómodo. Justo cuando deseó que pasara se paró. El dolor se fue con el calor, dejando sólo una pequeña decoloración.  
  
-¿Mejor? – le preguntó Lorien.

-Sí. ¿Cómo hizo eso? Nunca he visto a Madame Pomfrey hacer algo así.

-Bueno, Harry, hay muchas clases de técnicas médicas. Lo que pasa es que empleamos unas diferentes.

-Me sorprendí cuando sentí el calor. No esperaba que empezase cuando lo hizo. Es decir, esperaba que sacase su varita.

-No uso varita, Harry.

-¿También arregla huesos rotos peores sin una varita?

-Sí. Harry, yo no uso una varita nunca.

-¿De veras? ¿Nunca?

-No.  


-¿Puede hacer también magia no médica sin una varita? – los ojos de Harry estaban como platos.

-Harry, muchos magos pueden hacer algo de magia sin la varita.

-Sí, pero ¿de veras usted nunca usa una varita?

-Sí. Soy una bruja Nemorosi.

-¿Una qué?  


-Es una larga historia. Te la contaré algún día.

La puerta se abrió y Remus entró.

-Hola, Harry – dijo cuando Harry se marchaba.

Se dio cuenta de que el chico le estaba sonriendo de una extraña manera.

-Hola, profesor – se giró hacia Lorien -. Muchas gracias por arreglarme la mano.

Harry volvió a mirar a Lupin y sonrió pícaramente antes de marcharse.

  
  
De vuelta a la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry les relató todo a Ron y a Hermione.

-¿Qué ella es una Nem-qué? – preguntó Ron.

Hermione se lanzó en una detallada descripción e historia de los Nemorosi que había leído en uno de sus frecuentes viajes a la biblioteca.

-Asombroso - gritó Ron.

Harry había estado mirando al espacio mientras Hermione estuvo hablando. Hubo varias veces en su vida en que habían pasado cosas mágicas sin tener la varita. Decidió que iría a ver a Lorien en algún momento para hablar con ella más.

-Bueno, se está haciendo tarde. Deberíamos ir a dormir – Hermione se levantó bostezando.

Los tres amigos fueron a la cama, cada uno con ganas de que llegase la mañana para viajar a Hogsmeade.

Remus y Lorien llegaron con Madame Hooch, el primer turno de profesores que estarían en el pueblo para hacer de carabina. Cada uno de ellos estaba contento de ser el primer turno para poder apartarse de sus responsabilidades y disfrutar del resto del día.

  
Remus estaba deseando pasar la tarde con Lorien, pero también estaba nervioso por ver a su viejo amigo. Le había explicado un poco sobre él, peor aún no le había contada que se iba a reunir con un convicto fugitivo. Había decidido que se escaparía un rato para ver a Sirus y pensó si debería presentarlos.

A la una, el segundo turno de profesores llegó. McGonagall, Snape y Sprout llegaron para relevar a los primeros tres.

Lorien y Remus habían planeado encontrarse después de su turno en Dervish y Banges, pero él le había dicho que llegaría un poco tarde y que podía ir a dónde quisiera. Él la alcanzaría más tarde. Un poco después de la una, se dirigía hacia el final del pueblo.

  
El día de octubre había amanecido brillante y claro, y una leve brisa se había levantado con la llegada de la tarde. Un enorme perro negro había estado deambulando por las afueras de Hogsmeade cuando los alumnos empezaron a llegar aquella mañana y ahora estaba tumbado con la gran cabeza greñuda apoyada en sus patas, esperando. Ocasionalmente, mientras esperaba, se lamía la parte delantera de su pata. La vieja herida estaba molestándole y le preocupaba de una manera canina.   
  
Justo sobre la una en punto olfateó el aroma que encontró en brisa y alzó sus orejas a la vez que su cabeza. Estaban allí.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione giraron en la esquina del camino que habían seguido y se toparon cara a cara con Snuffles. Hubo sonrisas por parte de los tres cuando el enorme perro negro se levantó y trotó hacia ellos.  
  
En un instante, el perro había desaparecido. En su lugar estaba Sirius Black, y sonrió ampliamente al saludar a su ahijado. Harry se fijó en que parecía mucho más saludable y que su largo cabello, aunque un poco despeinado, había sido cortado.  


-¡Harry! Qué bueno verte – le abrazó cálidamente -. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Es una alegría de veras verte, Sirius.

El hombre de cabello negro se volvió hacia Ron y le golpeó en la espalda cordialmente.

-¿Todo bien, Ron?

-Ya puedes apostar.

Ron le dio a Hermione un rápido abrazo.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Hermione?

-Nunca estuve mejor – le sonrió hasta que se fijó en su mano.

-¿Sirius, qué te ha pasado?

-Pisé algo afilado. No es nada.

-Parece grave – Harry se preocupó -. Deberías habértela mirado.

-Le diré a Lupin que me la mire ¿de acuerdo? ¿Nos sentamos? – Sirius les indicó un lugar en el césped y los cuatro se sentaron juntos.

-Te trajimos comida – Harry le señaló los paquetes que llevaban.

-Estaba esperando que dijeses eso.

Sirius comió mientras los tres amigos hablaban, contándole todo lo que les había pasado desde la última vez que le vieron. Le explicaron el último partido de quidditch y cómo Slytherin había ganado. Él no dijo nada pero sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras masticaba.

  
Un súbito ruido en el camino les hizo levantar la cabeza. Harry, ron y Hermione se levantaron de un salto cuando el enorme perro negro reapareció a su lado. Un momento después, Lupin giraba la esquina y saludaba al grupo acercándose.

El perro entrecerró los ojos por un momento y para sorpresa de los tres jóvenes de Gryffindor se lanzó cruzando el césped.  
  
  
  
  
Lupin vislumbró a los tres alumnos con el perro y les saludó con la mano sonriendo mientras se acercaba al pequeño grupo. La sonrisa despareció rápidamente cuando vio al perro moverse.

Se abalanzaba sobre él.

"Está... ¡Oh no!"

Lupin no tuvo tiempo de actuar.

¡BUMP!  


El perro lo golpeó justo en el pecho cuando saltó, haciéndole caer sobre su espalda. Se sentó encima de él jadeando muy cerca de su cara con la lengua fuera.

-¡Sirius! – gritó Lupin – Black… ¡déjame… ir!

Fue recompensado con un húmedo beso canino.

-… Me estás... ¡aplas... tando!  
  
El perro desapareció, y en su lugar Black estaba arrodillado a horcajadas sobre su amigo en el suelo, riendo.

-¡Lunático! Cuánto tiempo sin verte. Vamos a darnos un beso, cariño - Sirius hizo como si fuera a plantar un húmedo beso en el hombre lobo.

-Apártate de mí, Black – Remus pudo respirar un poco e intentó levantarse.

Los tres alumnos les rodeaban riéndose.

Sirius se levantó, tirando de Remus de la parte delantera de su túnica al mismo tiempo. Se puso serio y abrazó a antiguo amigo.

-¿Cómo estás, Remus?

-¿Además de las costillas rotas? Excelentemente. Contento de ver a un viejo amigo.

Los dos hombres caminaron hacia donde Harry, Ron y Herminone se limpiaban las lágrimas de sus ojos de las carcajadas.

Hermione dio un salto.

-Tienes que mirarle la mano.  
  
Señaló a Sirius.

-¿Qué es? Umm. Esto parece serio – Lupin observaba donde Hermino le había indicado -. ¿Pisaste algo?

-Sí.  


-Te la has estado lamiendo ¿no, Canuto?  


Black parecía avergonzado.

-Bueno, ¡me picaba!

-Tendrías que habértela cuidado.

-Sí, lo sé. ¿Es que tengo que ir directamente a Sant Mungo? ¿No ves ningún problema con eso?

-Sé de alguien que podrían ayudarnos.

-No sé, Lunático. De veras que…

-Ella es de confianza.

Sirius miró a su amigo durante un largo rato.

-Vale. ¿Dónde tengo que ir?

-La traeré aquí ¿de acuerdo? Estaré de vuelta en tres minutos.

-Lupin. Hazle saber que va a tratar con un perro – Sirius desconfiaba aún un poco.

Remus asintió y se marchó.

-Espero que sepa lo que está haciendo – dijo Sirius inquieto. 

Miró a los tres chicos y los vio sonriéndose los unos a los otros con complicidad.

-¿Qué? – preguntó.

-Nada – dijo Hermione, riéndose.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con vosotros tres?

-Es sobre Remus – dijo Harry, aún sonriendo.

Sirius supo que debía de ser algo bueno por la expresión en la cara de Harry. Había visto esa misma expresión en el padre del chico muchas veces para saberlo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco.

-¿Qué le pasa a Remus?  
  
-Va a buscar a la bruja que te dijimos que está sustituyendo a Madame Pomfrey – añadió Hermione.

-Y…? – les animó Sirius.

-Puedes confiar en ella – dijo Ron, con una mirada maliciosa.

-Y…?

-Es guapa – le informó Harry.

-Excelente. ¿Qué es lo que ibais a decirme sobre Remus?

Todos miraron a Hermione.

-A Remus le gusta.

Los ojos de Black se pusieron como platos.

-Espera. ¿Le gusta, o le GUSTA?

-Le GUSTA – dijeron los tres a la vez.  
  
Sirius era ahora el que sonreía maliciosamente.

Notas a los reviewers:

Lynn: Bueno, aunque Snape no aparece en este capítulo espero que igualmente te haya gustado *guiño* Corroboro tu opinión: Snape is perfect! (¿pq todos los "malos" son buenos en todo lo que hacen? ^^U)

Rakshah: Tranquila, no me he dado cuenta que me haces la pelota, nononono XD Sobre lectores/as, bueno, ya sabemos todas lo poco dados que son los hombres a leer historias románticas (siempre hay excepciones, claro) ^^U En cuanto a la virginidad de Remus parece que es algo que "da morbo", un hombre tan guapo, tan inteligente, tan paciente, tan simpático, que nunca ha estado con una mujer... *Irene empieza a deshidratarse* -- Ah! Soy de Terrassa así que no te preocupes por escribir en catalán (claro que ten en cuenta que yo no soy la única que lee los reviews ^__-)

Aspy: ¿Has empezado a leer por casualidad la segunda parte? *^^*

Melliza: *Irene prepara sus instrumentos psicológicos para hacer frente al deje psicópata de Mónica* ¡Otra fan de Snape! 

Lechucita amarilla: (aka. Snape es suyosuyosuyo XD) Uhm, la verdad es que no soy celosa tranquila (igualmente me pido a Snape para una escena erótica, nada más XP). ¡He sido yo, yo he llamado "grasiento" a Snape! *Irene se mete rápidamente en su bunker* He empezado a leer tu fic de "Un secreto especial" (malvada, vas y te haces publicidad "subliminal" en mi historia XD) y verdaderamente hay estilo, es decir, escribes bien y eso es estupendo. No suelo hablar mal de los demás autores puesto que yo tampoco es que me vea una gran autora, pero hay fics e historias que verdaderamente dejan mucho por desear, puede que tengan una trama original pero hay que saber escribirla con orden y sigilo, cuidando la gramática y la ortografía y sin caer en lo simplón. No sé si me entendéis... ¡Ah, me gustaría que opinaseis todas sobre este tema!

Maika Yugi: Ya me hubiera gustado a mí que hubiera escena lemon... (*Irene es una gran fan del erotismo y la sensualidad*) Pero como ves hay que morderse las uñas... ^^U ¡Nytd nos lo deja todo para nuestra imaginación calenturienta! XD

Rinoa: ¿Que si puedo esquivar tus patadas? ¡Pues claro! *Irene hace una sonrisa forzada cubriéndose ciertos moratones* Y no es por ponerme un poco oscura pero... ¿ya sabes que en el quinto libro hay otra muerte? *música de película de miedo* Creo que podríamos empezar a apostar entre todas a ver quién creemos que es el próximo muerto: yo dudo entre Dobby y Pettigrew.

Hatsue: Yo también creo que lo de ser virgen le pega... Se dice que los lobos sólo tienen una compañera en la vida... Y lo de que Remus sea fiel a una mujer por el resto de su vida verdaderamente va con su carácter (o con nuestros propios deseos XD).

Gwen de Merilon: Soy rápida y mortal, querida Gwen XD ¡Una menos con quien luchar para conseguir a Snape! Pero bueno, yo ya tenía seguro que te ibas a convertir en mi enemiga número uno en lo que a "misión conseguir a Remus" se refiere ^^UU Sólo una cosa: Remus es /muy/ celoso...

Arabella: Me tenso porque tienes esa rara capacidad de leerme el pensamiento y adivinar el futuro ^^U Uhm, quizás serías la asistente perfecta de Trelawney ¿no? XD


	13. Una advertencia para Snuffles

Capítulo 12:

**Una advertencia para Snuffles **  
  


  
  
  
Remus encontró a Lorien saliendo de Las Tres Escobas.

-Hola.

-Hola. ¿De dónde vienes?

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa? – Lorien empezó a preocuparse.

-Nada grave. Es sólo que encontré a un perro herido y me preguntaba si tú podrías echarle un vistazo.

-Claro, Remus. ¿Dónde está?

-Está con unos alumnos. Creo que pisó algo.

-Enséñamelo.

Lorien se apareció con Remus en el camino.

-Por aquí – le indicó.  
  
Cuando doblaron la esquina vio a los tres alumnos con uno de los perros más grandes que nunca había visto. Un enorme bestia de pelo negro.  
  
Lorien se aproximó al perro lentamente.

-¿Qué tal, chico?   


La gigante cola empezó a menearse. Se inclinó sobre el perro y le dio una palmada en la cabeza.  
  
Volviéndose hacia Remus mientras acariciaba las orejas del perro, dijo:

-Parece bastante sociable.

Remus observó al enorme perro que miraba a Lorien de un modo poco canino. Sus ojos se estrecharon un poco.

Lorien se volvió de nuevo hacia el perro y se arrodilló delante de él.

-Eres sólo un osito grande ¿a que sí? – sus manos aún seguían en la cabeza peluda -. Vaya, eres muy guapo.

  
El perro le lamió la cara, haciéndola reír y apartar la mirada levemente. El perro le lanzó una significativa mirada a Lupin, para luego rozarla con el hocico. Lorien abrazó al gran perro.

-Creo que tendré que llevarte a casa conmigo.

Meneó la cola.

-Eres tan cariñoso – dijo -. De verdad que podría mimarte.

La cola se movió más rápidamente mientras los ojos castaños miraban a Lupin por encima del hombro dela bruja. Sacó la lengua con una gran sonrisa. Los ojos de Lupin se estrecharon aún más.

-Te daré toda clase de cuidados y te dejaré dormir en mi cama. ¿Te gustaría eso, amiguito?

-Guau – una afirmación. El perro le hizo un guiñó a Remus.

Remus agarró al perro por el pescuezo y lo apartó firmemente.

-Es ese pie – dijo, un poco más ácidamente de lo que quiso - ¡Siéntate! – le dijo al perro.

Harry, Ron y Hermione hicieron todo lo posible para contenerse. Por supuesto, Lorien no tenía ni idea, pero Sirius estaba obviamente divirtiéndose un montón inquietando a Remus.

Lorien habló al perro.

-Abajo.

Y el perro se sentó.

-Túmbate.

Y el perro se se tumbó sobre un lado, mientras Lorien le hacía un rápido examen para asegurarse de que no tenía otras heridas.

A Remus no le estaba gustando el modo en que el perro le miraba a la vez que la rubia bruja desplazaba sus manos sobre él.  


Lorien le habló suavemente al perro cogiendo la gran pata entre sus manos.

-Vamos a comprobar esto ¿vale?

Se concentró, investigando mágicamente las profundidades de la herida. No había nada roto, tampoco estaba infectado. Podía curarlo ahora.

-Quieto, chico.

El perro permaneció quieto donde estaba hasta que ella acabó.

-¡Buen perro! ¡Qué perro tan bueno! ¿Qué tal una caricia en la tripa? – le dio con el codo para acariciarle la gran barriga peluda -. ¿Te gusta? – le dijo al perro.

Sirius estaba disfrutando de cada minuto. ¡La expresión de la cara de Lupin!

"Va a matarme después de esto, pero vale la pena."

Las cosas cambiaron de repente.

Lorien dio unas palmaditas al enorme perro que rodaba de una indignante manera sobre su espalda. Súbitamente, Lorien forzó la mirada acercándose a su parte de abajo.

-Ah! ¿Qué es esto? No podemos tener esto.

"¿Tener qué?"

Black miraba a Remus desde donde estaba, sin prestar mucha atención.

-No queremos más perritos negros corriendo por ahí, ¿a que no?

"Supongo que no."

-Es un hechizo rápido, eres muy guapo.

"Ella piensa que soy atractivo ahora... ¡espera!"

-Tendremos que deshacernos de esto ¿vale?

"Vale… ¡Espera! Deshacernos de ¿¡QUÉ!?  
  
Con un aullido temeroso, el perro se alzó sobre sus patas.

Remus tuvo que sentarse al lado de Harry que estaba riéndose muy fuerte. Ron y Hermione se apoyaban en uno en el otro, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Lorien se giró hacia ellos desconcertada.  
  
-Eh, ayúdadme. Sólo será un min...

-No.... Lorien. Para – Remus pudo recuperar el aliento con dificultad –. Lo… siento… - hizo una pausa -. Debía haberte... hablado de... Snuffles – miró al perro.

La cabeza greñuda asintió.

Remus se levantó y fue al lado de Lorien. Miró a la mujer.

-Ella es Lorien Desjardins, y él – dijo, indicando al perro – es Sirius Black.

El perro había desaparecido.

"¡Un animago!"  
  
No lo había visto venir. Lorien miró al hombre al que ella casi... bueno, había alterado.

-Encantada de conocerte, Sirius – le sonrió Lorien educadamente.

-Lo mismo digo – Black le dirigió una mirada un tanto cautelosa después de que ella intentara hacerle una operación quirúrgica.

-Siento lo de…

-Está bien, no lo sabías. Ey, sobre esto – levantó su mano -, gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Hermione habló:

-¿Sabéis qué? Deberíamos pensar mejor en ir volviendo.

Harry y Ron asintieron en reacio acuerdo.

-¿Te veré pronto? – preguntó Harry abrazando a Sirius.

-Puedes apostar. Harry, cuídate. Hazme saber a mí o a Remus si la cicatriz te duele ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Remus le habló a Lorien.

-¿No te importaría ir con ellos de vuelta al pueblo? Te alcanzaré en un momento.

-De nada. Encantada de haberte conocido, Sirius.  
  
Le dirigió a Remus una mirada de "ya hablaremos más tarde" y regresó junto a los tres de Gryffindor de vuelta al camino.

-¿Así qué? –dijo Black después de que los otros se marcharan -. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

-No mucho. Lo mismo de siempre.

Black resopló.

-Eso no es lo que he oído.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

  
-He oído que tienes algo con la dama de allí – sacudió su cabeza en dirección a por donde los otros se habían ido.

Remus se río.

-¿Qué te hace pensar en algo así?

-Harry, Ron y Hermione me lo dijeron – dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Qué?

-Sí. Dijeron que parece que la dama siente algo por ti también.

-¿De veras? ¿Es eso tan obvio?

-Aparentemente lo es.

Lupin se puso rojo ligeramente.

-¿Ella sabe lo de…? – le preguntó Sirius.

-Sí. Lo sabe.

-¿Y le sigues gustando? – Sirius le estaba tomando el pelo a su amigo.

Black rodeó los hombros de Lupin con su brazo y bajó la voz.

-Y dime, viejo amigo – hizo una pausa -. ¿Ella y tú habéis...

-¿Qué?

-Ya SABES.

Los ojos de Lupin se abrieron.  
  
-¡Sirius! ¡Honestamente!  
  
Black obtuvo la respuesta cuando el hombre lobo se puso de un profundo ton rojo.

-¡Jo jo! Lo has hecho. Lobo astuto – le dio una palmada a su amigo en la espalda.

Remus encogió los hombros indignado.

-En serio, Canuto. Eso es todo en lo que siempre has pensado. Eso y tu estómago.

-Sí. Bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve en prisión?

-Oh, claro. ¡Como si no hubieses pensado constantemente en comida y sexo antes!

Black se rió y subió los hombros inocentemente.

Remus cambió de tema, pero estaba sonriendo.

-¿Dónde te vas a quedar?

-Oh, por ahí.

-¿Por qué no vienes y te quedas conmigo un tiempo?  
  
-No sé, Lunático. ¿Crees que sería prudente?

-Podemos meterte en el castillo cuando sea de noche, y puedes quedarte en mi habitación. Probablemente sea el último lugar en el que el Ministerio miraría. El tiempo se está haciendo frío, y así tendrías un techo sobre tu cabeza y comida en abundancia – el dio un azote en la barriga -. Lo aclararé con Dumbledore.

-Estaría bien verte a ti y a Harry durante más días.

-Bien, está decidido. Vendré a por ti esta noche.

-Está bien…. ¿Lunático?

-¿Qué?

-Gracias.

Lupin sonrió a su amigo.

-Irá bien.

-Sí – la cara de Black resplandeció -. Puedo pasar más tiempo para conocer a tu joven amiga mejor – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de que Remus se marchara.

Remus lo miró por encima del hombro.

-No lo creo.

Sirius se rió por lo bajo durante un largo rato después de que su amigo se hubo ido.

Más tarde del atardecer, Remus dejó a Lorien en la enfermería para ir a encontrarse con Sirius.

-No volveremos hasta muy tarde, pero pensé que sería mejor llevarle comida y pasar algún tiempo con él – le explicó.

-Está bien. Me parece que estaré ocupada aquí por un largo rato igualmente – señaló al cuarto alumnos que había llegado agarrándose el estómago después de una comilona en Hogsmeade.

-Nos vemos más tarde – dijo Remus marchándose.  
  
  
  
  
  


Tres de los pacientes de Lorien con indigestión estaban mucho mejor media hora después de simplemente haberles dado una poción que también contenía jengibre y hierbabuena. El cuarto aún tenía grandes molestias.

-Vosotros os podéis marchar, chicos. Parece que vas a necesitar algo más fuerte ¿eh?

Decidió modificar la fórmula y fue hacia el armario del despacho. Un poco de sanguinaria también sería útil. Frunció el entrecejo al ver que iba a utilizar la última parte.

  
"Maldita sea", había tenido la intención de conseguir más en Hogsmeade, pero se había olvidado al haberse distraído con todo el asunto de Sirius.

Elaboró una nueva fórmula, esta vez añadiendo la sanguinaria. Era como un encantamiento. Mejor que un encantamiento, pensó para sí misma. El último alumno le dio las gracias y se marchó poco después.

Ordenó las cosas y decidió que haría mejor en tener más jengibre y sanguinaria a mano. Aún podían ponerse enfermos más alumnos esa semana. El jengibre podía sacarlo de la cocina, pero la sanguinaria debía sacarla de la mazmorra. Sonrió recordándose a sí misma que sería mejor que fuese a ver a Snape primero.

Los elfos domésticos intentaron que Lorien se quedase también con un plato de galletas de chocolate caseras además de la raíz de jengibre, y al final estuvieron contentos de que ella al menos hubiera cogido una.

Lorien se la comió mientras se dirigía a la mazmorra. Estaba deliciosa, y Lorien se encontró a sí misma preguntándose si no debiera haber cogido el plato.

Snape no estaba en su oficina ni en el aula. Lorien vio que tenía como elección o coger los suministros que necesitaba sin pedirle permiso otra vez o molestarle en su dormitorio. Ninguna de ellas le atraía. Suspiró y bajó hacia el vestíbulo donde pensó que tenían que estar sus habitaciones.

Llamó a la puerta tímidamente. No hubo respuesta. Esperó durante un rato y llamó de nuevo.

-Adelante – la voz estaba obviamente irritada.  
  
Lorien puso los ojos en blanco y entonces abrió la puerta.

-Severus, por favor disculpe la interrupción. Siento molestarle tan tarde.

-¿Qué es, Lorien? – estaba sentado en una confortable silla frente al fuego y tenía un libro en su mano.

Lorien se acercó hasta donde estaba sentado y le explicó lo que quería.  
  
-Está bien - agitó la mano en señal de despedida -. Coja lo que necesite.

-Gracias, Severus. Lo rellenaré más tarde durante la semana – sus ojos fueron hacia la mesa al lado de la silla, una botella y una copa de vino rojo yacían encima.

Le sonrió e indicó la botella.

-¿Italiano?

-Español.

Lorien forzó la vista para ver la etiqueta.

-Oh. Rioja. Y parece que eligió una de buen año también.

Él alzó una ceja.

-¿Bebe del rojo? Pensé que el vino blanco de spritzers estaba más por encima de sus posibilidades.

Su voz había perdido parte de su irritación y Lorien pensó haber oído una onza de diversión deslizarse en ella.

-Oh, por favor – dijo con una mueca de desdén -. No puedo recordar la última vez que me molesté con el vino blanco.

-Yo tampoco. ¿Así que le gusta el italiano?  
  
Lorien asintió.

-¿Y el español? ¿Le gusta el Rioja?

-Sí.

-¿Le importaría acompañarme?

Lorien hizo todo lo que pudo para no dejar que la boca se le abriera. No estaba segura de lo que debía hacer, pero Snape tomó la decisión por ella.

Chasqueó los dedos y conjuró una segunda copa. Se levantó de la silla, con la copa llena, y se la ofreció a ella, señalándole la otra silla gemela se sentó.

Lorien se sentó en el filo de su asiento con la copa de vino.

-¿Y bien? – hizo un movimiento con la cabeza señalando a su copa.

Lorien lo probó y encontró que era maravilloso. Snape sonrió levemente al ver su reacción.

-¿Aceptable?  
  
-Es maravilloso – se guardó de decir más cuando vio el modo en que Snape la estaba mirando.

La estaba observando atentamente, y entonces se levantó y se acercó a ella. Se inclinó sobre ella ligeramente, con la mirada en sus labios. Lorien empezó a tener una temerosa sensación cuando le vio empezar a alzar una mano.

Sonrió y habló con suavidad.

-Debe de haber estado en la cocina – un dedo dio un golpecito sobre la comisura de su propia boca sonriendo y volviéndose a sentar.

Lorien se dio cuenta de que le estaba diciendo que tenía chocolate en la cara.

Lorien se rió y lamió la esquina de su boca.

-Los elfos domésticos no me hubieran dejado marchar si no cogía algo.

Lorien recuperó la compostura y probó más vino.

-Severus, este vino es realmente maravilloso – apoyó la espalda en la silla.

-Es uno de mis favoritos. Un viejo amigo me introdujo en los rojos españoles hace tiempo.

-Ciertamente él le hizo un favor ¿no? – Lorien bebió un poco más.

Él sorbió el suyo.

-Ella.

-¿Perdón?

-Ella, Lorien. El amigo del que le hablé era una mujer – le corrigió sin animosidad.

-Oh, bueno. Tiene un excelente gusto. 

Él asintió pensativamente.

-Sí, lo tenía.

-¿Está muerta? – se aventuró a decir Lorien.

-Sí.

-Severus, lo siento. Yo...

Movió la mano hacia ella, quitándole importancia.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Cuál era su nombre?

Snape la miró durante un largo rato.

-Ursa.  
  
-¿Qué le pasó?

-Fue asesinada por un mortífago.

Lorien dejó ir un grito apagado.

-¡Qué terrible!

-Sí. Lo fue – parecía un poco distante por un momento, luego una expresión peculiar cruzó su cara. Miró a Lorien otra vez.

-En realidad, la mató un mortífago Nemorosi.

-¿En serio? – sus ojos se agrandaron un poco.

Snape habló muy lentamente.

-Sí, Sylvanesti. Lo fue.

La expresión de sorpresa era evidente en la cara de Lorien, y a Snape le divirtió haberla pillado desprevenida.

-¿Dónde aprendió eso?

-Pasé mucho tiempo en compañía del hombre que mató a Ursa antes de que ella muriera.

-Ya veo. ¿Antes de darse cuenta de que era un mortifago y la matara?  
  
-Algo así.

Alguien a quien él conocía bien le había traicionada y había matado a la mujer con la que estaba muy unido. Empezaba a hacerse claro que el mago vestido de negro había tenido un complejo pasado. No sabía que decirle y se sintió aliviada cuando él cambió de tema.

-Así que, dígame Lorien, ¿cómo conoció a Perth Taber?

Se sorprendió otra vez.

-Fue mi maestro por un largo tiempo después de que acabase mi entrenamiento en medicina. ¿Le conoce?

-No, sólo de oídas. ¿Dónde hizo su entrenamiento en medicina?

-En Boston.

-¿América? – fue le turno de Snape sorprenderse.

-Sí. Algunos de los mejores hospitales del mundo están allí, y no sólo los muggles – Lorien le sonrió.

-Debe haber ido a la Escuela de Magia de Oakwood de allí. Tienen la tradición de las mismas cuatro casas que Hogwarts cuando fue descubierto en el 1700 ¿no?

-Sí. Mis padres se trasladaron a América cuando tenía diez años.

-Ya veo – se levantó de nuevo y rellenó su copa, después se sirvió él una más -. ¿Y por qué no se quedó en América?

-Nunca me sentí bien. Siempre supe que regresaría. ¿Sabe cuando a veces tiene la sensación de que pertenece a algún lugar?  


Él asintió y entonces su expresión cambió de nuevo a la de ligera diversión.

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella, viendo la expresión de su cara.

-Me estaba preguntando cómo estaban yendo sus sesiones con el señor Longbottom, Lorien.

Snape odió contárselo.

-Van... Uhm... Bueno, van... uhm... – titubeó durante un rato y entonces le miró a los ojos -. ¿Severus?  
  
-¿Sí?

-Son verdaderamente horribles. Una absoluta pesadilla – declaró enfáticamente.

Snape echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

-¿Así que admite que tenía razón? ¿Es una pérdida de tiempo? – preguntó maliciosamente.

-Si se lo dice a alguien negaré cada palabra.

-Ni a un alma. Sólo quería escucharla decir las palabras.

Suspiró.

-Tenía razón.  
  
  
  
  
Lorien miró la hora.

-Bueno, se está haciendo tarde – dejó su copa de vino vacía en la mesa y se levantó.

Snape también lo hizo.

-Muchas gracias por el vino, Severus – se dirigió con él hacia la puerta -. He disfrutado hablando con usted esta noche.

Él habló abriéndole la puerta.

-Yo también he disfrutado de su compañía, Sylvanesti – inclinó su cabeza ligeramente.

Ella le sonrió y se volvió para salir de la mazmorra.

Notas de la autora: 

Estoy contenta de que a todo el mundo parezca haberle gustado el último capítulo. Fue divertido de escribir. No pude resistirme a meterme un poco con Sirius. Él puede soportarlo. Estoy segura de que muchos de vosotros ya sabéis lo que le pasó a la pobre Ursa en el fic corto "**Decisiones**". Extrañamente, Severus parece compartir las mismas preferencias con el vino que la autora que lo tomó prestado para esta historia.

Notas a los reviewers:

Mi reflexión _psicológica_ sobre muertes en el 5º libro: En realidad mi deseo es que la muerte sea de alguien que no nos haga llorar mucho como Dobby o con Colin o su hermano (bueno, les tengo cariño pero no creo que me ponga a llorar como con Cedric *le guiña un ojo a Rinoa*) o Pettigrew (aunque a éste lo veo para más tarde o si no... ¿qué haría el maestro sin su vasallo?). Pero he de decir que en cuanto me enteré de que iba a haber un muerto pensé /demasiado rápidamente/ en la señora Weasley, sin embargo, no lo quiero decir muy fuerte por si acaso T__T Pero es que me pongo en el papel de una autora y pienso que es el mejor modo de hacer que el corazón del lector dé un vuelco y se enganche aún más, además de que se mata a la segunda _madre_ de Harry (claro que a saber qué repercusiones tendría esto entre todos los niños y los que no somos tan niños) Mm... ¿no había un rumor que decía que Rowling había tenido que dejar de escribir cierta escena porque le había dado 'miedo'? ¿era la escena de la muerte? O.O

Recapitulando, apuntemos con nuestras varitas al elfo doméstico. El pobre ya se está haciendo pesado, la verdad, y si hay que aguantarlo hasta el séptimo libro... v_v O eso o que se case con Winky y se vayan de luna de miel muy lejos XD

Rakshah: La verdad es que prefiero que escribáis los reviews en castellano puesto que la autora del original también los lee y si ya le cuesta con los españoles imagínate con los que están en catalán.... *Sonrisa maliciosa* ¿Qué te ha parecido la escena de la casi castración? XD Me alegra que te siga gustando la traducción aunque en este capi he tenido dificultades para traducir el título ... @.@ -- Estudio en UAB, y sobre la emigración, bueno, no se puede decir que ninguna uni sea la mejor... -__-

Maika Yugi: Y la autora LO sabe XD Incluso ella se está pensando hacer un capítulo especial sobre ese encuentro *slurp*

Rinoa: *Irene suspira aliviada ante la patada que no la toca* Cierto, tuve un pequeño desliz en la traducción y no me di cuenta -_-U (y encima que el word se empeña en corregir a sus anchas, el nombre de Sirius me lo pone siempre como "Virus" ¬_¬#) No, si al final al ser casi todas vecinas acabaremos haciendo una "quedada harrypottera" XD

Arabella: Creo que Trelawney nos seguirá sorprendiendo en los siguientes cursos ¿eh? *codazo* ^^ Por cierto, no entendí tu pregunta ^^UU ¿Te refieres al momento en que Remus se transforma en su habitación y Lorien se queda fuera en la puerta? Ella se queda toda la noche ahí, que es algo muy bonito de su parte. Y se dice que con la poción de matalobos Lupin es consciente en todo momento de su ser aún siendo un lobo por lo que sus sentidos caninos son los mismos que los de un perrito. Mm... No se dice de dónde es Lorien, simplemente que ha vivido entre árboles ^^U Y sobre "Caparoja", más el viernes *guiño*

Lechucita ambarina: *Irene practica técnicas de memorización: ambarinambarinambarina* Siento la confusión con tu nombre ^^U (pero las luces que componen el ámbar y el amarillos son prácticamente las mismas *guiño*) El trato es subir un capítulo cada semana, así que te tendrás que esperar a la semana siguiente para el próximo *soy mala y me gusta* Estoy totalmente de acuerdo en lo que dices sobre los fics y añado que nunca debemos fiarnos de un libro por la tapa sino que debemos adoptar una actitud más "investigadora y extrovertida" (¿por qué será que esto me recuerda a una conferencia? O.o). Sobre lemon, he leído fics de HP /muy/ buenos y a eso se llama no caer en lo simplón del sexo XD

Hatsue: Tranquila, conozco tu pueblo pero sólo de oídas ^^U (teniendo en cuenta que no tengo casi ni pizca de sentido de la orientación y que siempre que me preguntan por una calle soy de las que se hacen pasar por inglesas... ^^UUU) Exacto, la originalidad siempre tiene que ir por delante, aunque después acabamos cayendo en los clichés... Sin embargo, siempre disfrutas más con algo que no has leído antes que con algo que lees una y otra vez -_- 

Gwen de Merilon: Please, Gwen, do not write in catalan ^^U Más que nada te lo pido (como ya le he dicho a Rakshah) porque la autora original lee los reviews y no me gustaría causarle un dolor de cabeza aguda traduciendo ^^UUU Ey, yo no sé tú pero a mí me encantaría conocer al Sirius de la edad de Harry y compañía ¡¡¡pedazo juergas que se correrían!!! Lo veo como el típico chico que abre la boca y te partes de risa ^^


	14. Discusiones y animagos

Capítulo 13:

Discusiones y Animagos

  
Era bien pasada la medianoche cuando Remus y Snuffles tomaron el camino de regreso hacia las habitaciones de Lupin. No habían encontrado a nadie en el vestíbulo, y aunque Sirius estuviera en su forma canina, estaban contentos de que no hubiese nadie.

Sirius se transformó una vez la puerta estuvo asegurada y miró a su alrededor.

-No está mal, profesor Lupin – admiró -. Puedo acostumbrarme a esto – se metió en el dormitorio y miró alrededor -. Bonito. Muy bonito - reapareció -.Y – dijo, dejándose caer en el sofá -. ¿Vas a hablarme sobre ella o qué?

-¿Lorien? –preguntó Remus.

Sirius balanceó los ojos.

-Sí. Has estado evitando el tema toda la noche.

Remus cogió una silla y se sentó de cara a Sirius.

-¿Qué quieres saber? – le preguntó Remus cautelosamente.

-Bueno ¿cómo es? – inquirió Sirius.

-Tiene un corazón de oro – empezó Remus.

-Sí, tiene que tenerlo para colarse por un tío andrajoso como tú - Sirius se rió disimuladamente.

-Ves, eso es por lo que he estado evitando el tema – le regañó Remus.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Sigue – Sirius sonrió pidiéndole disculpas.

-Tiene mucho talento. Está bastante versada en las Artes Curativas – Remus continuó con sus observaciones sobre Lorien.

Black miró hacia su mano.

-Ya lo he visto.

-Tiene un gran sentido del humor, pero puede ser también algo seria a veces. ¿Te diste cuenta de que es una bruja Nemorosi? – le preguntó.

-¿Eso no va de que no usan la varita y tal? – inquirió Sirius.

-Sí. Y no sabes qué más, Sirius, ella es una animaga... Bueno… casi – Remus frunció el ceño un poco al hablar.

-¿Casi? – preguntó Black.

Remus se lo explicó.

-Esa cosa de la leyenda es un montón de basura – dijo Black -. Ella tendría que hacerlo. La ayudaré si quiere.

-Le haré saber tu ofrecimiento – respondió Remus.

Sirius miró a su antigua amigo a los ojos.

-Te gusta de verdad ¿no? – estaba serio en ese momento.

-Sí – suspiró Lupin con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo entonces. ¿Qué te parece ir a tomarnos un aperitivo, viejo colega? – Black señaló a la puerta.

-Canuto, es pasada la medianoche – dijo Remus, algo irritado.

-¿Qué? ¿No se puede tener hambre después de medianoche? – preguntó.  


-Está bien, iré a la cocina – Lupin se dio por vencido.

-Excelente.  
  
  
  


  
  


Remus estaba cerca de la entrada secreta a la cocina cuando advirtió a alguien más en el vestíbulo. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Lorien caminando hacia él.

-Hola. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Remus? – le preguntó Lorien mientras se acercaba.

-Buscando un aperitivo para Sirius – dijo Lupin, sacudiendo su cabeza y riéndose un poco.

-¿Habéis vuelto sin problemas entonces? – inquirió ella.

-Estaba chupado – Remus le guiñó un ojo.

-Bien – Lorien miró a su alrededor y luego puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello -. Bésame.  


-¿Qué? ¿Aquí en el vestíbulo? – había un fingido horror en su cara.

-Sí - se apretó contra él.  
  
Él le rodeó la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Cuando la besó una ceja se levantó y dijo apartándola:

-¿Qué has estado bebiendo? Hueles como a vino – dijo Remus de un modo perplejo.

-Probablemente porque eso es lo que he estado bebiendo – se rió ella.

-¿Me he perdido una fiesta? – se burló.

-No – respondió Lorien.

-¿Qué? ¿Decidiste emborracharte tú sola? Sirius y yo nos habríamos alegrado de acompañarte – Remus se rió por lo bajo un poco ante aquel pensamiento. 

-No estoy, ni mucho menos, Remus, borracha. Sólo me he tomado dos copas de vino.

Remus se dio cuenta de que no estaba sonriendo.

-Lo sé. Lo siento, sólo bromeaba. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí abajo? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-Vengo de camino de la mazmorra – respondió Lorien.

  
Remus se puso mortalmente serio en un instante. Había estado en la mazmorra y había estado bebiendo vino. Le dio pavor hacerle la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo en la mazmorra, Lorien? – intentó de que sonara casual, pero tuvo miedo de que la pregunta no fuera por ahí.

-Fui a ver a Snape – dijo ella.

El hielo se agarró al estómago de Lupin.

-¿Es con él con quien estuviste bebiendo? – le preguntó ácidamente.

Ella le lanzó una fría mirada y se apartó de él.

-¿Lorien? – persisitió.

-Sí.

Lupin le frunció el ceño. 

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Él me invitó – declaró.

-¿Qué? ¿Él qué? – Lupin no estaba seguro de haber escuchado correctamente.

-Me invitó, Remus. Fui a verle para pedirle algunos suministros, estaba bebiendo vino y cortésmente me ofreció un poco – le explicó ella como si le estuviera explicando un concepto difícil a un niño.

Remus ahora estaba enfadado, pero mantuvo la voz baja.

-Podrías haber dicho que no.  
  
Los ojos de Lorien relampaguearon.

-Sólo porque a TI él te disguste no significa que a mí también. Lo siento por ti si esto no te gusta. Él fue cordial y yo educadamente acepté su invitación. ¿Es eso un crimen?

-Te quedaste para tomar dos copas – su tono era acusador.

Aquello estaba yendo muy lejos.

Lorien dio un paso para acercarse a él y miró a Remus a los ojos. Su voz fue como un áspero susurro.

-Sí, lo hice... y disfruté… cada… minuto… que… estuve allí.

Se dio la vuelta y atravesó el vestíbulo, dejándole solo en frente de de la cocina.

Sirius levantó la cabeza cuando Remus finalmente volvió con la comida que había ido a buscar.

-¡Ya era hora! ¿Qué es lo que... – se interrumpió al ver la expresión de la cara de Lupin.

-¿Qué pasa, Lunático? – Sirius pudo ver que algo preocupaba a Remus por la expresión de su cara.

-Nada – dijo Remus bruscamente.

-Pues es un nada bastante grande por la expresión de tu cara. Ey, soy yo quien te está hablando. ¿Me lo quieres contar? –le persuadió Sirius.

-Estaba en la mazmorra – la voz de Lupin era tirante.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién estaba? –Sirius no le estaba siguiendo.

-Lorien – dijo Remus silenciosamente.

-Vale ¿y? – Sirius aún no lo entendía.  
  
Remus levantó la cabeza enfadado. 

-La mazmorra, Black. Fue a la mazmorra mientras estábamos fuera.  
  
-No quiero saberlo – Sirius estaba empezando a comprender.

-Estuvo con Snape – Remus escupió las palabras.

Sirus se puso visiblemente disgustado.

-¿QUÉ? Ese flaco hijo de... ¿Qué diablos estaba ella haciendo?

-Bebiendo vino – dijo Remus amargamente.

-¿Con SNAPE? Lupin me estás creando dolor de cabeza – gimoteó Sirius.

-Imagina cómo tengo yo la mía – dijo Lupin.

-¿Por qué rayos querría nadie ir y hacer algo como eso?

-Ellos se llevan bien – admitió Remus.

Los ojos de Black estaban como platos.

-Espera... Espera... ¿Me estás diciendo que a ella le gusta él lo suficiente como para pasar la noche del sábado bebiendo con él? Lunático ¿dónde diablos encontraste a esa mujer? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Ella me lo dijo – respondió él.

Remus le relató la discusión delante de la cocina.

Sirius estuvo en silencio durante un largo rato, después supiró y habló:

-Tienes un problema, amigo.

-¿Snape? – preguntó Remus.

-No. Tú – le dijo Sirius con delicadeza a su amigo.

-¿Yo? – preguntó Remus incrédulamente.   


-Sí. ¿Es que piensas que ella ha hecho algo más que haberse bebido una copa de vino? – le interrogó Sirius.

-No, claro que no, pero…  


-Tienes que disculparte con ella – declaró Black.

-¿Qué? – Remus no podía creer lo que Sirius le estaba diciendo.

-La hiciste sentir como si hubiese hecho realmente horrible, y en realidad ella no hizo nada. Quiero decir, sé que es Snape, ¿pero te no habría importado si hubiese estado con otro?

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Sirius? – preguntó Remus -. Tú le odias ¿recuerdas?

Black resopló.

-Yo lo sé. Tú lo sabes. Ella no. Es así de simple.

Remus se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.

-Chico, le debo una disculpa ¿verdad?

-Ajá.

-¿En qué estaba pensado? – gimió Lupin.  
  
-No lo estabas haciendo – dijo Black a la ligera.

-Obviamente no – Lupin estaba enfadado consigo mismo.

-Está bien, Lunático. Estas cosas pasan cuando estás enamorado.

Remus alzó súbitamente la cabeza para encontrarse con Sirius sonriéndole abiertamente.

-Ve a buscarla, Remus – le dijo suavemente.

Remus asintió y se marchó.

  
  
  


  
Lorien estaba furiosa. No podía creerse el modo en que Remus había actuado. Era para pensar que había envenenado a alguien por la manera en que la trató. No había hecho nada malo. Todo era porque él estaba muy susceptible con Snape.

"Esos malditos hombres de Gryffindor son todos tan protectores."

¿Por qué tuvo que decir lo que dijo? Su rabia estaba tomando el camino hacia la frustración cuando hubo un suave golpe en la puerta.

"¿Y ahora qué?"

Remus aguardó al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? – preguntó.

-Es tarde – dijo ella en voz baje.

-Lo sé. Sólo un minuto – inquirió Remus.

  
Le dejó entrar y le miró atentamente.

-Lorien, he venido para disculparme por el modo en el que he actuado. No quería disgustarte. Sé que no hiciste nada malo. Tienes el derecho de ir a donde tú elijas. Es sólo, bueno, ya sabes cómo me llevo con Snape.

Ella asintió pero le dejó continuar.

-Lo siento si me he portado como un celoso. Es sólo que tú eres muy importante para mí, me he pasado un poco de la raya – sonaba sincero.

Lorien suspiró.

-Remus, no tienes nada por lo que estar celoso.

-Lo siento, Lorien. Supongo que debería haber sabido eso – bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

Ella se movió para dejar caer una mano suavemente sobre su mejilla y él la miró.

-Disculpa aceptada – dijo con suavidad -. Y siento haberme enfadado contigo. Debería haber sido más comprensiva – puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le besó profundamente.  
  
Sirius Black estuvo solo en las habitaciones de Lupin durante el resto de la noche.

  
  
  
  


El domingo por la mañana Remus y Lorien se llevaron el desayuno a escondidas a su habitación. Se encontraron a Sirius tirado sobre la cama de Lupin vestido y roncando.

Remus se acercó al lado de la cama y agitó un pedazo de tocino debajo de la nariz de Black, provocándole para abrir los ojos. Lupin se rió de él.

-Buenos días – dijo Lorien desde el rellano de la puerta.

-Buenos. Supongo que perdonaste a este tío – Black señaló a Lupin.

Lorien se sonrojó un poco, pero sonrió y asintió.

Los tres desayunaron juntos en la mesa pequeña.

-Así que – empezó Black -, aquí Lunático me contó que estabas intentando ser una serpiente.

Ella miró interrogantemente a Remus. Él le dirigió una sonrisa como disculpa, Lorien se volvió hacia Black.

-No estoy segura aún – respondió.

-Lorien, esa leyenda es un manojo de basura. Creo que debería hacerlo – dijo Sirius entre bocados.

-¿En serio? – le divertían sus maneras directas.

-Sí. Es lo mejor del mundo. Te lo puedo decir – dijo deliberadamente.

-Apuesto a que sí, Snuffles – se burló Lorien.

Sirius se detuvo a medio masticar.

-Ten cuidado, cariño, el nombre es Canuto. Además, puedo ayudarte si quieres. No es que no puedas hacerlo tú misma, pero está bien tener a alguien como guía.

-Aprecio la oferta, Sirius – respondió Lorien educadamente.

-En serio deberías hacerlo, Lorien. A Remus no le gustaría algo más que ser abrazado por una gran serpiente.

Ella se rió mientras Remus arrugaba la nariz.  
  
-No sólo eso – se inclinó hacia ella y bajó un poco la voz -. Creo que hay algo sexy en las serpientes.

-Honestamente, Sirius – intervino Lupin -. Debes estar bromeando.

-En realidad no – admitió él.

Remus encogió los hombros pero Lorien puso una mano en el brazo de Black.

-Creo que me gusta este hombre – se rió más fuerte cuando Sirius la agarró y la atrajo hacia él.  
  
-Eso está bien, pegas conmigo, cariño.

Remus sólo agitó su cabeza, pero estaba contento de ver que los dos se llevaban tan bien.

  
-Sabes, podemos probarlo hoy si quieres – sugirió Sirius.

-No lo sé – dijo Lorien con reticencia.

  
-Oh, vamos. ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura? Necesitas tener uno si vas a perder el tiempo con este tipo – señaló a Lupin.

Lorien miró a Remus.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Es cosa tuya, pero creo que deberías hacerlo – respondió.

-Muy bien. Lo haré – dijo con decisión.  
  
-Ésta es una chica valiente – Sirius se levantó y le ofreció su mano -. ¿Vamos? – la acompañó hasta el sofá.

Remus se levantó y se fue hacia la habitación.

-¿Dónde vas? – le preguntó Sirius.

-No creo que pueda ver esto. Estaré aquí ¿vale? – Remus estaba pálido.

Remus y Lorien elevaron los ojos.

Lorien se sentó en el sofá y Sirius se arrodilló en frente de ella tomando sus dos manos entre las suyas.

-Puede que esto sea un poco raro, pero estaré aquí ¿de acuerdo? – dijo tranquilizadoramente.

Ella asintió.

-He hecho esto hace poco.

-Bien. Va a ser difícil al principio, como subir los peldaños de una escalera o ir cuesta arriba, pero una vez estés arriba estará chupado después de todo. Tienes que luchar por cada paso al principio. No intentaremos nada más, hoy sólo calentaremos.

Ella asintió de nuevo.  
  
Sirius empezó a guiarla.

-Bien, cariño, reclínate, cierra los ojos y aclara tu mente.

Lorien hizo lo que le decía.

Sirius le dio un minuto o dos y entonces empezó a entrenarla de nuevo.

-Ahora concéntrate. Tienes que centrarte en tus sentidos primero. Son lo más primario. Quieres ver, oír y oler todo desde el punto de vista animal. Yo encontré que me ayudaba concentrarme en el olor primero. Prueba eso.

Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados y a penas asintió.  
  
Se concentró en el obvio aroma de la habitación. Los restos del desayuno, la leve humedad del sofá. Dejó abrir su mente, la dejó deambular, buscando por debajo de las corrientes de olor que ella sabía que habían allí. Volvió su atención hacia Sirius.

Cuando abrió los ojos para mirarle, él supo que iba por el camino correcto. Sus ojos no le estaban mirando, sino que miraban a través de él. Ella se inclinó hacia él para recoger su aroma y se pegó a él – humano con algo vagamente canino. Se reclinó de nuevo y vio que el aroma se quedó con ella, aún a través de la gran distancia.

Pudo sentir una energía diferente empezando a surgir en sus venas. Lo buscó, luchando por agarrarlo y atraerlo hacia ella. Dio un paso hacia arriba y se detuvo para sostenerse en el suelo. El olor de Black era fuerta y ahora podía pillar también el familiar aroma de Lupin.

Abrió los ojos una vez más y Black dio un leve salto. Dorados ojos de reptil estaban centrados en algún lugar detrás de él.

-Buena chica. Reténlo. No vayas muy rápido ahora. Un paso y entonces agárralo.  


Apenas un perceptible asentimiento.

Redobló su concentración y se concentró en la energía que ahora fluía leve pero constantemente a través de sus venas. Luchó por dar otro paso y entonces lo retuvo. Su respiración empezaba a hacerse más rápida.

-Paciencia, cariño. No mucho al mismo tiempo. Respira lento otra vez. Concéntrate.

Sirius la había dejado ir ahora y había dado un paso hacia atrás.

Era difícil retenerlo en esa etapa y luchó por cada segundo. Finalmente, su respiración se estabilizó y fue capaz de seguir adelante.

La energía era más fuerte en sus venas, fluyendo por sus músculos, su piel. Sintió un extraño hormigueo en los dedos de su mano, en los dedos del pie, en sus muñecas y en sus tobillos. Agarró la sensación y la retuvo. Su respiración era otra vez rápida.

-Mira a ver si puedes mantenerlo ahí – la voz sonó lejana.

Ella lo agarró, luchó y se pegó a él. No descendería por la cuesta.

-Un poco más – le dijo Black -. Remus – le llamó -. Tendrías que ver esto.

-¿Está bien?

Remus entró a la habitación. Una aguda toma de aire por su parte atrajo la atención de Lorien y no pudo sostenerlo más. Lo dejó ir.

Su cabeza se desplomó hacia adelante.

  
Remus iba a ir hacia ella pero Black le retuvo.

-Dale un minuto.

Pasaron varios, pero Lorien finalmente alzó la cabeza y miró a los dos hombres de pie sobre ella. Les sonrió débilmente.

-¿Cómo lo he hecho, entrenador? – preguntó Lorien.

-Excelente – Black le sonreía -. ¿Quieres decírselo? – le dijo a Remus.

Remus asintió enfáticamente.   
  
-¿Decirme qué? – preguntó Lorien.

-Lorien – dijo con emoción -. Seas lo que seas, no eres una serpiente.

-¿No habían escamas? – preguntó ella, un poco confundida.

-Oh, habían escamas. En tus manos y brazos, pero...  
  
Ella le interrogó con un susurro:

-¿Pero qué?

-Tenías garras.

Le llevó un momento entender el significado de lo que estaba diciendo. No era una serpiente. No era una serpiente.

Dio un gran salto del sofá con un grito y agarró a Remus en un abrazo. Lo dejó ir y abrazó a Sirius que la levantó y le hizo dar una vuelta alrededor. Le dejó ir y abrazó a Remus otra vez, encontrándose a sí misma besándole.

Sirius silbó y miró hacia ninguna parte de la habitación por varios largos segundos.

-¡Ésa es la mejor noticia! ¡No puedo decirte lo aliviada que me siento! – dijo Lorien cuando Remus la soltó. 

Se puso seria y miró a Sirius.

-Tenemos que intentarlo otra vez – dijo Lorien súbitamente.

-¿Qué, ahora? – preguntó Black.

-Sí.

-Lorien, deberías tomarte un respiro.

  
-Ahora – dijo suavemente, pero no había ningún error en su determinación.  
  
  


Notas a los reviewers:

Rinoa: *con su acostumbrada patada de saludo XD* En realidad cuando yo leía el 4º libro ya sabía que Cedric iba a morir, no porque fuera adivina sino porque también me hicieron un spoiler como tú le hiciste a tu hermana :P, fue mi primo 'aka. el niño que me metió en el mundo de HP' el que me dijo antes de que empezara a leer el libro: "El cuarto es el más guapo, eligen a Harry campeón de Hogwarts para un Torneo en el cual se enfrentan los mejores magos del mundo y se muere Cedric. Ya verás qué guapo." Y yo: O.O pensando que quizás mi memoria de corto plazo lo olvidaría enseguida, que lo hizo, pero lo volvía a recordar siempre que leía su nombre... ¿Pero qué tienes en contra de Severus/Lorien? Aish, con lo buena pareja que hacen... *^^* Y ya veo la punta de tu bota acercándose vertiginosamente a mi culo X_x

Gwen de Merilon: Estaba pensando yo que...mmm... siendo Sirius tan mujeriego (o imaginándonoslo nosotras tan mujeriego) a lo mejor sí puede ser que haya más perritos como él rondando por ahí... Aix! ¡Y qué ganas de conocerlo en sus tiempos en el cole! *frustrada* Necesito desesperadamente un giratiempo.

Arabella: En realidad a Lorien le importa bien poco que Sirius sea un presidiario o un asesino, teniendo en cuenta que es el mejor amigo de Remus y que 'si tú confías en él yo también'. En realidad creo que Remus ya le contó cuál era la verdadera apariencia de Remus ^__-

Rakshah: ¡Que levante la mano la que se preste a hacerle una castración a Sirius! XD Mm... sobre adaptaciones de los libros en los diferentes idiomas la verdad es que no he leído ninguna que no sea en inglés o español (en catalán me da miedo porque siempre hacen de las suyas tanto en los libros como en las películas). No estoy en contra de que se hagan adaptaciones (como lo de Colagusano, Lunático y cía y los artilugios de magia), pero de ahí a que se cambien del todo los nombres/apellidos de los personajes es una total agresión -_- Y tienes razón, por los fics que he leído en francés sé que Snape pasa a ser Severus Rogue y que Hogwarts pasa a ¡¿Poudlard?! ¬_¬U Para que te/os hagáis una idea aquí va esta url: http://mondeharrypotter.free.fr/pages/traduc/tradpoud.html

Lynn: Estoy dando pasos agigantados en la traducción y teniendo en cuenta que subo un capi cada semana, pues no te preocupes porque dentro de poco estarás leyendo el final de esta primera parte *guiño*

Hatsue: ¡Cierto! Me encanta la conversación entre Lorien/Severus del anterior capítulo, cuando él se le acerca y Lorien se asusta (un poco...) pq cree que la va a besar... ¡qué tensión! En este capítulo sin duda la charla entre Sirius y Remus es genial ^^

Alpa: *otra fan de Remus* *Irene la mira detectivescamente* Sobre la felicidad de Remus y Severus... bueno, está claro que Lorien... *Irene se tapa la boca rápidamente* Ouch! ¡¡Ya me iba a ir de la lengua otra vez!! ^^UUU Sigue leyendo, Alpa. *guiño*


	15. El sueño

Capítulo 14: 

El sueño

  


  
Aliviado de que Lorien no iba a transformarse en una serpiente, Remus decidió que podía arreglárselas para observar su segundo intento de transformación. Observó su lucha para ir más lejos que en el primer intento y estuvo impresionado ante el delicado y efectivo modo en que Sirius la persuadía a seguir. Esta vez las escamas se extendieron hasta después de sus codos y fue muy evidente que tenía grandes garras oscuras.

  
Lorien quedó exhausta después del segundo intento y decidió ir a su habitación a descansar.  


-Además, necesito estar disponible si alguien se pone enfermo –admitió.

Besó a Remus.

-Te veré más tarde – dijo y se volvió hacia Sirius para besarle en la mejilla - . Gracias.

Él asintió y sonrió.

-Para lo que sea, cariño.

Se marchó dejándolos a los dos solos.

Remus se volvió hacia Sirius, hablando lentamente.  
  
-Bien, Canuto. ¿Qué diablos era eso? – preguntó.

-No lo sé – admitió Sirius, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No es una serpiente. ¿Qué tiene garras como ésas y escamas? – preguntó Remus.

-Muchas cosas para poder decirlas todas – Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Parecía horrible – Remus hizo una mueca.

-Lunático, no digas eso delante de ella – le previno Sirius.

-Lo sé, pero... era... Oh, era desagradable.  
  
-Ey, apuesto a que tú tampoco te ves muy fenomenal a medias - Sirius le dio un azote en la cabeza a Lupin en broma.

-Sí, bueno, tu no te ves muy genial transformado, sarnosa bolsa de pulgas.

-No tengo pulgas. Además, Lorien pensaba que era adorable.  


-Oh, por favor – Lupin puso los ojos en blanco.

-Me invitó a dormir en su cama – le tomó el pelo Black.

-Sí, pero entonces intentó…

-Está bien, está bien. No vayamos por ahí – le cortó Black, estremeciéndose ante el pensamiento.  
  


  


  
Lorien regresó a su propia habitación, feliz pero exhausta. Sirius había dicho que lo estaba haciendo bien por lo que se refería a la transformación. Se dejó caer en su cama y no tardó en quedarse dormida.

El sueño no vino a ella enseguida, sino algo después de haberse quedado dormida. Caminaba lentamente, doblando cada esquina del largo y serpenteante corredor. Estaba lo suficiente cerca como para oír el sonido del aleteo, y el de la ráfaga del aire. Dobló la última esquina para encontrarse con una puerta al final del vestíbulo. No habían más vueltas, sólo un camino recto hacia delante. Se dirigió a la puerta…

Sus ojos se abrieron. Aquello estaba empezando a preocuparla. ¿De qué trataba aquél sueño? Se preguntó si debería mencionárselo a Remus y Sirius. Decidió que no lo haría. ¿Por qué siempre era el mismo lugar? ¿Qué había detrás de la puerta.

Se dio por vencida. Si quería descifrarlo iba a tener que pedir ayuda. Quizás, sólo Trelawney podía ayudarla. Se levantó de la cama y se enderezó. Se encaminó hacia la Torre Norte.

-No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto – dijo Lorien en alto para sí misma mientras subía por la escalera plateada que conducía al aula de Adivinación. Casi se atragantó con el fuerte aire perfumado que emergía de ella.

Sibyll Trelawney estaba sentada en un sillón frente a la chimenea, la miró expectante.

-Mi querida, señorita Lorien. Qué alegría verla – dijo con una voz ensoñadora -. Creo que busca la ayuda de una verdadera vidente.

"Buena suposición", pensó para sí misma Lorien, sarcásticamente.

-Siéntese, querida – Sibyll le indicó una silla cerca de ella -. Ha venido a que le lea la palma al fin. Qué alegría.

-Bueno, en realidad...

-Ah, ya veo. Desea ver su futuro en la bola de cristal entonces.

-Es sobre un sueño.

-Sí, interpretación de sueños. También lo pensé. Hábleme de su sueño, querida.   
  
Lorien tuvo la sensación de que debía levantarse y salir corriendo, pero se armó de valor y le describió la serie de sueños a la enjoyada mística. Le habló sobre el corredor, las esquinas, el sonido de la ráfaga de aire y la puerta.

-Oh, querida, debería haber venido a mí antes. El mundo de los sueños es un reino confuso para aquellos que no están versados en las Artes Místicas. La interpretación que busca es bastante clara para mí.

"Eso debe de ser bueno."

-El vestíbulo representa la transición a la búsqueda para encontrar una conexión con alguien o algo. Las esquinas que gira la advierten de tener cuidado con las elecciones. El hecho de que esté caminando representa que tiene libertad de movimiento o libertad para elegir. La puerta representa la oportunidad. Debe estar apunto de enfrentarse a alguna decisión que tendrá un significativo impacto en su vida. Este sueño, querida mía, le hace saber que su destino está en su mano y que las elecciones que haga determinarán su futuro – Trelawney pronunció la última frase con un pequeño aire de triunfo.

Lorien no podía creerlo. Tenía perfecto sentido.

-¿Y qué pasa con el sonido de la ráfaga de aire?

-El viento. Representa el estar abrumado.

-¿Y la puerta del final? ¿Una oportunidad?

-Sí, querida. Las decisiones que a tomado durante el camino le ofrecen una oportunidad de algún tipo. La puerta es meramente un símbolo para ayudarla a reconocer que la oportunidad está presente. Es muy simple.

-Sibyll, muchísimas gracias – Lorien se levantó para irse -. No puedo decirle lo mucho que me ha ayudado a aliviar mi mente.

-Para lo que sea, querida. Debe buscar ayuda en áreas en las que tiene menos experiencia. ¿Puedo preguntar, en su sueño, cuál es la decisión que tomó delante de la puerta?

Lorien parecía un poco desconcertada.

-¿Decisión? No he tomado ninguna decisión ahí. Bueno, no otra además de abrir la puerta.

Trelawney dejó ir un grito ahogado. Las pulseras tintinearon furiosamente cuando ella se llevó la mano a la boca horrorizada.

-Querida, no lo hizo.

-Bueno, sí. No es que tenga el control en lo que sueño.

-Oh, querida, querida. Qué desgracia. A penas puedo decírselo.

-¿Decirme qué? – Lorien estaba empezando a irritarse ahora.

-La muerte.

-¿Qué? 

  
-La muerte. La destrucción. El caos le espera. Siento tanto tener que ser yo la que se lo diga.

Lorien miró fijamente a la mujer por un momento y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Yo también. De todas formas gracias, Sibyll.  
  
  


  
Lorien se rió por lo bajo mientras se dirigía de regreso a la enfermería.

Trelawney había dado un buen salto para después desaprovecharlo. El sueño había tenido perfecto sentido. Era obvio que representaba su larga lucha con la decisión de convertirse en animago, y el hecho de que sólo ella controlaba su destino en ese sentido. Era simple.

No obstante no veía la puerta como un augurio de muerte. Abrir la puerta representaba la decisión final para seguir la transformación, y el sonido de la ráfaga de aire ciertamente podía representar el hecho de estar ligeramente abrumada por la decisión. ¿Pero y el ruido del aleteo?

-Probablemente sean las alas del Ángel de la Muerte – dijo en voz alta, divertida con sus propios pensamientos.

Entró en su despacho para ponerse al día con los infinitos papeles de trabajo.

  
Lorien estuvo sentada en su despacho por un corto rato intentado trabajar, pero sus pensamientos seguían deambulando en los hechos de la mañana y en la visita con Trelawney. Estaba contenta ahora que había dejado a Sirius entrenarla para avanzar en su transformación en animago.

Varios Nemorosi que conocía bien eran animagos, incluyendo a Perth, y Lorien a menudo había sentido el anhelo de emprender tan difícil hazaña mágica después de verle a él transformarse periódicamente en un bello semental que era su forma alterna.  
  
Sonrió ante el pensamiento de lo satisfecho que él estaría al ver que finalmente había decidido intentarlo, y lo entusiasmado que estaba de guiarla en sus primeros intentos. También recordó lo angustiada que estuvo durante el primero de sus intentos al ver que no había ningún cambio físico y se fijó en las escamas. No sólo tenía miedo de la vieja leyenda, sino que estaba decepcionada de que su forma alterna no era ningún precioso pájaro o magnífico gato. Ni plumas de colores ni un sedoso pelaje cubrían su piel, sólo frías y suaves escamas verdes.  
  
Sabía que eso no debía de importar, la habilidad para realizar la transformación era la meta que tenía que intentar conseguir, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar desear una posibilidad más atractiva.

En ese momento su alivio era tan grande por no tener que preocuparse de la serpiente, que cualquier cosa que surgiera de su hechizo de transformación le estaría bien.   
  
  


Lorien estaba mirando por la ventana durante sus reflexiones y el golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó un poco. Se volvió para encontrar a Harry Potter de pie en el rellano.

-Hola, Harry. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – preguntó.

-Me estaba preguntando si podría hablar con usted sobre algo – empezó diciendo él tímidamente.

-Por supuesto. Ven, siéntate – le indicó la otra silla -. No estás enfermo ¿verdad?

-No – sonrió -. Ayer me habló sobre el modo en que los Nemorosi hacían magia sin varita y tenía curiosidad por saber más. Si tiene tiempo, eso era – dijo Harry educadamente.

Lorien asintió.

-¿Qué es lo que te da curiosidad, Harry? ¿Sed de conocimiento o es que te han pasado algunas cosas extrañas? – le miró a los ojos verdes.

-Me han pasado algunas cosas extrañas.

-Ya veo. ¿Y te preguntabas si podías hacer más magia sin varita y podías controlarla? – preguntó Lorien complícitamente.

-E… Eso es. Sí – respondió él.  


-Bueno, sólo hay un modo de saberlo. ¿Quieres algo de ayuda? – preguntó Lorien.

Harry sonrió.

-Sí. Eso estaría genial. ¿Cuándo podemos hacerlo?

-¿Qué te parece ahora? – le aventuró Lorien.  


-¿De verdad? – Harry empezaba a entusiasmarse con la idea de explorar la posibilidad.

-Tengo tiempo si quieres – dijo ella con una sonrisa.   
  
  


  
  
Después de interrogar a Harry por un rato, era obvio que la frecuencia con la que le pasaban cosas extrañas iba más allá de lo que le sucedía a un brujo normal. También era aparente que muchas de las cosas pasaban cuando estaba bajo coacción o circunstancias emocionales intensas. Lorien decidió que ciertamente debía ejercer un intento de magia sin varita.

-Recuerda que ayer te dije que muchos magos son capaces de hacer al menos algo de magia sin varita – empezó Lorien -. Bueno, depende del grado, algunos de ellos son en realidad capaces de hacer mucho más. Muchos de ellos sólo escogen no hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó Harry.

-Creo que muchos magos no piensas conscientemente sobre el hecho de que en realidad están haciendo magia sin varita. No pierden los segundos pensando en usar un encantamiento para la puerta o en pronunciar un conjuro sin una varita. Es sólo la manera en la que siempre lo han hecho – le explicó Lorien a Harry.

Para ir más allá, considera algunos de los animagos que hay fuera de aquí. Han dominado uno de las más difíciles hazañas de transformación sin usar una varita, estaría dispuesta a apostar si les preguntases a ellos si pueden usar magia sin varita que al menos la reacción que tendrías sería un no.

Harry reflexionó aquello durante un momento y pensó en preguntarle a Sirius más tarde para ver su respuesta inicial. Le hizo a Lorien otra pregunta que le vino a la mente.

-¿Y la elaboración de pociones? – preguntó -. ¿No es lo mismo? Quiero decir, mucha de la magia que se emplea para hacer pociones avanzadas viene del que hace la poción, como también los componentes de la poción. ¿Es una variación de magia sin varita, no?

-Absolutamente, Harry. Has pillado la idea. Ahora prueba a preguntarle al profesor Snape sobre utilizar un hechizo convocador sin una varita y verás lo que te dice.

-Creo que paso, gracias – dijo Harry secamente.

Lorien se rió.   
  
-Entonces, sí hay tanta magia sin varita que ya se usa, ¿por qué los magos y las brujas hacen más magia con la varita? – preguntó Harry.

-En realidad es por condicionamiento – le respondió ella -. Muchos están condicionados a usar la varita desde una edad temprana, y la idea de hacer magia sin ella parece muy extraña para ellos.

-¿Entonces tú no estuviste condicionada a hacia magia con varita? – preguntó Harry.

-No, a muchos Nemorosi se les enseña a hacer su primera magia sin una varita, pero también hay aquellos que dejan la varita a un lado para más tarde en la vida.

-¿Se vuelven Nemorosi?  


-Sí, aunque simplemente por hacer magia sin varita no te convierte en un Nemorosi, Harry. Mientras muchos magos realizan magia por la unión que se forma con la varita que les escoge, los Nemorosi sacan su fuerza de la naturaleza que les rodea.

Harry reflexionó por un rato hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

-¿Lo intentamos? – le preguntó Lorien con una sonrisa.

Harry asintió.

  
Lorien tomó la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo y ella y Harry salieron de la enfermería. La puso en una mesa de estudio a una corta distancia y se volvió hacia Harry.

-Empecemos con algo fácil. Algo con lo que estás familiarizado como el hechizo convocador.

-Está bien – respondió Harry.

-Ahora, convoca a la pluma como harías normalmente.

Harry alzó la varita y convocó a la pluma.

-Bien – dijo Lorien poniéndola en su sitio -. Ahora hazlo otra vez, pero imagina el hechizo convocador moviendo la varita en vez de a través de ella.

Harry ilustró su descripción y llamó a la pluma.

-Muy bien – Lorien sacó la varita de la mano de Harry -. Ahora sin la varita. Ya sabes que puedes hacerlo.  


Harry tomó aire y se concentró.

-_Accio_ pluma.

La pluma vaciló en la mesa por un segundo y luego fue hacia Harry como antes. Miró a Lorien con una sonrisa.

-Excelente. Ahora, probemos algo nuevo – ella le devolvió la sonrisa –. Algo que probablemente no has hecho sin una varita – le devolvió a Harry la varita.

-¿Qué es lo que sugiere? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

-Probemos el encantamiento de luz – dijo -. Mira – Lorien levantó su palma y pronunció el encantamiento -. _Lumos_.

Una pequeña bola de luz blanca descansaba en su palma.

Los ojos de Harry se expandieron durante un segundo.

-Eso fue genial – titubeó durante un momento cuando el recuerdo vino hacia él -. He visto al profesor Lupin hacer algo como eso con un conjuro de llamas.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Lorien con interés.

-Sí. Delante de un dementor que estaba buscando a Sirius en el tren. Justo antes de desterrarlo con el conjuro Patronus – Harry se saltó la parte sobre el desmayo a propósito.

-¿Realizó el conjuro Patronus justo después de hacer un conjuro de llama sin varita? Muy impresionante, Harry – Lorien estaba contenta de haber aprendido algo nuevo sobre Remus.

-Sí, él fue quien me enseñó el hechizo de Patronus – añadió Harry.

-¿Él? ¿Ya lo sabías? – Lorien estaba sorprendida otra vez.

Harry asintió.

-Ésa es una magia muy avanzada, especialmente si te lo enseñó hace dos años – Lorien empezó a preguntarse más sobre el potencial del chico -. Bueno, ¿probamos el encantamiento de luz?

-Me encantaría – respondió Harry con entusiasmo.

-De acuerdo. El encantamiento de luz normal enciende la punta de tu varita. Hazlo e imagínate la varita entera encendiéndose, Harry – le instruyó Lorien -. Inténtalo – añadió después de ver la expresión interrogante en su cara.

Harry se imaginó la varita entera encendiéndose, intentando echar fuera la condicionada imagen de de la punta de su varita encendiéndose únicamente.

-_Lumos_.

La varita al completo resplandecía con una brillante luz en sus dedos.

-Muy bien, Harry. Apágala.

Harry extinguió la luz.

-Ahora otra vez. La mitad de tu varita y tu mano – dijo Lorien.

-De acuerdo – Harry se concentró otra vez y pronunció -: _Lumos_.

  
Sonrió al ver la luz alrededor de sus dedos también.

-_Nox_. ¿Ahora sin la varita? – preguntó.

Lorien podía ver el entusiasmo en sus ojos verdes.

-Sí, hazlo sin la varita – ella le cogió la varita.

Harry se concentró durante un minuto, pensando en cómo había visto la luz en la mano de Lorien hacía un momento.

-_Lumos_ – pronunció el encantamiento.

La luz no era brillante en su palma, pero lo había hecho.

Lorien sonrió orgullosamente y después dijo:

-Más luz, Harry. Puedes hacerlo.

Se imaginó la luz brillar más y así fue.

-¡Excelente, Harry! – Lorien estaba entusiasmada ante el logro del adolescente, y observó como él hacía extinguirse la luz otra vez.

-Eso fue excelente – repitió Lorien mientras Harry le sonreía ampliamente -. ¿Qué te parece si vuelves más tarde durante la semana y probamos algo más?

Harry pensó que era una idea estupenda.  
  
  
  
  


Después de cenar, Lorien decidió salir fuera para tomar un poco de aire fresco y pensó en dar un paseo. Remus se ofreció a acompañarla, ya que quería estar unos minutos a solas con ellas, así que convocaron sus capas y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

El aire de la noche se estaba volviendo frío, pero no mucho, y muchas estrellas brillan en el claro cielo de octubre. Los dos decidieron caminar a lo largo del lago.

-¿Cómo estás esta noche, mejor? – le preguntó Remus.

-Sí, me las arreglé para descansar un poco esta tarde.

-Eso es bueno, aunque en realidad me refería al asunto de la serpiente.

-Remus, ojalá pudiera decirte lo aliviada que me siento de que esa estúpida leyenda no tenga nada que ver conmigo. Debería haberlo hecho hace tiempo – le explicó Lorien.

-No, no estabas lista hasta ahora. Debías darte cuenta por ti misma.

Lorien miró avergonzadamente a Remus mientras seguían caminando.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó.  


-No vas a creer lo que hice hoy.

-Inténtalo – respondió él.

-Fui a ver a Sibyll para hablarle del sueño que he estado teniendo – le contó.

-Vamos a morir ¿no? – dijo con un aire de conocimiento.

-Aparentemente sí – respondió ella.

-Mira, aún no sé lo que ha soñado. Estoy un paso por delante de la profesora Trelawney – se rió.  
  
Lorien le explicó el repetido sueño y la interpretación de Sibyll, como también su propia versión modificada.

-Me gusta mucho más la tuya. Los dos estamos de acuerdo – se burló Remus acercándose y entrelazando sus dedos a los de ella mientras caminaban.  
  
  


Notas a los reviewers:

Por cierto, estoy traduciendo otro nuevo fic que subiré dentro de muy poquito *^^* (recomendado 100% para las fans de Snape)

Rinoa: *the first reviewer* Creo que la pregunta clave serían "¿qué personaje NO te gusta?" XD En este capítulo tampoco sale Snape (es que el hombre sabe hacerse esperar...) *Irene prepara la cámara para grabar a Rinoa haciendo su salto mortal con doble tirabuzón y caída espectacular* Ehm... ¿que me harías hacer /algo/ más que traducir? O.o Espera, que me estás haciendo pensar mal ^^UU Y, Rinoa, lo siento, pero tus reviews /nunca/ han sido concentrados... ¡¡¡Cuidado con el pie, en la cara no!!!

Hatsue: Jarr! *sorprendida* ¿También vas a la UAB? Yo hago Psicología así que estamos muy cerca *^^* En mi opinión personal, Lorien quedaría mucho mejor transformada en un unicornio, como que le va más. La verdad es que yo pensaba que podías elegir en qué querías transformarte, los Merodeadores así lo hicieron, pero parece que el destino de Lorien está más predeterminado que eso.

Rakshah: ¿Por la misma regla de tres Harry Potter no sería Enrique Alfarero? XD Por cierto, para el próximo capítulo traeré un cubo de babas por si acaso (y con esto no trato de hacer ningún adelanto, no qué va...). ¿Cómo sabes que Lorien se transformará en iguana? Chissst!! (por supuesto, estoy bromeando XDDD)

Alpa: Yo voy en contra de todas y pienso que Lorien hace mejor pareja con Snape... ;P

Arabella: Jejeje, i'm not gonna say nothing about Lorien's transformation, only that it will be GORGEOUS! Yo también creí que Snape iría a besar a Lorien la primera vez que lo leía y sólo pensaba "un poco más cerca, un poco más cerca". Definitivamente, lo repito, Snape sí sabe hacerse lo que se dice esperar XD ¿Sirius con deje traidor? No creo...*wink*

Gwen de Merilon: Si te digo la verdad, a mí en ocasiones me dan ganas de tirarle a Remus de los pelos (y a Lorien también) ^^U Por cierto, creo que el siguiente capi te encantará...

Nyaar: ¿Y no da morbo precisamente el hecho de que dos hombres se peleen por ti? XD En realidad, la autora original es una gran lectora de la Dragonlance, en cuya área yo no estoy muy metida la verdad ^^U Incluso dejé a medias a LOTR porque se me hacía demasiado lento para seguir . (¡y eso que tengo los 3 books! -_-)


	16. Un paseo por el lago

** Capítulo 15: **

** Un paseo por el lago  
**   
  


Remus y Lorien continuaron su paseo alrededor del lago, cogidos de la mano.

-¿Quieres saber qué más hice hoy? – preguntó Lorien -. Estuve con Harry durante un rato esta tarde.

-¿Harry? ¿No estará enfermo verdad? – preguntó Remus preocupado.

-No, nada de eso. Vino a hacerme unas preguntas sobre los Nemorosi y la magia sin varita – le contó ella -. Remus, el chico tiene un remarcable y gran talento.

-No hay duda de que tiene un increíble potencial. ¿Probaste algo de magia sin varita? – se aventuró a suponer.

-Sí. Después de media hora hablando con él y trabajando con él estuvo convocando una pluma y haciendo el encantamiento de luz sin la varita.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Remus -. Eso es muy impresionante. ¿Vas a trabajar más con él?

-Sí. Esta semana – respondió Lorien, entonces le dirigió una mirada cómplice -. Hablando de impresionante…

Remus la miró interrogante.

-He oído que Harry no es el único que puede hacer conjuros de luz sin varita, profesor Lupin.

Le costó un segundo a Remus entenderla y entonces sonrió un poco avergonzado.

-Mira, estás haciendo magia sin varita y le juraste a la luna llena que abrazarías a los árboles por mí. Vamos a hacer un mago Nemorosi de ti, ya – a Lorien le divirtió en pensamiento y se rió.

Remus y Lorien se detuvieron ante el lago donde había un camino que se inclinaba y se expandía un poco, y se sentaron juntos en una gran roca.

-¿Así que qué más tengo que hacer? – le preguntó burlonamente.

-¿Hacer? – preguntó ella.

-Si quisiera ser un mago Nemorosi – añadió Remus -. Cuéntame más.

  
Lorien le miró a los ojos.

-¿Tienes curiosidad? – le preguntó.

-Tengo curiosidad sobre ti – la besó brevemente.

-Muy bien. Es difícil saber por donde empezar – empezó Lorien -. Nosotros creemos que la naturaleza incluye todas las energías, fuerzas, fenómenos y esencias de vida y magia, y creemos que debemos respetar y amar a la naturaleza como proveedora de esas cosas.

-¿Es ahí donde entra lo de abrazar a los árboles? – le tomó el pelo Remus.

Ella asintió y se rió un poco.

-Por supuesto, en realidad no les rendimos culto a los árboles, pero son un importante símbolo de la naturaleza. Muchas clases diferentes de árboles tienen distintas propiedades mágicas, y cada propiedad que la madera posee puede realzar ciertos tipos de encantamientos o magia. Es por eso que ciertas varitas eligen a ciertos magos.

Remus sacó la varita de su túnica y se la dio a Lorien.

-¿Qué piensas? – preguntó.

Lorien examinó la varita y asintió.

-Definitivamente está hecha para ti. Es Rowan ¿verdad?  
  
Remus asintió.

-La madera de Rowan es útil para protegerse de los encantamientos y para el control de los sentidos ante la persuasión… Bastante apropiada para el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras – le devolvió la varita a Remus.  
  
Él asintió.

-Continúa con lo que estabas diciendo - Remus animaba a Lorien a que continuase su clase.

Lorien sonrió.

-¿No te estoy aburriendo?

-No, me gustaría escuchar más – dijo.

-Muy bien. ¿Estás familiarizado con el "Asdruara"? – le preguntó.

Remus pensó por un momento y después negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No creo.

-Lo siento. Ése es el término Nemorosi. Probablemente hayas oído hablar de un Elvenstar.

-¿El septagrama? Sí. Simboliza las siete direcciones ¿verdad? Noste, este, oeste, sur, encima, debajo y dentro – respondió Remus.

Lorien estaba otra vez impresionada.

  
-Muy bien, pero en este caso, el Nemorosi "Asdruara" representa los cimientos de nuestras habilidades. Tierra, aire, fuego, agua, vida, luz y magia. Nuestra magia deriva de cada uno de esos elementos, y varía de acuerdo al tipo de hechizo, y al individuo bruja o mago. Por ejemplo, yo creo que mi propia fuerza deriva más de la inteligencia o aspectos educativos del aire y de la firmeza o aspectos energéticos del fuego, y mi enfoque es obviamente la vida puesto que soy curandera.

Remus se levantó y apuntó con su varia a una roca pequeña.

-Accio.

Voló hacia su mano.

-¿Entonces de dónde crees que deriva mi fuerza? – le preguntó Remus.

Lanzó la roca sobre el agua y la vio brincar por la superficie varias veces.

Lorien reflexionó sobre lo que sabía acerca de las habilidades y la personalidad de Remus y pensó en silencio durante un minuto.

-Creo que tu enfoque es obviamente la luz y tu fuerza sería el coraje y la fuerza de voluntad del fuego, y la paciencia de la tierra.  
  
-Muy interesante, Srta. Lorien – Remus hizo brincar otra piedra varios saltos.

-Qué pena que Sibyll creo que no estarás por aquí lo suficiente como para enseñarme más.

Lorien se rió cuando lanzó una roca encantada esta vez, que brincó unas veinte veces.

-¿Así que cuándo se supone exactamente que vas a estirar la pata? – continuó burlándose.

-Oh, no lo sé. Cualquier día, supongo – respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo.  
  
  
  
  
Snape estaba a mitad de corregir un trabajo de Pociones de tercer año, cuando ya tuvo bastante. Dejó ir la pluma de su mano y presionó sus palmas contra sus ojos. Estaba cansado, había estado tenso todo el día. Su mano fue inconscientemente hacia su brazo derecho mientras pensaba en el hecho de que sería convocado cualquier día de estos. Le dio pavor el pensamiento, pero sintió más pavor aún al pensar que quería echarse atrás. Detestaba la parte de él que tenía miedo. Tenía que hacer esto. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad. La ventaja obtenida por la posibilidad de tener a alguien del círculo interno de Voldemort fuera aumentaba el riesgo, especialmente desde que el riesgo era tan sólo él mismo.

  
Se levantó y empezó a andar. Aquella noche iba a ser una de esas noches en los que el sueño demostraba ser un evasivo compañero. Los argumentos a favor y en contra de ir cuando fuera convocado encolerizaban su mente. Necesitaba aclarar su cabeza.

Snape agarró la capa negra que colgaba cerca de la puerta y salió de la mazmorra. Un paseo por el aire fresco debería de ayudarle.

  
  
  
  


Se detuvo por un momento y entonces decidió que seguiría el camino que conducía hacia el lago. Era largo, pero gastado y Snape dio enérgicos pasos a lo largo de la orilla que ascendía y descendía a lo largo del agua.

Se forzó a poner la mente en blanco mientras caminaba y trató de concentrarse mejor en los leves sonidos que el agua hacía mientras rítmicamente chapoteaba en el borde de la orilla. La brisa nocturna estiraba la larga capa negra y el cabello de cuervo.

Finalmente había conseguido desterrar el desorden de su cerebro cuando advirtió un nuevo sentido a una corta distancia. Una pequeña salpicadura. La risa de una mujer.

Snape se irritó al principio al haber sido perturbada su pacífica ensoñación, pero su disgusto se volvió curiosidad al darse cuenta de que la voz que estaba escuchando pertenecía a Lorien.

Sus pensamientos fueron hacia la bruja Nemorosi. Al principio, ella le había irritado, pero después se había quedado para verle trabajar aquella noche en la mazmorra. Y, por supuesto, se había quedado durante largo rato la pasada noche en la que había disfrutado hablando con la mujer. ¿Que podía estar haciendo ella ahí fuera? Un momento... Había alguien más.

La otra voz era de un hombre. 

"Me pregunto sí..."

La curiosidad le hizo acercarse más al sitio donde pudo escucharlos hablar. Snape se movió sigilosamente a través de las grandes rocas que había en la cresta de la siguiente pendiente en el camino. Desde su posición aventajada podía mirar hacia abajo sin ser visto. Eran Lupin y Lorien.   
  
Lorien estaba sentada en una gran roca de cara a Lupin, el cual convocaba pequeñas rocas con su varita y después las hacía brincar por la superficie del agua. Ahora podía escuchar más de su conversación.

-… cuándo se supone exactamente que vas a estirar la pata? –decía Lupin.

Lorien se reía.

-Oh, no lo sé. Cualquier día, supongo.

Lupin se giró de cara a ella.

-¡Cualquier día! ¡Puede ser en cualquier minuto! – él también se estaba riendo.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco. De lo que fuera que estaban hablando no tenía ningún interés para él. Dejémosles sentados ahí fuera haciendo el ridículo. Estaba a punto de volverse cuando un movimiento rápido de Lupin llamó su atención otra vez.

Lupin se había inclinado y cogía a la bruja de pelo rubio por su brazo. Tiró de ella hasta levantarla y ella se rió.

-¡En cualquier minuto te digo! Rápido, antes de que expires.

El hombre lobo atrajo a la divertida mujer hacia él.  
  
"¿Qué diablos?". Snape frunció el ceño observando desde la parte superior del camino, pero un momento después se dio cuenta.

Lupin iba a… No… Él no podía…

Lupin besó a Lorien.

Los ojos de Snape se pusieron como platos y se agachó tras la roca.

"Así que no es sólo un puñado de cotilleos de Sprout y Sinistra."

Se aventuró a mirar de nuevo hacia la pendiente del silencioso camino.

Los brazos de Lorien estaban alrededor del cuello de Lupin, unidos en un íntimo abrazo.

Severus había visto suficiente y se dio la vuelta hacia el camino por el que había venido. Se resopló a sí mismo "Id a una habitación". Rodeó echando pestes el lago, furioso de no haber podido encontrar ni siquiera un poco de paz y soledad en su paseo.

Al menos eso era lo que se decía a sí mismo.

Snape abrió de un golpe la puerta de su habitación y arrojó la capa de sus hombros al respaldo de una silla.

-¡Malditos Gryffindors!! – maldijo en alto -. ¡Siempre dando problemas! ¡Siempre molestando!

Centró su rabia en Lupin.

-¡Hombre lobo patético! – escupió.

Estaba enfadado porque le habían robado su pacífico paseo. Furioso de su tan necesitado indulto había sido perturbado por ese hombre. Agarró una botella de la larga estantería y la lanzó por la habitación. Explotó en un centenar de fragmentos de vidrio.

Se quedó ahí, frente a los estantes, las manos en sus caderas, la cabeza gacha, los ojos cerrados, dispuesto a endentecer su respiración. No se había dejado ir así desde hacía tiempo. Por algo tan estúpido como aquello. Se dijo así mismo que era porque estaba cansado, porque estaba bajo presión. Intentó decirse a sí mismo que lo que había visto no tenía importancia y que meramente era una… inconveniencia. Era excelente mintiéndose a sí mismo, lo había hecho mucho en el pasado, pero esta vez estaba teniendo problemas para agarrarse a las excusas.

Su respiración volvió a la normalidad y abrió los ojos, se encaminó hacia la chimenea. Se sentó en una silla y la miró fijamente desde el otro lado.

Una pequeña, amarga sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-No vas a poder engañarte a ti mismo ¿verdad, Severus? – se burló.

Cerró sus ojos otra vez e inclinó la cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla.

Lupin la había besado y no le gustaba.

No le gustaba nada.  
  
  
  
  
Era a primeros de semana cuando Lorien se reunió con Harry otra vez una tarde, y juntos decidieron que trabajarían en una versión de magia sin varita del encantamiento protector que Harry conocía. Lorien cogió una taza de té en la que había estado bebiendo y guió a Harry por la enfermería donde había más habitaciones.

-Oh, Harry. Primero déjame ver el hechizo protector con tu varita.

Harry sacó su varita.

-¿Y contra qué me voy a proteg… ¡_Defendo_!

  
Harry se interrumpió y gritó el encantamiento cuando Lorien le lanzó la caliente taza de té inesperadamente. Fue desviada un instante antes de mojar a Harry y se hizo añicos en el suelo.

Harry la miró con ojos abiertos mientras ella se quedaba donde estaba riendo.

-Lo siento – se disculpó con una sonrisa -. Sólo quería asegurarme que estabas al tanto.

-Ahora lo estoy – Harry sentía la adrenalina en sus venas.

-En realidad has sido bastante rápido, Harry. ¿Lo probamos ahora contra un hechizo? – le preguntó.

-Vale. Qué piensa… ¡_Defendo_!

Harry abandonó el resto de su pregunta y pronunció la palabra cuando Lorien gesticuló hacia él y una luz roja chocó contra una barrera invisible delante de él, desertando el peligro. La miró, todavía un poco sorprendido pero sonriendo.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Un hechizo menor – respondió Lorien -. Si hubieses sido más lento habrías sido golpeado en el trasero por un rato. ¿Estás listo para intentarlo sin la varita?

Harry hizo una pequeña mueca.

-Supongo que sí – le alargó su varita.

Lorien la cogió y la observó cuidadosamente esta vez. Era acebo.

-Mmm. Equilibrio, democracia y disposición a luchar si la causa es justa – dijo más para sí misma.

-¿Perdón? – preguntó Harry, desconcertado ante sus palabras.  
  
-Tu varita, Harry. Ésos son realzamientos mágicos de la madera.

-¿Sabe sobre varitas? – preguntó Harry, sorprendido de que la bruja que practicaba magia sin varita supiera sobre el oficio.

-No, sé sobre árboles – se rió -. En ocasiones, los Nemorosi utilizan la magia inherente de diferentes tipos de árboles. Estoy hablando de las características del acebo. ¿Qué hay en el núcleo de tu varita, Harry?

-Una pluma de fénix – respondió él, curioso de ver lo que diría.

-Fuerza y valor. Una formidable combinación con el acebo – observó Lorien.

Harry frunció el ceño y la miró desconcertado. Estaba pensando en el propietario de la hermana de su varita.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry? – Lorien pudo ver que había algo que le inquietaba sobre lo que había dicho.

Harry la miró por un minuto y entonces finalmente decidió contárselo.

-Voldemort – fue todo lo que dijo.  


Lorien alzó la cabeza, parecía perpleja.

-Su varita tiene la otra única pluma del mismo fénix que la mía – le explicó Harry -. ¿Por qué un mago tan diabólico podría tener una pluma de fénix en la suya si le presta a la varita fuerza y valor?

Lorien se lo explicó tal y como lo haría siendo una bruja Nemorosi.

-Harry, la fuerza y el valor son cualidades positivas y deseables, pero no son exclusivamente "buenas" cualidades. No hay ninguna razón para que un mago sea oscuro, ni ser fuerte ni ser valiente.

Harry estaba inquieto por el pensamiento, aunque tenía sentido.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Todavía quieres hacer esto? – Lorien sonaba preocupada.

-¿Eh? Oh, sí. Definitivamente – la atención de Harry volvió a la tarea por hacer y sonrió un poco avergonzado.

Harry salió golpeado en el trasero los primeros intentos, y Lorien se dio cuenta de que necesitaba darle un enfoque diferente para ayudarle a ponerse en pie otra vez.

-Toma – le devolvió la varita -. Golpéame. Necesito pensar durante un momento en esto – se preparó -. Adelate. Irá bien – dijo tranquilizadoramente cuando le vio titubear.

-Vale – dijo Harry y la apuntó con la varita -. ¡_Perplejo_! – gritó.

Lorien abrió los brazos y los juntó rápidamente delante de ella, casi como si estuviera cerrando las cortinas. El golpe no la tocó en ningún momento.  
  
-Bien. Lo tengo. Tu mejor apuesta es por un conjuro de tierra para protegerte – le explicó.

-¿Perdón? – Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba diciendo.

-La tierra, Harry… El suelo, las rocas, las montañas… Todo es estable, persistente e inmóvil. Necesitas un escudo infranqueable, quiero que reenfoques tu intento y te imagines un sólido muro de piedra ante ti – le dirigió Lorien.

Harry por fin cogió la esencia de lo que ella estaba diciendo y lo probó de nuevo, y esta vez cuando ella le atacó se tambaleó un poco hacia atrás pero sin caerse.

-¡Bien! Otra vez. Piensa bien en el muro e imagínate como sería y se sentiría en tu mente. Tendrá que ser fuerte, inmóvil, frío y rugoso al tacto. ¿Preparado?

Harry asintió y trató de conjurar la imagen que ella le había ilustrado del muro. Justo cuando dejó ir el ataque, su concentración fue rota por la entrada de Remus en la enfermería, y Harry salió golpeado otra vez en el trasero.

Remus le sonrió a Harry y se acercó para ayudarle a levantarse. Le habló a Lorien cuando Harry estuvo otra vez de pie.

-¿Estás tan aburrida que tienes que atacar a los estudiantes para tener algo que hacer? – le sonrió.

-Muy divertido – dijo ella -. Has interrumpido la lección – le indicó que se apartara -. Bien, Harry. Una vez más.

Remus caminó hacia un lado silenciosamente para observar.

Harry se preparó y pudo casi sentir el muro que se estaba imaginando cuando ella dejó ir el encantamiento. Éste ni lo tocó cuando él juntó los brazos.

Remus parecía bastante sorprendido.

-¡Harry! ¡Eso fue increíble!

Harry estaba contento también y le habló a Lorien.

-¿Entonces el encantamiento de protección es siempre un encantamiento de tierra? – le preguntó, parecía emocionado con lo que había aprendido.

Lorien agitó la cabeza.

-Contra un hechizo aturdidor, pero no contra todo.

Harry frunció el ceño. Aquello era más complicado de lo que había esperado.

-Ven. Te mostraré otro ejemplo. Profesor, ¿puedo pedir su ayuda? – le preguntó a Remus.  
  
-Por supuesto – sacó su varita y se acercó -. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-¿Querrías atacarme con un encantamiento de fuego? – le preguntó.

-Me encantaría, querida – dijo cortésmente.

Harry reprimió una risa.

Remus apuntó con su varita a Lorien y pronunció el hechizo. Rápidamente, separó las manos con las palmas levantadas y las juntó delante de ella como si estuviera recogiendo algo. Las llamas destellearon a su alrededor sin tocarla.

Lorien miró a Harry.

-Hechizo de agua – dijo -. Podrías usar un encantamiento de tierra para bloquearlo, pero puedes quemarte un poco.

Harry y Remus se miraron el uno al otro y Remus dijo:

-Creo que ella sabe una cosa o dos que nosotros no sabemos.

Harry asintió con vigor.

-Creo que tienes razón.

  
Lorien sacudió la cabeza y les sonrió a los dos.  
  
-Aún hay cosas que no sé también. Siempre es importante seguir aprendiendo.

Entonces habló como si estuviera dando clases otra vez:

-Trabajar diligentemente para adquirir conocimiento, para eso es el poder.

-¿Perdón? – preguntaron Remus y Harry simultáneamente.

-El primero de los Siete Mandatos de Merlín – sonrió ella -. Pero ésa es otra lección.

  
  
  
**Notas de la autora:**

El Elvenstar es real, el nombre asdruara es sólo uno de esos términos Nemorosi antiguos. Además de las interpretaciones del símbolo hechas por Remus y Lorien, es también visto por algunos como la representación elementos internos y externos: tierra, aire, fuego, agua, y cielo, tierra y ego.

La escena en la que Severus regresa a su habitación y monta un número es una de mis favoritas por ahora. Lorien hablando con Remus en la puerta durante la luna llena es la otra.

  
**Notas de la traductora:**

Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo para responder los reviews, sorry. Lo que sí me gustaría deciros, y esto va para los que también lean "Mi nombre es Caparoja", es que el fic participa en un concurso al mejor fanfic en proceso en la página http://www.harryargentino.com/Fansfictions.htm Así que si os gusta la historia hacedme un regalito de Navidad y votadme ^__^ (recordad que para votar tendréis que registraros primero en "La comunidad de foros").   
  



	17. Slytherin contra Gryffindor

Capítulo 16: 

**Slytherin contra Gryffindor**  


  
  
Durante el resto de la semana, Remus estuvo ocupado enseñando y Lorien estuvo ocupada con sus obligaciones médicas como de costumbre. Sirius se aprovechó de la seguridad del escondite que se había hecho en las habitaciones de Lupin para tener la oportunidad de leer y recuperar muchos sueños perdidos.

A mitad de la semana Lorien hizo un viaje a Hogsmeade para comprar unas cuantas cosas que necesitaba. Se detuvo también para conseguir más sanguinaria, cerveza de mantequilla y algunas bebidas más potentes que los dos amigos le habían pedido que comprase.

Una vez de vuelta al castillo, dejó las cosas en la enfermería y fue a la habitación de Lupin.

Sirius estaba solo, sentado en el sofá leyendo El Profeta cuando ella entró.

-Hola, Sirius – dijo Lorien al entrar.

-Ey, abraza-árboles – respondió Sirius desde detrás del periódico.

-No haces gracia – dijo Lorien luchando por no sonreír -. Te traje las cosas que me pediste – dejó los paquetes en la pequeña mesa de la habitación.  


-Gracias, Lorien. ¿Estás haciendo algo? – le preguntó con curiosidad.

-No mucho ahora mismo – admitió ella.

-¿Quieres hacer una pequeña transformación?

-No tienes que seguir ayudándome si no quieres – le dijo Lorien.

-No me importa en absoluto – dijo Sirius -. Lo estás haciendo muy bien y estoy un poco emocionado por ver el progreso. Me recuerda a cuando Lunático y yo estábamos en la escuela y yo aprendí a transformarme.

-Está bien – le sonrió ella.

  
-Ven – le dio una palmada al sofá a su lado y se recostó para guiarla cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

Lorien suspiró profundamente varias veces y entonces se concentró. Los olores se precipitaron hacia ella desde la habitación y el familiar aroma de Sirius topó con su nariz. Era sutilmente diferente esta vez para ella y se dio cuenta de que el cambio en su aroma era debido al hecho de que él también tenía la adrenalina creciendo en sus venas. Era firme cada vez que le hablaba, pero sabía que se preocupaba por su seguridad. Estaba contenta de haber podido pillar la diferencia esta vez.

La siguiente fase avanzó rápidamente esa vez y Lorien sintió la sensación de hormigueo subiendo de sus brazos a sus hombros, y de sus piernas a sus caderas. Internamente estaba sonriendo forcejeando para permanecer en el suelo al que había llegado.  
  
-Tranquila, Lorien. Despacio. Está apunto de hacerse un poco más duro - dijo Sirius a su lado en el sofá.

Pudo oler su ansiedad. 

Estabilizó su respiración y mentalmente tomó el siguiente paso.

El dolor le atravesó la espalda y estuvo cerca de perderlo todo. Jadeando, luchó por no perder el suelo ya pisado.

-Tienes que conseguir luchar para atravesar el camino ahora. Será difícil al principio, pero te prometo que irá a mejor – Sirius estaba intentando hablar tranquilizadoramente.  


Lorien luchó por calmarse. Sabía que podía hacerlo. Lorien se armó de valor y mentalmente se alzó a sí misma dando otro paso.

  
Se le escapó un grito y cayó al suelo. Sus hombros le ardían, y sentía como si alguien le empujara hacia atrás la espalda desarticulándosela. Estaba tumbada en el suelo gimiendo y escapándosele pequeños gimoteos mientras forcejeaba por aguantar.

Sirius la observó desde donde estaba sentado, perdiendo el control agarrado al brazo del sofá. Sabía que tenía que dejarla hacer aquello pero no podía evitar querer cogerla y hacerla parar. 

"Gracias a Dios que Remus no está aquí", pensó.

La puerta se cerró.

-Qué estás... ¡Lorien! – la voz de Lupin era un mellado susurro. Iba a correr hacia ella cuando Sirius saltó del sofá y lo sujetó por los hombros.

-Lunático, no – dijo.

-¡Está sufriendo! – Remus trató de deshacerse de Black.

-No – le adviritó Black otra vez.  


Lorien gimió en el suelo.  
  
-¡Sirius, suéltame! – Lupin estaba muy serio ahora y forcejeaba como un loco.

-¡No! ¡Déjala! – dijo Sirius agudamente.

-¡No lo haré! ¡Apártate de mi camino! – gruñó Remus.

-Remus, ella tiene que hacer est…

El puño de Lupin contactó con la mandíbula de Black, haciéndole tambalear. Remus se arrodilló al lado de Lorien.

-¡Lorien! – la levantó de donde estaba tumbada gimiendo en el suelo, completamente humana otra vez, y la acunó en sus brazos.

-¿Remus? – dijo débilmente y se hundió en él.  
  
Sirius se frotó la mandíbula y suspiró. Lupin le había golpeado bastante bien pero ya le había perdonado. Sabía que fue sólo la desesperada preocupación por Lorien lo que le hizo hacerle eso.

Remus se levantó con Lorien en sus brazos y la cargó hasta la habitación pasando a Sirius, le dirigió una mirada de enfado al pasar por su lado. Sirius les siguió.

Remus delicadamente tumbó a Lorien y le tomó el pulso. Era estable y fuerte.

Se giró hacia Black.

-¿¡Qué pasa contigo!? ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo? – le dijo enfadado.

Sirius fue paciente con su consternado amigo.

-Fue ella quien lo hizo, Remus.

-¡La estabas presionando demasiado! ¡Va a hacerse daño! – su tono era acusador.

-Es ella la que se está presionando, no yo. Y sí, va a hacerse daño, al principio – admitió Sirius.

-Ella… Ella… No puedes… - Remus luchaba por encontrar lo que estaba tratando de decir.  
  
Black posó una mano firmemente sobre el hombro de Lupin.

-Lunático. Está bien.

Lupin le miró de un modo aturdido. 

-Ella va a estar bien, Remus. Podemos con esto. Puede ser bastante duro a veces pero recuerda que es temporalmente – Sirius pudo ver que Remus estaba empezando a calmarse.

Remus miró hacia el suelo.

-Estaba sufriendo – dijo tranquilamente.

-Lunático – empezó Sirius suavemente -. Ésta es su elección. Ella tiene que elegir aunque tú no quieras – Sirius comprendía de dónde venía la preocupación de su viejo amigo sobre el dolor de la transformación.  
  
  
  
  
Cuando Lorien despertó e insistió en que estaba bien para regresar a la enfermería, Remus finalmente se marchó para dar su siguiente clase.

Estaba disgustado con él mismo por interferir. Sabía que Lorien podía ser comprensiva, pero era muy duro verla hacer aquello. Él y Sirius habían acordado que no estaría presente durante sus transformaciones otra vez hasta que la etapa hubiera acabado. Era muy estresante para todos.  
  
Caminó por el vestíbulo inclinando la cabeza a cada estudiante allí, sonriendo a uno que acababa de saludarle. Todavía estaba distraído y no se dio cuenta de que Snape bajaba al vestíbulo hasta que el profesor de Pociones estuvo casi encima de él.  


El ondeamiento de su túnica negra finalmente llamó su atención y levantó la cabeza hacia el cercano mago mientras caminaba.

Asintió en forma de saludo cuando estuvieron cerca el uno del otro.

-Severus.  
  
Snape solía ser brusco con él y esperaba nada más que un rápido asentimiento de reconocimiento. No estaba preparado para la mirada que el hombre le estaba dirigiendo ahora.

Snape miró fijamente al profesor de Defensa con tanta intensidad que lo sobresaltó. La mirada continuó hasta que estuvieron en el mismo nivel el uno con el otro y Remus se vio a sí mismo encontrándose con la mirada sin parpadear del mago vestido de negro y la suya propia. Aquello continuó hasta que los dos hombres se separaron y Snape se deslizó más aprisa por el vestíbulo.

"¿Cuál es su problema?"  


Remus todavía estaba recuperándose de un paseo emocional por una montaña rusa y la rabia por el irritable Slytherin surgió ante el pensamiento de Lorien pasando el tiempo en la mazmorra con aquel hombre.

Lupin abrió de golpe la puerta de su clase, casi asustando a los alumnos de segundo año que había dentro hasta la muerte. No era el profesor Lupin quien normalmente esperaban que abriese de golpe las puertas.   
  
  
  
  


Snape continuó su camino hacia la enfermería después de encontrarse con Lupin en el vestíbulo.

-Criatura patética – dijo por lo bajo mientras caminaba rápidamente.

Estaba descontento con la idea de haber visto a Lupin con Lorien la otra noche, pero también estaba descontento consigo mismo al haberlo aquello obviamente molestado. ¿Por qué? Ella no era nada para él. Una colega, nada más. Tendría que sacar todo aquello de su mente de inmediato. Después de todo, tenía cosas mucho más importantes por las que preocuparse en un futuro cercano.  


Snape vio a Lorien entrar en la enfermería justo delante de él y decidió que no le importaba que fuera atractiva, había estado rodeado de muchas mujeres atractivas que no habían significado nada para él en el pasado. No le importaba que fuera inteligente, muchos de los profesores que le rodeaban eran muy inteligentes así que no era ningún novel.

"Fácil. Sólo bloquea el pensamiento."

Asintió para sí mismo al estabilizarse el problema en su mente caminando hacia la enfermería. Llamó a la puerta del despacho y Lorien levantó la vista de donde estaba al acabar de entrar.

Fue el modo en el que ella resplandecía y le sonreía lo que lanzó a Severus de nuevo hacia el desorden. La bruja estaba en realidad contenta de verle y Snape sintió que la resolución ante el problema se debilitaba considerablemente.  
  
-Buenas tardes – dijo.  
  
Lorien sonrió.

-Ben tarne, Elixani ator.

Él levantó una ceja como pregunta ante lo que acaba de decir.

Ella se río.

-Severus, sólo deseaba una tarde agradable al maestro de Pociones.

-Ya veo – sintió que su intento de indiferencia fallaba más -. ¿Y cómo debería dirigirme a una maestra de las Artes Curativas? – preguntó.   
  
-Remedari atora – respondió ella.

Asintió.

  
-De acuerdo. Intentémoslo de nuevo ¿le parece?

Snape retrocedió fuera del despacho mientras Lorien le observaba irse de un modo divertido. Llamó otra vez.  
  
-Ben tarne, Elixani ator – ella le siguió el juego con una sonrisa e inclinó su cabeza un poco.

-E ben tarne aca, Remedari atora - dijo Severus solemnemente haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza levemente. (Y buenas tardes para usted, Maestra Curandera).

Lorien estaba encantada.

-Eso fue perfecto, Severus – dijo, tocando su brazo brevemente.

  
Snape sintió su último trozo de resolución para sacarla fuera de su mente desaparecer.

-Pasó mucho tiempo con un Nemorosi – continuó Lorien.

-Demasiado – respondió él.

Ella asintió comprensivamente, entendiendo a lo que se refería, y después se sentó en el borde de su escritorio.

-¿Y qué más recuerda? – preguntó, sonriéndole.

-Hace mucho tiempo, Lorien. Sólo sé varias palabras – respondió Snape.

-¿Como cuáles? – le presionó ella, ansiosa por ver qué recordaba. Era un placer hablar con alguien que conociese aunque sólo unas palabras de la antigua lengua.

Snape pensó por un momento y decidió satisfacerla.

-Bueno, recuerdo buenos días... Ben ilyan – respondió.

-¿Y buenas noches? - preguntó ella, esperando con expectación.

-Ben botan – respondió, viendo que parecía encantada -. También recuerdo "gracias" y "hola" – dijo -. Creo que es "doci" y "selah" si mi memoria no me falla.

Snape la miró para ver si estaba en lo cierto.

-Sí – asintió ella enfáticamente -. ¿Algo más? – preguntó.

Snape se permitió sonreír un poco.

-Estoy seguro de que si tuviese algún tiempo para pensar en ello podría recordar otro puñado de palabras, y creo que varias frases que escogí no repetir en compañía educada.

Lorien explotó en una carcajada.

-Puedo imaginarlo – dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza -. De todas formas, Severus, estoy impresionada, pero le estoy apartando de sus clases. ¿Necesitaba verme por algo? – le preguntó.

-Sólo por esto – le entregó un pergamino sellado que contenía los nuevos contrahechizos del almacén y del armario de sustancias controladas.

-Oh. Gracias – los puso en la parte superior derecha de su escritorio -. Esperemos que no los necesite.

-Esperemos que no – respondió él volviéndose para marcharse -. Buenas tardes, Lorien – dijo desde el marco de la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, Severus – respondió ella.

Lorien observó al mago vestido de negro mientras se alejaba de la enfermería y se volvió hacia su escritorio, sonriendo ante el pensamiento de él dirigiéndose a a ella del modo Nemorosi.

  
  
  
  
Snape se encaminó rápidamente hacia las mazmorras otra vez, enfadado consigo mismo una vez más.

-Idiota – dijo abriendo la puerta de su despacho de un golpe -. Eres un completo idiota.

Pensó en la manera en que se había comportado, y se horrorizó de pensar que había estado intentando impresionar a la bruja. Odio admitir que lo había encontrado agradable cuando aparentemente lo hubo conseguido.

-Criatura patética – dijo sentándose en su escritorio. 

Esta vez no se estaba refiriendo al hombre lobo.

  
  


  
  
Remus todavía estaba ligeramente agitado cuando regresó a su habitación al final de las clases. Se encontró a Sirius solo.

Lupin se arrojó en el sofá con un suspiro con de exasperación.

-Escúpelo, Lunático – Black le miró expectante.

-Me topé con uno de nuestros amigos en el vestíbulo – dijo Remus sarcásticamente.

Los ojos de Black se entrecerraron.

-¿Un amigo?

Lupin le relató el encuentro de miradas a Sirius.

-Ese grasiento delgaducho – empezó Black -. ¿Cuál es su maldito problema? Le daré yo un problema ahora mismo.

-No me gusta, Sirius. No puedo evitarlo, estoy intentando ser de mente abierta pero no me gusta que ella esté con él – admitió Remus a su mejor amigo.

Sirius estuvo pensativo durante un momento.

-¿Ella… sabe lo de él? – preguntó.

A Lupin le costó un minuto entenderle.

-¿Qué fue un mortífago? No. Estoy bastante seguro de que no – dijo Remus.  
  
-Deberías dejar caer ese fragmento de información delante de ella. Lo pensaría dos veces antes de estar con él a solas – dijo Sirius.  
  
Remus pensó en ello por un minuto. Sería la la perfecta forma de resolver aquel pequeño problema. Asintió de acuerdo.

-Podría ser.

Decidió que encontraría un sutil modo de decírselo.

  
  
  
  


Fue el incidente de la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno lo que mantuvo firme a Lupin en la solución del problema. Los estudiantes y profesores sin distinción salían desordenadamente del Gran Comedor para prepararse para las clases. Se dirigió hacia donde Lorien se había detenido para hablar con Cho Chang durante un momento. Ella lo vio venir y sonrió mientras acababa de decirle algo a la buscadora de Ravenclaw y asintió. Cho se marchó.

Estaba a punto de hablarle cuando algo más la distrajo y le sonrió, levantando un dedo para indicarle que le diera un minuto.

-Profesor Snape – llamó al mago cuando él pasó por su lado.

Snape se volvió hacia ella, su mirada yendo de ella hacia el hombre lobo de pie a su lado y de nuevo hacia ella. Su mente Slytherin empezó a trabajar.

-¿Sí, señorita Lorien? – su voz era suave cuando se dirigió a ella cordialmente.

  
-He olvidado los suministros que le debo. Se los llevaré a la mazmorra más tarde, si es conveniente.

-Pero por supuesto – sus negros ojos se apartaron de Lupin.

"Al Gryffindor idiota no le gusta la idea ¿me equivoco?", pensó.

Snape continuó, acercándose a Lorien.

-Cuando quiera es conveniente para usted, Lorien. ¿Al anochecer, quizás? – sonrió maliciosamente en su mente al notar que Lupin parecía forcejear para mantener el control.

-Sí, tendré un rato entonces, Severus – dijo Lorien y el asintión.

-Bien – le dirigió una breve sonrisa -. Esta noche.

-Buenos días, Severus – Lorien empezó a volverse hacia Remus.  
  
-Buenos días... Sylvanesti – dijo Snape muy educadamente.

Lorien se giró hacia él y le dirigió una dulce sonrisa.

Ahora fue el turno de Lupin de mirar fijamente al mago de ropas negras. Sus ojos le taladraron la espalda al él alejarse.

-¿Remus? – la voz de Lorien lo trajo de vuelta -. Vas a llegar tarde a tu primera clase – le regañó.

-¿Uh? Oh, es cierto, ¿Te veré más tarde? – preguntó.

-Si no me he muerto prematuramente en el vestíbulo – bromeó ella.

El humor de Remus se aclaró un poco.  
  


  
  
  
La habitación era silenciosa y oscura. La única fuente de luz y sonido era el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea ante el alto respaldo de la silla.

El bajo y medio calvo hombre titubeó por un momento antes de entrar en la habitación. Traía buenas noticias esta vez, pero aún así no le entusiasmaba ser el que debía traérselas.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? – preguntó la voz expectantemente desde el asiento.

-No, señor – Colagusano se forzó a sí mismo a acercarse al asiento delante del fuego.

-¿Tienes noticias? 

-Sí, señor. Todo ha sido organizado.

-Bien. ¿Puedo contar que haya sido correctamente? – preguntó el Señor Oscuro.

-Sí. Fincastle lo está comprobando.

-Muy bien. Él es más... fiable –dijo Voldemort desde el asiento mientras miraba fijamente al fuego, sus dedos tanteando delante de él.

-¿Y la tarea siguiente? – continuó -. ¿Asumo que todo estará listo a final de mes, Colagusano?

-Sí, señor – chilló Colagusano -. Todo el mundo está preparado.

-Estupendo. Bien entonces, debemos llamar a nuestro viejo amigo ¿no?  
  
Colagusano entrecerró los ojos.

-Sí, creo que debemos, señor.  
  
-Estoy contento de que estés de acuerdo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorien entró en la habitación de Lupin aquella tarde para encontrarse a los dos amigos sentados en el sofá uno al lado del otro, los pies sobre un alzapiés que habían puesto delante, cada uno con una copa en la mano. Por cómo estaba la botella de la mesa aquella no era probablemente su primera copa.

-Sois tal para cual – observó con una sonrisa.

-¿A que sí? – Lupin estaba riéndose.

-Podemos hacer un trío – Black le dirigió una maliciosa mirada y palmeó su regazo para que ella se sentara.

Lorien negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo – pero estaba riéndose.

-No, en serio. Únete a nosotros, cariño – Black señaló la botella en la mesa.

-No, creo que voy a dejaros solos – se dirigió hacia la puerta -. ¿Necesito cerraros con llave o vais a comportaros?

-¿Nosotros? – preguntó Black inocentemente.

-Nunca – dijo Lupin con una sonrisa traviesa.

Lorien se paró por un momento, su mirada fue de uno hombre al otro. Probablemente había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que fueron capaces de relajarse y sólo divertirse. Sonrió e hizo un ademán de marcharse.

-¡Lorien!  
  
Vio a Remus alzar una ceja, aguardando.

Suspiró y fue al sofá para besarle.

-¿Y yo qué? – gimoteó Black, tomándole el pelo.

Lorien le dio un rápido beso también.

-Ahora, quiero que os quedéis aquí sentados en silencio y seáis buenos – caminó hacia la puerta sacudiendo su cabeza y sonriendo para sí misma.

-¡Ey! – se rió Lupin dando un codazo a Black otra vez en las costillas cuando Lorien se hubo ido.

-¿Qué? – Sirius parpadeó inocentemente.

-Ya es suficiente con tener que preocuparme por Snape – bromeó Remus.

¡Snape! Lorien iba a las mazmorras.

-¿Se lo CONTASTE? – le preguntó Sirius.

-No, no he tenido la oportunidad – dijo Remus.

-Aún puedes alcanzarla – Sirius miró hacia la puerta.

Por un breve instante Remus pensó en correr tras ella y advertirle. Quería contárselo, quería que lo supiera, que despreciase al hombre por lo que había sido.  
  
-No – dijo con suavidad.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Sirius incrédulamente.

-No puedo, Canuto – dijo Remus, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Bueno, entonces lo haré yo – se ofreció Sirius.  


-No. Eso no está bien. Ella se dará cuenta por su propio pie. Quizás él se lo diga – dijo Remus.

Black bufó.

-Sí, claro.

Remus expuso su razonamiento. 

-No caeré tan bajo. Recuerdo cómo fue cuando él dejó ir que yo era un hombre lobo. Quería causarme problemas y lo hizo. Me niego a hacer lo mismo. Lorien es una bruja lista. Tiene que darse cuenta por ella misma, y entonces formarse su propio pensamiento sobre él.

Sirius miró fijamente a Lupin.

-Bien, Señor Lunático. Estoy impresionado.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Remus.

-Yo se lo habría dicho enseguida y entonces le habría retorcido el pescuezo a ese bastardo como buena medida – respondió Sirius.

-Me gustaría hacerlo – Remus sonrió a su amigo -. Por favor, no se lo digas ¿vale?

Sirius prometió que no lo haría.

**Notas a los reviewers:**

Jack Dawson: Me alegro que te guste ^^ Yo en realidad opino que cualquier mago que se precie debería saber hacer magia sin varita... Creo que Dumbledore debería pensarse el crear una nueva asignatura "Técnicas de Magia sin Varita" *risas*

Alpa: Bueno, creo que mejor no diré nada sobre triángulos amorosos ^^U Tampoco diré nada sobre el próximo capítulo... *sonriendo de oreja a oreja*

Rakshah: ¡Rápido un cubo de babas para ella! ¡Aquí aquí! Por cierto, ¿no sientes como una paz interior ahora que cada vez queda menos para las vacaciones? Yo incluso creo escuchar cascabeles XDD

Akane Wakashimatzu: ¡Petición para que en el próximo review que dejes me expliques de qué personaje es el apellido tu nick! Porque es que me suena, me suena, me suena, pero no logro saber de qué O.o Desgraciadamente para tus /babas/ *broma* este fic está centrado más en Lorien y su relación con dos profesores que en los alumnos de Hogwarts. El otro fic que estoy traduciendo es la trilogía "Darkness & Light" de R.J.Anderson, "Mi nombre es Severus" ya fue traducido por Daga en su día ^__-

Hatsue: Hablando sobre transformaciones... ¿Alguien se ha preguntado alguna vez qué animal le iría bien a Severus en versión animago? XD Y sobre relaciones yo sigo opinando que Lorien/Severus desborda pasión por los cuatro costados ^^

Arabella: No, the transformation itself isn't pretty at all (and this chapter is an example) but i refer to the consequence of her transformation... Damn, Arabella-chan, you're mysterious!! You have to promise me you'll tell me who do you think Gaby's father is! T__T

Gwen: Aquí la defensora nº1 de Remus versus la defensora nº X de Severus XDD Me muero por ver tu reacción en el próximo capi *malamalamalamala*

Lynn: Sólo tienes que visitar mi profile para ver cuál es el otro fic que traduzco: "Darkness & Light". ¡Y que viva la severitis! XD


	18. La mazmorra

Capítulo 17:

** La mazmorra  
**

  
  
  
Hermione se sentó en la mesa de la sala común de Gryffindor, discutiendo con Ron.

-Te estoy diciendo que es polvo de cuerno de bicornio, no unicornio – decía ella.

-Y yo te estoy diciendo que eso no fue lo que dijo Snape en clase – respondió Ron firmemente.

Hermione se volvió hacia Harry.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo en clase? Polvo de cuerno de bicornio ¿verdad? 

-En realidad, ahora no estoy muy seguro – admitió Harry. Su mente había estado vagando por sus clases recientes con Lorien.

-Mira – dijo Ron -. Está aquí, en el libro.

-¡No me importa lo que diga el libro! Sé lo que dijo Snape en clase. Si prestases atención, Ron.

Ron parpadeó.

-¿Qué? ¿No te importa lo que diga el libro? Hermione ¿te encuentras bien?  
  
-Estoy bien – le dirigió una mirada significativa -. Ron, los libros pueden equivocarse a veces, ya lo sabes.

-Y tú también – Ron no parecía querer rendirse.

-Bien. Sigue así. Te mostraré que tengo razón en esto – Hermione se levantó bruscamente.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Snape.

-A ver a Snape – anunció ella.

-¿Ahora? – preguntó Ron incrédulamente.

-Sí, Ron. Ahora – Hermione estaba agitada.  
  
-Hermione, es tarde. Esto puede esperar a mañana.

-Voy a conseguir la respuesta a esto para que podamos acabar con la discusión – cruzó velozmente la habitación y salió por el agujero del cuadro.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

-Parece un terrier con un hueso.

Harry sonrió a su amigo.

-Es parte de lo que nos gusta de ella.

Ron volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.  
  
  


  
  
Lorien se dirigía hacia las mazmorras con el paquete de sanguinaria en la mano. La otra mano jugueteaba distraídamente con la rara llave de alrededor de su cuello. Era tarde, sólo quería entrar sigilosamente en el aula de Pociones y dejarlo en el armario lacado. 

La puerta no estaba cerrada sino ligeramente abierta cuando llegó al aula, y ella la empujó para abrirla y entrar dentro.

Snape levantó la vista de donde estaba trabajando al frente de la clase. Sonrió para sí mismo.  
  
-Ben notan, Sylvanesti – la saludó.

  
-Ben notan, Elixani Ator – le sonrió ella dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de almacenamiento abierto.

Snape dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y la siguió para detenerse en el marco de la puerta mientras ella abría el armario. Sonrió de nuevo para sí mismo al verla darle un rápido empujón a la puerta para hacer que se abriera ante ella. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

-Ya veo que no necesita mi ayuda – dijo.

Ella levantó la vista ante el sonido de su voz y sonrió dejando el pequeño paquete en la estantería en la que iba. Cerró la puerta y le puso en pie para encararle.

-Parece que me las arreglo bien sin usted – bromeó -. ¿En qué está trabajando?

-En la clase para mañana – respondió él.

-¿De veras, qué es? – caminó hacia él y Snape descruzó sus brazos y se enderezó al ella acercarse. Atravesó el marco de la puerta y entró en el aula con ella a su lado.

-Una segunda clase de poción restaurativa.

-¿Con mandrágora y polvo de unicornio? – preguntó Lorien.

-Bicornio en este caso – la corrigió él.

-¿En serio?

-Sí – dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

-Ugh! Tendrán que cortar muchas raíces de mandrágoras ¿no? – observó.

-No – dijo lentamente Snape -. Yo tengo que cortar muchas raíces de mandrágora. Sprout se disgusta si los estudiantes malgastan alguna. No le gusta criar más mandrágoras de las que tiene.

Lorien se rió.

-Y que lo diga. Por alguna razón, me dijo que la ayudara a transplantar el último grupo.

Él asintió y le dirigió una mirada de cómplice.

-Estoy seguro entonces de que querría que usáramos lo más poco posible en clase también.

-No lo niego – Lorien se rió de nuevo y le tocó ligeramente el antebrazo por un instante cuando lo hizo.

Snape frunció el ceño. No le gustó el pensamiento de que ella supiese lo que había debajo de la manga de su túnica negra done acababa de tocarle. ¿Qué pensaría si lo supiese?

Empezó a preguntarse si debía decírselo, después de todo, ella había aceptado al hombre lobo por quien era. Quizás podría aceptar su pasado también. La miró cuando ella se volvió hacia el montón de mandrágora de la mesa.

El dolor le quemó a través de la marca de su brazo derecho. Se sujetó la muñeca por reflejo mientras se le escapaba un pequeño gemido.

-Severus, no me importa ayudarle si quiere… - escuchó la súbita toma de aire a su lado y giró rápidamente la cabeza. Se alarmó ante lo que vió.

Snape estaba de pie helado, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cara se había puesto blanca. Presionaba su brazo derecho…

"¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Su corazón!", pensó.  
  
-¡Severus! – le alcanzó y en un instante puso sus manos sobre sus brazos -. ¿Qué es? Venga, siéntese – con firmeza lo sentó en una silla cercana -. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le duele? ¿Tiene un historial de problemas del corazón? 

Le tocó la garganta para ver si su pulso era estable. La mano de Snape se cerró entorno de su muñeca y lentamente la alejó de su cuello.

Snape volvió a hablar después de un rato.

-Estoy bien - mintió suavemente, dejándole ir el brazo.

-En serio, Severus. Esto no es algo que deba ignorarse – dijo Lorien firmemente.

-Estoy bien, Lorien. No es mi corazón – insistió él.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó ella, su voz obviamente llena de gran preocupación.

Él la miró por un largo rato y entonces su ojos no pudieron volver a encontrarse con los de ella.

-Lorien. Hay algo que debería saber de mí – empezó.  
  
Pudo notar la tensión en su voz y una extraña sensación empezó a crecer en ella cuando él titubeó.

Se arrodilló delante de él y puso una mano sobre la suya. Snape hizo una leve mueca de dolor cuando su tacto encontró su piel, muy cerca de la Marca Tenebrosa.

-¿Qué es? Puede decírmelo, Severus – hablaba de un modo suave y tranquilizador.

Él la miró de nuevo.

-¿Recuerda que le dije que Ursa fue asesinada por un mortífago?

Ella asintió.

-¿Y que conocía al hombre antes de que él la matara? – preguntó.

Ella asintió lentamente. La extraña sensación crecía más aprisa.

-¿No se preguntó cómo era que conocía a tal asesino tan bien?

-No, en realidad nunca pensé en ello – admitió.

-Debió hacerlo – Snape suspiró y apartó su mano de la suya. La llevó a la manga derecha de su túnica y se la remangó. La Marca estaba negra.  
  
  


  
  
Hermione se dirigía con rapidez hacia las mazmorras. Esta enfadada con Ron e iba a probarle que tenía razón. ¿Cómo iba a prestar más atención en clase Ron que ella?

Estaba decidida a tener una respuesta esa noche. Así era ella.  
  
Snape no estaba en su despacho. Esperó que estuviera en el aula. Quería tener su repuesta y no iba a ir a buscarle a sus habitaciones privadas.   
  
  
  


Lorien lanzó un grito apagado y se levantó rápidamente.

-Usted es… ¡Usted es un mortífago! – dijo en apenas más que un susurro.

-Fui, Lorien. Fui… un mortífago.

Lo miró fijamente, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Sin saber cómo sentirse.

Él decidió contárselo todo. Cómo Ursa había sido asesinada. Cómo los mortífagos habían pasado a la clandestinidad para esperar. Le contó que Dumbledore le había dado una segunda oportunidad y cómo se había convertido en espía. La observó cuidadosamente esperando su reacción.

Ella estaba luchando con ella, una buena señal, advirtió él. Si ella lo hubiera rechazado habría huido en el acto.

-Así que no es…

-No, Lorien. No lo soy – dijo él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos -. Por favor, tenga en cuenta que algunos de nosotros hemos cometido errores peores que otros en nuestras vidas.

Ella asintió y le devolvió la mirada.

-Todos los días nos traen una nueva oportunidad para ser alguien diferente al del día anterior.

-Muy sabia, Sylvanesti – había un imperceptible rastro de sonrisa en su cara.

-No es mi sabiduría, sino la de Perth. Severus ¿por qué me está explicando todo esto? – le preguntó.

  
-Pensé que sería justo que lo supiera. Que debía ser yo en el que se lo dijera. Somos… amigos… ¿no? – preguntó, un poco titubeante.

Ella asintió.

-Sí – frunció el ceño de nuevo -. Pero, Severus, ¿por qué la Marca le duele ahora?

Él se lo explicó.  


Sus ojos se abrieron.

-¡No puede estar pensando en ir!

-Tengo que ir – se alzó de la silla.

-¡No! Severus, esto es una locura. ¡No puedo creer que se dirija hacia una muerte segura! – gritó Lorien.

-Quizás. No lo creo, pero quizás – dijo con constancia.  
  
-¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo? – definitivamente, Lorien no estaba tranquila.

-Me ha llevado muchos años aprender a vivir con lo que soy otra vez, y si no voy lo echaré todo a perder – le explicó Severus.

Ella pensó que lo entendía, pero no le gustaba después de todo.

-¿No hay otro modo… - le preguntó suavemente.

-No, Lorien – dijo calmadamente -. No lo hay. Debo ir – empezó a caminar, pasando por su lado.

Ella tocó su brazo otra vez y habló con suavidad.

-Severus, por favor. Por favor, ten cuidado – le rogó.

-Lo tendré.  


Se volvió para marcharse y entonces se paró. Una extraña sensación brotó en su interior. Quizás era su preocupación por él, o quizás era la posibilidad de que no regresase, pero en ese instante tomó la decisión.

Se giró formando un torbellino con su túnica negra y cerró la corta distancia entre ellos.

Sobresaltada, Lorien retrocedió un paso hacia la mesa detrás de ella. No tenía adónde ir cuando Snape la agarró por las muñecas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione estaba contenta. Podría tener su respuesta después de todo. La puerta del aula estaba ligeramente abierta y podía decir que las antorchas estaban encendidas. Creyó haber oído voces y que una de ellas era la de Snape. Caminó hacia la puerta para llamar pero se detuvo ante lo que pudo ver a través de la abertura. Su boca se abrió completamente.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorien dejó ir un grito ahogado cuando Severus la agarró. No le había hecho ningún daño pero la había apoyando contra la mesa con un poco de dureza. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando cogió sus dos muñecas con una de sus manos y se inclinó sobre ella. Colocó su mano libre por detrás de su cuello y se apoyó contra ella delicada pero firmemente.  
  
Intentó mirar hacia un lado pero él la sus manos y sus ojos, y pronunció su nombre con suavidad inclinándose más hacia ella.

-Lorien.

Su voz era como la seda, su mirada como el fuego.

No tuvo oportunidad de responder cuando su boca cubrió la suya. Intentó separarse pero la mesa le impidió moverse. Snape presionó su boca más duramente contra la de ella. Lorien forcejeó débilmente contra él otra vez, pero Snape no se detendría. La sostuvo hasta que sintió que finalmente cedía y entonces soltó sus muñecas. Su mano libre fue hacia su cintura mientras que las de ella descansaron sobre su pecho y la atrajo hacia él más estrechamente al darse cuenta que ya no se resistiría más. Después de un momento largo, se separó delicadamente.

Ella no dijo nada, pero por un breve instante sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Snape la pudo sentir temblar y supo que la había asustado, pero también supo que no era sólo miedo lo que la estaba haciendo temblar. La besó otra vez y esta vez ella lo recibió gustosamente. Después de un rato, se separó y la observó con calma. Y tan súbitamente como la había agarrado la dejó ir y se marchó, dejándola donde estaba.  
  
  
  
  
  


Hermione permaneció con los pies pegados al suelo en el lugar, la boca abierta. Le costó un segundo o dos investir lo que estaba viendo en realidad. En el momento en que vio que Snape estaba besando a Lorien se volteó y corrió por todo lo que valía la pena por el vestíbulo.

Lorien se apoyó contra la mesa, calmándose a sí misma. Snape se habia ido. Ella estaba temblando y luchó por tranquilizarse, y por calmar sus temblorosas manos. Estaba horrorizada ante todo lo que había pasado en el abarque de varios minutos. Estaba horrorizada de que portara la Marca Tenebrosa y de que ahora tuviera que enfrentarse a un inminente peligro. Estaba horrorizada de que la hubiera agarrado, de que la hubiera besado, pero lo que más le horrorizaba era ella le había devuelto el beso.  
  
Incapaz de controlar sus emociones por más tiempo se echó a llorar y salió corriendo de la habitación.  
  
  
  


Remus y Sirius reían sin control. La mayor parte de la botella que habían abierto se había perdido y los dos amigos estaban muy de camino a la embriaguez. Habían estado recordando juntos e intercambiando historias que los estuvo divirtiendo mientras bebían. Cuando empezó a anochecer, todo se había vuelto mucho más divertido, y ahora se hallaban en un borrachero arrebato de histeria.

Lupin yacía tumbado en el sofá y Black sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo.

-¡Para! – rogó Lupin -. Para, me estás matando – estaba intentando desesperadamente de recuperar algo de control.  
  
La risa de Black amainó un poco.  
  
-Eh ¿sabes qué?

-¿Qué? – preguntó Remus, aún riendo.  
  
-Tengo hambre – anunció Sirius.

-No bromees. ¿Tú? – se burló Remus.

-No, en serio – insistió Sirius.

-Canuto, no voy a moverme de aquí. No creo que pueda levantar si quisiera – se rió en voz baja.

-Está bien, iré yo – se ofreció Black.

-Sí, claro. Sólo tendrás que ir bailando un vals hasta la cocina – dijo Remus frescamente.

-Iré – insistió Black. Se puso en pie con un poco de dificultad -. ¿Qué quieres?

Remus pensó en ello.

-Mira si tienen más galletas de chocolate de las que hicieron al principio de esta semana.  
  
Sirius saludó militarmente a Remus.

-Estaré de regreso en un plis.

El enorme perro negro trotó por el vestíbulo un poco inestablemente.  
  
  
  


  
El director se hallaba en sus habitaciones también pensando en las galletas con trozos de chocolate. Había estado leyendo cuando el deseo de un aperitivo de medianoche le sobrevino. Se levantó de su asiento y se puso su toga de vestir. Podía haber llamado a un elfo domestico, pero decidió que estiraría las piernas e iría caminando hasta la cocina.

  


Estaba cerca de la pintura de la fruta que marcaba la entrada a la cocina cuando ésta se abrió. Un enorme perro negro emergió de ella cargando con un gran plato de galletas de chocolate en la boca.

-Buenas noches, Snuffles – dijo el director, algo sorprendido.

El perro lo miró.

-Wmmf – respondió y se volvió para dirigirse hacia la torre Gryffindor cargando con su premio y tambaleándose un poco al marcharse.

Dumbledore elevó una ceja y luego encogió los hombros y alcanzó la pera. Titubeó de nuevo cuando escuchó a alguien correr. Levantando la vista vio a Hermione Granger corriendo llorando por el vestíbulo hacia él.

-Buenas noches, señorita Granger – dijo el director educadamente.

Hermione redujo un poco la velocidad al levantar la cabeza cuando Dumbledore habló, y después de una breve mirada al director, echó a llorar y continuó su carrera hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

-Esto no va bien – se dijo en voz alta.  


Se acercó otra vez a la pera cando escuchó los siguientes pasos rápidos. Lorien corría por el vestíbulo hacia él.

-Buenas noches...

Ella echó a llorar ante la visión del mago de cabello banco y corrió pasando por su lado y siguiendo su camino hacia la enfermería.

-Bueno, esto tampoco va bien.  
  
Se giró una última vez hacia la pintura de la fruta. Más pasos rápidos. Se volvió para mirar hacia el vestíbulo otra vez. Snape caminaba rápidamente hacia él, una expresión de gran determinación en su cara. Oh, definitivamente aquello no iba bien. El director suspiró y abandonó la idea de coger unas galletas.  
  
-¿Severus? – dijo Dumbledore al joven mago que se acercaba.

Snape asintió.

-Es la hora.  
  
El director suspiró.

-Severus, en verdad crees…

-Albus. Ya lo hemos hablado.  
  
-Lo sé. No puedes culparme que lo intente una vez más. Ten cuidado, Severus. Aunque no se vea bastante bien, vete.

El mago vestido de negro asintió.

-¿Y Severus? – el viejo mago se acercó a él para abrazarle como un padre haría con su hijo -. Vuelve con nosotros.

Snape retrocedió cuando el viejo mago lo soltó. Era incapaz decir nada en ese momento y meramente asintió para girarse y marcharse.

  
  
  
  
Hermione subió la escalones corriendo, algunos de dos en dos y finalmente se lanzó hacia la Mujer Gorda.

-Panthera leo – gritó.

El retrato se echó a un lado y ella entró dentro.

Harry y Ron levantaron la vista cuando ella entró en la habitación.

-¿Y bien? – dijo Ron, expectante.

Hermione no pudo responder. Se dobló jadeando con las manos contra sus piernas.

-¿Por qué has estado corriendo, Hermione? – preguntó Harry.

Ella continuó jadeando mirando al suelo, pero alzó un dedo para indicar que necesitaba un minuto. Cuando finalmente levantó la cabeza los chicos pudieron ver lo disgustada que parecía.

-Hermione ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Ron, súbitamente preocupado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Harry.

Ella los miró y luego miró la sala casi vacía.

-Al lavabo – fue todo lo que dijo. 

Los tres amigos se dirigieron hacia el lavabo de los chicos.  
  
Comprobaron que estuviera vacío y entonces Harry cerró la puerta. Él y Ron miraron con preocupación a Hermione.

-¿Lo encontraste? – preguntó Ron cuando Hermione se desplomó contra la pared. Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Viste a Snape?

Cerró los ojos y asintió.   
  
-¿Qué pasa? - Harry sobretomó la interrogación de Ron.

Ella abrió los ojos.

-Fue horrible, Harry.

-¿Qué pasó, Hermione? – preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Le vi – dijo ella.

-¿A Snape? – preguntó Harry.

Ella asintió.

-Le vi... besándola – la voz de Hermione se cortó cuando vio a ambos chicos arrugando las narices ante el pensamiento de Snape besando a alguien.  
  
-Hermione, me estás mareando – se quejó Ron.

-Es peor – suspiró ella.

Harry no lo quería saber en realidad pero aún así habló.

-Cuéntanoslo, Hermione.

Ella los miró con los ojos como platos.

-Era Lorien.  
  
  
  
**Notas de la autora:**

Hermione puede obviamente necesitar un poco de chocolate después de lo que ha visto. Si alguien siente la necesidad, creo que todavía hay galletas de chocolate hechas por los elfos domésticos en la cocina.  



	19. Secretos de la mazmorra

Capítulo 18:

** Secretos de la mazmorra  
**  
  


  
-¿¡QUÉ!? – exclamaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

Ninguno podía aceptar lo que ella acababa de decirles.

-Debes haberte equivocado. Debe haber sido otro – Ron estaba levemente esperanzado.

-No. Pude verlo todo desde la puerta – dijo Hermione.

-Quizás le estaba dando las gracias por algo. Ya sabes, un pequeño beso de amistad – Harry estaba haciendo esfuerzos inútiles.

-¡NO! Os estoy DICIENDO lo que VI. Él la AGARRÓ y la SUJETÓ contra la mesa y entonces LA BESÓ EN LA BOCA – Hermione estaba angustiada.

Ron parecía que fuera a marearse y se inclinó contra uno de los lavabos.

Harry tenía los dedos de ambas manos presionados sobre sus sienes, intentando procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Los tres estudiantes habían ido a visitar a Sirius en la habitación de Lupin varias veces, y no había ninguna duda sobre la relación entre Lupin y la bruja rubia.  
  
-Alguien tiene que decírselo a Remus – Harry ahora estaba enfadado. Se sentía protector de su nuevo mentor, y sabía que Remus sabría mejor cómo tratar con Snape.

-Harry, no sé... –empezó Hermione.

-Harry tiene razón. Remus tiene el derecho a saberlo – Ron estaba de acuerdo.

-Vamos, puedes decirle lo que nos has contado – dijo Harry.

-¿Ahora? – preguntó.

-Ahora – dijo Harry.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

-Oh, por favor, no me hagáis hacerlo.

-Hermione... – empezó Ron.   
  
-¡Díselo tú! ¡Al menos tú no tuviste que verlo! – dijo casi llorando otra vez ante el pensamiento de Lorien siendo atrapada contra la mesa.

Harry miró a Ron y luego de nuevo a Hermione.

-Bien, pero vendrás con nosotros.

Ella asintió.  
  
  
  
  
Atravesaron sigilosamente el vestíbulo hacia la puerta de Lupin.

-Quizás esté dormido – dijo Hermione esperanzadoramente.

El sonido de la risa de Lupin y Black frustró sus esperanzas.

-Bien, vamos a acabar con esto – dijo Ron -. Iremos directos y tú le contarás lo que ha pasado – estaba mirando a Harry.

-¿Yo? ¿Y tú qué? – preguntó Harry.

-Es mejor que venga de ti – dijo Ron.  
  
-Bueno, yo creo que deberías decírselo tú, Ron – argumentó Harry.

Hermione empezaba a impacientarse.

-Decidid, ya – dijo apretando los dientes.

-Bien – dijo Ron -. Sólo hay una manera de decidirlo – sacó su varita.

Harry asintió y sacóla suya mientras Hermione les observaba.

-A la de tres. Un… dos… ¡tres!

Ambos pronunciaron una plabra y agitaron sus varitas. Unas enormes tijeras aparecieron en la punta de la varita de Harry al mismo tiempo que Ron convocaba un enorme roca. Harry gimió cuando la roca permaneció inmóvil por un momento y luego despedazó las tijeras en diminutos trozos.

Hermione levantó los ojos hasta dejarlos en blanco.

-Adelante, Harry.

Harry llamó con reti cencia a la puerta. La habitación súbitamente se silenció.

-Soy Harry – dijo a través de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió un poco y Remus forzó la mirada para verles.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo tan tarde? – estaba susurrando.

-Tenemos que hablar contigo – respondió Harry.

Remus abrió la puerta y les dejó pasar.

-¡Harry! – Sirius estaba jubiloso -. ¡Y Ron y Hermione también!

-¿A qué debemos el honor? – preguntó Remus con un mohín de solemnidad, inclinándose ante Harry.  
  
Los tres amigos se miraron unos a otros con incredulidad.

-¡Estáis borrachos! – Hermione fue la que habló primero.

-Nah! En realidad no. Deberíasabernosvistoaceunaora – la forma de hablar de Black no hizo mucho a su favor.

Lupin se unió, señalando a Black.

-Él esta borracho. Yostoy sólo ligeramente ebrio.

  
Harry, Ron y Hermione no sabían si estar horrorizados o bien divertidos al ver las condiciones en la que estaban Remus y Sirius. Hermione recogió la botella vacía de la mesa.

-¿Es esto lo que habéis estado bebiendo? – dijo mirando de reojo la botella desagradablemente.

Black le respondió:

-Sí. Cosa buena, esa. La solía beber con tu padre, Harry – frunció el entrecejo -. De peso ligero, tu padre.

Lupin asintió dándole la razón.

-Sirius podía beber siempre el doble que nosotros debajo de la mesa – rodeó con el brazo a su amigo orgullosamente -. ¿Qué queríais?

Ron le lanzó una mirada de aviso a Harry, que la entendió enseguida.

-No es nada. Volveremos en otro momento.

-¡Tonterías! Sacálo – Lupin ondeó su brazo dramáticamente.

Harry tuvo una sensación de inquietud si les decía a los dos hombres ebrios lo que había pasado. No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría, especialmente ante lo que habían estado bebiendo. Hermione apareció en su rescate.

-Sirius ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que podamos hablar con Remus a solas? – preguntó amablemente.

-Vale. Sé cuando no me quieres – Sirius fue hacia la puerta.

-¿Adónde vas? – preguntó Ron.

-A fuera – le sonrió y atravesó la puerta, cerrándola detrás de él.

-¡Ron, asegurate de que no le vean! – le dijo Hermione.

Ron fue tras Sirius.

-Um, Remus – empezó Harry -. Ven, siéntate.   
  
-De acuerdo – se dejó caer en el sofá y les miró esperando -. ¿Sí?

-Um, Remus, Hermione vio algo esta noche que pensamos que deberías saber.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó él.

-Sí, um, esto va a chocarte un poco – empezó Harry.

-¿Sí? – Lupin sonó un poco aturdido.   
  
-Remus, siento mucho tener que decirte eso. Es sobre Lorien.

-¿Lorien? – Remus parecía desconcertado.

-Sí – Harry miró a Hermione que le hizo un movimiento para que acabara con ello -. Um, bueno, ella estaba en las mazmorras esta noche con Snape – dijo Harry sintiéndose incómodo.  
  
-¿Estaba allí? – Remus parecía inquieto.

-Sí – Harry que Lupin dejaba caer la cabeza.

-Remus, lo siento, pero Hermione le vio agarrarla y besarlo. Pensemos que debías saberlo – Harry lo dejó ir de golpe.

Hermione le lanzó a Harry una mirada de preocupación. Lupin no podía siquiera mirarles.

-Remus, lo sentimos – añadió -. Sabíamos que te disgustarías... ¿Remus?   
  
Lupin se había desmayado.  
  
  
  


Ron regresó corriendo un momento después.

-Le perdí. Se transformó y no pude seguirle – estaba sin respiración.

-¿Hacia dónde fue? – preguntó Harry.

-Dijo algo sobre tomar aire fresco y estirar las piernas. Creo que se dirigía hacia el bosque – jadeó Ron.

-¡Oh, no! – exclamó Hermione.

-Hermione, ves a por Lorien y haz que vea a Remus – le ordenó Hary.

-Harry, no creo…

-Estará bien, sólo ve a por ella – la tranquilizó Harry -. Ron y yo iremos a por Sirius.

-¡Harry, no puedes! – gritó.

-Si vamos ahora podremos alcanzarle antes de que llegue muy lejos. Vamos, Ron – Harry se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
  
  
  
Hermione corrió nuevamente por el vestíbulo. Fue hacia las habitaciones que sabía que eran de Lorien en la enfermería y llamó a la puerta.

Pasó un momento antes de que Lorien respondiera y abriera la puerta vestida con una bata púrpura.

-¡Hermione! ¿Estás enferma? – preguntó preocupada.  
  
-No – jadeó la joven bruja -. Es Remus... Está bebido... se ha desmayado.

Lorien entró en la sala de la enfermería y Hermione la siguió.

-¿No está Sirius con él? – preguntó.

Hermione le explicó lo que había pasado.

-¿Ellos qué? – Lorien no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Fueron a ver si podían alcanzar a Sirius – repitió Hermione.

Lorien gimió.

-Muy bien, vamos a ver a Remus y así podrá ayudarme a traerlos de vuelta – cogió unos frascos de las estanterías de la enfermería y corrieron por el vestíbulo juntas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Las dos mujeres encontraron a Remus inconsciente en el sofá. Lorien cruzó la habitación y entonces se arrodilló a su lado. Le echó el cabello hacia atrás y le habló.

-¿Remus? – le sacudió un poco -. ¿Remus? – le sacudió más fuerte.

Se volvió para hablar a la niña a su lado y se dio cuenta del modo inquieto en que la estaba mirando.

-¿Cuánto han bebido? - Lorien miró por la habitación.

Hermione le indicó la botella vacía de la mesa.

-Estupendo – dijo Lorien.

Lupin se revolvió.

-Remus – Lorien pronunció su nombre otra vez.

Sus ojos parpadearon abiertos y le llevó un minuto focalizar a Lorien – Hola, cariño – le sonrió.

-¡Remus, siéntate! Ven, ayúdame – le dijo Lorien a Hermione.

Hermione la ayudó a poner derecho al profesor ebrio y gimió cuando tiraron de él para ponerlo en posición de sentado.  


-Ven, Remus. Bébete esto – le acercó un frasco.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó observando el frasco pequeño verde.

  
-Te pondrá sobrio – respondió Lorien.

Gimió de nuevo.

-No creo que…

-Bébetelo, ahora – no le dio ninguna elección.

Lupin hizo lo que le ordenaba y se le alargó el frasco vacío. Hundió la cabeza en sus manos y gimió en alto otra vez.

-Espera, durará un minuto – le tranquilizó Lorien.

Después de un minuto, Remus levantó la vista.

-¿Mejor? – preguntó Lorien.

-Mucho mejor. Gracias – miró a su alrededor -. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?  
  
Hermione le explicó lo que había pasado.

Lupin se puso en pie de un salto.

-¡Idiota! Espera a que le ponga las manos encima.

Agarró su varita y su capa y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Lorien transformó su bata en ropas de diario. Cogió una capa más.

-Quédate aquí, Hermione, en caso de que alguno regrese – le dijo Remus.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lupin salió a paso furioso y Lorien corrió para alcanzarle. Llegaron al borde del bosque rápidamente y se detuvieron para decidir qué camino tomar.

-Lumos – Remus iluminó el camino delante de ellos -. Por aquí – él fue delante.

Caminaron en silencio por algún tiempo y entonces Lorien habló.

-¿De todas formas qué estaban haciendo los chicos en tu habitación a estas horas, Remus?

-En verdad no lo sé – dijo él.

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella.

-No me acuerdo – frunció el entrecejo -. Espera, dijeron algo de que tenían que contarme algo importante.  
  
-¿Qué era tan importante que no podía esperar hasta mañana? – se preguntó Lorien en voz alta.  
  
-No lo puedo recordar – se encogió de hombros -. Hermione dijo algo de las mazmorras... No lo sé. Debe haber sido cuando me desmayé.  
  
El corazón de Lorien se aceleró. Temía saber lo que Hermione había visto. Eso explicaría el modo en que la joven bruja la había mirado antes. Tendría que ser ahora ella la que debería contárselo a él. No era una idea que le gustase, pero sería mejor que aquello saliera de ella y no de los chicos.

Se escuchó el chasquido de una rama delante de ellos. Luego otro.

Remus alzó su mano para detener a Lorien. Puso un dedo sobre sus labios para indicarle que debían permanecer en silencio y entonces susurró:

-Nox.

La luz se apagó.

Otra rama chascó más cerca, y luego otra

-¡Au! Vigila – susurró una voz.

-¡Vigila tú! – un segundo susurro.

-¿Harry? ¿Ron? Lumos – la luz volvió y desveló algo.

-Yo también creí haberlos oído – Lorien parecía sorprendida.  
  
-Estaban aquí – Remus hizo una buena suposición y su mano se acercó a la capa. Se la quitó a los dos chicos.

-¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo aquí fuera? – les preguntó Remus con severidad.

Harry y Ron recordaron sólo raras veces haber visto a Remus enfadado, pero el profesor obviamente estaba enfadado ahora.

-¿Qué estabais pensando? ¿No sabéis que es peligroso? – continuó.

-Tratábamos de detener a Sirius - respondió Harry.

-¿Le habéis encontrado? – preguntó Lorien.

-Le perdimos. El perro era demasiado rápido – Ron miró a sus pies.  
  
-Bien, volved a la escuela. Es tarde y debéis iros a la cama – habló Lorien antes de que Remus pudiera hacerlo otra vez.

Harry miró a Remus.

-Lo sentimos. Sólo intentábamos ayudar.

La expresión de Lupin se suavizó un poco.

-Ya hablaremos sobre ello por la mañana. Ahora marchaos.

-¿Y Sirius? – preguntó Ron.

-Sirius puede cuidar de sí mismo, no te preocupes – les tranquilizó Lupin.

Los cuatro volvieron de regreso al castillo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius estaba disfrutando su retozo nocturno inmensamente. Había estado encerrado en la habitación de Lupin durante días y se sentía bien de poder estar fuera. Echó a correr por el bosque de un modo que cubría una gran distancia en corto tiempo.

Mientras corría, su cabeza empezó a aclararse y empezó a preguntarse por primera vez si sería sensato aventurarse a ir tan lejos en el interior del bosque. Frunció el ceño dentro de su mente. Le había parecido una buena idea en un tiempo.

No era que tuviese miedo, ya que las guaridas del bosque ocultarían al enorme perro bastante, pero no era estúpido y sabía que no debía arriesgar su suerte.

Sirius estaba a punto de regresar cuando sus orejas caninas alcanzaron el sonido de voces humanas delante de él.

Preguntándose quiénes podrían ser los que se habían sumergido en el bosque a esas horas de la noche, la curiosidad de Black pudo con él y se deslizó más rápidamente entre los árboles.  
  
  
  
  
Lorien y Remus vieron cómo Harry, Ron y Hermione regresaban sin problemas a la cama, y entonces fueron a la habitación de Lorien y ella preparó una tetera de té mientras aguardaban a que Sirius regresara.

-¿Crees que estará bien? – preguntó.

-Sí, estará bien. Hasta que le ponga las manos encima – Lupin le sonrió.

Lorien desvió rápidamente la mirada y miró hacia el té.

-Qué bien que los chicos no se hicieron daño – dijo dándole la espalda.

-Y qué lo digas. Sirius, Harry, Ron y yo habríamos sido todos expulsados – meditó Remus -. ¿Me preguntó qué era lo que Hermione iba a contarme sobre lo que vio en las mazmorras?

  
Lorien dejó las tazas de té y se giró suspirando hacia él.

-Creo que sé lo que vio – dijo lentamente.

  
-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? – preguntó Remus.

-Estoy dispuesta a apostar que me vio a mí – continuó Lorien.

-Pero no vendría a buscarme a medianoche por eso – dijo Remus, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza.

Lorien se armó de valor.

-Podría ser que le hubiera visto besarme.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Pensé que debía decírtelo – hablaba muy lentamente.

-¿¡EL QUÉ!? ¿No te haría daño, no? – Remus rápidamente fue a dónde ella estaba y puso sus manos en sus brazos. Estaba furioso.

-No. No, claro que no – Lorien no podía mirarle.

Remus hizo un ademán de marcharse.

-Le mataré.

Lorien se alarmó.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A buscar a Snape – gruñó Remus.

-Remus, espera. No está allí. Déjame explicarte lo que pasó. Ven, siéntate conmigo – le señaló el sofá.

  
Remus le dirigió una mirada interrogante, pero se sentó.

-¿Asumo que sabes que Severus es… era…un mortífago? – inquirió ella.

-Sí – respondió él, sin sentirse mejor ante la idea de que un mortífago había tocado a Lorien.

-¿Entonces sabes que él era una espía para Dumbledore? – continuó.

-Sí – Remus se preguntaba a dónde quería ir a parar.

  
Lorien le contó que Snape iba a regresar junto a Voldemort esa noche, y el gran riesgo que corría.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Eso es un suicidio! – exclamó Lupin.

-Eso fue lo que yo dije – respondió Lorien -. Intenté convencerle, pero él dijo que tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad. Había mucho que ganar si tenía éxito. Decía que era el único modo de poder vivir consigo mismo.

Remus estaba sorprendido ante lo mucho que Lorien conocía sobre el enigmático Slytherin.

-¿Así que ahí es dónde fue? – preguntó.

-Sí. Estoy muy preocupada, Remus – dijo Lorien.

-¿Y dónde sale la parte del beso? – Lupin esperó no haber sonado mezquino después de escuchar por el peligro que estaba pasando Snape.

Lorien intentó explicárselo tan bien como pudo.

-Me preguntó si éramos amigos antes de irse y yo le dije que sí. Le rogué que tuviera cuidado, y se dio cuenta de que alguien se preocupaba por lo que le pasase. Creo que aquello era un poco abrumante y que él reaccionó ante una situación cargada emocionalmente.

Remus frunció en entrecejo un poco.

-Así que él sólo… ¿te besó?

-Sí, y entonces simplemente se fue – la mayor parte era verdad.

-¿Y tú qué hiciste? – Remus tenía curiosidad.

Lorien fue selectiva con su respuesta.

-En realidad me pilló por sorpresa, y cuando me di cuenta se había ido. No supe qué hacer así que tan sólo lo dejé – en parte era verdad.

-¿No dijiste nada? – Remus parecía dolido.

-Remus, el hombre pude estar dirigiéndose hacia su muerte.

A Lupin no le gustó, pero estaba empezando a entender cómo había podido pasar. Se puso a sí mismo en el lugar de Snape, a punto de correr el riesgo de su vida y de cara a esa agradable bruja que obviamente se preocupaba por él. Él habría actuado igual si hubiera pensado que puede que no volviera a verla otra vez.  
  
-Bueno, no puedo decir que esté contento. No me gusta la idea de que te tocase – el enfado de Remus estaba amainando, pero todavía estaba apunto de estallar bajo la superficie.  
  
-No esperaba que te gustase – le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero supongo que puedo entender cómo pudo pasar – admitió con reticencia.

Ella acarició su mejilla.

-Gracias por tu comprensión, Remus.

La atrajo hacia él. 

-Todavía no me gusta. Lo dejaré pasar esta vez, pero si te vuelve a poner una mano encima, Lorien...

Lorien puso un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciarlo y entonces le besó, tranquilizadoramente. Sin saber si era por el bien de él o por el suyo, no estaba segura.  
  
  
  
**Notas de la autora:**

Os habréis dado cuenta de que estoy dejando a H, R & Hr llamar a Remus por su nombre de pila, ya que obviamente han pasado mucho tiempo con él y Sirius. Se refieren a él como Profesor Lupin cada vez que están en clase o rodeados de otras personas.  
  
  
**Notas de la traductora:**

*Momento de comentarios a los reviews breve* Ya veo que la escena Snape/Lorien ha creado polémica.... *lol*

Alpha, Arabella & Rinoa: Que Snape le haya _robado_ un beso no significa que vaya a robarle a Remus la novia je je je Claro que *cof-cof* Lorien nunca dijo que fuera novia de Remus *evil-evil-evil*

Nyaar: Me pregunto por cual capi irás ahora del fic jejeje Casi tengo miedo de que leas el último...

Akane Wakashimatzu: Por eso decía yo que me sonaba mucho tu nombre: yo crecí con Captain Tsubasa (Kojiro es mi hombre ideal), además que fue esta serie la que me hizo escribir mi primer fanfiction ^^

Hapott86: Mmm... para spoilers tendrás que echar un vistazo a la versión original del fic (mi cuello se jugaría mucho si te dijera quién acaba con quién ^^UU)

Melliza: *cof-cof* -Algunas- tendrían que tomar ejemplo de ti... *Irene se lanza de lleno al lago de Hogwarts al ver aparecer a las fans de Remus*

Gwen de Merilion: *Irene se zambulle de nuevo en el lago negro al ver que detrás de Rinoa, Alpha y Arabella va Gwen alzando amenazadoramente el palo de su fregona*

PadfooT: Pues aquí tienes la tan esperada actualización XD

Lynn: Besotes por escribir de nuevo (y porque no sé qué más decirte ^^U).

Espero que hayáis empezado el año con el pie derecho ^__- (¿Y sabéis que este fic está siendo traducido también en francés? Wicked!!! ^^ Nytd, we love you! XD)


	20. La serpiente

** Capítulo 19:**

** La serpiente  
**   


  
Snape dejó al director y salió rápidamente del castillo, pensando en la advertencia de Dumbledore de que tuviera cuidado. No había sido el único que le había pedido que fuera prudente. Ella obviamente se había preocupado mucho por lo que posiblemente pudiera pasarle.

Un diminuto retortijón de culpa le asaltó al darse cuenta de que no debería haberla agarrado de aquel modo, pero sintió menos culpabilidad cuando pensó en el hecho de que ella en realidad no se había resistido y que se había dejado besar por él por una segunda vez. ¡Merlín! Incluso le había devuelto el beso.

Súbitamente, pareció importarle más echar aquello fuera de su vida, y sabía que lo primero que tenía que hacer era sacarlo de su mente. Tenía que hacer aquello sin la más pequeña distracción, y sacó todos los pensamientos sobre la bruja Nemorosi a un lado temporalmente.

Snape no perdió tiempo en alcanzar las fronteras de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Había estado angustiado por ese momento durante semanas y quería acabar con ello. Mientras caminaba hacia donde pudiera desaparecerse, inspiró profundamente, sacando su varita de su manga, y desapareció.

En un segundo se apareció en la claridad de un arbolado y se dejó caer sobre una rodilla buscando a su alrededor. No vio nada y sintió un pequeño grado de alivio. Ninguna emboscada.  
  
Mientras continuaba mirando a su alrededor, no vio a nadie, nada, y fue lo que ahora escuchó lo que le alertó de la presencia de alguien.

Los matorrales delante de él se estaban moviendo, y pudo oír aproximarse un sonido susurrante. Retrocedió un paso y la varita se sacudió en su mano.

-Lumos.  
  
La maleza se estaba moviendo ahora más, y finalmente la razón se hizo evidente. Era una gran serpiente. De hecho, era la serpiente más grande que Snape creyó haber visto nunca. Se arrastró hasta el claro, sin dejar de mirarle, y elevó su cabeza y la parte frontal de su cuerpo para mirarle a los ojos.

Snape observó cautelosamente la gran serpiente ante él, pero mantuvo su voz firme.

-Hola, Ian – dijo fríamente.

  
La serpiente desapareció. En su lugar se levantó un hombre estatura aproximada a Snape, de largo cabello castaño encanecido en las sienes.

-Buenas noches, Severus. Qué alegría verte de nuevo – Ian Fincastle lo observó con fríos y resplandecientes ojos.

Sus modos eran cordiales, pero Snape no iba a bajar la guardia.

-¿A dónde vas a llevarme? – preguntó Snape simplemente.

-¿Llevarte? – preguntó Fincastle inocentemente.

-Déjalo, Ian. Asumo que me vas a llevar ante el Amo, después de asegurarte de que no soy una amenaza – Snape le escupió las palabras al viejo brujo con odio ardiendo en sus propios ojos negros.

-Severus ¿cuándo has sido tú una amenaza para el Amo? – la grasienta suave voz de Fincastle tenía un toque de sarcasmo -. Estás bastante bien, no obstante. Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que no serás una amenaza, Severus... nunca.

En ese instante Snape supo que estaba en peligro grave, y un segundo después supo que era más que eso. Escuchó el tenue crujido de un pie en las hojas y un instante después sintió la varita en su espalda. Dos varitas a su espalda. Fincastle sólo había sido la distracción.  
  
-Severus – una voz a su izquierda que le era familiar. Goyle. Lo que significaba que Crabbe estaba a su lado a la derecha.

Fincastle ser rió.

-Severus, deberías estar halagado.

-¿Y eso? – la mente de Snape fue rápida, sopesando sus opciones.

-Por otro había venido solo. Para ti, mi astuto amigo, he traído un poco de seguridad.

Fincastle indicó a los mortífagos a cada lado de Snape que se movieran para ponerse ante él. Él se abalanzó y le arrebató la varita de la mano de Snape.

-Qué pérdida de tiempo, jugando con estos juguetes – dijo el mago Nemorosi haciendo girar la varita entre sus dedos -. Supongo que ya sabes que tengo que matarte.

Snape no dijo nada, sólo miró fijamente al hombre mayor a los ojos.

Fincastle continuó.

-Qué lástima que no estuvieses conmigo aquella noche de hace tiempo. Juntos habríamos encontrado al Maestro mucho más antes y le habríamos devuelto al poder. Entonces no haría falta que tuviésemos esta conversación ¿no crees=

Snape mantuvo la cabeza alta.

-Eso nunca habría pasado, Ian. Yo era un espía mucho antes de la caída de Voldemort.  


Fincastle parecía sorprendido.

-Oh! ¿Lo eras ahora? Eres un bastardo astuto, Severus – tiró la varita que sujetaba a un lado con desdén -. Qué lástima. Qué desgaste de talento. Vas a perderte también nuestra pequeña fiesta de Halloween – Fincastle hizo un mohín.

-¿Fiesta? – Snape se alarmó al instante, y luchó por mantener firme su voz.

-Pues sí – dijo Fincastle tranquilamente -. Nuestras celebraciones en el Centro de Entrenamiento Auror. Ah, puedo ver por la expresión de tu cara que sientes tener que perdértelo – dijo Fincastle con una preocupación fingida.

Snape se estaba poniendo frenético.

-La pequeña charla ya ha sido suficiente. ¿Empezamos? – Fincastle miró a Crabbe y a Goyle que asían con fuerza sus varitas.

Les hizo un ademán dismisivo con una expresión de disgusto.

-Oh, por favor. Sin las varitas. Nada tan... brutal – dijo altaneramente riéndose entonces con una risa perversa.

Crabble y Goyle rieron con él.  
  
  
  
  


Snape estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas cuando el primer golpe le alcanzó debajo de las costillas. Tropezó ligeramente e intentó girarse hacia Goyle. Crabbe los sujetó y Goyle lo golpeó dos veces más. Snape lanzó un grito apagado al quedarse sin respiración. Goyle se echó atrás para golpearte otra vez y Snape se las arregló para esquivarlo lo suficiente para que el puño alcanzara a Crabbe en vez de él.

  
Snape sabía que estaba en un serio problema. No tenía su varita. No tenía bastante aliento para pronunciar un hechizo, y si trataba de aparecerse… eso lo llevaría directamente hacia Voldemort.

Goyle lo golpeó en la cara, y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás. Pudo sentir la sangre corriéndole por la barbilla. Fue capaz de esquivarle una segunda vez y Goyle le arreó un porrazo a Crabbe otra vez.   
  
Crabbe estaba enfurecido. Un pequeño pero mortal cuchillo destelleó en su mano. Snape no lo vió, pero el dolor en su lado derecho le hizo saber que había sido apuñalado. Se tambaleó y esta vez cayó de rodillas, con una mano presionando sobre su costado. Su mano estaba empapada en algo caliente y supo que era el fin.

Sus ojos vieron la varita en el suelo. Si tan sólo pudiera cogerla, al menos podría llevarse a uno o a dos de ellos con él. Reunió lo que le quedaba de fuerza para el esfuerzo, pero entonces la mano de Crabbe lo agarró por el pelo y vio el resplandor del metal de reojo. Gimió. Ni siquiera iba a morir por maneras mágicas.  
  
  
  
  


Sirius se había ido acercando sigilosamente a las voces tanto que podía oír que provenían justo de delante de él. Dos hombres hablaban. Pudo distinguir las palabras ahora y acercándose a hurtadillas al claro pudo ver que estaba parcialmente iluminado.

Un hombre se rió.

-¿Severus, cuándo has sido tú una amenaza para el Maestro?

¡Severus! Snape estaba allí. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Sirius se acercó más y escuchó la conversación.

Más cerca.

-Severus, deberías estar halagado – la voz desconocida habló de nuevo.

Apenas podía ver lo que estaba pasando.

La voz continuó:

-Supongo que ya sabes que tengo que matarte.

Por un breve momento, Black consideró la idea de marcharse, pero sabía que no podría vivir consigo mismo si abandonaba a Snape ante el peligro otra vez. Además, era lo correcto.

Suspiró. ¿Por qué tenía que ser un Gryffindor? Se movió para tener una mejor visión de lo que estaba pasando.

Vio venir el primer golpe y a Snape a punto de caerse. Hizo una mueca de dolor al verles golpearle dos veces más. Decidió que iría a por Crabbe y esperó que la sorpresa le diera a él ventaja. El perro se deslizó acercándose al borde del claro. Se asustó al ver el destello de la hoja. Snape cayó de rodillas.

Sirius vio un segundo destello de metal y dio un salto.   
  
  
  
  
  


Los pensamientos de Snape fueron hacia sus últimos momentos con Lorien mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo por el agudo dolor que sabía estaba punto de rasgarle la garganta. Súbitamente, hubo un tremendo gruñido y fue empujado hacia adelante, sintiendo que la mano de Crabble le soltaba. No supo que había pasado pero empleó el impulso para tirarse hacia su varita. Al agarrarla se apoyó en el suelo y rodó. Un enorme trozo de tierra explotó en el lugar en el que había estado un segundo antes.

¡Fincastle! El mago Nemorosi lo había hecho explotar.  
  
Al instante, apuntó con su varita al hombre de pie desde donde estaba tumbado en el suelo.

-¡_Battuo_!

Fincastle perdió el equilibrio como si hubiese sido golpeado por una mano invisible.  
  
  


  
  


Ante él Sirius tenía Crabbe cogido por la garganta y lo estrangulaba gruñendo ferozmente. Snape se arriesgó a mirar en dirección al ruido y vio a Goyle apuntando con su varita al gran perro negro. Snape sólo necesito un segundo para entender lo que había pasado y no tenía tiempo de hacer ninguna pregunta. El mismo hechizo golpeó a Goyle, tirándole en la hierba.

Snape inmediatamente volvió a mirar hacia Fincastle. El hombre se había ido. En su lugar la enorme serpiente se alzó y se tambaleó hacia él.

-¡_Incendio_! – las llamas salieron disparadas de su varita en forma de gran arco y haciendo que la serpiente silbara y se diera la vuelta. 

  
  
  
  


  
Sirius dejó ir al inconsciente Crabbe justo a tiempo para ver a Goyle introducirse en el bosque. Miró en dirección hacia Snape y vio la enorme serpiente retrocediendo para el golpe. Se transformó y llamó a Snape.

-¡Hora de irse! – gritó.

Black corrió hacia donde yacía Snape en el suelo, intentando sostener a la gigante serpiente. La serpiente iba a contraatacar de nuevo. Sirius saltó encima de Snape y la serpiente chocó.

La cabeza de la serpiente dio contra el suele en el que los dos hombres habían estado un instante antes. Black se había desaparecido, llevándose a Snape con él y la serpiente había perdido. La enorme serpiente silbó cegada de furia.   
  
  
  
  


-¡Vaya! ¡Eso estuvo cerca! – dijo Black cuando se aparecieron más allá de los bosques de Hogwarts.

-Ciertamente – respondió Snape -. Black, si has acabado de hacer brillantes observaciones, ¿te importaría? – le preguntó algo indignado.

Sirius se hizo a un lado del descontento Slytherin y se incorporó. Snape pensó dos veces lo de sentarse derecho cuando el dolor agudo retornó en su costado y su mano presionó contra la herida por reflejo.

-¿Black? – dijo.

-¿Sí? – Black se puso en pie y se sacudió la tierra.

-Gracias – dijo él forzosamente.

Sirius asintió pero no pudo resistirse a hacer un rápido comentario.

-Nunca pensé que te oiría decir ESO.

-Ya somos dos – dijo Snape secamente -. Tu actuación fue… impecable.

Sirius encogió los hombros.

-Sí, bueno, tú tampoco estuvístes muy mal – admitió con reticencia.

-Black – Snape dejó ir un grito ahogado -. Tenemos que advertir a Dumbledore del ataque en Halloween.

-Sí, deberíamos ir – dijo Sirius de acuerdo.

-Sí, pero primero – respondió Snape débilmente -. Creo que necesito ir a la enfermería.

-Oh, cierto – Black espero a que el otro mago se levantara -. ¿Snape?

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Snape?

El profesor de Pociones se había desmayado.  
  
  
  
  


Harry no durmió bien aquella noche. Todo lo que había pasado todavía daba vueltas en su cerebro, y estaba preocupado por Sirius. Se dio la vuelta, pero no importaba cuánto lo intentase, no podía descansar. Finalmente, se rindió y apartó las mantas.

-¿También estás despierto? – escuchó susurrar a Ron cuando saltó fuera de la cama.

-Sí, estoy preocupado por Sirius – respondió Harry.

-Lo sé. Yo también – susurró Ron.

Harry fue donde estaba Ron sentado en la ventana.

-¿Crees que está bien? – preguntó Ron.

-Probablemente… - Harry titubeó forzando la vista por encima del hombro de Ron, hacia el exterior dela ventana. Los primeros rastros del amanecer estaban comenzando a iluminar los terrenos que alcanzaba a ver y una enorme forma negra se movía visiblemente hacia el castillo.

Ron se volvió para ver lo que Harry estaba mirando. Parecía el enorme perro negro, pero ¿qué estaba arrastrando? Parecía una persona.   
  
-Vamos, Ron – Harry cogió una capa y se la puso encima de su pijama, como hizo Ron.

Los dos chicos corrieron tan rápido como pudieron fuera de la torre, por las escaleras, y por la entrada del colegio. Llegaron justo cuando el gran perro negro se echaba atrás en la puerta. Estaba arrastrando a Snape, que estaba inconsciente, por su túnica.

El perro se transformó.

-¡Harry! – dijo rápidamente -. ¡Ve a buscar a Lorien! Nos encontraremos en la enfermería. ¡Ron, ayúdame!

Ron se movió rápidamente para ayudar a Sirius a levantar al inconsciente maga mientras Harry corrió a toda velocidad hacia las habitaciones de Lorien.   
  
  
  
  
  


Harry llegó a la puerta y llamó ferozmente.

-¡Señorita Lorien!

Cuando ella no respondió, Harry abrió la puerta. Remus estaba sentado en el sofá dormido con su cabeza apoyada hacia atrás, y Lorien estaba hecha un ovillo a su lado, dormida con la cabeza en su regazo.

-¡Lorien! – la llamó Harry.

Lorien se sobresaltó y se irguió.

-¿Harry, qué ocurre? – estaba plenamente despierta en ese instante, preguntándose a qué habría venido el chico a su habitación.

Remus se despertó ante el alboroto.

-¡Es una emergencia! Sirius está…

-¿Sirius? – los dos se pusieron de pie -. ¿Dónde?

-No. Sirius está bien. Ha traído a Snape con él – dijo Harry.

Los dos miraron a Harry fijamente mientras hablaba.

-Lo ha llevado a la enfermería. Parece que le han herido gravemente.

Lorien salió por la puerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, arrastrando la túnica tras ella mientras corría.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Atravesó de golpe la puerta de la enfermería y se encontró a Ron y a Sirius tumbando a un inmóvil Snape en la mesa. Corrió hacia un lado de la mesa e hizo una mueca de dolor ante la visión con la que se encontraron sus ojos. Snape estaba inconsciente. Había sangre escurriéndose por su boca y estaba blanco como una sábana. Harry y Remus entraron en la habitación detrás de ella.

Lorien advirtió rápidamente las cortas y poco profundas respiraciones, y se puso a trabajar en un torbellino de energía.

-¿Sirius, cuánto tiempo lleva desmayado? – preguntó.

-Diez minutos – respondió Sirius.

Puso su mano sobre su cuello y encontró un rápido y débil pulso.   
  
-¿Sabes de qué son las heridas? – le abrió los párpados rápidamente y forzó la vista hacia él durante un corto periodo de tiempo.

-Fue apuñalado – respondió Sirius con rapidez.

-¿Dónde? – preguntó.

-En el lado derecho – le informó Sirius.  
  
Lorien habló suavemente e hizo desfilar el aire con sus manos cerca de la cabeza de Snape. Una pequeña y visible nube permanecía ahora inmóvil sobre su rostro.

Puso las manos sobre su túnica y súbitamente se la sacó. Estaban cubiertas de sangre. Era difícil ver la gran mancha en la ropa negra.

Habló mientras pasaba una mano sobre Snape y rápidamente colocólas ropas rajadas a un lado y después la camiseta de debajo. Había sangre en todas partes y todavía seguía surgiendo de un corte de dos pulgadas de profundidad más abajo de su costilla derecha. Levantó la vista y su mirada fue de Sirius a Remus a Harry y a Ron.

-Harry. Ven. Ahora – le ordenó.

Harry caminó rápidamente hacia la mesa.

-Presiona aquí con fuerza – señaló la herida y le alcanzó un puñado de esponjas de gasa.  
  
-Hazlo – dijo cuando él titubeó.

Harry obedeció y presionó en la herida.

-Más fuerte – dijo ella con voz aguda.

Harry aplicó más presión.

Lorien miró al otro adolescente.

-Ron. La tercera estantería. Una botella clara con una inscripción azul. Coge dos – le indicó y ron corrió hacia las estanterías.

Lorien se alejó de Harry. Puso sus manos sobre el cuello de Snape e inhaló. Lentamente, con la mirada fija delante de ella, dejó sus manos pasar sobre su gargante, su pecho y sus costillas. El hechizo de búsqueda era un hechizo de aire; buscaba con claridad y educación. Asintió para sí misma. No había heridas en el pecho, pero el ritmo de su corazón era muy rápido y el pulso era débil.  
  
Ron se acercó con las botellas. Lorien sujetó el brazo derecho de Snape y lo extendió. Pronunció una palabra y puso su mano sobre la mesa con la palma hacia arriba. Cogió una de las botellas de Ron y la puso boca abajo. Sacó el extraño tapón y dejó suspendida la botella inmediatamente sobre la muñeca de Snape. Habló otra vez y una firme y rápida gota de la poción empezó a caer desde media pulgada o así hasta su piel. Cada gota desaparecía siendo rápidamente absorvida.  
  
Volvió a tomarle el pulso en su cuello. Era débil.

Se volvió hacia Sirius y Remus.

-Necesita sangre. No tengo tiempo de hacer un hechizo de recambio, y tiene otras heridas de las que debo ocuparme inmediatamente.

Escucharon la puerta cerrarse y todos pudieron ver al director en su toga de vestir de pie y con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

-¿Lorien? – preguntó con voz ahogada.

-Es grave – fue todo lo que ella dijo y entonces se volvió hacia Sirius y Remus otra vez.   
  
  
  
**Notas de la autora:  
**  
La idea del ataca al CEA viene de "_A Matter of Honor_" de McAmy. Id a leerlo si no lo habéis hecho aún. Es un Snapefic muy bueno y lo recomiendo si no sóis contrarios a Snape/Hermione.  
  
  



	21. Maestra de las artes curativas

**Capítulo 20: **

**Maestra de las Artes Curativas**  
  


  
Remus y Sirius se miraron el uno al otro y tragaron saliva. Lorien no estaba bromeando.

-No os molestéis en decidir quién. Decidid cuál será el primero – miró a Remus -. Él morirá si esperamos.

Remus inspiró profundamente y dio un paso adelante.

-Quítate la túnica. Remángate la manga. El brazo derecho. Tú también, Sirius. Te necesitaré a ti después. Ron, coge una silla – Lorien los dirigió hacia donde los necesitaba.

Remus rápidamente hizo lo que ella le había dicho y se colocó al lado de Lorien. Se encogió cuando vio la diminuta y afilada hoja que tenía en la mano.

Lorien sujetó el brazo izquierdo de Snape mientras cogía el derecho. Le indicó a Remus que se sentara de cara y que agarrase el brazo izquierdo de Snape con el suyo, sus muñecas presionadas juntas como si acabase de derrotar al Slytherin con una llave de lucha libre.  
  
-¿Listo? – le peguntó, sujetando su muñeca de cara para arriba.

Él asintió y se preparó.

Lorien pronunció palabras que no pudo reconocer mientras hacía un pequeño corte en su muñeca. Podía asegurar que había sido profundo pero no había sangre, y sólo le dolía un poco. Lo soltó y le hizo lo mismo a Snape.

-Bien, ahora – indicó el brazo de Snape.

Remus volvió a sentirse avergonzado con los brazos junto a los del hombre en la mesa. No le gustó la idea de estar en contacto con la Marca Tenebrosa que seguía negra en el antebrazo de Snape.

Lorien pasó sus manos alrededor de sus muñecas y habló de nuevo. Un encantamiento de tierra; estabalidad, unión y renovación. Remus sintió que ahora estaba mágicamente unido a Snape.

-Lo sentirás ir cuando acabe – le dijo Lorien a Remus.

Se volvió hacia Harry.

-Toma, cámbialas – le entregó gasas limpias y se deshizo de las empapadas de sangre. 

Volvió a revisarle el pulso. Todavía rápido y débil. Aún perdía mucha sangre.

-Me encargaré yo ahora, Harry – puso sus propias manos donde él las había tenido y Harry retrocedió dando gracias, para quedarse junto a Ron y Dumbledore. Observó sus manos, cubiertas con las sangre de Snape. Dumbledore pronunció una palabra y la sangre desapareció.

-Gracias - croó Harry débilmente.   


Lorien le habló a Remus.

-Hazme saber si su respiración cambia. Lo que sea.

Cerró sus ojos y se centró en la herida, buscando en su interior. Atravesó la piel y el músculo de debajo, pero buscaba la fuente de la hemorragia. Se concentró y examinó más profundo. 

-Vamos, ¿dónde está? – se dijo a sí misma en alto.

Continuó escaneando, buscando más profundamente. Los ojos de un águila en el aire.   
  
Lo encontró. La puñalada había penetrado lo suficientemente profundo como para herir parte del lóbulo derecho de su hígado. Podía sentir la sangre saliendo constantemente de la herida. Inspiró varias veces y empezó la curación.  
  
Los hombres en la habitación observaban cómo Lorien se concentraba con sus manos en Snape. Cuanto más se concentraba, más rápida se volvía su respiración. El sudor había aparecido en su frente.

Lorien pudo sentir que la herida del hígado se estaba cerrando pero algo estaba mal. Pudo percibir el pulso de Snape volviéndose muy irregular. 

-Vamos, Severus. Quédate conmigo – mandó. 

Redobló sus esfuerzos, mareada por los mismos.

-¡Lorien! – la voz de Lupin era de alarma -. No respira.

Lorien abrió los ojos. No pudo sentir nada más que un casi imperceptible pulso.

-¡Severus! – gritó.

Súbitamente, estaba encima de la mesa, sentada a horcajadas sobre el hombre moribundo.

-¡Albus! – gritó.

El director habló en un tono que era mucho más calmado de lo que él sentía.

-Está en camino – fue todo lo que dijo.

Todos en la habitación hicieron una mueca de dolor cuando Lorien comprimió el pecho de Snape con fuerza, varias veces en una rápida sucesión. Le echó la cabeza hacia atrás para abrir más el paso del aire y presionó su boca sobre la de él, respirando por él. Repitió la secuencia otra vez y luego comprobó el pulso. Nada.

-¡Vamos! – cerró las manos sobre su pecho de nuevo, y una vez más llenó sus pulmones de aire. 

  
Una nota clara sonó en el aire detrás de ella, pero no se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que el fénix había llegado.

-¡_Fawkes_! – gritó -. ¡Aquí!

Sintió el peso del pájaro en su hombro mientras se inclinaba y contemplaba al hombre delante de ellos con ojos brillantes.

-Ayúdame – le rogó.

El pájaro de plumas de colores inclinó su cabeza y parpadeó. Varias lágrimas cayeron para humedecer la piel sobre el corazón de Snape. Lorien colocó sus manos en el mismo lugar y se concentró por todo lo que valía la pena. Era un nacimiento mágico del fuego; expandiéndose, seguro y lleno de fuerza de voluntad y fuerza de vivir. Pudo escuchar la bella canción del fénix incrementándose a su lado para animarle. Era lo único de lo que podía ser consciente.  
  
Remus sintió la unión mágica entre él y Snape perderse. Apartó su brazo y se puso en pie, retrocediendo un paso para observar a la bruja delante de él. Lorien parecía que fuera a desplomarse en cualquier momento y tuvo miedo de que así fuera. Remus miró fijamente a su brazo y se sorprendió de ver tan sólo un pequeño rastro de sangre en la herida.

Lorien estaba en la oscuridad, rodeada por las llamas del fuego que conjuró en su mente. Sólo era consciente de la unión entre ella, el hombre y el pájaro, y se agarró a ella con la última onza de fuerza que poseía. Se sintió a sí misma cayendo, notando que su agarre se iba resbalando. 

-¡No! – dijo en un grito ahogado, y al hacerse la canción del fénix más brillante se obligó a sí misma a hacer un último tremendo esfuerzo. El fuego en su mente ardió por un instante más alto, y entonces se apagó.   
  
Remus saltó para sujetarla cuando ella casi cayó de la mesa. 

Snape dejó ir un grito apagado en busca de aire cuando el fénix se lanzó al vuelo.  
  
  
  


Cada par de ojos de la habitación se abrió cuando vio la chispa de vida en el hombre de la mesa.

-Ayúdame – le dijo Lorien a Remus suavemente. Él la ayudó a bajar de la mesa y la agarró con firmeza.

-¿Sirius? – su voz era débil y sus ojos le suplicaron al verle titubear -. ¿Por favor?

Sirius miró a Lorien y a Remus que asintió con ánimos. Asintió en silencio y dio un paso hacia delante. Por segunda vez aquella noche estaba intentando salvar la vida de Snape. Algo que nunca se imaginó que haría.

  
Se sentó y miró al suelo incómodo cuando ella hizo la conexión. Remus se acercó a su lado cuando ella se movió hacia el otro lado de la mesa y cogió la segunda botella que Ron le había traído. 

Colocó su mano en el cuello de Snape. Su pulso ahora era regular. Se permitió a sí misma sentir un poco de alivio y volvió a la herida. Pudo asegurar que gran parte del daño interno había sido reparado, pero no supo si tendría la suficiente fuerza para acabar de cerrarla. Fawkes aterrizó sobre Snape y resolvió su problema dejando caer varias lágrimas más en la herida.

-Gracias – le sonrió ella débilmente mirando al bello pájaro a los ojos. Éste la contempló pensativamente por un rato y se lanzó de nuevo hacia el aire, volando hacia el hombro de Dumbledore.  
  
Sus ojos fueron del pájaro al director.

-¿Lorien? – preguntó.  
  
-Está estable de momento, pero tiene un largo camino que recorrer – sonaba exhausta.

Dumbledore se aproximó a la bruja y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

-Irá bien. Severus es un mago muy poderoso – sus azules ojos se encontraron con los de ella mientras hablaba -. Le has dado una oportunidad, y era todo lo que él necesitaba.

Se volvió hacia Harry y Ron siguieron con reticencia al director. 

-Vamos, caballeros. Creo que todos necesitamos un chocolate caliente. De lo que habían sigo testigos había sido absolutamente increíble, y estaban sorprendidos de darse cuenta de lo preocupados que habían estado de Snape.

  
  


Lorien llevó la cuenta del pulso de Snape que se fortalecía firmemente hasta que la unión con Sirius se deshizo. Se dirigió hacia los suministros de la estantería y regresó con dos potes de líquido rosa claro. Le entregó uno a cada uno de los hombres.

-Bebed esto – les dijo -. Os compensará por la sangre perdida. Ahora, necesitáis ir a descansar.

-Nos quedaremos contigo – se ofreció Remus. Sirius asintió de acuerdo.

-No. Vosotros habéis hecho suficiente – puso una mano sobre el hombro de cada uno -. Gracias. Probablemente le habéis salvado la vida.

Sirius habló con tranquilidad.

-Lo que hicimos sólo fue una pequeña parte, Lorien. Tú eres la razón de que él viva.

Ella se encogió de hombros y suspiró cansadamente.

-De acuerdo. Vosotros dos, FUERA – les sonrió débilmente.

-En serio, no… - empezó Remus.

-Fuera. Él necesita descansar. Podéis volver más tarde – dijo con severidad.

Remus estaba levemente divertido de lo que ella le recordaba a Poppy.

-Eres increíble – suspiró y entonces la besó en la mejilla y se volvió para marcharse con Sirius.   
  
  
  
  
Lorien no se sentía increíble en ese momento. Vio a los dos amigos marcharse y se volvió hacia Severus. Recogió la mesa y luego le limpió toda la sangre. Lorien echó una manta sobre la quieta figura. Fue y se sentó en una silla a su lado y colocó sus manos cerca de la Marca Tenebrosa. Su pulso era regular y fuerte. Asintió para sí misma. Se sentó en silencio durante un rato, el único sonido de la habitación era la suave y regular respiración proveniente del hombre delante de ella.  
  
Se dio cuenta cuando se sentó que él viviría. Que estaría bien. Lentamente, pudo sentir cómo su comportamiento médico se iba. Se retiró y la dejó allí sentada con nada más que sus emociones que, ahora que todos se habían ido, la sumergieron en una intensa inundación.

Lorien ocultó el rostro en el hombro de Severus y empezó a llorar.  
  
  
  


Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, Dumbledore regresó a la enfermería. Caminó hasta donde Lorien estaba sentada, despierta al lado de Severus, y se movió hacia el lado opuesto en la mesa. Sus ojos se fijaron brevemente en le director y después volvieron a Severus. No dijo nada.

El director se dio cuenta que parecía extremadamente cansada y que sus ojos estaban rojos. Había estado llorando. Probablemente, la magnitud de lo que había pasado finalmente pudo con ella.

-¿Cómo está? – preguntó el mago del pelo blanco.

-Bien. Mejor – respondió ella con suavidad.  
  
-¿Cómo estás tú? – preguntó.

-Bien. Un poco cansada, eso es todo – le sonrió.

-¿Quieres tomarte un respiro? – le ofreció -. Yo me quedaré con él.

-No, gracias. Yo me quedaré – su mirada volvió al hombre inconsciente.

El director probó una estrategia diferente.

-¿Imagino que falta bastante para que él se despierte? – preguntó Dumbledore.

-Sí – respondió Lorien.

-Probablemente querrás estar aquí cuando lo haga. ¿Por qué no duermes un rato para que descanses si él necesita algo? – le sugirió Dumbledore.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar y entonces la cerró otra vez. Dumbledore pudo ver que ella sabía que debía hacerlo, pero que no quería irse. Sus ojos se dirigieron significativamente hacia una cama de hospital cercana.

-Puedes descansar ahí, y de ese modo puedo despertarte inmediatamente si es necesario.

Ella sonrió cansinamente y asintió. Le dio al director su sitio y fue a tumbarse en la cama. Desde donde estaba pudo ver al anciano tomar la mano del mago entre la suya y empezar su guardia.

-Se preocupa por él mucho - dijo suavemente.

-Sí, Lorien. Mucho – respondió él sin apartar la vista de Severus.

-¿Le conoce desde hace tiempo? – preguntó con voz calmada.

-Desde que era un niño – respondió Dumbledore.

-Es difícil de entender – dijo Lorien, sofocando un bostezo.

El director sonrió un poco.

-Difícil, pero no imposible.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa medio dormida.

-No, no imposible.

-Descansa ahora. Estará contento de que estés aquí cuando despierte – dijo Dumbledore con suavidad.

-¿Seguro? – sus ojos estaban cerrados y su voz se iba desvaneciendo.

-Sí, Lorien – dijo él a la bruja dormida -. Creo que lo encontrará sumamente agradable.  
  
  
  


Hermione asumió que Ron y Harry estaban todavía durmiendo el sábado por la mañana temprano. Nunca imaginó que estuvieran despiertos antes que ella, y no pudo creérselo cuando atravesaron la entrada del retrato hacia la sala común. Se llevó una doble sorpresa al darse cuenta que llevaban los pijamas debajo de sus túnicas.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando ellos se aproximaron.

-Me he perdido algo ¿no? – parecía desconcertada.

-¡Yo te lo diré! – exclamó Ron -. Tenemos una historia para ti – empezó excitado mirando alrededor de la sala vacía. Se reunieron alrededor de una mesa en una esquina y los chicos comenzaron a explicarle lo que les había pasado aquella madrugada. Los ojos de Hermione se pusieron como platos cuando ellos le dijeron lo de Remus y Sirius.

-¿No creéis que eso es un problema? – preguntó ella.

-¿El qué? – dijo Harry.

Hermione pensó que era obvio.

-La sangre… ¡de Remus!

-¡Vaya! ¡Nunca pensé en eso! – dijo Ron.

-Lorien no le habría pedido ayuda a Remus si fuera a haber un problema ¿no? – preguntó Harry.

Hermione lo consideró por un momento. ¿Sería la licantropía mejor que la muerte? Supuso que probablemente sí. 

-Puede si las cosas no fueran tan mal como vosotros habéis dicho que fueron.

-Tendremos que preguntárselo más tarde – dijo Ron.

-¿Más tarde? – preguntó ella.

-Sí. Dumbledore dijo que podíamos volver más tarde para ver cómo habían ido las cosas – dijo Harry.

Hermione sonrió a sus amigos.

-Esperad, ¿me estáis diciendo que estáis preocupados por Snape?

-Bueno… Uhm… - empezaron.

-¿Después de todo lo que nos ha hecho? – estaba todavia sonriendo.

-Hermione, el hombre casi muere – dijo Ron.

-Lo entiendo. Sólo... bueno, es en cierto modo divertido.

-No pensarías que es divertido si hubieses tenido las manos llenas de su sangre – dijo Haryy.

-No, imagino que no lo haría – Hermione se compadecía ahora de su amigo -. Iré con vosotros más tarde.  
  


  
  
Lorien estaba todavía dormida, y Dumbledore todavía hacía guardia cuando Remus regresó a la enfermería una hora más tarde. Se dirigió al anciano primero.

-¿Cómo está? – le preguntó al director.

Dumbledore miró a Remus.

-Estable. Lorien está descansando.

-Bien – su mirada fue hacia la mujer durmiendo.

-¿Remus? – dijo el viejo mago.

-¿Sí? – preguntó Remus distraídamente mientras contemplaba a Lorien.

-Lo que hiciste hoy fue algo noble. Tú y Sirius – dijo Dumbledore sonando solemne.

Remus miró al director.

-Se estaba muriendo, Albus – dijo.

-Lo sé, y nunca dudé de que ninguno de vosotros hiciera lo correcto – el director finalmente sonrió al hombre.

-Sí, bueno estoy contento de que al menos uno de nosotros estuviera tan seguro – admitió Remus.

-Sé que vosotros dos y Severus no os lleváis bien. Quizás ésta sea la oportunidad de cerrar varias heridas – dijo Dumbledore esperanzadoramente.

Remus miró a Lorien y volvió a mirar al viejo mago. Suspiró.

-No lo sé.

Dumbledore asintió. Evidentemente las cosas eran como él suponía.

Remus se acercó hasta donde estaba Lorien acurrucada durmiendo. La observó por un momento y entonces le apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara.

-Es difícil de creer que ella ofrecería abiertamente su amistad a un hombre lobo y a un mortífago. Nos ha aceptado por lo que somos, con defectos y todo – respondió Remus.

-Es simplemente la marca de un verdadero amigo, Remus. Creo que en parte es porque ella aprecia ser aceptada por vosotros dos por lo que es – especuló Dumbledore.

El hombre lobo asintió y caminó para quedarse al lado de Dumbedore. Echó un vistazo a Snape.

-Severus se va a poner bien ¿no es así? – preguntó.

-Sí. Creo que tendrá una recuperación completa, dándole tiempo y con la ayuda de Lorien – respondió Dumbledore observando la reacción de Lupin.

-Bien. Sé que se sentiría mal si algo le pasara a él – Remus se quedó allí, serio por un minuto, y luego se marchó.

  
Notas de la traductora:

Gracias por todos los reviews hasta ahora, como veis llevo un par de capítulos sin comentar ninguno pero prometo hacerlo más adelante. El contestar reviews también me quita mi tiempo ^^UU

Sólo quiero recordaros una cosa y es que  esta historia NO es mía: varios de vosotros me habéis escrito felicitándome como si fuera yo la autora, que no lo soy. Recordad que este fic es obra de Nytd y que yo sólo lo traduzco al castellano.  



	22. Recuperación

** Capítulo 21: **

** Recuperación  
**  
  
  


  
Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a la enfermería el sábado por la tarde. Encontraron a Lorien sentada al lado del aún inconsciente Snape en una cama de hospital donde lo había movido. Levantó la vista cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse para ver a los tres titubeando cerca de la entrada.

-Está bien. Podéis estar unos minutos – les dijo. Harry notó que parecía estar un poco más descansada que la última vez que la había visto.

-¿Cómo está? – le preguntó cuando se aproximaron.

-Mejor – Lorien sonrió ante la preocupación del joven mago -. Va a necesitar mucho descanso, pero se está recuperando.

-¿Se ha despertado? – preguntó Ron.

-Aún no. Puede que dentro de un rato – les sonrió otra vez -. Podéis ver que no está muy preparado para una conversación estimulante ahora mismo. ¿Podéis hacerme un favor? ¿Querréis los caballeros vigilarle por un momento? Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo en mi despacho?

Hermione asintió y envió una mirada asustada a Harry y a Ron mientras seguía a la mujer a la habitación pequeña.

Lorien se volvió hacia la joven bruja.

-Por favor, siéntate.  
  
Hermione se sentó con la mujer cerca de su escritorio.

Lorien suspiró.

-Hermione, iré al grano. ¿Viste al profesor Snape besarme en la mazmorra la otra noche?

Hermione asintió.

-Ya veo. Como pensaba – dijo Lorien -. ¿Es eso lo que fuisteis a contarle a Remus?

Otro asentimiento.

-Está bien, Hermione – dijo Lorien amablemente a la bruja más joven, tratando de tranquilizarla -. ¿Pensaste que el profesor Snape estaba haciéndome daño?

-No lo sé. Sólo le vi agarrarla tan súbitamente – Hermione todavía parecía inquieta.

  
-Bueno, no lo hacía. No creo que hiciera nada para herirme, Hermione. Él y yo somos amigos – explicó Lorien.

-¿En serio? – Hermione encontró difícil imaginarse ser amigos del irritable profesor.

-La otra noche fue… un malentendido, eso es todo – le dijo Lorien a la joven bruja.

Hermione respondió lentamente:

-Oh.

  
-Y no tienes por qué preocuparte, ya se lo dije a Remus – dijo Lorien.

-¿Lo hizo? – Hermione parecía sorprendida.

-Sí.

-¿Se enfadó? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

-Eso, querida, es entre el profesor Lupin y yo – dijo Lorien con una sonrisa -. Pero vamos a decir que se desconcertó un poco.

Hermione estaba aliviada de que todo pareciese haber vuelto a la normalidad, y sonrió a Ron y a Harry cuando salió del despacho con Lorien. Sólo se quedaron por unos minutos más y decidieron que probablemente volverían mañana.  
  
  
  
  
Remus le trajo algo de comer después de cenar al no haberse presentado en el Gran Comedor.

-¡Eres maravilloso! – se tiró de cabeza sobre el plato de comida.  


-Me preguntaba si no habrías tenido oportunidad de comer – le dijo Remus.

-No y no me di cuenta de que tenía hambre hasta que tú me pusiste el plato delante – respondió ella.

-¿Todavía nada? – preguntó.   
  
Ella sacudió la cabeza al tener la boca llena.

-Probablemente despertará pronto – inquirió Remus.

Lorien se encogió de hombros y continuó masticando.

Remus continuó sus preguntas.

-Pero está fuera de peligro inmediato ¿no?

Asentimiento enfático.

  
Sonrió.

-¿Qué tal si dejo de hacer preguntas hasta que hayas acabado de comer?

Ella le sonrió y asintió de nuevo.

-Muy bien. Yo hablaré – dijo Remus -. Sirius me contó más sobre lo que pasó anoche. Evidentemente eran tres mortífagos los que le tendieron una trampa a Severus y uno de ellos lo apuñaló después de desarmarle y golpearle.  
  
Lorien frunció el ceño y siguió masticando.

-Cometieron el error de contarle lo de una redada planeada al Centro Auror en Halloween porque pensaron que irían a matarle.

-¿En serio? – tomó otro bocado.

-Y todavía es mejor. Uno de los mortífagos es un animago, Lorien. Sirius jura que nunca vio al mago usar la varita. Estuvo a punto de matar a Severus sin ninguna.   


-¿Un Nemorosi? Severus me habló de uno – sus pensamientos fueron hacia la historia que él le contó sobre Ursa -. Debe ser el mismo.

-Sirius dijo que le vio transformarse antes de que escaparan… en una enorme serpiente, Lorien.

Sus ojos se pusieron como platos y estuvo a punto de atragantarse.  


-¡Por la varita de Merlín!.. ¿Lo dices en serio?... Remus ¡la leyenda! – exclamó Lorien.  
  
Remus se encogió visiblemente de hombros.

-Lo sé. Debo admitir que es un poco espeluznante.   
  
-¿Un poco espeluznante? Es terrible – dijo Lorien, bastante disgustada -. Debo enviarle una lechuza a Perth por la mañana.

Se sentaron juntos en silencio por unos minutos. Finalmente Lorien habló.

-Remus, sobre hoy… Quería agradecerte otra vez por lo que hiciste. Sé que no debió de ser agradable.

Remus suspiró y luego respondió:

-Lorien, no me gusta ese hombre, pero eso no significa que quiera que se muera.

Ella asintió, comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

Remus se levantó.

-Tengo que ir a ver a Albus. Sirius vendrá conmigo para informarle sobre todo lo que pasó anoche. Vamos a tener que comunicárselo al Ministerio.

-De acuerdo. Te veré más tarde – le besó y regresó hacia donde estaba su paciente cuando él se marchó.  
  
  
  
  
No había pasado mucho rato cuando Lorien se sentó en el borde de la cama con el nuevo número de la RAMBM. Se estaba preparando para una guardia de noche y se puso cómoda en su asiento. Empezó a buscar un artículo que le interesara y levantó la vista para comprobar la respiración de Snape. Regresó al artículo que había escogido y empezó a leer.

Después de media página levantó la vista de nuevo y encontró a Severus mirándola. Ella le sonrió.

-Bueno, buenas noches.

-Ben notan – su voz era muy cansada y débil

-¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó ella.

-Como si hubiera sido pisoteado por un dragón – dijo roncamente.  
  
-Bien, parece que te estás recuperando – dijo ella burlonamente.

-¿Estuve tan grave? – preguntó?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No te preocupes, ahora estás bien.

Snape miró un poco a su alrededor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

-Es sábado por la noche – dijo Lorien.

-Ya veo.

Lorien se puso en pie.

-Ahora mismo vuelvo – fue a los suministros médicos y volvió con dos frascos de pociones -. Como estás despierto, puedo darte esto.

-¿Dos? – ojeó los frascos que ella llevaba.  
  
-Sí. Cuanto más antes estés mejor más antes dejaré de darte la lata, así que acabemos con esto – dijo Lorien con severidad.

-Está bien – respondió Severus, pensando que Lorien se parecían mucho a Poppy en ese momento.

Le ayudó a levantar la cabeza lo suficiente para beberse las pociones, primero el frasco rosa claro. Sabía que el segundo era para él dolor, pero preguntó sobre el primero.

-Es para la regeneración de la sangre – le explicó -. Definitivamente lo necesitas. De hecho, estuviste tan grave que necesitaste una transfusión cuando te trajeron. Dos unidades, pero aún sigues muy anémico.

-Ya veo – Snape empezaba a entender la situación -. ¿Quién…

-Sirius y Remus – respondió ella.  
  
Hubo un largo rato de silencio en el que él permaneció con los ojos cerrados contemplando aquello. Inspiró profundamente y sus dedos se agarraron al borde de la cama hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. 

-Inesperado – fue todo lo que dijo después y después la miró -. ¿Y necesitaré ahora preparar matalobos para mí también?

-No. Estoy segura que no – dijo ella con seguridad.

  
Aflojó su agarre a las sábanas e hizo un débil asentimiento. Empezaba a sentirse cansado y las pociones empezaban a hacer su trabajo.

-Descansa un poco, Severus. Estaré aquí si me necesitas – apoyó su mano sobre la de él mientras lo observaba desviarse hacia el sueño otra vez.  
  
  
  
  
Lorien descansó sobre una cama cercana de la enfermería y se levantó a la hora para estar segura de que todo había ido bien durante la noche. Dumbledore vino a relevarla por la mañana temprano, y ella se permitió el lujo de una ducha y cambiarse de ropa.

-Estuvo un rato despierto anoche – le contó al director antes de marcharse.

No fue mucho después de que el viejo mago se sentara que Snape volviera a despertarse.

-Buenos días, Severus – agarró suavemente la mano del joven mago.

-Albus – él apretó un poco la mano del director.

Dumbledore sonrió.

-Qué bueno verte, amigo mío.

-Lo mismo digo – respondió sinceramente Snape.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un largo momento.

Finalmente, Snape habló.

-¿Cómo de grave ha sido, Albus?

-¿Lorien no te lo dijo? – el director parecía un poco sorprendido.

Snape negó con la cabeza.

-Esquivó el tema.

-Bueno, fue duro. Hizo que Sirius y Remus donaran sangre – le informó Dumbledore.

-Lo sé – respondió Snape con rigidez.

-También tuvo al señor Weasley y al señor Potter ayudándola. Fueron muy serviciales, te lo aseguro.

Snape elevó una ceja.  
  
-Un trabajo en equipo – Dumbledore claramente estaba dando rodeos.

-Albus… ¿cómo de grave? – insistió él.

El director se puso muy serio. Levantó su mano con un diminuto espacio entre su pulgar y el dedo índice.

-Severus, casi te perdemos. De hecho, te perdimos por un minuto o dos... – titubeó por un momento y su voz estuvo tirante cuando continuó -: Si no hubiera sido por Lorien… 

Se serenó a sí mismo y le relató los hechos de las pequeñas horas de la mañana del sábado.  
  
Snape escuchó muy cuidadosamente cuando el anciano le habló de los esfuerzos de la bruja y del fénix y asintió cuando terminó.

-Parece que le debo mi gratitud a un número de personas y mi vida a la señorita Lorien.

-Esencialmente – dijo Dumbledore.   
  
  
  


Cuando Lorien regresó pudo ver que Lorien estaba hablando con Severus, quien aparentemente había despertado otra vez.

-Por el color pareces estar mejor. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – le preguntó aproximándose al lado de la cama.

-Como si hubiera sido estrangulado por un troll – le contestó Snape, con un poco de sarcasmo ribeteando su voz.

-Excelente. Estás haciendo más progresos – intercambió una sonrisa con el director. 

Lorien cogió dos frascos.  
  
Snape frunció el ceño.

-Aún no has salido del todo. ¿Crees que puedes sentarte? – le preguntó.

Él asintió pero gimió cuando ella y Dumbledore le ayudaron a levantarse y lo hicieron apoyarse en los cojines detrás de él. Bebió con reticencia las pociones que ella le entregó.

El viejo mago dijo:

-Le he estado contando a Severus todo lo que ocurrió ayer.

Ella los miró fijamente durante un rato y entonces se retiró para deshacerse de los frascos vacíos, sintiéndose un poco incómoda.   
  
La puerta se abrió y Lupin entró. Pudo ver que Dumbledore y Lorien estaban al lado de Snape, el cual estaba despierto y sentado. Se acercó al lado de Lorien.

-Severus. Qué bien verte despierto – dijo Remus cortésmente.

Los ojos negros de Snape se cruzaron con los grises de Remus.

-He oído que tú eres parte de la razón de que siga aquí, Remus. Creo que te debo mi más sincero agradecimiento.

-De nada. Fue un placer hacerlo después de lo que tú haces por mí cada mes. Además, en realidad le debes a Lorien el mayor agradecimiento – dijo Remus, sin encogerse ante la mirada del profesor de Pociones.

Snape se volvió para mirar a Lorien.

-Lo sé – fue todo lo que dijo.

Ella sonrió un poco pero pudo sentir que su rostro se enrojecía.

A Remus no le gustó el modo en que Snape la había mirado.

-Es una bruja increíble ¿no crees, Severus? – deslizó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella casualmente mientras ella reía un poco incómoda con todo el escándalo. No pudo verlo, pero Lupin notó el breve entrecerramiento de ojos del otro mago.  
  
-Bastante – respondió Snape, una vez más encontrándose con la mirada de Lupin. 

Lupin desvió la mirada pero sólo para hablarle a la bruja rubia.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?  
  
  
  
  
Caminó con él un corto recorrido a través de la habitación.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Necesitas algo? – le preguntó.

-No. Estoy bien, gracias – respondió ella.

-¿Cómo está Severus? – Remus miró en dirección al mago que se estaba recuperando.

-Mejor. Estará fuera de la enfermería en poco tiempo – dijo Lorien.

-Bien – la repuesta de Lupin fue quizás un poco más entusiasta de lo que había querido -. Quiero decir, es una alegría que esté recuperándose tan rápidamente – se apresuró a añadir -. Bueno, voy a desayunar. ¿Quieres tomarte un respiro y venir?

-Aún no – respondió ella.

-De acuerdo. Asegúrate de descansar un poco también – le instruyó -. ¿Te veo más tarde?

-Sí – ella le sonrió, pero se sorprendió cuando él la besó firmemente antes de irse.  
  
  
  


Snape observó al hombre lobo caminar por la habitación hablando con Lorien, y sus ojos se entrecerraron otra vez ligeramente cuando le vio besarla. No había oído lo que el director acababa de decirle.

-… arreglar el horario de clase.

Snape se volvió para mirarle.

-¿Qué?

-Dije que tendremos que arreglar el horario de clases. Los otros profesores están teniendo algunas de sus clases en las horas de tu clase, podrás duplicar las sesiones de clase al final de la semana si te encuentras mejor – le explicó Dumbledore.

-Bien.  
  
Lorien volvió al lado de los dos magos.

-Director, con todos mis respetos.

-¿Me estás echando fuera? – él sonrió.

-Sí. Necesita reposo – le devolvió la sonrisa a Dumbledore.

Snape habló antes de que se marchara.

-Albus ¿qué pasa con el ataque?

La expresión de Dumbledore se puso más inquieta.

-Le he enviado a Fudge una carta ya. Sólo espero convencerle de que esto no es un rumor descabellado, y que se lo tome con seriedad.

Snape asintió y el director se marchó.

  
  
  
  
Lorien habló primero cuando el viejo mago se había ido.

-Severus, ¿fue el mago Nemorosi el mismo que mató a Ursa?

-Sí. Su nombre es Ian Fincastle – respondió Snape.

Un tenue reconocimiento cruzó su mente.

-Remus dijo que era una animago. ¿Una serpiente?

-Sí – vio la expresión inquieta en su rostro, pero se sorprendió ante el tono de alivio de su voz.

-Ya veo – dijo suavemente.  


-¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó.

Ella le contó la leyenda.

-Muy interesante – respondió. La vio sonriéndose a sí misma un poco -. ¿Qué?

-Por largo tiempo estuve preocupada de que la leyenda me concerniese a mí – le explicó su lucha ante la decisión de convertirse en animaga, cómo Sirius le había estado ayudando y los progresos que había hecho.

Snape escuchó cuidadosamente pero no dijo nada. Los dos advirtieron el momento de embarazoso silencio. Sus ojos fueron hacia los suyos y habló suavemente.

-Lorien, creo que te debo un gran agradecimiento – empezó.

-Por favor, Severus. Estaba haciendo mi trabajo. Cualquiera en mi lugar habría hecho lo mismo – Lorien trató de restarle importancia.  
  
-No estoy seguro – respondió Snape -. ¿Crees realmente que alguien habría luchado tanto para salvar a un mortífago, antiguo o no? No, creo que es sólo por lo que tú hiciste que estoy vivo. Tengo una deuda contigo, Remedari atora.

Acarició su mano, pero sólo ligeramente. No quería hacerla sentir más incómoda.

Ella habló con suavidad sin mirarle.

-Quizás tengas razón – dijo -. Supongo que es porque sé que vales la pena.  
  
Él se acercó y le alzó la barbilla para que sus ojos se encontraran con los de él.

-¿En verdad crees eso?

Ella se enfrentó a su mirada.

-Sí.

-Gracias – dijo él en voz baja y la soltó.  
  
Lorien cambió de tema rápidamente.

-¿Te sientes bien para comer?

-Sí – dijo en serio.  
  
Mandó a un elfo doméstico y le pidió que les fuera a buscar el desayuno.

Severus habló otra vez cuando el elfo doméstico se marchó.

-¿Sabes lo que me gustaría?

Ella le miró interrogantemente.

-Salir de esta cama por unos minutos – dijo.

-¿Crees que puedes hacerlo? – le preguntó ella.

-Si me ayudas – dijo, un poco con reticencia al admitir que necesitaba ayuda.

-Por supuesto – dijo Lorien -. Espera un minuto.  
  
Rápidamente movió una pequeña mesa y dos sillas cerca de la ventana soleada y luego volvió al lado dela cama con una bata negra.

Él alzó una ceja.

Ella le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Hice que los elfos domésticos la trajeran, y también eso – señaló el gris camisón que él llevaba.

El asintió dándose cuenta de que ella debía haberse deshecho de las ropas empapadas de sangre y haberlo vestido de esa manera. Le ayudó en el borde de la cama y puso un brazo a su alrededor aguantándole mientras él se levantaba. Snape vaciló un momento y ella lo sujetó hasta que estuvo de pie. Con cuidado lo dejó ir y lo ayudó a ponerse su bata.  


-Así está mejor – bromeó ella una vez que él estuvo vestido de negro nuevamente -. ¿Puedes caminar hasta la ventana?

Severus midió la distancia.

-Sí. Creo.

Caminó con él hasta la ventana y le ayudó a sentarse, notando que hizo una mueca de dolor al sentarse. El elfo doméstico volvió con suficiente comida como para cinco personas y la dejó sobre la mesa. Lorien se sentó en la silla opuesta y compartió el desayuno con el mago. Conversaron sobre el ataque en Halloween y el estudio de licantropía que ella había estado leyendo en la revista.  
  
Supo que estaba cansado cuando le ayudó a volver a la cama y él se apoyó en ella más pesadamente. Se durmió al poco tiempo.

** Notas de la traductora:**

¡Bienvenidas a los nuevos lectores que acaban de incorporarse al fic! Reparto besos para todos y pocas palabras más *Irene más escueta que nunca*, tan sólo saludar de nuevo a mi querida profesora de Adivinación Arabella Figg que está otra vez en casa ^^

¡Disculpas por la tardanza!


	23. La estantería de libros

** Capítulo 22: **

** La estantería de libros  
**  


  
Lorien estuvo ocupada durante gran parte de la tarde con otros pacientes, y acababa de ver al último irse cuando fue consciente de las voces altas en el vestíbulo. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe y dos estudiantes entraron discutiendo animadamente. 

Atheis y Aeris Gainsborough eran un par de segundo año hermanas en diferentes casas, Atheis era Slytherin y Aeris Gryffindor. Las dos chicas se detuvieron ante ella cubiertas por rezumantes forúnculos, después de haber discutido y haberse embrujado la una a la otra.

Por lo que pudo entender de la discusión, fue porque Atheis se las había apañado otra vez para tener una detención y al ritmo que iba, sobrepasaría el record actual de Fred y George Weasley cuando llegase al mismo curso.

-Dejadme que os dé algo para el picor y entonces empezaremos con esas llagas – dijo Lorien, guiándolas hasta la mesa de estudio y dejándolas momentáneamente para ir a buscar la poción necesaria.

Aeris echó un buen vistazo alrededor y entonces le susurró a su hermana enfadada:

-Ves. Te lo dije, ¡él no está aquí! ¡Hiciste que nos embrujásemos para nada y que nos detuvieran para echarnos!  
  
Atheis puso los ojos en blanco y le lanzó su mejor mirada "idiota" a su hermana. 

-Tiene las cortinas echadas – dijo, indicando la parte más grande de la sala -. Por supuesto que está aquí, así que lo apuesta continúa.

La joven Gryffindor suspiró con exasperación.

-Vas a meternos en un problema más grande – le dijo mientras su hermana se movía sigilosamente hacia la cortina que atravesaba parte de la habitación -. ¡Volverá en un minuto!

-¡Es todo lo que necesito! – susurró Atheis, cerca de la cortina -. Además, una detención de parte de ÉL sería el glaseado del pastel.  
  
-No gracias – dijo Aeris a nadie en particular y observó a su hermana acercándose sigilosamente para intentar echar una ojeada tras la cortina.  
  
Lorien regresó con dos frascos de pociones en la mano y contempló desconcertada a la estudiante sola sentada allí.

-¿Dónde está tu hermana? – preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo, lo que se volvió en una expresión de horror al darse cuenta de que la joven Slytherin estaba tratando de espiar a su más infame paciente.

  
-¡Señorita Gainsborough! – dijo severamente -. ¿Sería tan amable de reunirse con nosotras? – esperó hasta que la chica fijase un mohín en su rostro y fuera a sentarse al lado de su hermana.

-Aquí, bebeos esto – les ordenó -. ¿Puedo preguntaros que es lo que pensabais hacer hace un rato?

Atheis se encogió de hombros.

-Está tratando de ver quién va a ganar la apuesta – respondió Aeris tragando la poción.

-¡Cállate! – le espetó Atheis.

-¿Apuesta? ¿Qué apuesta? – preguntó Lorien.

La bruja de Gryffindor desveló felizmente el secreto sabiendo que eso era una detención que probablemente no compartiría.

-Ella hizo una apuesta con una compañera de clase sobre de qué color era el camisón del profesor Snape – dijo Aeris alegremente.

Atheis se sentó en silencio enfurruñada, sin beberse la poción.

-¿Le estabais espiando? – preguntó Lorien si saber si reírse o asustarse.

La estudiante acusada le lanzó una mirada sin decir nada y su hermana continuó:

-Atheis pierde si no lo averigua.

-¡Dije que te callaras! – le silbó Atéis a su hermana, quien le sacó la lengua como respuesta.

Lorien contempló a la huraña Slytherin con cuidado. 

-Probablemente no quiera saber lo que ocurra si pierdes la apuesta ¿no?

Atheis agitó su cabeza y Aeris se abstuvo de comentar nada.

-Eso es lo que me imagino. Te diré una cosa, bébete la poción y déjame curarte esas llagas y me aseguraré de que tengas tu respuesta sin invadir la intimidad del profesor. ¿Trato hecho? – preguntó Lorien.

Atheis entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y qué sacará usted a cambio? – hizo la primera pregunta que vino a su mente Slytherin.

Lorien se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

-Digamos que me deberás una.

Atheis miró a la bruja por un largo rato y luego sonrió.

-Trato hecho – dijo con expresión expectante.

-Primero la poción – dijo Lorien.

  
Atheis se bebió la poción, haciendo muecas entre trago y trago mientras Lorien curaba los forúnculos de su hermana. Le permitió a la curandera que la curara a ella también. 

-Bueno, dime qué crees – dijo Lorien encargándose de llevar a las hermanas hasta la puerta de la enfermería.

-Pues las demás dicen que lo lleva verde, pero yo creo que se equivocan – respondió Atheis -. Yo digo que es negro, como de costumbre.

Lorien sonrió.

-Bueno, entonces estás en lo cierto, señorita Gainsborough – dijo contemplando a la chica sonriendo ampliamente y corriendo para reunirse con su hermana en el vestíbulo.

Lorien sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo que el profesor de Pociones la mataría si se enterase alguna vez de que ella había pasado aquella información.  
  
  
  
  
No mucho más tarde de que las hermanas Gainsboroug se marcharan, Cho Chang fue a la enfermería a hablar con Lorien. Parecía cansada.

-Hola, Cho. ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó Lorien de un modo preocupado.

-No muy bien – respondió la chica.

-¿Todavía sigues teniendo pesadillas?  


-Sí – respondió ella, algo desanimada.

Lorien continuó con su interrogatorio.

-¿No se han hecho menos frecuentes con la última poción?

-Um, sí un poco – respondió Cho.

-Bien. Vamos por buen camino – Lorien cogió una nueva botella y se la entregó a Cho -. Apuesto a que es ésta. Lo mismo que antes, dos tragos veinte minutos antes de irte a la cama, y pon esto debajo de tu almohada – le entregó dos pequeños saquitos llenos de lavanda seca -. ¿Me harás saber si te ayuda dentro de varias noches?

-Sí. Muchas gracias, señorita Lorien – respondió Cho agradecida.

La guapa buscadora de Ravenclaw se marchó.

  
  
  
  
Cuando tuvo la oportunidad, Lorien volvió a comprobar cómo estaba Snape y se sorprendió al encontrarle no sólo despierto, sino sintado y leyendo.

-¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó acercándose.

-Mejor – levantó la vista del número de la RAMBM que había cogido de donde ella lo había dejado al lado de su cama, y entonces lo dejó -. ¿Qué fue todo eso? – preguntó, refiriéndose al alboroto causado por las hermanas Gainsborough.

-Oh nada. Estudiantes enfermos – respondió ella y cambió de tema -. ¿Quieres ir a dar un pequeño paseo? – le preguntó, esperando ver si se sentía más fuerte.

-Me encantaría – dijo él.

Lorien le dejó levantarse por sí solo, manteniéndose cerca en caso de que él vacilara. No lo hizo. Definitivamente, estaba más fuerte aquella tarde.

Él la miró interrogadoramente cuando le guió fuera de la enfermería y bajaron hasta las dos puertas del vestíbulo. Se imaginó que la primera puerta sería la habitación de Poppy y que la segunda debía de ser su habitación. Era lógico que el personal médico estuviera uno al lado del otro.

-Quiero enseñarte algo – le sonrió y atravesó la puerta delante de él. Él la siguió.

-Pensé que te interesaría esto – dijo cruzando el pequeño salón.

Snape no la siguió inmediatamente, pero la curiosidad le obligó a tomarse un momento para permitir a sus ojos deambular por la habitación. El mobiliario era simple pero de buen gusto, y varios grandes y bellos trabajos de costura decoraban la pared. Particularmente una detallada pieza que retrataba un ramo de lirios captó su atención. Se acercó y lo admiró por un momento donde colgaba, en un lugar de honor en la chimenea.   
  
Se acercó a la gran y coloreada estantería de libros y estudió sus contenidos. Textos médicos, revistas, libros de anatomía. Miró más allá. Libros de pociones médicas, herbología y un número de libros de cocina. La última estantería contenía un gran montón de literatura clásica, mágica y muggle.

  
Miró a su alrededor y se fijó en el gran número de plantas que tenía en su habitación, y entonces se dio cuenta que ella le estaba esperando pacientemente para que la siguiera. Se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba al lado de un complicadamente elaborado mueble para vinos. Había sido construido para que pareciese como si las botellas de vino estuvieran acomodadas en una vid hecha de hierro forjado. Unas veinte botellas de vino colgaban de sus respectivos sitios.

-¿Y bien? – le preguntó ella sonriendo.

-Es exquisito – dijo él, admirando el mueble -. Parece bastante viejo.

-Ha pertenecido a mi familia por generaciones – respondió ella.

Snape descolgó algunas botellas de vino, curioso sobre lo que tenía en su colección. Ninguna botella era de vino blanco, y sonrió por un momento cuando se fijó el la etiqueta española en su mano.

-Bastante impresionante, señorita Lorien – dijo colocando la botella en un pequeño ángulo de vuelta a su sitio.

-Gracias, profesor Snape – bromeó ella -. Sabía que serías capaz de apreciarlo. ¿Y bien, qué opina? – señaló alrededor de la habitación -. ¿Ha sido capaz de sacar más información siendo entrometido?

Él bufó poniendo una mueca de mofa.

-Curioso, no entrometido, y sí, creo que lo he sido.

Ella le miró expectantemente.

-¿Y bien?

Snape habló con un tono tranquilo.

-Tienes un gusto sencillo pero caro, a juzgar por el hecho de que su mobiliario es igual que mi sillón favorito. Preferiría estar fuera a juzgar por la pequeña jungla que has creado aquí. Te gustan las rosas, pero tu flor favorita es el lirio… El lirio siberiano para ser específico, y tu libro favorito está escrito por un autor muggle – Snape hizo el pronunciamiento final con un ademán de su mano y un aire satisfecho de sí mismo.

Ella se rió.

-Muy impresionante, profesor. ¿Adivina el libro?

-No.

Fue hacia la estantería y cogió su libro favorito.

-¿Kipling?

Ella miró el libro que le alargaba y luego a él.

-¿Cómo…?

-Hay varias cosas sobre un libro que puedes juzgar por su cubierta – respondió Snape.

Ella sonrió al darse cuenta de lo usado que parecía y lo puso de nuevo en su lugar en la estantería. Se volvió para mirarle a la cara y dio un salto al ver lo mucho que se había acercado cuando estaba vuelta de espaldas.

-Me has asustado – dijo con la mano sobre su corazón.

-Obviamente – su voz era suave.

Sus negros ojos estaban fijos en los de ella y súbitamente recordó la primera vez que lo vio en las mazmorras.

Retrocedió un paso y se rió un poco nerviosa.

-Bueno, probablemente deberíamos regresar – dijo.  
  
-Probablemente – él avanzó un paso más cerca, todavía mirándola a los ojos.

-En verdad necesitas descansar un poco – insistió ella retrocediendo otro paso.

-Casualmente – avanzó otro paso.

-Severus, no... – su espalda chocó con la estantería y cayó en la cuenta de que estaba otra vez en problemas cuando él se puso inmediatamente frente a ella. Apoyó una mano en la estantería y otra al otro lado y estuvo atrapada. Lorien apartó la mirada rápidamente.

Snape se inclinó hacia ella.

-¿No qué, Lorien?

-No creo que esto sea una buena idea – susurró.

-¿Por qué? – su voz tenía un rastro de diversión.

-Porque… - se interrumpió.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó él otra vez muy suavemente.  
  
Una docena de razones vinieron a su mente pero no pudo decir ninguna en voz alta en ese momento.

Snape respondió por ella.

-Porque las cosas no estarían ni bien ni ordenadas ¿no? – la riñó él suavemente, con un toque de sarcasmo-. ¿Porqué las cosas serían difíciles? ¿Caóticas?  
  
Ella asintió sin mirarle a los ojos.

Snape habló suavemente cerca de su oído, mientras sus dedos le apartaban el cabello de la cara.

-¿Y tú crees que me preocupo por lo difícil y lo caótico, Lorien?

-No – vio que era bastante aparente que no lo hacía.

Sus dedos descendieron de su cabello hasta su hombro, a lo largo de su brazo hasta que encontraron sus dedos y delicadamente le levantó la mano.

-Tú tampoco deberías.

Cuando ella le miró, los ojos de Snape continuaban mirándola y llevó su mano hasta sus propios labios por un momento y luego la soltó.

La observó por un largo rato.

-¿Nos vamos? – señaló hacia la puerta.

Ella asintió y con un suspiró interno de alivio, escapó de su propia habitación.  
  
  
  
  
El lunes y el martes fueron días confusos para muchos de los estudiantes y los profesores en Hogwarts. Aunque Lorien había liberado a Snape de la enfermería, él no había vuelto aún a dar clases, y era difícil para los estudiantes figurarse a qué clase se suponía que debían ir.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en la clase doble de Defensa, que ahora era genial, pero el pensamiento de volver a tener clases dobles de Pociones al final de la semana era un poco descorazonador.

-Espero que Snape vuelva al final de la semana – susurró Ron -. Podríamos acabar pasando toda la semana que viene haciendo Pociones si él no vuelve pronto – exageró.

Lupin terminó la clase y los tres alumnos recogieron sus libros. Hermione se acercó al profesor de Defensa.

-Profesor ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?  


-Si tiene que ver con la clase – Lupin miró a su alrededor indicando a los otros estudiantes que todavía seguían dentro del aula.

-Bueno, tiene que ver con hombres lobo – pudo ver la cara que le puso Seamos Finnigan y frunció el ceño. Había varios estudiantes que obviamente no se sentían cómodos todavía hablando de ese tema particular con Lupin.

Lupin sonrió socarronamente a la joven bruja. Había anticipado su pregunta pero dejó que ella la hiciera.

-¿Qué es, señorita Granger?

-¿Hay algún otro modo además de la mordedura de un hombre lobo para transmitir la enfermedad? ¿Contacto con la sangre, por ejemplo?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-No que yo sepa. Puedo darte una excelente referencia si quieres.

Ella asintió y él escribió el volumen y el número de páginas de una revista médica del año anterior. Descubrí este estudio hace sólo un corto tiempo – le entregó el trozo de pergamino y Hermione advirtió la persistente sonrisa cuando se lo dio.

-Esto debería darte la información que estás buscando.   


-Gracias, profesor – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-De nada, señorita Granger.

Alcanzó a Ron y a Harry.

-¿Y bien? – preguntaron los dos juntos.

-Snape está limpio – susurró ella.

-¿Así que no lo puedes coger por la sangre? – preguntó Harry.

-No – respondió Hermione.

-Y sabemos que no puedes contagiarte besando a un hombre lobo – dijo Ron, poniendo el blanco sus ojos. Titubeó y frunció el ceño -. Ey, ¿creéis que es un problema si... bueno, si...

-¿Qué? – preguntaron Harry y Hermione.

Ron continuó tartamudeando:

-Quiero decir si pensáis... como a él le gusta mucho Lorien… Bueno, nunca se me había ocurrido antes.

Los ojos de Harry se pusieron como platos. A él tampoco se le había ocurrido.

-Lupin dijo que no hay otro modo que ser mordido para contagiarse – declaró Hermione enfáticamente, era obvio que no había entendido a qué se estaba refiriendo Ron.  
  
-¿Entonces quieres decir que él sólo lo sabe por el artículo o que LO SABE?

Hermione entendió.

-¡Ron Weasley! Eso no es asunto tuyo – le regañó pasando por delante de ellos.

Era normal que un chico pensara en algo como eso. Se dirigió hacia la biblioteca.

Madame Pince le señaló a Hermione la dirección de las estanterías en las que habían las revistas de muchas disciplinas enseñadas en Hogwarts. Hermione le dio las gracias y empezó a tejer el camino hacia el montón. Encontró los números anteriores de la RAMBM en una estantería inferior y empezó a trazar el número de volúmenes hasta el final de la hilera y alrededor de la esquina hasta el siguiente pasillo. Estaba ahora flexionada y absorvida en su búsqueda que dio un salto cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

-Señorita Granger – la llamó Snape en voz baja. Estaba de pie a su lado.

-P-profesor Snape. No le había visto – tartamudeó Hermione, levantándose inmediatamente.

-Obviamente – dijo él, su respuesta ribeteada con sarcasmo.

-¿Cómo... cómo se encuentra, señor? – preguntó, sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

-Mejor – sus ojos negros se cruzaron con los de ella -. Creo que es esto lo que estaba buscando ¿no? – levantó una revista que tenía el número de volumen que Lupin le había dado.

Hermione abrió la boca pero no hubo respuesta.  
  
-Asumo que como yo, tenía que leerlo por usted misma ¿no es así? – preguntó, pero en su voz no había malicia.

Ella asintió en silencio, incapaz de discutir el hecho de que había estado fisgoneando si él había contraído la licantropía.

-Yo he terminado con el artículo – le ofreció la revista y la vio vacilando sobre si cogerlo o no -. Señorita Granger, no es mi intención permanecer aquí todo el día – dijo Snape un poco más agudamente.

Hermione tomó el libro.

-Gracias.

Él asintió y para sorpresa de Hermione, continuó hablándole.

-Es un artículo fascinante.

Ella levantó la vista hacia él otra vez.

-¿De veras?

-Sí. Un estudio retrospectivo de un caso. Diez años – dijo él casualmente.

-¿Diez años? ¿Y fueron capaces de concluir que el contacto con la sangre era seguro?

Hermione se vio interesada inmediatamente.

-Sí. Es un estudio bastante amplio y concluyeron que no hay conocimiento de otro modo de transmisión de la licantropía que no fuera el mordisco de un hombre lobo – continuó.

Hermione asintió ante el profesor de Pociones.

-Gracias. Lo leeré. Estoy, um, contenta de que las cosas estén... mejor, profesor.  
  
Snape asintió ligeramente.

-Señorita Granger – dijo.

Hermione advirtió que se movió un poco más lento de lo normal cuando se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Miró la revista y otra vez hacia el mago que se retiraba. Se dio cuenta en ese momento que estaba empezando a comprender cómo alguien podía hacerse amigo del irritable jefe de Slytherin.   
  
  
  
  
Remus estaba contento de que Snape hubiera salido de la enfermería. Eso no sólo significaba que estaría alejado de Lorien, sin que también significaba que ella tendría más tiempo libre. Estaba sentado en su habitación junto a Sirius después de haber dado su última clase cuando ella llegó.

-Hola – les dijo.

Ellos las saludaron.

-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos – le tomó el pelo Sirius.

La interceptó cuando se dirigía a Remus y la envolvió entre sus brazos. Lo siguiente que supo fue que él la había inclinado hacia atrás pretendiendo fundirse en ella en un apasionado beso. Ella le siguió la corriente por un minuto hasta que no pudo evitar reírse. Sirius pretendió dejarla caer y Remus se rió cuando ella dejó ir un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Finalmente, la puso derecha y la dejó ir.  
  
Finalmente, Lorien pudo ir hacia Remus, que la embrazó cálidamente y la besó en verdad.

-¿Querrá acompañarme a cenar, señorita Desjardins? – le preguntó.

-Lo haré, profesor Lupin – sonrió Lorien.

Lorien y Remus entraron en el Gran Comedor juntos, y Lorien se sintió aliviada al ver que Snape no estaba. Apostó a que pasaría otra noche o dos antes de que él volviera a aparecer. Remus le dio un pequeño tirón de la manga cuando ella se dirigió hacia su lugar al final de la mesa, y sonrió siguiéndole a él hasta el suyo. La profesora Hooch los vio venir y desalojó el sitio que solía ocupar entre Snape y Lupin para que pudieran sentarse juntos. Le dirigió una sonrisa cálida a Lupin y él asintió.

Fue divertido comer y charlar con Remus para variar, aunque tuvo la impresión de que estuvieron siendo estudiados al sentarse juntos. No le importó.

Ella volvió a la enfermería y él a sus habitaciones después de cenar, pero acordaron que él se reuniría con ella en su habitación en un par de horas. Lorien acababa de abrir la puerta con un montón de textos médicos en las manos cuando él vino del vestíbulo hacia ella.  


-Llevé esto a la enfermería y olvidé traerlo de vuelta – dijo mientras él la ayudaba con la pila de libros. La siguió hasta la salita y hacia la estantería -. Aquí, dame esos.

Remus le entregó los enormes libros uno por uno y ella los fue colocando en su sitio.

Cuando terminó y se volvió él se había acercado más y puso sus manos sobre los brazos de ella, empujándola delicada pero firmemente contra la estantería de libros. Remus se apretó contra ella la mantuvo donde estaba con su cuerpo, besándola duramente. Lorien estaba un poco sorprendida por ese acercamiento más agresivo, pero su pulso se aceleró como siempre y se encontró a sí misma besándole de la misma forma.

Él se separó después de un momento y se inclinó para susurrarle en el oído:

-Te he echado de menos las últimas noches.

No tuvo el efecto que estaba esperando.  
  
Una sensación de dejà vu la golpeó cuando él se inclinó y le susurró al oído y súbitamente se puso tensa al recordar su último encuentro cerca de la estantería. Culpa y confusión apagaron repentinamente la chispa romántica que Remus había encendido.

-¿Qué ocurre, Lorien? – sintió sus tensión y habló suavemente.

-Nada, Remus. No es nada. Sólo estoy... cansada, eso es todo.

-Has estado trabajando mucho – la acusó él con una sonrisa.

-Quizás, pero no controlo mucho cuando estoy ocupada o cuando no ¿verdad? – se rió un poco -. Remus, lo siento. Sé que…

Remus alzó una mano hacia sus labios para callarla.

-Está bien. Quiero que descanses un poco ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, agradecida de que no se hubiera dado cuenta de su agitación interior.  


  
  
**Notas de la traductora:**

Sigo sin responder reviews como buena _ maleducada_ que soy ^^U Pero quería avanzar en la traducción antes de que mi ordenador se decidiera a ex-plo-tar *cof-cof* Para la semana que viene subiré otro capi de "Oscuridad y Luz" de RJAnderson.

Y sigo agradeciendo a los nuevos secuestrad -¡digooo!- lectores que compartan sus opiniones conmigo; no recuerdo los nombres para saludaros a todos (puesto que mi memoria es notablemente corta) pero ¡gracias! ^__^  



	24. Transformación

**Capítulo 23: **

**Transformación**  
  
  


  
  
Cuando Remus volvió a sus habitaciones después de clase a mediados de la semana, se encontró con Sirius paseaba de un lado a otro de un modo muy agitado.

-¿Canuto, qué estás...

-¿Vienes solo? - le cortó Black.

-Sí, pero Lorien estará aquí en unos minutos. ¿Qué ocurre? - le preguntó Remus.

Black le miró fijamente por un largo rato y entonces señaló hacia la mesa pequeña de la habitación.

-Eso - dijo.

En la mesa había un enorme ramo de flores, rosas blancas mezcladas con lirios azul púrpura. Era absolutamente increíble.

-¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Remus.

-Son para Lorien - gruñó Black en voz baja.  


Lupin se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, los elfos domésticos deben haberse equivocado y lo han traído aquí.

-No es un error. Lo pregunté - Black le lanzó una nota pequeña sellada a Lupin y él la cogió. El nombre de Lorien estaba en en el sobre. Remus le dio la vuelta y sintió un retortijón cuando vio el sello de cera verde portando la Gran Serpiente de Slytherin.

-Ese grasiento imbécil - dijo enfadado -. ¿Quién diablos se cree que es?

-Evidentemente, alguien que te envía a ti también un mensaje, Lunático - Sirius sonó menos que contento.   
  
Un rápido golpe en la puerta y Lorien entró en la habitación.

-Hola, chicos - vio las extrañas caras que tenían -. ¿Quién ha muerto?

-Nadie - dijo Remus.

-Nadie todavía - dijo Sirius.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó ella.

Lupin le indicó las flores de la mesa.

Lorien contuvo la respiración ante la visión del elegante arreglo.  
  
-¡Oh, vaya! ¿Quién te las ha enviado? ¡Son preciosas! - caminó rápidamente hacia la mesa para olerlas.

-No son para mí, son para ti - respondió Remus con rigidez.   
  
-¡No es verdad! - dijo Lorien emocionada.

-No - dijo con forzada paciente -. Lo es.

-Bueno, entonces quién…

Lupin le entregó la carta, pero ella ya lo sabía. Miró a un hombre y a otro y aguantó la respiración mientras abría la carta.  
  
_Querida Lorien,_

_ Esto es una pequeña muestra de mi aprecio por lo que hiciste por mí. Estoy verdaderamente en deuda contigo. _

_ Con mi más sincera gratitud,_

_S. Severus._  
  
Respiró aliviada. La nota era inofensiva. Apropiada e inofensiva. Se la alargó a Remus.

-Es sólo para darme las gracias.

-Y una mierda - dijo Sirius bajando la voz, mientras Lupin fruncía el ceño ante la nota.

-¿Me pregunto por qué se enviarían aquí? - dijo Lorien.

Remus saltó para cortar a Black.

-Estoy seguro de que los elfos domésticos se equivocaron porque pasas aquí mucho tiempo - le disparó a Sirius una significativa mirada y no dijo nada.

  
-Bueno, las llevaré a mi habitación - cogió las flores -. Tengo una sesión con Neville esta noche, ¿os veré más tarde? - preguntó Lorien.

Lupin asintió y sonrió cuando ella salió por la puerta, pero su expresión cambió cuando se volvió hacia Sirius otra vez.

-Puedo pensar en un montón de maneras para arreglarlo y que ella no pueda revivirlo de nuevo - le ofreció Black a su amigo.

-No me tientes - dijo Remus.

  
  
  
  
  
Lorien se sentó con la cara entre sus manos por largo rato después de que Neville se marchara. Cuando levantó la vista fue sólo para presionar sus dedos contra sus dolorosas sienes. No estaba logrando nada con el olvidadizo G5 (Gryffindor 5º curso). No era que fuera estúpido, no lo era. Había otras materias en las que era bueno, especialmente en Herbología. Era sólo que se derrumbaba en clase de Pociones, y aunque no estuviera intimidado por ella, Lorien parecía tener problemas inspirándole el deseo de aprender algo sobre preparación de pociones al tímido adolescente. Necesitaba una fuente de inspiración para él pronto.   
  
  
  
  
  
Snape entró en el despacho del director y se paró frente al escritorio de Dumbledore.

-¿Quería verme? - preguntó.

-Sí, Severus. Siéntate, por favor - dijo Dumbledore.

El hombre se sentó en la silla opuesta al director.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor. Estoy bien, gracias - respondió Snape.

-Bien. Eso me alegra. ¿Volverás a dar clases mañana?

-Sí.

-Bien - Dumbledore hizo una pausa de un minuto -. Severus, el profesorado no sabe nada de lo que te pasó, pero vamos a tener que decirles algo.

-Supongo - Snape parecía ligeramente molesto.  


-Ellos saben que algo pasó. Minerva lo sabe. Sé que lo siente - declaró Dumbledore.  


-Dígales la verdad - respondió simplemente Snape.  
  
-¿En serio? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-No me importa, Albus. Ya no tengo ningún secreto, y usted sabe que no me importa lo que los otros piensen - respondió un poco tajantemente.

-Las cosas pueden volverse un poco difíciles y desagradables si se lo contamos todo - dijo Dumbledore -, pero eso nunca te importará ¿no es así? - finalizó Dumbledore socarronamente.

El jefe de Slytherin le dirigió una rara sonrisa.

-Muy bien. La verdad entonces. Al menos parte de ella. Le permitiré al profesorado saber que fuiste atacado por mortífagos mientras cumplías una misión para mí y todo lo que ocurrió en la enfermería. Lo que les digas tú individualmente lo dejo bajo tu propia discreción. ¿Suficientemente justo? - preguntó Dumbledore.

-Suficientemente justo.

-Hay algo más de lo que necesito hablarte - dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Qué es, Albus? - Snape parecía preocupado.

El director suspiró.

-Fudge.

-No se ha tomado la advertencia en serio ¿no? - supuso Snape.

  
-No. Se lo han tomado como un consejo y verán si tomar o no medidas adicionales.

-¡Idiotas! No tienen ni idea - gruñó Snape.

-Debo admitir que tengo mis propias dudas, Severus - dijo Dumbledore.

Snape interrogó al director:

-¿Sobre lo que le dije?

-No, claro que no. Me preguntaba si seguirían con ello ahora que lo sabemos.

Dumbledore le expuso sus dudas.

-No es el estilo de Voldemort el echarse atrás por algo como esto - dijo Snape, pero al tiempo que lo hizo se dio cuenta de algo sobre todo el asunto que lo preocupaba. No pudo dejar de pensar en ello.

-Bueno, todavía tenemos tiempo. Le enviaré otra lechuza a Fudge. Mientras tanto sé de varias personas que pueden ayudarnos si el Ministerio no quiere seguir con ello.

  
Snape asintió.

-Por supuesto si hay algo que pueda hacer, Albus.

-Puede ser. Esperaremos un poco más.

Lorien volvió a su habitación y se arrojó sobre una silla apoyando la cabeza contra el respaldo. Se perdió en sus pensamientos al sentarse, el delicado perfume de las rosas antiguas se topó con su nariz y sus ojos fueron hacia las flores que había en la mesa de al lado. Eran preciosas y la fragancia era divina. Sonrió un poco para sí misma al ver los cuadros que había colgados y de nuevo al ver el ramo dándose cuenta de que estaba contenta de que él se las hubiera mandado. El problema era el hecho de que sabía que se las había enviado como más que una muestra de agradecimiento, y también sabía que los elfos domésticos no habían cometido un error.  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron hacia Remus y frunció el ceño. Seguramente él sabía que los elfos domésticos no habían errado. Se figuró que los dos Gryffindors probablemente estuvieran ahora planeando el asesinado del jefe de la casa Slytherin. Empezó a dolerle la cabeza con todos aquellos sentimientos conflictivos que estaba teniendo sobre los dos hombres y se rindió yéndose a la cama.  
  
Cuando el fin de semana llegó Lorien sabía exactamente lo que no haría en su tiempo libre. No apostaría en Quidditch, ni instruiría a Neville, ni bebería vino en las mazmorras, o lo que fuera que tuviera que ver con Remus y Sirius. No flirtearía con nadie, no besaría a nadie o algo que tuviera que ver con eso con nadie. No quería hombres en su vida por uno o dos días. Necesitaba un poco de espacio y tiempo para pensar.

Sabía lo que iba a hacer, y el sábado temprano por la mañana se puso una capa gruesa y se dirigió hacia el bosque. Tenía como misión encontrar un poco de inspiración para ella misma.  


Era uno de esos días raros de último de otoño en los que el calor iba más allá de la norma estacional, y el humor de Lorien se aclaró con el cielo azul y el cálido sol. Rodeó el borde del bosque al principio y entonces cuando encontró un lugar que sintió seguro atravesó los árboles. 

Sabía que estaría bien mientras fuera de día y si no se aventuraba muy adentro, pero tenía que encontrar un lugar en el que pudiera pensar, donde pudiera respirar.

  
Supo que había encontrado el lugar correcto cuando llegó a un diminuto claro cerca de un árbol caído y se sentó en el tronco para aclarar su mente. El pequeño claro estaba circundado con olmos y estaba segura de que le darían el fundamento y la estabilidad que necesitaba.

Estuvo sentada por un largo rato, sólo respirando lentamente, concentrándose en los sonidos de vida a su alrededor. Se desplazó de los más obvios ruidos hasta los más sutiles y hasta los casi imperceptibles zumbidos de energía vital de los árboles y la tierra. Se levantó y dejó caer la capa al suelo.  
  
Estaba preparada. Con los ojos cerrados, los olores a su alrededor enfocaron su atención uno a uno, poco a poco se hicieron claros. Su respiración permaneció lenta mientras alcanzaba los siguientes pasos rápidamente, la sensación de hormigueo subiendo por sus brazos, piernas, espalda y cuello. Lo retuvo e inspiró profundamente. Se estaba preparando para alcanzar la siguiente fase. La clave para lograrlo era imaginárselo sin titubear.

Lorien elevó los brazos a ambos lados, las palmas hacia arriba, y ahora que se había conectado con la tierra llamó a los fluidos, cambiantes y creativos aspectos del agua. Saltó hacia delante.  


Lanzó un grito ahogado de dolor y cayó de rodillas cuando el dolor subió por su espina, sus hombros, su cuello. Esperó que doliera, que fuera más allá y que acabara cayendo hacia delante sobre sus manos mientras luchaba por no desmayarse. El dolor bajó hasta su espalda y caderas y notó que la sensación que ahora sentía debía de ser una cola. ¡Casi lo había conseguido! El fuego ardió en sus hombros y atravesó su mente ejerciendo su voluntad y gimió al sentir que los cambios estaban pasando.  
  
Se imaginó una puerta delante de ella y sus gritos hicieron eco en el bosque a su alrededor mientras mentalmente se conducía hacia ella. Pájaros sobresaltados saltaron de sus ramos y se alejaron del lugar en el que la mujer había estado.  
  
Pasó un rato en el que ella permaneció como estaba, con los ojos cerrados, temblando, tambaleándose levemente. Intentando permanecer en pie. Apoyó las cuatro patas firmemente y lentamente se estabilizó. Abrió los ojos. Habían dos grandes pies de escamas verdes con enormes garras negras ante ella, acompañados por un enorme cuerpo escamoso. Una larga cola musculosa cubierto por escamas azul-verdosas se estiraba detrás de ella.

Cuando se volteó para mirarla mejor perdió el equilibrio un poco y se sobresaltó al sentir un ruido de batimiento de alas cuando recuperó su equilibrio. Cautelosamente giró su cabeza aún más para mirar a su espalda, y estuvo segura que la mandíbula que ahora poseía cayó abierta ante la visión delante de ella.  
  
Agitó la cabeza como un perro haría y se movió hacia el borde de un charco para tener una mejor visión de sí misma, forzando un poco la mirada al mismo tiempo ante su nuevo reflejo. Unos ojos dorados le devolvieron la mirada y unas alas verde-azuladas enmarcaron la imagen del pequeño dragón que había en la superficie del agua. Las palabras de Sirius volvieron a su cabeza en ese momento: "Lo mejor del mundo. Te lo digo."

-Ahora, Sirius. Te creo - dijo en su mente.  
  
  
  
  
Lorien corrió hacia el castillo. Una vez dentro continuó corriendo casi sin darse cuenta de Remus hasta que ella se precipitó contra él.

-¡Ey!

Lorien resbaló para detenerse y se volvió hacia él.

-Hola - jadeó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - Remus estaba obviamente divertido por el modo en que ella casi le atropella.

Lorien le sonrió ampliamente.

-No te lo puedo... decir todavía - se había quedado sin respiración.

-De acuerdo - parecía desconcertado.

-Díselo a Sirius... La enfermería. Quince minutos... Te lo enseñaré - estaba fuera del vestíbulo otra vez antes de que él pudiera decir algo más.  
  


  
  
Tuvo que contenerse para no abrir de golpe las puertas de la biblioteca, y por no caminar rápidamente hacia el escritorio de la bibliotecaria. Irma estaba fuera ayudando a un estudiante. Como siempre. Se volvió y se dirigió hacia la sección en la que pensaba que podrían encontrar lo que estaba buscando, esquivando un pequeño grupo de Gryffindors sentados alrededor de una mesa susurrando.

Gryffindors… susurrando. Miró de nuevo y estuvo segura de que había dos pelirrojos en el pequeño grupo. Un Weasley era justo lo que necesitaba. Se precipitó hacia el grupo.

-Perdonadme. Fred, George, ¿puede uno de vosotros ayudarme un momento?

Fred dio un salto ante la oportunidad de ayudar a la atractiva bruja.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señorita Lorien?   


-Ven conmigo - le pidió.

Él la siguió a corta distancia.

-Necesito la más actual y completa referencia que pueda haber sobre especies de dragón. Me figuré que tú debías saberlo ya que…   
  
-Lo sé, lo sé, ya que mi hermano mayor, Charlie, estudia Dragones en Rumanía - parecía un poco desilusionado.

-Bueno, sí - admitió Lorien.

-Por aquí.

La guió hasta la sección a la que en un principio se dirigió ella pero la salvó de la búsqueda cuando sacó un enorme libro.

-Éste. _Compendium Draconis_. Actualizado en los últimos seis meses. Charlie es mencionado aquí un poco - dijo Fred.

-Estupendo. Muchísimas gracias, Fred.   
  
  
  


Lorien corrió hacia la enfermería con el pesado libro. Había encontrado exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

Remus y Snuffles estaban en la amplia habitación esperándola. Lorien cerró la puerta de un golpe detrás de ella y la cerró y el perro desapareció.

-Aquí - caminó hasta la más cercana mesa de estudio y dejó caer el libro abierto con un golpe sordo.

Ambos hombres miraron el libro.

-¿Es un libro de dragones? - preguntó Remus.

-Sí - le sonreía de oreja a oreja -. Leedlo. La página izquierda - estaba sonriendo.

-¿Dragón Turquesa? - preguntó Sirius.

-Sí.

Lupin leyó el pasaje:

-"El dragón turquesa, _Vermithrax cearulivirens_, es una especie de dragón recientemente hallada. Fue descubierta hace dos años por Theseus Pepperidge y Charles Weasley, este pequeño y relativamente dócil miembro de la familia dragón…" ¿qué significa esto, Lorien? - se interrumpió en lo que estaba leyendo y la miró.

Ella le sonrió y no dijo nada.

Lupin miró a Sirius.

-¿Sabes tú a qué se está refiriendo?

Black parecía tan desconcertado como Lupin y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Habéis visto el dibujo? - preguntó ella.

-Sí - los ojos de Black crecieron y rápidamente volvió a mirar de nuevo -. De ninguna manera - dijo incrédulamente.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

-Lorien, podrían haber un centenar de cosas…

-Pero no. LO SÉ - respondió ella.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Sirius incrédulamente.

-Lo hice - dijo ella felizmente.

-¿Lo hiciste? - preguntó Sirius con la boca abierta.

Remus les interrumpió:

-Hiciste qu.. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín? ¿¡Sí!?

Lorien se permitió una orgullosa sonrisa.

-¿ESA cosa? - preguntó Remus señalando el dibujo del libro.

Lorien frunció el ceño.

-Sí - escupió.

Sirius puso las manos sobre sus brazos.

-¿Lorien, puedes hacerlo otra vez?  
  
Ella le lanzó una mirada dolida a Remus y se volvió hacia Sirius.

-Por supuesto.

-Excelente - se dio la vuelta -. Lunático, FUERA - señaló el despacho -. Quédate ahí hasta que vaya a por ti.

-Pero… - empezó a protestar Remus.

-FUERA - le regañaron Lorien y Sirius y Lupin fue hacia el despacho y cerró la puerta.  
  
Lo que le había llevado unos cuatro minutos en el bosque le llevó un minuto y medio delante de Sirius. El mago del cabello negro observó fijamente con asombro durante un minuto y luego rompió en una amplia sonrisa.

-Es lo mejor del mundo. 

El animal era grande, pero pequeño en comparación a como eran los dragones, del tamaña de una vaca corriente. Tenía una larga y poderosa cola e impresionantes alas que ella extendió para mostrárselas a Sirius mientras él caminaba a su alrededor. Su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto de tonalidades variadas de escamas verdes y el azul-verdosas y advirtió las largas garras negras en sus pies.  
  
-Precioso, cariño. Absolutamente precioso - palmeó su cuello afectivamente como si ella fuera un caballo -. ¿Se lo enseñamos al lobo?

Los ojos dorados parpadearon y la gran cabeza se volvió para mirar la puerta del despacho.

-Lunático, está bien - le llamó Sirius a través de la puerta.

Lupin salió fuera con una mano cubriéndose los ojos como si no fuera capaz de mirar.

-Remus, ya está. Ella está bien - dijo Sirius.

-¿Lo está?

-Lunático, está justo enfrente tuyo. Cálmate y mírala - agitó la cabeza ante la reticencia de su amigo.

Remus bajó la mano y miró los dorados ojos que lo estaban observando expectantemente. Su boca se abrió.

-No puedo creerlo - dijo en un grito ahogado.

La miró fijamente por un tiempo muy largo y ella empezó a inquietarse.

-Bueno ¿qué opinas? - preguntó Black, un poco molesto con su amigo.

Remus no supo qué decir.  
  
  
  
  
**Notas de la autora:**

_Compendium Draconis _es una publicación de Nytd, pero la forma animaga de Lorien está basada en el descubrimiento de nuevas especies de lagarto común hace tres años. _Varanus cearulivirens_ es un bonito, pero pequeño primo turquesa del dragón _Komodo, V. komodoensis._ Claro que cambié el nombre genérico por uno más draconiano. Estoy segura de que todos vosotros sabéis de donde viene Vermithrax *grins* [_NTraductora_: Es el nombre del dragón en Dragonslayer, no es que yo lo sepa sino que Nytd lo explicó en una nota posterior ^^U]  
  
Y Charlie Weasley estudia Dragones con Theseus Pepperidge, cuyo nombre viene de una noche en la que estaba comiendo galletas mientas escribía.

** Notas de la Traductora:**

¡Ir rápidamente al profile de Nytd y veréis a Lorien en versión animago! --

Minaya: ¿5 horas? O.O Ohmygod! *hace aparecer unas gafas para vista cansada y se las regala para la próxima ocasión* ¡Gracias por tus palabras de parte mía y de Nytd! ^^

Ahuitl: Tengo que comprobar si he escrito bien tu nick (es que es complicado, chico XD) De nada, de nada, de nada; aunque las gracias son para ti por haberte tomado la molestia de escribir.

Gwen: Me imaginaba una reacción así *LOL* (aunque veo que sigues leyendo... je je je ;P)

Hatsue: ¿Has sentido la tensión? A mí se me ponía la piel de gallina porque es la típica tensión "sexual" entre un hombre y una mujer que no deberían estar juntos... *guiño*

Lynn: Mi pc hace ruidos raros... T__T

Arabella Figg: Snape siempre se aparece todas las noches... Ave nocturna, ya se sabe ^__-

Cata Snape: Quizás te resulte desconcertante porque no has logrado entender qué es lo que siente Lorien y lo que no quiere sentir (o no debería sentir). Aunque con tu comment no sé si te refieres a que lo he traducido mal.

Hareth: ¡No me hagáis preguntas de ese tipo que me dejo llevar por mi propio interés sexual! XP

Noel: Ya se sabe que sobre gustos no hay nada escrito *guiño* Aunque... ¿¡por qué elegir cuando puedes perfectamente quedarte con los 2?!

Nolwen: ¡Morfina! ¡Aquí! ¡Rápido, por favor! (gracias tus alabanzas ^^)

Kitiara: Snape no se vuelve lobo porque para que una persona normal se convierta en hombre lobo debe ser /mordido/ por un hombre lobo.

Enya: Me alegra que te guste la historia (y puedes echarle un vistazo al original, que no me voy a enfadar XDD)

Nocrala: Aquí estoy yo para ayudar a los que no saben en inglés (que yo años atrás estaba en las mismas y me siento identificada!). Gracias por tus palabras.

Morgana: Los fics de Cassandra los puedes encontrar en o en 

No sé a quién me dejo de contestar porque ya llevo bastante tiempo sin responder a nadie pero ya sabéis que me podéis tener tanta confianza como para reprochármelo en vuestro siguiente review XD


	25. Inspiración

**Capítulo 24: **

**Inspiración**  


  
  
  
-¿Bien? – preguntó Black a Lupin impacientemente cuando los ojos del dragón se entrecerraron.

-No… No… no sé qué decir – tartamudeó Remus.

El enorme reptil se giró y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta y Remus lanzó un grito ahogado y se dobló cuando el final del la larga cola lo golpeó en las costillas. Lorien corrió hacia la puerta y se fue.

-Bien hecho, Lunático – Sirius estaba enfadado pero fue hacia donde estaba su amigo ahora examinando una enorme roncha roja que le cruzaba todo el abdomen -. Te dio bien. No puedo decir que la culpe.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué diablos hiciste, Remus? Todo lo que ella quería era un poco de aprobación de tu parte y tú la miraste como si fuera alguna clase de monstruo.

Lupin suspiró y se sentó en una mesa.

-Lo sé. Supongo que no estaba preparado para lo que vi.

-¿El qué? – preguntó Black.

-Las escamas, Sirius – Remus se encogió de hombros un poco -. No fue esa cosa de la serpiente lo que me pasó, eran sus escamas.  


-¡Bueno, no es que sea horrible ni nada de eso! – le regañó Sirius.

-Lo sé. Estoy seguro de que tal y como son los dragones ella es bastante bonita – declaró Remus.

-¿No pensabas que fuera a serlo? – preguntó Sirius con asombro.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

Sirius parecía dubitativo.

-Te conozco mejor que eso, Lunático. Te enfrentas a cosas mucho más desagradables cada día en clase y sales airoso.

  
-Sí, pero no le tengo cariño a ninguno de ellos ¿no? – saltó Remus un poco -. ¿Quieres saber realmente lo que es? – preguntó.

-Sí, lo quiero saber – Black estaba todavía agitado.

-Te lo diré. Creo que estoy celoso – le espetó.

-¿Qué? – Sirius no podía creerse lo que Remus acababa de decir.

-Celoso. De que pueda hacer eso, de que sea su elección. Yo no tengo elección. Puedo verla VOLVER a ser ella, pero yo no tengo control sobre lo que ella sabe que me pasa. NO puedo destransformarme cuando quiera. Estoy completamente indefenso en ese punto y ella lo sabe.

-Eso nunca te importó cuando James o yo aprendimos a transformarnos – empezó Sirius -. No me digas que estás inseguro por una bruja.

-Supongo que sí.

-¿Crees que eso le importa a ella? La conoces mejor que eso – Sirius defendía a Lorien.

Lupin le frunció el ceño.

-No puedo crees que esté escuchando esto – dijo Sirius, levantado sus manos -. Siempre eres tan tranquilo, tan seguro. ¿Cuántas veces has estado ahí como una influencia estabilizante para mí? – le preguntó -. Lunático, eres el mejor profesor de Defensa que la escuela nunca ha tenido. ¡Eres tan malditamente listo! – Sirius continuó con su discurso -. Dumbledore prácticamente te rogó que regresaras, me lo dijiste tú. Los estudiantes te quieren, los profesores te respetan, esa bruja piensa en ti como el centro de su mundo y todos saben lo que te pasa durante doce horas cada mes. ¡Eres el único a quien le importa!  
  
Lupin miró al suelo. Su mejor amigo tenía razón.

-Es sólo que me importa muchísimo lo que ella piensa – dijo en voz baja.

Black puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-Lo sé. Debes decírselo a ella después de que ella haya tenido tiempo para calmarse.

Lupin sonrió y asintió. Ambos miraron otra vez a la larga marca que tenía del contacto con la cola del dragón.

Black dejó ir un bajo silbido.

-Es algo bueno que a ella le gustes de verdad.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorien se encontraba en su habitación paseando de una agitada manera. Ella, por supuesto, había malinterpretado el silencio de Lupin en la enfermería como una falta de aprobación y estaba dolida y furiosa después de haber estado tan entusiasmada por su logro. Estaba enfadada consigo misma por habérselo explicado a los dos hombres ya. Se había prometido tiempo para ella aquel fin de semana, pero el entusiasmo del momento había podido con ella y había querido compartirlo con ellos.

¡Ya basta! No iba a salir de su habitación por el resto del fin de semana y que Merlín ayudase al primer hombre que llamara a la puerta.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse y decidió tomar una larga ducha caliente. Cuando se secó el pelo con un rápido conjuro y se envolvió en su bata de vestir púrpura favorita volvió al salón. Todavía era temprano por la tarde, pero no le importaba y eligió una botella de vino del mueble. Dejó la capo y la botella en la mesa al lado del sillón y fue hacia la estantería. Su mano fue automáticamente hacia el libro de aspecto usado que Snape le había señalado el otro día, y se acurrucó en el asiento para descansar del día sin nadie que la molestara.   
  
El domingo pasó la mayor parte del tiempo caminando por los terrenos del colegio, luego volvió a su habitación para probar la transformación de nuevo. Quería mejorar su tiempo, y se alegró cuando el siguiente intento le llevó sólo menos de un minuto. Estaba ansiosa por dominar el cambio instantáneo de forma que Sirius había logrado hacía tiempo.  
  
Aquella tarde, cuando se sentó pintándose las uñas, miró por la ventana y vio la luna creciente. Se recordó a sí misma ir a ver cómo estaba Severus mañana, aunque sabía que era improbable que se le olvidase, y fue entonces cuando aquella idea vino a ella. Rápidamente secó el esmalte de uñas y se dirigió hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Pensó en Snape mientras caminaba. No iba a gustarle aquello pero era su deuda y pensaba recordársela si era necesario. Siguió a una pareja de primer año a través del agujero del retrato.

Lorien vio a Neville enseguida y se lo llevó aparte. 

-Neville. Tengo una idea. Reúnete conmigo una hora después de la cena en la enfermería mañana por la noche. ¿De acuerdo?   
  
-De acuerdo – accedió él pero parecía desconcertado.

Lorien fue donde estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione sentados juntos.

-Hola chicos.

Ellos la saludaron.

-Hermione ¿puedes hacerme un favor? ¿Puedes encargarte de que Neville se acuerde de venir a la enfermería mañana por la noche una hora después de cenar?  
  
-Seguro. Estaré encantada – respondió la joven bruja.  
  
-Estupendo. Muchas gracias – salió de la sala común.

-Me pregunto qué es todo esto – preguntó Harry.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

  
Los últimos estudiantes de Gryffindor salieron del aula de Pociones tan pronto como la clase terminó. Obviamente, Snape se había recuperado de su cercana experiencia con la muerta la pasada semana y había estado en forma hoy. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff habían perdido un total de 60 puntos en varias clases.

Snape los observó escurrirse por la puerta con un pequeño grado de satisfacción que pronto se desvaneció cuando la ansiedad empezó a volver. Comenzó a colocar un largo número de componentes para su trabajo de aquella tarde y continuamente encontró sus pensamientos interrumpidos por la misma pregunta. ¿Estaría allí ella por la noche?

No podía imaginarse que no. La conocía bastante bien como para saber que era probable que fuera a comprobarlo aunque supiera que él no se olvidaría de algo tan importante.

Decidió alejarse del Gran Comedor en la cena. No quería tener la oportunidad de que ella le hablase allí y así no tener que ir a la mazmorra aquella noche. En vez de eso, empezó a meticuloso proceso de preparación de los ingredientes y los colocó en el orden que quería para la poción de matalabos.  
  
  


  
  
  
Lorien vio a Hermione y Neville caminar hacia la enfermería unos minutos más pronto.

-Lo trajiste en persona – Lorien sonrió a la bruja.

-Iba de camino a la biblioteca de todas maneras, así que decidí asegurarme que venía aquí – le tomó el pelo a su compañero.

-Estupendo. Gracias. ¿Estás listo, Neville? – inquirió Lorien.

-Supongo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó.  


-Ir en busca de un poco de inspiración – respondió Lorien con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde vamos a buscarla, señorita Lorien? – preguntó él casualmente.

-A la mazmorra - declaró.

-¿La mazmorra? – Neville parecía conmocionado y Hermione se volvió en la puerta.

-¿Va a llevarle a la mazmorra?

-Sí. Hay algo que creo que debería ver – le respondió Lorien.

-N… N… No puedo imaginar que ha… haya algo que quiera ver ahí abajo – Neville estaba pálido.  
  
-Dije "deberías", no "querrías" – dijo Lorien, pero le habló amablemente mientras Neville dirigía a Hermione una mirada asustada.

-¿Para qué va a llevarle a la mazmorra? – preguntó Hermione cortésmente.

-El profesor Snape está haciendo la poción de matalobos – explicó Lorien -. Creo que Neville debería verle trabajar fuera de clase.

Los ojos de Hermione se pusieron como platos y parte del color de Neville se escurrió de su cara.

-¿Lo está? ¿En serio? – empezó Hermione, obviamente intrigada.

-Sí – respondió Lorien -. ¿Quieres acompañarnos, Hermione? Neville lo apreciará si tú estás allí. Debo avisarte de que esto tomará algún tiempo, pero vale la pena.

-¿Puedo? Eso sería estupendo – Hermione estaba claramente bastante interesada.

Neville miró a las dos mujeres como si les hubiera salido una cabeza más cunado ellas lo cogieron por los brazos y lo condujeron hasta la mazmorra.  
  
  


  
  
Snape comprobaba por segunda vez la cantidad de matalobos que había medido cuando escuchó un suave golpe y la puerta se abrió. Sonrió para sí mismo pero no levantó la vista y esperó a que ella se aproximara hasta él antes de reconocer su presencia.

-Buenas tardes – dijo suavemente sin apartar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo -. Ya veo la poca confianza que tienes en mi memoria.

-En realidad, contaba con que estuvieses preparando la poción. Es por eso por lo que estoy aquí – dijo Lorien.

-¿De veras? – preguntó él casualmente, fijándose en ella por un momento.  
  
-Sí, hemos venido a observar ¿está bien? – respondió Lorien y entonces esperó el arrebato del profesor de Pociones.

-¿Hemos? – su mirada fue hacia los dos Gryffindors en la habitación y volvió -. ¿HEMOS?

Ella asintió y aguardó pacientemente.

-No sabía que la preparación de la poción de matalobos se estuviera convirtiendo en un deporte espectador, Lorien – silbó suavemente, considerablemente molesto de que no estuviera sola.

-¿Sólo por esta vez? – pidió Lorien.

Sus ojos volvieron a la puerta y luego tornaron hasta su cara.

-Granger puedo entenderlo, ¿pero Longbottom? ¿Estás loca?  


-Puede. Por favor, Severus. Se les ha ordenado que estuvieran en completo silencio.

Él la miró fijamente, y ella aguantó su mirada firmemente hasta que cedió.

-Bien. Pero déjame decirte algo – su voz se convirtió en un peligroso susurro -. Una interrupción suya y tendrás que interrumpir tu trabajo para intentar reconciliarte conmigo.

-Está bien – Lorien se volvió hacia los estudiantes y acomodó a la joven bruja y al aterrorizado mago en una mesa cercana. Su propia mirada era fría cuando les habló una vez más a Hermione y Neville -. Ni una palabra – dijo severamente.  


Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante en la mesa y Neville se sentó tan atrás en su silla como pudo cuando el agua del caldero se oscureció. Lorien dividió su tiempo entre observar a Severus trabajar y observar las reacciones de los dos alumnos que había sentados a su lado. Cuando Snape añadió un componente detrás de otro pudo ver los ojos de Hermione seguir sus manos y movimientos fluidos con una fascinación cautivada. Estaba inclinada hacia delante sobre la mesa con barbilla descansando en sus manos, y Lorien tuvo la impresión de que la chica estaba tomando notas mentalmente. Advirtió que la mirada de la joven bruja iba periódicamente hacia el propio hombre y Lorien se preguntó si la impresión de los dos Gryffindors sobre el irritable profesor de Pociones estaba toda alterada.

Se giró hacia Neville, esperando que que tuviera los ojos cerrados y apretados fuertemente y deseando estar en otra parte. Lo miró más de cerca cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en realidad observándole con tímido interés. Él nunca había visto la otra cara del intimidante mago, y Lorien estaba segura de que estaba asombrado de que hubiese sobrevivido todo ese tiempo en presencia del mago de ropas negras. Sonrió al verle inclinándose un poco.  
  
Lorien se volvió para observar a Severus trabajar durante varios minutos, sus ojos observaron sus elegantes movimientos y entonces estudió su cara. Advirtió el leve movimiento al lado de Neville, y se giró para encontrarse a Hermione observándola a ella. La joven bruja sólo la miró por un momento y luego volvió a observar al profesor de pociones.   
  
Cuando finalmente Snape tomó la medida del polvo de matalobos, Longbottom y Granger se inclinaron hacia adelante para tener mejor vista de lo que sucedería cuando añadiese el último ingrediente. Lorien los contempló y contó hasta cinco, sonriendo al ver la expresión en ambas caras cuando la poción brilló brevemente y el vapor salió del líquido claro del caldero.

-Venid conmigo – dijo rápida y suavemente, y les guió hasta el vestíbulo -. Acordaos de una cosa más cuando penséis en lo que habéis visto – empezó -. Por impresionante que fuera, en realidad es lo que hace la poción que él preparó lo que es aún más increíble. Recordad que todo trabajo tiene un difícil e importante propósito – los miró significativamente -. Podéis marcharos.

  
  
  
  


Neville y Hermione salieron de las mazmorras juntos en silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que finalmente se detuvieron ante la Señora Gorda.

-Bueno, Neville, ¿qué piensas? – le preguntó ella curiosamente.

Neville la miró y sonrió avergonzadamente.

-Hermione, eso fue una de las cosas más geniales que nunca he visto.

Hermione puso una mano sobre su hombro y sonrió.

-Yo también, Neville.

Atravesaron el agujero del retrato juntos.  
  
  
  


Lorien volvió al aula para encontrarse a Severus apoyado contra la mesa con los brazos cruzados y siguiéndola con los ojos mientras cruzaba la habitación otra vez.

Habló cuando ella se detuvo unos pies lejos de él.

-¿Feliz ahora? – sus modos eran algo sarcásticos.

-Sí. Gracias – Lorien mantuvo un tono cortés.

-¿Vas a llevárselo? – indicó con la cabeza la poción.  


-¿Te importaría preparar dosis individuales como antes? Puedes enviármelas a la enfermería y él las puede ir a buscar allí. Eso parece ir mejor.

Él asintió pero notó un extraño tono en la voz de ella.   
  
-Bien. Gracias – dijo -. Oh, y creo que te debo un agradecimiento más.

-¿Sí? – preguntó Snape secamente.

-Sí, por las flores. Eran preciosas – avanzó un paso y lo miró a los ojos -. Eres un perfecto cabrón por enviarlas a la habitación de Lupin, pero eran preciosas.

Él se encogió de hombros y entonces dijo suavemente:

-Como tú, Sylvanesti.

Ella le miró por varios segundos y dio un paso hacia él rápidamente. Snape fue cogido por sorpresa completamente cuando sus labios encontraron los de él por un breve momento, y ella se marchó antes de que pudiera descruzar sus brazos ponerse derecho.

Observó fijamente por donde la mujer rubia se había marchado y entonces echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió perversamente. Empezaban a gustarse sus oportunidades de ganar sobre la bruja Nemorosi.  
  
  
  


  
  
En la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry y Ron pudieron ver que Hermione y Ron estuvieron hablando sobre algo juntos de una animada manera por varios minutos antes de que ella finalmente fuera y se unieron a ellos donde estaban sentados.

-¿Qué tenía Lorien de reserva para el pobre Neville esta noche? – preguntó Ron.

-Le llevó a la mazmorra – respondió Hermione.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry.

Hermione sonrió maliciosamente.

-Para ver a Snape preparar la poción de matalobos. Yo fui con ellos.

-¿Te hizo ir? – preguntó Lorien.

-No. Yo quise ir – respondió Hermione.

-¿Y Neville perdió los estribos? – inquirió Harry.

  
-No. Vio a Snape trabajar. Siempre quise verle preparar esa poción – admitió ella.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Ron -. ¿No le lleva mucho rato?

-Por eso hemos estado todo el tiempo – respondió ella.

-¿Te quedaste todo el tiempo? – Harry estaba asombrado.

-Oh, claro. No podíamos arriesgarnos a romper su concentración una vez que había empezado. Deberíais haberlo visto. Coged la poción más difícil que hayamos hecho y multiplicadla por diez y os haréis una idea de la complejidad de…

-Espera – interrumpió Ron -. ¿En realidad pensaste que era interesante?

Hermione sonó enfática:

-Oh, sí. Fue fascinante.

Ron miró a Harry incrédulamente.

-¿Cómo lo llevó Neville? No parece muy nervioso – observó Harry.

Hermione decidió contárselo.

-Pensó que era genial.

-¿QUÉ? – gritaron Harry y Ron juntos.

Hermione sonrió con engreimiento levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia los dormitorios.

-Os dije que fue fascinante.

Ron se inclinó y le susurró a Harry:

-Bien, primero Snape besa a Lorien en la mazmorra, ahora tiene a Hermione fascinada con la poción de matalobos. ¿Qué pasa con las mujeres y ese chico?  
  
Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé.  
  


  
Continuará.


	26. Confrontación

** Capítulo 25: **

** Confrontación  
**   


  
  
La noche siguiente Snape estaba paseando por su habitación pensado en Lorien. Su inesperada respuesta a su cumplido la noche anterior había confirmado sus sospechas de que ella en verdad sentía algo por él. Se fue haciendo más claro que definitivamente había algo entre ellos e intentó encontrar cuán lejos estaba.

Pensó en ir a buscarla pero entonces titubeó, mentalmente regañándose a sí mismo por la idea. "¿Y qué le dirías, Severus?", se preguntó a sí mismo. Admitió que no tenía una respuesta satisfactoria.

-Tan sólo olvídalo – dijo en alto, obligándose a sentarse. Se recordó a sí mismo que ella estaba con Lupin, y a pesar que el pensamiento de la posibilidad de robar el afecto de la bruja debajo de las narices del guapo hombre lobo tenía cierto atractivo, no quería causarle a ella dificultades.

Se sentó allí y pensó algo más. Ella había salvado su vida, y por eso estaba endeudado con ella, pero fue lo que ella le dijo después del hecho lo que le estaba causando más consternación. Ella le dijo que sabía que valía la pena salvarle. La bruja había pensado lo que él mismo se había preguntado a veces si era verdad, y ella lo había dicho sin titubear.

Si ella pensó que valía la pena salvarle, entonces ¿quizás podía pensar que valía la pena estar con él? Snape se levantó de la silla otra vez, determinante en que no iba a dejar a los Gryffindors monopolizar el valor, reunió lo que pudo de sí mismo y fue a buscar a la curandera Ravenclaw.  
  
  
  


Fue a la enfermería primero pero vio que estaba vacía. Estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero entonces pensó que miraría en su despacho.

-¿Lorien?

No hubo respuesta, pero miró dentro de todas formas.

Lorien estaba dormida en su escritorio, con la cabeza sobre su brazo y una pila de informes médicos delante de ella. Su cabello colgando por su cara.

Severus entró en la oficina y delicadamente, le apartó el cabello. Entonces dejó descansar una mano levemente sobre su hombro por un minuto, debatiéndose entre despertarla o no. No escuchó la puerta de la enfermería. 

Lupin acortó la distancia entre él y el mago vestido de negro rápidamente, y sobresaltó al hombre cuando habló con una calmada pero ligeramente hostil voz.

-Yo apartaría mi mano si fuera tú.

Snape deliberadamente dejó su mano donde estaba por varios segundos más y luego se volvió lentamente para mirar fijamente al profesor de Defensa. Sus ojos fueron hacia la puerta, indicando que debían alejarse de la mujer dormida. Atravesó la habitación con Lupin pisándole los talones.

Lupin habló primero otra vez cuando los dos hombres atravesaron la sala.

-Quiero que la dejes en paz – gruñó -. No quiero verte cerca de ella, Snape.

Snape respondió calmadamente, pero había más que un rastro de amenaza en su voz.

-Qué bonito. Ahora esto no depende completamente de ti, ¿no, Lupin?

-Te estoy advirtiendo, ahora – gruñó Lupin.

-¿Me estás advirtiendo A MÍ? – resopló Snape -. ¿Y estás insinuando que esta mujer no es libre de tomar sus propias decisiones?

-¡Pues claro que sí! – dijo súbitamente Lupin.

-Ya veo. Así que puede que me estés amenazando porque te sientes… ¿amenazado? – preguntó Snape con desdén.  


Fue el turno de Lupin de resoplar.

-En absoluto. No confío en ti. Eso es todo.

-¿O quizás no confías en ella? – le preguntó Snape.

Lupin saltó.

-No seas ridículo. Por supuesto que confío en ella. Ella ha sido completamente abierta conmigo sobre vuestra amistad desde el principio.  
  
Snape plegó su túnica y sus brazos delante de su pecho y dejo al hombre lobo continuar.

-Sé que ella pasa tiempo contigo. Sé que ella se preocupa por ti, y Merlín-sabe-por-qué sé que ella pensó que tu vida valía la pena para salvarla – dijo Lupin levantando la voz sólo un poco -. No quiero que te aproveches de ella, Snape. ¡No quiero que sufra de ningún modo! ¿Estoy siendo claro?

-Perfectamente – le gruñó él mago de cabello castaño y descruzó sus brazos. Snape se puso recto y dio un paso hacia Lupin -. ¡Gryffindor idiota de mente cerrada! Tú sólo me ves como un mortífago ¿no? Un mago oscuro del que no puede salir nada bueno ¿no? Creíste que en el momento en el que empecé a tolerar a la mujer tenía otros motivos. No te costó nada asumir que mis intenciones eran menos que honorables y apuesto a que el pensamiento de que en realidad Lorien me IMPORTASE nunca entró en tu tonta cabeza.

-Eso no importa – dijo Lupin, sin volverse y sacudiendo su cabeza enfáticamente -. No eres de confianza. Lo probaste la noche en la que te hirieron.

Snape alzó una ceja.

-No me mires así. Sabes perfectamente bien de lo que estoy hablando – gruñó Lupin -. Lorien me dijo lo que pasó.

-Lo hizo ¿no? – la voz de Snape era tranquila. Demasiado tranquila. Lupin no se dio cuenta.

-Sí, ella me contó lo preocupada que estaba por tu seguridad, cómo te pidió que tuvieses cuidado ¿y cómo se lo pagaste? – Lupin estaba despotricando bastante -. ¡Diría que te aprovechaste de ella, Snape! ¡Cómo te atreviste a tocarla! ¡Cómo te atreviste a besarla!

Snape se volvió y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta que seguía abierta, hablando suavemente:

-¿Ella te dijo todo eso?

-Sí, lo hizo – respondió Remus enojado.

Snape titubeó con su mano en la puerta y se giró. Sus ojos negros brillaron peligrosamente cuando se posaron en los ojos grises del hombre lobo y su voz era aterciopelada cuando habló.

-¿Y ella te contó que me devolvió el besó la segunda vez?

Lupin estaba atónito.

-Eso pensaba – el profesor de Pociones dejó la habitación.   
  


  
  
  


Remus se sentía como si le hubieran abofeteado. Quería decirse a sí mismo que Snape estaba mintiendo, intentando agitar el problema, pero sabía que el mago vestido de negro había dicho la verdad. Lorien no le había mentido, pero sabía que ella no le había contado toda la verdad tampoco.

Se volvió hacia el despacho y se detuvo cuando vio a Lorien de pie en el marco de la puerta en silencio. 

-¿Cuánto has escuchado? – le preguntó.

-Suficiente – dijo ella suavemente mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta fuera de la enfermería.

-Lorien – la cogió por el brazo.

-No voy a hablarte – apartó su brazo y continuó caminando.

Él la cogió de nuevo.

-Espera.

Lorien se volvió.

-NO me digas lo que tengo que hacer – gruñó. Remus la dejó ir sin decir una palabra. Obviamente no era el momento.  
  
  
  
  
  


Lorien estaba enfadada consigo misma pero también con Remus y murmuró para sí misma todo el camino a través de las habitaciones de Poppy sobre el sobreprotector Gryffindor.

Snape la escuchó hablando consigo misma mientras se aproximaba, desde donde estaba apoyando contra la puerta de su habitación, y habló cuando ella se acercó a él.

-Uh. Lamentable la forma en la que se ha comportado – dijo con un toque de arrogancia -. Siendo tan posesivo y marcando su territorio como el lobo que es. Debería también levantar la pierna delante de un árbol.

Ella lo miró de reojo por un minuto mientras abría la puerta y él la siguió a sus espaldas cuando ella entró dentro.

-Puede que sea verdad, pero tú tampoco estás exactamente arriba en mi lista de favoritos ahora mismo – dijo -. ¿Qué estabas haciendo diciéndole aquello?  
  
-Evidentemente, ser más sincero que tú – dijo casualmente. Interceptó su mano fácilmente cuando ella intentó abofetearle y la sostuvo entre la suya.

-Fuera – dijo ella.

-No – respondió Snape, aún sosteniéndole la mano.

-Sí. ¡Fuera! – apartó su mano.

-No – dijo él muy suavemente.  


Lorien hizo un exasperante sonido y lanzó las manos hacia arriba dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

-Es tarde. Quiero ir a la cama.

Snape habló a su espalda cuando ella desapareció a través de la puerta de su habitación.

-Debo admitir que es algo más de lo que tenía en mente en este momento – sonrió socarronamente al dar la anticipada respuesta.

Lorien reapareció rápidamente con una mirada de indignación en su cara.

-¡Cómo te atreves! – dijo yendo hacia él enfadada.

Él resopló, parecía divertido.

-Oh por favor. Dime que el pensamiento nunca ha cruzado tu mente – cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Lorien lo miró con la boca abierta, sorprendida por su audacia. Descruzó sus brazos y caminó a su alrededor mientras hablaba.

-Intenta decírmelo, Lorien – empezó haciendo un círculo alrededor de ella lentamente -, que el pensamiento nunca se te ha ocurrido – se movió más cerca tras ella y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante para susurrar en su oído desde atrás -. Vamos. Dímelo.

Lorien cerró los ojos cuando él apartó su cabello de su cuello.

-Dime que nunca has pensado en esto – la besó en el cuello por detrás -. O esto – a besó a lo largo del cuello y entonces se paró y la giró delicadamente. Una mano descendió por detrás de ella y sus dedos la presionaron firmemente. La otra la colocó bajo su barbilla.

-Mírame – le ordenó con delicadeza.  
  
Ella levantó la vista y él supo que la tenía. Le alzó la barbilla y aún más delicadamente la besó. De nuevo sus labios apenas la rozaron, y luego otra vez. Lorien se vio a sí misma acercándose para intentar besarle con más fuerza. Él la apartó un poco y sonrió:

-Así que sí has pensado sobre esto, Sylvanesti.

-Sí – se oyó a sí misma admitir suavemente. 

Entonces. Era verdad. A ella le importaba él lo suficiente como para salvar su vida y habia pensado en estar con él. Evidentemente, en más maneras que una por el modo en que ella estaba dispuesta a besarle ahora.

-Así lo pensé – le respondió él, y sus brazos la rodearon estrechamente al besarla apasionadamente por un largo rato.   
  
Fue lo siguiente que hizo lo que sorprendió a ambos. La dejó ir y retrocedió.

-Buenas noches, Lorien – dijo con suavidad.

-¿Te vas? – parecía desconcertada.

-Sí – dijo él.

-Pero...

-No estás preparada – respondió Snape, sin creerse lo que estaba diciendo.

Ella pensó que se sentía bastante preparada, pero le miró inquisitivamente.

-Eso – dijo Snape señalando hacia el dormitorio -, no es todo lo que quiero de ti. Si fuera así lo habría tenido aquella noche en la mazmorra.

Lorien odió admitirlo, pero con las emociones corriendo tan rápidamente en ella aquella noche se dio cuenta que probablemente así habría sido.

-Hay… asuntos que creo que necesitas resolver ¿no? – en realidad no estaba haciéndole una pregunta -. Tienes una decisión que tomar, querida. Una gran decisión. No interferiré hasta que hayas tenido oportunidad de organizar tu mente. Cuando lo hagas, sea lo que sea lo que decidas, debes dejarlo claro.

Ella asintió lentamente, sabiendo que decía la verdad.

-¿Severus?

Él titubeó enla puerta cuando se acercó a él. Le besó una vez más.

-Buenas noches – se volvió y caminó hacia su dormitorio cuando él se fue.

  
  
  
  


Snape volvió a las mazmorras golpeándose a sí mismo durante todo el camino.

-¿Qué diablos me pasa? – se preguntó a sí mismo repetidamente.

Pensó en el modo en que ella le había mirado, el modo en que sintió su inminente entrega y no pudo creerse que se hubiera ido.

Pero mientras una pequeña parte de su mente agonizaba con la oportunidad perdida ante un encuentro físico con la bruja, el resto le advirtió que había hecho lo correcto si iba a jugar para siempre. Era un juego, lo sabía, pero no sería la primera vez que sabía que la recompensa pesaría más que el riesgo.   
  
  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore se sentó en su despacho intentado decidir que era lo siguiente que debía hacerse. Cornelius Fudge había insistido en que su gente tenía las cosas bajo control, pero Dumbledore sabía que eso significaba que el ministro no se había tomado el aviso con suficiente seriedad. Quería meter más presión al asunto, pero no estaba convencido de que los mortífagos lo llevaran a cabo sabiendo ellos lo que él sabía.

Suspiró. Era mejor ir sobre seguro y le envió otra lechuza a Alastor Moody. Moody se lo tomaba todo seriamente, y también sabía los obstáculos a los que se enfrentaba Dumbledore cuando trataba con el Ministerio. Y ahora, Severus. Estaba seguro de que no iba a ser capaz de impedir que el mago fuera por él mismo, ya que estaba muy convencido de que algo iba todavía a pasar. Probablemente sería algo bueno tenerle a él al menos en el lugar. ¿Quién más podía saber mejor lo que podían haber planeado?

Luego estaba el asunto de la aparición. Severus había quedado efectivamente atrapado tan pronto como la marca en su brazo se había hecho clara. La única manera que veía era enviar a alguien con él.

Le gustaría tener que enviar a Sirius, pero enviar al fugitivo de Azkaban al corazón del Centro de Entrenamiento Auror era obviamente una mala idea, y no sabía cómo acabaría la tentativa tregua entre los dos hombres. Enviaría sólo a Sirius si debía hacerlo.

Lupin había sido su segunda opción, pero con las tensiones creciendo entre Remus y Severus por la bruja Nemorosi se figuró que era una mala idea también.

La opción restante era obvia. Debía de ser alguien en el que Snape confiase y el director sabía que Lorien era la mejor candidata. Teniendo a la Maestra de las Artes Curativas en el sitio puede que también fuera una buena idea si ocurría alguna clase de conflicto. Dumbledore envió a _Fawkes_ para que la trajera.

Lorien se sentó ante el director, escuchando su dilema. No llevó nada de tiempo aceptar ir, ya que pensó que era una buena idea que hubiera un personal médico presente, y quería ver que Severus permanecía fuera de peligro.  
  
-¿Sabes que hay un riesgo considerable? – preguntó Dumbledore.

-Sí. Lo entiendo - respondió Lorien -. Quiero hacer lo que pueda para ayudar en la lucha contra Voldemort.

-Muy bien. Estate preparada. Te mantendré informada – le dijo el director -. Gracias, Lorien.

Ella asintió solemnemente y se fue.

  
Dumbledore envió a buscar a Lupin y a Black después.

El gran perro negro se transformó una vez dentro del despacho del director, y Sirius fue a sentarse al lado de Remus ante el mago de pelo blanco.

-Caballeros, está siendo organizado. Enviaré a Severus a encontrarse con Alastor Moody en el Centro de Entrenamiento Auror, y Moody ha prometido que tendrá un par de manos más con él. A vosotros dos os quiero aquí como apoyo.

Ambos asintieron, pero entonces Remus preguntó al director:

-¿Qué hay de la Marca Tenebrosa? Snape estará en problemas si intenta aparecerse.

-Ya lo he tomado bajo consideración, y es por eso por lo que enviaré a Lorien con él. Ella puede llevarlo de aquí para allá rápidamente – declaró Dumbledore sin pelos en la lengua.

  
-¿Qué? – ambos hombres estaban sorprendidos, y Lupin estaba fuera de su asiento inclinado sobre el escritorio del director.

-No puede enviarla – dijo alarmado -. ¡Es muy peligroso! Tendremos que encontrar a alguien más.

-Remus, para ella tiene sentido ir – dijo Dumbledore con delicadeza.

-No. No puede enviarla – Remus era firme.

Dumbledore acabó la discusión suavemente:

-Ella ya ha aceptado.

Lupin se sentó con una actitud de derrota.

-Entiendo tus preocupaciones, Remus, pero Lorien puede cuidar de ella misma, y estoy seguro de que lo sabes – dijo el director pacientemente.

Lupin asintió cuando Black le miró comprensivamente.

  
  


  
Snape llegó cuando los dos hombres se levantaban para salir del despacho del director, y Dumbledore vio cuando Black le dirigió a Snape una breve mirada amenazadora al pasar por su lado. Lupin y Snape se observaron el uno al otro con miradas frías y entonces el hombre lobo también se marchó. Obviamente, las cosas habían empeorado más entre los dos hombres.

-Veo que eres tan popular entre los Gryffindors como siempre – le dijo Dumbledore a Snape. 

Snape se sentó y miró al mago anciano.

-Aparentemente no les gusta mi compañía – dijo con un dismisivo ademán de su mano.

-Ya veo – fue todo lo que dijo el director.

-Severus, las cosas están sitiadas para Halloween – empezó Dumbledore -. He dispuesto para ti un encuentro con Alastor Moody en…

-¿_Ojoloco_ Moody? ¿Lo dice en serio? – preguntó Snape cáusticamente.

-Sí – dijo Dumbledore con firmeza. 

Snape le dejó continuar.

-Ha prometido que te ayudará al menos a mantener la guardia sobre las cosas – añadió el director.

-¿Y cómo se supone que voy a encontrarme con él? – preguntó Snape.

-Lorien irá contigo – respondió Dumbledore.

-¿Qué? – Snape parpadeó, inseguro sobre lo que acababa de oír.

El director se encogió de hombros.

-Ella es mejor opción que Lupin o Black.

-¡No! – dijo Snape desafiantemente levantándose -. Es muy peligroso. No lo permitiré.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se expandieron de sorpresa como también los del joven mago. Snape se resistió ante el súbito impulso de llevar una mano sobre su propia boca y se sentó apoyando su frente en su mano abatidamente.

-Parezco ese maldito hombre lobo – murmuró.

-Comprensible, Severus – dijo Dumbledore amablemente.

Snape levantó la vista finalmente.

-Bien. La bruja va.

Dumbledore sonrió.

-Me alegro que lo veas del modo en que ella lo ve.

-¿Ya se lo ha pedido? – preguntó Snape.  


-Sí – dijo Dumbledore.

Snape balanceó sus ojos hacia arriba.  


-Debería haberlo sabido.

Continuará


	27. El Centro de Entrenamiento Auror

Capítulo 26: 

El Centro de Entrenamiento Auror  
  
  


  
  
La tarde del viernes 31 de octubre, Remus fue a la enfermería después de su última clase. Tenía que hablar con Lorien antes de que se marchase. Cuando abrió la puerta, Lorien estaba de pie al otro lado.

-Hola – dijo.

-Hola. Iba ir a buscarte – dijo ella.

-¿Ah sí? – preguntó, sonando sorprendido.

Ella asintió.

-Sí, pero ya que estás aquí ¿vamos a hablar a mi habitación?

Él aceptó y la siguió por el vestíbulo hasta la segunda puerta.  
  
  


  
Lorien se sentó en el sofá y dio una palmada en el cojín a su lado, Remus se sentó. Ninguno dijo nada por un rato. Lorien finalmente habló primero.  
  
-Estoy contenta de que vinieras.

-¿Lo estás? – preguntó Remus.

-Sí, Remus. Te debo una disculpa – empezó Lorien -. No fui totalmente sincera contigo, y siento que hayas tenido que enterarte de ese modo. Evité contarte que Severus me besó porque… no quería hacerte daño.

-Lo entiendo. No haré como si no me doliera, pero sé que nunca harías nada para herirme intencionadamente. Yo también te debo una disculpa – le explicó cómo había estado de inseguro sobre su maldición y en cierto modo celoso de ella.

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar que eso me importaba? – le preguntó ella tomando su mano entre las suyas -. Es quién eres el resto del tiempo lo que importa.

-¿Un idiota? – le ofreció él.

-Quizás – sonrió Lorien un poco.

Remus habló de nuevo.

-Lorien, siento el modo en que me he comportado cuando vi a Snape cerca tuyo. Supongo que he sido un poco… un poco… - buscó la palabra correcta.

-¿Territorial? – acabó ella.

-Bastante – dijo él -. No puedo evitar lo que siento por ti, Lorien.

-Lo sé. Yo tampoco – dijo ella suavemente.

-¿Todavía lo sientes? – preguntó.

-Sí – dijo ella en voz baja.  
  
Lupin supo que había algo más.

-¿Pero? – preguntó.

-Pero también tengo sentimientos fuertes por Severus – finalmente admitió.

Lupin inspiró profundamente y lo dejó ir:

-Lo sé.

-Nunca quise que esto pasara, Remus. Sólo pasó – dijo ella, súbitamente muy triste.

-Me he dado cuenta de ello – le dijo él a ella.

-Voy a necesitar algo de tiempo para mí misma. Necesito pensar. Severus ya se ha echado atrás. Se ha ofrecido a permanecer en un territorio neutral por ahora. ¿Puedes hacer tú lo mismo por mí? – le preguntó.

Lupin asintió.

-Sí, pero todavía no – dijo suavemente. La tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó por largo tiempo mientras le hablaba -. Tómate el tiempo que necesites, Lorien. Quiero que seas feliz. Has sido una verdadera amiga para mí y has traído alegría a mi vida desde el día en que te conocí.

Podía estar seguro de que ella estaba llorando y la abrazó con más fuerza mientras continuó:

-Está bien, Lorien – dijo intentando confortarla a ella y a sí mismo -. Sea lo que sea lo que decidas te prometo que estaré bien.

-No quiero que ninguno de vosotros me odio - sollozó  


Remus la sostuvo estrechamente.

-No podría odiarte nunca, Lorien. Me dolería terriblemente perderte, pero no podría nunca odiarte.

Sintió que su llanto había disminuido y limpió el resto de las lágrimas. Le sonrió un poco y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando finalmente fue capaz de besarla y lo lanzó todo a un lado por un fugaz momento.

-Ahora – dijo cuando finalmente se apartó -. Sobre esta noche. Quiero que seas extremadamente cuidadosa y no tomar ningún riesgo. Puede que esto sea una falsa alarma pero sino, las cosas puedes ponerse graves rápidamente. Quiero que permanezcas tan cerca de Severus como sea posible.

Ella parecía un poco sorprendida.

-Lo sé – dijo Remus -. Yo tampoco puedo creer lo que he dicho, pero es así como estarás más segura. Él sabe cómo cuidar de ti.

Lupin también sabía que si el mago de negro sentía la mitad de lo que él sentía por Lorien haría cualquier cosa para protegerla del peligro si las cosas se ponían mal.  
  
-Si algo ocurriese, Sirius y yo estaremos allí ¿de acuerdo? – intentó sonar tranquilizador.

Él la miró con malicia.

-¿Has acabado con las palabras de ánimo?

-Sí – se levantó para marcharse, pero se detuvo en la puerta -. Oh, y hay una cosa más que quería decirte.  
  
-¿Sobre tener cuidado? – preguntó Lorien.

-No, sobre tu transformación del otro día – dijo Remus.

Lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-Eres un dragón muy sexy, Lorien – le hizo un guiño.

Aún podía oírla reír cuando caminó salió al vestíbulo.   
  
  
  
  
Lorien estaba aprensiva mientras se preparaba para aquella noche. Esperó que fuera en verdad una falsa alarma, y el pensamiento de un encabezamiento intencional hacia dónde podía haber mortífagos abiertamente hostiles la tenía al borde de los nervios. Como bruja médico había visto los resultados de lo que los seguidores de Voldemort podían hacer, y la idea de tratar con ellos directamente como con las repercusiones de sus ataques la pusieron bastante tensa.  


Descartó las ropas azul pálido que llevaba y las reemplazó con una holgada camisa negra y pantalones negros. La túnica abierta que llevaba encima también era negra y cogió una pesada capa negra en su camino hacia la puerta. El sol se estaba poniendo en el cielo y se dirigió a su encuentro con Snape y Dumbledore.  
  
  
  


Dumbledore y Snape estaban juntos en un pequeño patio en el que habían acordado encontrarse con Lorien. El joven mago estaba reiterando su petición ante el director de intentar un último minuto de comunicación con Fudge.

-Albus, no puede perjudicarlo – Snape vio al director mirar brevemente hacia su derecha y él se volvió para mirar lo que él había visto mientras hablaba.

-No intentarán nada hasta después que oscurezca. Aún hay tiempo... – Snape se interrumpió al ver a la bruja caminando rápidamente hacia ellos vestida de negro de pies a cabeza. Le llevó un momento escuchar la pregunta de Dumbledore.

-… diciendo, Severus?

-¿Qué? – Snape se giró hacia el hombre de pelo blanco que estaba sonriendo a algo.

-Te he preguntado qué estabas diciendo hace un momento – repitió el director.

-Oh. Aún hay tiempo para que lo evacuen – dijo Snape un poco distraídamente.

-Lo intentaré una vez más – estuvo de acuerdo Dumbledore

Lorien alcanzó a los dos hombres.

-¿Estamos listos? – preguntó, intentando parecer un poco más alegre de lo que se sentía.

Snape asintió.

-Tened cuidado. Permaneced juntos, y si las cosas se ponen mal marcharos. No quiero que os pase nada a ninguno de vosotros – dijo el anciano mago.

Las dos figuras vestidas de negro asintieron solemnemente.

Snape mientras se giraba para encararse a Lorien y le ofrecía su brazo, dijo:

-Creo que tenemos una fiesta a la que ir.

Ella dio un paso hacia él y metió su mano bajo su codo.

-Eso creo.

Salieron del patio hacia los terrenos del colegio juntos.

El director quedó solo, esperando que estuvieran a salvo.

  
  
  
  
  
  
_Ojoloco_ Moody esperaba impacientemente a que el resto llegara a la pequeña colina que daba al CEA (Centro de Entrenamiento Auror) y al distante Ministerio de Magia. Había estado tenso desde que Dumbledore le había hecho saber el posible ataque en la escuela de entrenamiento, y esperar no estaba haciendo nada para mejorar su humor.

Estaba molesto de tener que estar allí. Si tan sólo aquel maldito Fudge se diera cuenta que la amenaza inminente de Voldemort era bastante real se habría tomado a advertencia de Dumbledore más seriamente y habría evacuado el lugar entero. En vez de eso, el idiota había ordenado que varios aurores controlaran el sitio en caso de que "algo fuera de lo normal ocurriera". Moody y Dumbledore sabían que la media docena extra de aurores no era ni mucho menos suficiente si algo realmente ocurría.  
  
Allí es donde él y los demás subieron. Él estaba allí para dar protección en calidad no oficial, sin que el Ministerio lo supiera. Seis personas se habían aparecido ahora en la colina detrás de la escuela donde él estaba y se aproximaron a él. Cinco de ellos eran fornidos hombres de edades variadas, vestidos en las túnicas azules de Auror. El sexto era una mujer, alta y atlética, con el cabello castaño oscuro corto. Estaba vestida igual que sus compañeros, igual que su hermano y sus cuatro primos.

Fue ella la que habló primero al veterano auror.

-Hola, tío.

El resto del clan Moody había llegado.

  
-Ya era hora, Kaneene - le gruñó Moody.

Ella se encogió de hombros y señaló a los hombres por encima de su hombro.

-Díselo a Keath, es el que siempre va tarde – estaba también irritada con su hermano.

-No importa. Estáis todos. Parece que vamos a estar aquí un rato esta noche… si nada ocurre al final – le quitó un poco de importancia a la situación pero algo continuaba persistiendo en él igual. De acuerdo con Dumbledore, Snape había sido firme en que Voldemort no era probable que se echara atrás, y por mucho que odiase estar de acuerdo con lo que Snape dijese, él tenía la misma sensación.   
  
-Ahora no sé si esto vaya a salir, pero quiero que estéis alerta y con los pies sobre la tierra. No seáis descuidados y permaneced juntos – les indicó.

Los seis aurores resistieron pacientemente la lección de su tío con respeto, pero eso no les evitó intercambiar miradas mientras continuaba.

-Dumbledore ha enviado a dos más y estarán aquí en cualquier momento. Quiero que todos cooperéis al completo, no importa cuáles puedan ser vuestros sentimientos personales – les observó con su resplandecientes ojos azules mientras los otros balancearon los ojos un poco enfervorizadamente.  


Los aurores sabían a lo que se refería. Él ya les había informado que Dumbledore enviaría a Snape. A todos les desagradaba la idea de pasar la noche junto a un antiguo mortífago, pero aún así parecía que iba a ser un mal necesario.

  
  
Tan sólo quedaba un pequeño rastro de la luz del día cuando Lorien y Snape llegaron a la colina detrás de CEA. Lorien pudo ver que había una mujer con la túnica de auror al lado del hombre mayor y de que les estaban esperando. Se encontró a sí misma un poco sobresaltada por la apariencia de batalla del auror e intentó no mirar a su ojo loco que aparentemente miraba en su dirección al ella acercarse. Miró a Snape para que se encargase de las presentaciones.

-Snape – gruñó Moody.  


-Moody – la voz de Snape era fría. Señaló a la mujer a su lado -. Ella es Lorien Desjardins. Lorien… Alastro Moody.

___Ojoloco_ señaló a la mujer a su lado.

-Ella es Kaneene Moody. Kaneene... Severus Snape – la mujer asintió -. Ya nos conocemos.

  
Snape habló después con desdén en su voz.

-¿Asumo que debe haber traído… otros?

Sabía que Moody había traído a más de un auror como respaldo.

-¿Qué diablos crees, Snape? Están supervisando el lugar y volverán pronto.  


Lorien estaba desconcertada por la tensión intercambiada entre los dos hombres. Sus ojos fueron hacia la mujer alta y advirtió la hostil expresión en sus ojos verdes cuando la auror vio al mago vestido de negro junto a ella. Sus propios ojos se entrecerraron levemente al sentirse enojada ante el hecho de que aquella mujer le estaba juzgando. La mirada de Kaneene se volvió para encontrarse con la suya y las dos mujeres se contemplaron la una a la otra fríamente por un momento.

Sólo unos minutos antes el resto de los hombres de Moody volvieron a la cima de la colina para informar. 

-¿Algo? – preguntó _Ojoloco_.

Un joven mago con el cabello castaño oscuro dio un paso hacia delante. Lorien se dio cuenta al instante de que era parecido a Kaneene.

-Nada – informó Keath Moody -. Ningún rastro de nada.

El viejo Moody se volvió hacia Snape otra vez.

-Nada, pero aún es pronto ¿no opinas igual?

-Sí. Tendremos que esperar – dijo Snape.

__ _Ojoloco_ Moody asintió y se volvió hacia los otros.

-Quiero que os separéis en parejas. Volved a informar cada media hora o así. Estad atentos esta noche. ¡Quiero vigilancia constante!

Kaneene Moddy fue con su hermano menor cuando los demás se emparejaron, y Lorien se quedó con Snape y el viejo auror.   
  


  
  
  
Snape se escapó por un corto tiempo a hacer una pequeña exploración él mismo y Lorien se quedó con Alastor Moody. Él se volvió hacia ella para hablarle.

-Así que eres la afortunada que Dumbledore decidió enviar. ¿De qué das clases? – preguntó bruscamente.

Lorien podía imaginarse cuál había sido su primera impresión de ella al ir vestida de negro y llegar con el antiguo mortífago. No le importó.

-Soy la actual enfermera de Hogwarts. El profesor Dumbledore pensó que sería sabio enviarme a mí en caso de que algo ocurriera – respondió cortésmente.

Moody asintió.

-Puede... si él está en lo cierto – señaló por donde Snape se había ido.   


-¿Tiene alguna razón para pensar lo contrario? – preguntó ella.

-No. Pero lo sabremos muy pronto.  
  
  
  
  
  
Keath y Kaneene Moddy habían encontrado un lugar aventajado desde donde podían ver muy bien el CEA.

-¿Así que ése era Snape? – preguntó el auror a su hermana.

-Sí. Un tío amigable ¿verdad? – dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

-¿Quién es la bruja? – preguntó Keath.

-Lorien Desjardins – respondió ella.

-¿Crees que ella también fue una mortífago? – Keath había visto a la bruja de negro pegada muy de cerca a Snape.

-Uh! No – Kaneene se rió -. Parece muy nerviosa. Espero que permanezca en su sitio si algo pasa. Ya tenemos suficiente por lo que preocuparnos sin tener una bruja histérica en medio.  


-Dime – respondió su hermano -. ¿Qué crees, hermana? ¿Vamos a tener un poco de acción esta noche?

-No lo sé, Keath. Aunque será mejor que estemos preparado – tocó su varita enfundada en su cinturón.  
  
  
  
  
  
El tiempo pasaba muy lentamente mientras el grupo esperaba. El sol se había puesto y la luna menguante suministraba una justa cantidad de iluminación sobre la tierra. Snape paseaba al lado de Lorien por la colina con Moody.

Algo lo comía por dentro. Sabía que algo iba a pasar. Sabía por experiencia que los mortífagos probablemente organizarían un escándalo, ¿pero cuándo y cómo atacarían?

Lorien se dirigió hacia donde Severus estaba preocupado y puso una mano sobre su brazo.

-Vas a cansarte tú solo antes de que nada pase con todo ese paseo.

-Algo no va bien, Lorien. Lo sé – dijo.

-Quizás decidieron que no era una buena idea si no era un ataque sorpresa – sugirió Lorien.

-No. Va a pasar. LO SÉ – sonó firme.  
  
-Te creo, Severus – dijo ella.

Él continuó.

-El problema es cómo y cuando – miró por encima de la bruja a la luna ascendiendo a lo lejos en el cielo de la noche. Acababan de despejarse las agujas de la silueta del Ministerio en la distancia.

La persistente sensación que Snape había experimentado desapareció al instante, reemplazado por una urgente sensación de alarma.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido? – gruñó Snape.

-Severus ¿qué pasa? – Lorien estaba alarmada también ante la expresión de Snape.

-No es el CUANDO, sino el DONDE – señaló hacia el Ministerio -. ¡Quédate aquí! – corría colina abajo antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar.

-¿A dónde vas? – gritó ella tras él.

-¡Díselo a Moody… el Ministerio! – gritó él.

Lorien corrió hacia _Ojoloco_ Moody.

-¿Qué ocurre? – supo que algo había pasado.

-Severus cree que atacarán el Ministerio – jadeó -. Ha ido hacia allí.  
  
El ojo bueno de Moody se abrió mientras el otro daba vueltas alrededor de su eje sobre ella también.

-Estaré en... – se giró hacia Keath y Kaneene que subían para informarle -. ¡Reunid a los demás y volved aquí rápidamente! – les ladró.

Ellos se apresuraron a cumplirlo sin preguntar ante el tono de su voz.

Moody se volvió de nuevo hacia Lorien.

-Que Merlín nos ayude si él está en lo cierto.  
  
  
  
  
  


Snape había descendido la colina y estaba ahora corriendo hacia la siguiente para ver mejor el edificio del Ministerio. No podía creerse que no hubiera pensado más antes en ello. Cuando llegó a la cima de la colina se agachó para contemplar el lugar ante él. Al principio no vio nada por el ocasional movimiento de los árboles que rodeaban el espacio alrededor del edificio, pero no tardó mucho en poder distinguir las figuras encapuchadas yendo de sombra en sombra en el perímetro.

Recorrió el camino que había seguido.

-¡Maldición! Lo sabía.

Se reunió con los siete aurores y Lorien en la falda de la colina.

-¿Bien? – preguntó Ojoloco impacientemente.   
  
Snape estaba sin aliento cuando respondió:

-Mortífagos... en el perímetro... del bosque.

-¿Estás seguro? – preguntó el viejo mago.

Una enorme explosión meció la tierra que pisaban e iluminó el cielo tras la cercana colina. Todo el mundo del pequeño grupo se agachó como reflejo, y Snape habló mientras cogía rápidamente su varita.

-Bastante – fue todo lo que dijo.   
  
  


  
**Notas de la autora:**

Y no vayáis a pensar que nuestros dos queridos Gryffindors no están invitados a la fiesta...  
  



	28. El Ministerio

** Notas de la autora**: Me figuro que en los edificios del Ministerio de Magia no puedes aparecerte directamente dentro o fuera por razones de seguridad. La aparición está permitida en los alrededores y en el tejado en caso de... emergencia.  
  


  
**Capítulo 27:**

El Ministerio  
  


  
  
En las habitaciones de Lupin, Sirius y Remus estaban también preparándose ante la posibilidad de que se les necesitase esa noche.

-En verdad no creo que se una buena idea que vayas – le estaba diciendo Remus desde la habitación de al lado -. Habrá aurores en todas partes. Si alguno te ve...

-Deja de preocuparte. No crees que sea buena idea que vaya nadie – dijo Sirius cambiando sus ropas por unas negras.

Lupin volvió a la sala de estar vestido completamente de negro tambié.

-Me gustaría que nadie tuviera que ir, Canuto.

Los dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro.

-Ey, Lunático, te ves bien en negro – sonrió Sirius.

-Tú tampoco te ves mal – respondió Remus.

-Ey, a lo mejor Snape tuvo una buena idea – se burló Black.

  
Lupin frunció el cejo ante el sujeto de mosqueo.

-Ops… Lo siento – dijo Sirius disculpándose.

Fueron a reunirse con el director.

  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore estaba de pie mirando por la ventana la casi luna llena que se alzaba en el cielo de la noche. No había tenido noticias todavía y eso le estaba poniendo nervioso. Tenía la sensación de que algo iba mal, que después de todo Severus podría haber estado en lo cierto. Se giró cuando llamaban a la puerta.  


Lupin y Black entraron en su despacho.

-Estoy preocupado, caballeros. No he tenido noticias todavía, pero tengo una mala sensación sobre esto – dijo Dumbledore -. Creo que deberíais ir los dos ahora.

Ambos asintieron, advirtiendo lo sombrío que estaba el director y se volvieron para marcharse.   


Dumbledore habló de nuevo antes de que se fueran.

-Tened cuidado y ¿Sirius? 

Black miró al director.

-Puede que esto te venga bien.

Black atrapó la varita que Dumbledore le lanzó y sonrió.

-Gracias.

Dumbledore habló solemnemente:

-Buena suerte, y por favor, tened cuidado.  
  
  
  
  
  
Los dos hombres se aparecieron cerca de la colina que daba al CEA, y el segundo se transformó inmediatamente en un enorme perro negro. No había nadie cuando subieron a la cima, pero fueron los entusiastas ojos del perro los que avistaron al grupo en el pie de la colina. Soltó un pequeño ladrido.

Remus miró en la dirección el que el perro estaba mirando y vio el mismo movimiento. Alguien vestido de negro (probablemente Snape) corría hacia el grupo de magos de túnica azul en el pie de la colina (probablemente los aurores y Moody).

-Vamos. Creo que ése es nuestro grupo – le dijo a su compañero canino.

Tan sólo dieron un para de pasos cuando el cielo se encendió por una explosión en la colina de al lado. Lupin y el perro negro saltaron y entonces bajaron corriendo la colina hacia el grupo que había al pie.

-¿Por qué Snape tenía que estar en lo cierto? – protestó Remus.  
  
  
  
  


Fue una suerte que Lorien le viera venir antes que el resto del grupo lo hiciera y dijera algo sobre su aproximación. Al hacerlo siete tensos aurores llevaron sus varitas hacia el hombre y el perro que corrían hacia ellos. Lorien hizo una rápida presentación de Lupin (y de Snuffles).

Kaneene se volteó para mirar a su tío.

-¿Vamos ahora o esperamos a los aurores que están en el CEA? – las voces de gente gritando y varias explosiones pequeñas podían oírse ahora de fondo.  
  
-Será mejor que vayamos ahora, muchacha – puso una mano sobre su hombro -. Mantened la cabeza agachada. Todos – le dijo al grupo entero de aurores y se volvieron lanzándose hacia la colina uno a uno, corriendo de sombra en sombra.

Moody se quedó con la bruja, el hombre lobo, el perro y el mortífago.

-Tenías razón – le dijo al mago de cabello negro sacando su varita.

Lupin esperó a que el hombre se regodeara.

-Es una desgracia que la tuviera – dijo Snape sacando también la suya.

Moody asintió y siguió el grupo de aurores jóvenes.   
  
-Venid conmigo – le ordenó Snape al resto del grupo, siguiendo la dirección opuesta a la de Moody.

Los tres se miraron con más que un poco de confusión, y entonces siguieron a Snape alrededor de la colina rápidamente.  
  
  
  
  


Por el norte el edificio estaba en llamas. La gente gritaba y corría y muchos más gritos pudieron oírse cuando los magos y brujas que huían del Ministerio vieron a los mortifagos emerger del bosque.

Snape echó un vistazo a la situación e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el sur del edificio con los demás detrás. Se dio cuenta mientras corría que sentía una pequeña sensación de satisfacción de ser capaz de declarar ahora una guerra vierta a sus antiguos camaradas. No más espiar ni ir a hurtadillas.

Se detuvo en los árboles del sur para estudiar la situación y Lorien y Remus se detuvieron a su lado con el perro negro, que inmediatamente se transformó.  
  
-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Snape? – preguntó Sirius en un enojado susurro -. Todo el mundo está corriendo y gritando por ALLÍ – señaló hacia el otro lado del edificio.

Snape lo inspeccionó y saltó ante el otro hombre de cabello negro:

-Precisamente, Black.

-¿Entonces estamos huyendo? – preguntó Sirius sarcásticamente.  
  
Snape miró furiosamente a Black y entonces le dijo a Lupin:

-Deberías haberle puesto un bozal a éste antes de venir – sus ojos fueron de nuevo hacia el edificio -. Allí – señaló.

Los tres ahora vieron una media docena de mortífagos moviéndose sigilosamente hacia la entrada del sur.   


-Eso – le dijo Snape a Black engreídamente mientras señalaba el caos en el lejano edificio -, es una distracción. Ahí – dijo apuntando hacia la entrada del sur donde habían visto a los mortífagos – es donde las cosas van a ponerse un poco pegajosas.

Black no iba a echarse atrás y le devolvió la broma al irritable Slytherin:

-Bien, así la fiesta a la que nos has invitados no será aburrida.

-¿Por qué la distracción? – preguntó Lorien -. ¿Por qué no tratar de destruir más el edificio?  
  
-Ése no es su objetivo – respondió Snape.

-¿Entonces cuál es? – preguntó ella suavemente.

Snape señaló a los despachos en la planta de arriba y Remus fue el primero el darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando.

-¡Fudge! – susurró.

-Eso creo – dijo Snape.  
  
  
  
  
Cornelius Fudge estaba en su despacho trabajando hasta tarde, lo que no era raro para el cabeza del Ministerio. Estaba inclinado sobre su escritorio, pluma en mano trabajando en una pila de documentos que necesitaban su firma.   
  
Mientras trabajaba, sus ojos fueron hacia la última petición urgente de Albus Dumbledore de evacuar el CEA. Estaba exasperándose de tratar con el director de Hogwarts. Siempre había intentado acomodarse a las raras peticiones del viejo mago en el pasado, pero ésta era demasiado. Aún desde el desafortunado final del Torneo de los Tres Magos, había estado en la noción de que Quién-no-debía-nombrarse había vuelto y estaba aumentando su poder otra vez secretamente.

-Ridículo – se dijo a sí mismo garabateando su nombre en otro documento. Ignoró la solicitud otra vez, que probablemente sería la mejor cosa que había hecho en largo tiempo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Las cosas en el norte del Ministerio de Magia eran un caos total. El fuego arrasaba varios puntos y la histeria reinaba entre los trabajadores del Ministerio que escapaban del edificio. Las cosas se pusieron peor cuando estuvieron fuera y se encontraron a los mortífagos vagando por alrededor del edificio inmediatamente, creando más destrucción y hechizando a la gente mientras corrían gritando.  
  
El caos se intensificó aún más cuando los guardias del Ministerio llegaron para mantener al enemigo a raya. Un momento más tarde los siete aurores del clan Moody llegaron y se lanzaron al combate. Luces escalofriantes parpadearon a través de la caótica escena por todo el lugar mientras hechizos, maldiciones y contrahechizos volaban alrededor.  


Keath y Kanneene permanecieron codo con codo cubriéndose el uno al otro en medio de la locura.

-¡Supongo que estás viendo algo de acción después de todo, Keath! – le gritó Kaneene a su hermano menor por encima del ruido. Disparó un brutal hechizo a un grupo de mortífagos próximo y uno de ellos cayó al suelo.

-¡Bien! Pero lo que ahora querría saber es dónde diablos está el grupo de respaldo de Hogwarts - Keath eludió el hechizo que voló en su dirección.

Están tramando algo – respondió su hermana -. Les ví dirigirse hacia el sur con Snape. ¡Tenemos que ir para allá en cuanto podamos salir de aquí!

Sólo tuvo que esperar un minuto hasta que los aurores que había en el CEA llegaron, y no mucho después, un largo puñado de profesores de la escuela que afortunadamente no habían sido evacuados. Vio la oportunidad de escaparse de la pelea cuando las nuevas llegadas se lanzaron hacia la batalla.

Keath y Kaneene corrieron hacia la entrada sur del Ministerio.  
  
  
  
  
  
El grupo vestido de negro de Hogwarts estaban en el vestíbulo de la entrada del sur y no encontraron rastro de los mortífagos que habían entrado hacia un momento.

-Deben haber subido – comentó Lupin.

Snape asintió.

-Tendremos que separarnos – señaló hacia las largas escaleras al este y al oeste del vestíbulo -. El despacho de Fudge está en la décima planta, al final del edificio. Las dos escaleras se encuentran de nuevo arriba.

Sirius lo miró suspicazmente.

-¿Podemos saber cómo sabes todo eso de la distribución del edificio?

-No – Snape le dirigió una peligrosa mirada -. Ahora vayamos. Fudge está en un gran peligro si sigue en su despacho – Snape dio una palmada en el brazo de Lorien, indicando que ella debía ir con él por la escalera del oeste.

Lorien miró a Remus y Sirius, les dijo que tuvieran cuidado y corrió siguiendo a Snape por las escaleras.

Lupin y Black subieron las escaleras del este.  
  
  
  
  


Unos momentos más tarde Keath y Kaneene entraban en el vestíbulo. No había rastro de los cuatro que acababan de entrar.

-¿Nos separamos? – preguntó Keath a su hermana. Ella miró hacia las dos escaleras y asintió.

-Tú ves por allí – le señaló el lado derecho de la habitación y entonces subió por las escaleras del este.  
  
  
  
  
  
En la planta de arriba del Ministerio, Cornelius Fudge estaba debajo de su escritorio. Cuando las explosiones comenzaron se agachó para cubrirse y ahora estaba sentado debatiendo sobre el mejor modo de actuar. Los guardias del Ministerio estarían allí en cualquier momento para escoltarle hacia el tejado, donde podría desaparecer con seguridad. Decidió que les esperaría. Una de las primeras cosas que quería hacer cuando estuviera fuera de allí era disculparse con Albus Dumbledore por no haberle escuchado.   
  
  
  
  
  
Snape subió sigilosamente las escaleras con Lorien varios pasos detrás. Estaban a punto de doblar la esquina hacia el siguiente tramo de escaleras cuando alzó su mano haciendo una señal para que se detuviese. Suaves voces podían oírse a corta distancia por encima de ellos. Subieron un poco más y entonces pudieron confirmar que dos hombres estaban hablando en voz bajo no muy lejos delante de ellos. Snape escuchó por un momento y reconoció ambas voces como familiares.

Snape bajó hacia Lorien y la atrajo hacia él para susurrarle en voz muy baja:

-Esto puedo ponerse feo. Conozco a dos de ellos.

-¿Quiénes? – susurró ella.

-Fincastle – dijo y vio los ojos de ella expandirse – y Malfoy.

-¿El padre de Draco? – preguntó Lorien.

Snape asintió.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? – la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-No te dejaré ir solo – dijo ella, esperando sonar más valiente de lo que se sentía.

-De acuerdo. Mantente cerca. Creo que no tengo que advertirte que tengas cuidado – respondió Snape.   
  
Lorien súbitamente agarró un puñado del frente de su túnica y lo sostuvo donde estaba mientras lo besaba profundamente, pero sólo por un breve momento.

Snape la miró, sorprendido.

-Para la suerte – le explicó ella.

-Ya veo – le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y empezaron a subir las escaleras.  
  
  
  
  
  
Remus y Lupin sabían mientras subían las escaleras que estaban justo detrás de un puñado de mortífagos. No estaban seguros exactamente de cuántos, siguieron el camino sigilosamente hacia donde habían oído los murmullos cuando se hizo aparente que alguien estaba bajando las escaleras.

Desafortunadamente, en el momento en que escucharon que alguien bajaba también advirtieron que alguien subían las escaleras rápidamente detrás de ellos. Los dos hombres sacaron sus varitas y se prepararon.  


En el mismo instante en que el encapuchado y enmascarado mortífago aparecía cara a cara con Sirius, Remus y Kaneene estuvieron apunto de hacerse volar el uno al otro en el escalón cuando se dieron cuenta en el último segundo que eran del mismo equipo.  


Sirius reaccionó más rápidamente que la enmascarada figura y saltó hacia delante, tirando de la capucha hacia abajo. Un instante después golpeó al hombre con un brutal hechizo al mismo tiempo que el auror. La figura enmascarada se golpeó contra el suelo con fuerza y permaneció tumbado.

-¿Estáis bien, chicos? – preguntó Kaneene al acercarse al hombre inconsciente.

-Sí – Remus ahora la observó cautelosamente cuando ella dio los miró a ambos. Temía que reconociese a su compañero, pero si la veterana auror sintió algún grado de sorpresa al encontrar al mago del cabello negro en lugar del perro de pelo negro, no lo demostró. 

-Buen trabajo – continuó ella, diciéndoselo a Black y arrodillándose para sacar la máscara del mortífago inmovilizado. Era Nott -. Toma, ponle esto.

Le alcanzó unas esposas mágicas.

-Va a pudrirse en Azkaban por un largo tiempo.

Black se metió la varita en el cinturón y se acercó para coger las esposas. Nunca vio a nadie moverse tan rápido como Kaneene cuando ella deslizó su muñeca y las esposas dentro del brazo de Sirius y el suyo. Su varita le apuntaba.

-Pero supongo que tú ya lo sabes, Sirius Black – gruñó la auror.  


-¡Estás cometiendo un error! – le gritó Remus a la mujer.

-¿En serio? Bueno, déjame decirte que vas a encontrarte en problemas también cuando esto acabe, amigo mío, por ayudar a un proscrito – respondió ella ácidamente.

-Honestamente, estabamos intentando ayudar – insistió Black.

-¿Cómo, ayudando a secuestrar a Fudge? Eso es lo que tramábais ¿verdad? Apostaría a que Snape y la bruja que va con él también – le espetó Kaneene a Sirius.  
  
Remus estuvo horrorizado al principio, pero entonces pudo comprender cómo la auror había llegado a tal conclusión.

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo – apuntó -. El resto de los mortífagos se dirigen hacia el despacho de Fudge.

Kaneene Moody ahora estaba en un dilema. Sabía que Lupin tenía razón, pero no sabía si confiaba en él. Quería entregar a Black, pero no quería dejar a Fudge vulnerable. Ellos tendrían que ir con ella hasta el último piso. Kaneene agarró la varita del cinturón de Black y se la metió en su propia túnica.

-Bien. Vayamos. Pero un sólo movimiento de tu parte Lupin y no vacilaré en acogerme el privilegio auror para ejecutarle en ese momento – declaró firmemente.  
  
Remus asintió y los tres comenzaron de nuevo a subir incómodamente las escaleras. 

  
  
  
  
En la escalera del este, Severus y Lorien estaban justo varios escalones detrás de Lucius Malfoy preparándose para actuar cuando escucharon pasos que subían corriendo las escaleras tras ellos. Desafortunadamente, también Malfoy se dio cuenta.

Lorien se volvió para mirar abajo y le hizo un gesto a la figura que doblaba la esquina como si fuera a empujarle. Keath Moody habría sido golpeado por un poderoso hechizo si no fuera por el hecho de que en el mismo instante Malfoy les disparó una ráfaga a ella y a Snape con su varita. Los perdió al haber apuntado precipitadamente antes de dar marcha atrás en la escalera, pero le dio a un gran trozo de pared justo sobre ellos. Severus apretó a Lorien contra la pared cuando ella lanzó el conjuro para protegerse de los trozos de piedra que volaron.

Cuando el polvo desapareció, Snape se separó de Lorien y miró hacia el auror de ojos como platos que había más abajo.

  
-Gracias – le dijo Lorien a Severus. Ella se volvió hacia el hombre -. Perdona por esto.

-No hay problema. ¿Cuántos? – señaló hacia las escaleras.

-Dos por este lado. Vamos. Tenemos que ir a por Fudge antes de que ellos lo hagan.

Snape reanudó rápidamente el camino escaleras arriba con la bruja Nemorosi y el auror pisándole los talones. 


	29. La escalera del este

Capítulo 28: 

** La escalera del este**  
  
  
  


  
Ian Fincastle finalmente había llegado al décimo piso y estaba sistemáticamente escrutando las habitación buscando a Cornelius Fudge. Abría la puerta de habitación tras habitación, progresivamente poniéndose más agitado al no encontrar a nadie. Estaba esperando que los otros hubieran tenido mejor suerte en la parte este cuando escuchó una explosión por donde había venido.

Se volvió y continuó buscando en el resto de las habitaciones, dejando a Malfoy valerse por sí mismo.

  
  
  
  
  
El trío de mortífagos llegó al final de la escalera del este y estudiaron el vestíbulo. Estaba vacío. La figura baja enmascarada le habló a los dos hombres gigantones delante de él.

-Separaos y daos prisa. Mirad en esas habitaciones.

Crabbe y Goyle fueron hacia los despachos que Pettigrew les indicó y el hombre bajito se volvió hacia la habitación al otro lado del vestíbulo.

  
  
  
  
  
Ninguno de los guardas del ministerio había aparecido aún, y Fudge había decidido que había tenido bastante y que se marchaba de allí. Se sacó a sí mismo de debajo del escritorio cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió súbitamente. Levantó la vista. Un mortífago se detuvo en el rellano y su boca no pudo abrirse más de lo que lo hizo.

-Buenas tardes, ministro – Pettigrew sonrió bajo su máscara cerrando la puerta tras de él.

  
  


  
  
Sirius, Remus y Kaneene llegaron al último tramo de escaleras y no encontraron a nadie allí. Alarmada, Kaneene acortó el paso dirigiéndose hacia el vestíbulo abierto, arrastrando a Sirius con ella.

-Sabes, esto no es necesario – señaló las esposas.

Ella le miró.

-No, en serio. Lo has entendido mal – Sirius parecía un poco desesperado -. Díselo, Remus.

Remus se encogió de hombros y alzó las manos.

-Se lo he dicho.  


-¿Qué tan estúpida te crees que soy? – dijo ella, mirando de reojo al hombre alto a su lado.

-Estúpida no, sólo mal informada – le sugirió.

-¿Mal informada? – se rió y miró a Remus -. Mira en esas habitaciones y recuerda, nada gracioso.   
  
Lupin balanceó sus ojos y fue hacia los despachos.

-Ven conmigo – le dijo Kaneene a Black dirigiéndose al otro lado del vestíbulo.

-¿Tengo elección? – preguntó Black yendo con ella.

Kaneene abrió la puerta rápidamente con su varita apuntando hacia la habitación y ambos se sorprendieron al encontrar a un mortífago girándose para encararse a ellos en el otro lado del cuarto.  
  
  
  
  
  


La boca de Fudge se había abierto ante la visión del mortífago. Sabía que estaba en un gran problema y vio que sus manos estaban temblando. Justo en el momento en que creía que las cosas no podía ponerse peor la puerta se abrió de nuevo y apareció Sirius Black, el feroz asesino que tenía fama de ser la mano derecha de Voldemort. El cerebro de Fudge no pudo a penas aguantar lo que estaba ahora viendo y el abrumado ministro de Magia se desmayó.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pettigrew se dio la vuelta cuando la puerta se abrió detrás de él y sus ojos se pusieron como platos tras la máscara que llevaba ante la visión del hombre de cabello negro con el auror. Nada podría haberlo sorprendido más.

La máscara no engañaba a Sirius. Le costó medio segundo reconocer los ojos del hombre bajo delante de él y sintió la rabia resurgir en su interior.

-¡TÚ! – gritó.

El hombre súbitamente desapareció y una aterrorizada rata corrió entre las piernas de Black y recorrió el vestíbulo, bramando cuando tiró de Kaneene.

-¡COLAGUSANO! ERES HOMBRE MUERTO.

La mujer auror casi pierde sus pies cuando el hombre alto al que estaba esposada corrió como si estuviera loco vestíbulo abajo. 

-¡Black! ¡Black, detente! – gritó cuando doblaron una esquina y se golpeó contra la pared. Su varita salió de su puño y cayó estrepitosamente en le suelo. 

Sirius vio a la rata deslizarse a través de un espacio debajo de otra puerta y la abrió de golpe desplomándose en suelo.

-BLACK, QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS… - Kaneene cayó el suelo al lado de Sirius cuando éste cogió a la rata por la cola con su mano libre. Súbitamente encontró su propia mano siendo empujada dentro de su túnica con la de Black que buscaba a tientas la varita que ella había metido allí y la sacó.

Black pronunció las palabras y golpeó a la rata con la varita más fuerte de lo que era necesario, y ahora Kaneene se encontró en el suelo con dos hombres. Una vez más fue arrastrada hacia delante cuando Black sujetó al pequeño hombre en el suelo, rasgando la máscara que el mortífago llevaba.

-¡TÚ, ESCORIA! ¡MENTIROSA Y SUCIA ESCORIA! – las palabras de Black eran dichas mientras su puño conectaba repetidamente con la cara de Pettigrew.

-DETENTE – gritó Kaneene.

Black continuó aporreando al hombre en el suelo.

-Sirius, basta – dijo la mujer suavemente y él se vio a sí mismo parando para mirarla. Se dio cuenta que por la manera en que ella lo miraba lo sabía. Siendo una auror veterana sabía quién era Pettigrew y las implicaciones que tenía su aparente supervivencia para Sirius Black. Ella supo en ese momento que él era inocente.

  
  
  
  
  


Remus atravesó cautelosamente la puerta del despacho, y vio que la habitación delante de él estaba vacía. También vio rápidamente que la habitación contigua no lo estaba cuando los dos mortifagos gigantones se volvieron para mirarle. Crabbe y Goyle se sonrieron el uno al otro malévolamente y se dirigieron hacia Remus.

"Aquí vamos", pensó Remus para sí mismo, retrocediendo un paso hacia donde tenía más espacio en el centro de la habitación y se preparó cuando los dos hombres se aproximaron. Representaban un cuadro formidable, y Remus intentó asegurarse a sí mismo de que era algo de lo que podía hacerse cargo.

Crabbe atacó con el primer hechizo y Lupin lo evadió limpiamente, volviéndose con un poderoso encantamiento que habría hecho caer a muchos magos.

-¡Perplejo!

El gigantón de Crabbe parecía un poco aturdido, de pie agitando su cabeza y parpadeando estúpidamente.

Goyle le envió una ráfaga con su varita y Remus tuvo que saltar hacia un escritorio cercano para evitar que le diera. Se golpeó contra el suelo y surgió de detrás del escritorio lo suficiente rápido para golpear a Goyle con uno de sus hechizos. Ahora Goyle quedó atrapado en completa oscuridad después de que Remus pronunciara el hechizo de oscuridad perpetua sobre él y Goyle empezó a dar vueltas llevándose una mano a los ojos.

  
Remus tuvo que moverse rápidamente otra vez cuando Crabbe se recuperó e hizo explotar el escritorio en el que él estaba refugiado en grandes trozos. Remus salió disparado buscando de nuevo refugio tras otro escritorio más lejano, y Crabble se encontró a sí mismo luchando con un enorme enjambre de abejas muy enfadadas.

El ciego Goyle se había convertido ahora en un peligro para ambos ya que lanzaba hechizos al azar por toda la habitación. Remus vio una abertura mientras Crabbe aplastaba abejas y golpeó a Goyle desde donde estaba con el encantamiento de desarme.

-¡Expelliarmus!

Goyle salió arrojado contra la pared ciegamente cuando la varita voló fuera de su mano y Remus la atrapó hábilmente.

Lupin advirtió que Crabble ya no estaba preocupado con las abejas cuando vio a su compañero golpeándose contra la pared, y tuvo que reaccionar rápidamente para evitar lo peor del encantamiento que el bruto había lanzado. Al hacerlo, una fracción del hechizo le rozó en el hombro y se dio la vuelta aterrizando fuertemente sobre el suelo.

-Ahora me estás enfadando – espetó al gigantón mortífago, plenamente consciente del dolor de su hombro y espalda. Rápidamente apuntó con su varita y preparó el siguiente hechizo -: ¡Pugnus! – gritó y dos grandes puños de sombra se materializaron en el aire frente a Crabbe. 

Remus se levantó de un salto cuando las dos manos empezaron a hacer sangrar el rostro grande del hombro y se volvió hacia la batida forma de Goyle en el suelo. Calmadamente le hizo atar todo el cuerpo y regresó hacia Crabbe.

El hombre ahora daba vueltas, luchando ineficazmente con las abejas y los puños que le asaltaban. Lupin se acercó para quedarse directamente delante de él cuando éste estaba en el borde del colapso y le dio el golpe final en la cara con su propio puño. Crabbe se derrumbó en el suelo mientras que Remus sacudía su adolorida mano.

-Maldita sea. Eso duele – le dio una patada al inconsciente bruto en buena medida y lo hechizó con todo el cuerpo atado también.

Remus observó a los dos grandes hombres que yacían en un montón en el suelo. No irían a ningún lado. Pasó por encima de ellos y atravesó la habitación, dudando en la puerta y volviéndose para hablar a los dos mortífagos por encima del hombro.

Remus se rió.

-No enseño Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras para nada ¿sabéis?

Salió al vestíbulo.  
  
  
  


  
Sirius se volvió hacia el hombre que se retorcía en el suelo y luego de nuevo hacia la mujer a su lado.

-Sirius, déjale ir – dijo ella.

Sirius agitó su cabeza tristemente.

-No puedo – dijo y levantó la varita.

Ella tiró de su mano esposada hacia abajo, tirando de la varita.

-Black, escúchame. No puedes hacer esto. Sé lo que sientes pero hay maneras...

-¿Sabes lo que siento? – le dijo enfadado -. ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que siento?

-De acuerdo. Supongo que sólo puedo imaginarlo, pero éste no es el modo – dijo la auror -. Puedes ser un hombre libre, pero si le matas volverás a Azkaban seguro.

-Escúchala, Black – saltó Pettigrew.

-¡Calla! – le rugió al mago.

Miró a los ojos verdes de la auror y la voz fría que habló le sorprendió también a él.

-¿Crees que me importa? Morirá y le habré hecho pagar por lo que hizo. Eso es todo lo que importa.

-No creo que tus amigos quieran verte como un asesino, Black, ¿no? – preguntó Kaneene suavemente, encontrándose su mirada con la de los profundos ojos azules del hombre.

-Ella tiene razón – dijo Pettigrew.

-¡CALLA! – le gritaron ambos.

-Toma el camino correcto, Black. Puedes verle castigado y liberarte a ti mismo, o puedes destrozar vuestras vidas – Kaneene desabrochó las esposas con una palabra y se puso de pie -. Es tu elección.  
  
Black permaneció en el suelo donde estaba por un momento hasta que tomó su decisión. Había estado libre lo suficiente como para recordar lo maravilloso que era, y el pensamiento de volver al lugar le hizo retorcerse. Además, ahora tenía que cuidar de Harry y la auror tenía razón. James y Lily nunca querrían que se convirtiera en un frío y sangriento asesino. Se puso de pie y tiró del pobre desgraciado.   


Peter empezó a agradecérselo.

-¡Oh, gracias! Muchas gracias, señorita. No se puede imaginar lo que me habría hecho si…

PLAS!

  
Kaneene lo hizo caer con un gancho derecho.

Sirius contempló a la mujer auror y dejó ir una amplia sonrisa.

-Ey, ¿eso no es brutalidad innecesaria?

Ella le sonrió maliciosamente.

-Oh, yo diría que era muy necesario ¿no crees?

  
  
  
  
  
Lupin corrió por el vestíbulo. Dobló la esquina y se dirigió hacia donde podía escuchar voces, dudando sólo un momento al recoger la varita que había en el suelo.

Cuando apareció en el rellano de la puerta encontró a Sirius con una varita en la mano y a Kaneene colocando sus esposas en un inmóvil Pettigrew. Parecía desconcertado mientras su mirada iba de Black a Moody a Pettigrew y volvía a Black. Se dio cuenta de lo que la escena delante de él significaba para su mejor amigo.  


-Quedarás en libertad – le dijo suavemente a Sirius.

-En cuanto informe sobre esto – confirmó Kaneene.

Lupin se movió rápidamente y abrazó a su viejo amigo, la auror cogió la varita de Pettigrew y le ató los pies también. 

-Esto lo mantendrá quieto. Ahora si vosotros dos habéis acabado de abrazaros tenemos que irnos. 

Cogió la varita que Lupin le ofrecía y salió por la puerta.

Sirius le sonrió a Remus al liberarlo de su abrazo. Él asintió hacia la puerta.

-Es bastante guay. Para una auror, me refiero.

Lupin observó a Black algo suspicazmente.

-Mira – continuó Sirius, indicando al inconsciente Colagusano -. Un puñetazo y lo ha dejado para el arrastre – sonrió a Remus.  


Lupin puso los ojos en blanco. Moody tendría problemas. El mago delante de él era el único que conocía que podía ser impresionado por una mujer que pudiera dejar fuera a un hombre de un solo golpe.

-Vamos, Canuto – le llamó yendo hacia la puerta.

Corrieron tras la auror.

  
  
  


Fudge acababa de levantar la cabeza del suelo donde había caído y empezó a mirar a alrededor de la habitación vacía. No sabía lo que había pasado ni le importaba. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que salir de allí. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando una mujer entró.

-¡Oh, gracias a Merlín! – no habría podido estar más feliz de ver a la auror en el umbral de la puerta. Incluso estaba contento de ver a Remus Lupin cuando el profesor de Hogwarts entró después. Se asustó cuando Sirius Black avanzó detrás de ellos.

-¡Oh, no, no, no! – Fudge le señaló y se alejó de espaldas la hombre con la boca abierta.

Black se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared indiferentemente.

-Señorita Moody, ¿puede usted por favor asegurar al buen ministro que no estoy aquí sólo para salvar su patético trasero?

Ella asintió y cruzó la habitación para hablar con el tembloroso hombre, sentándose en su escritorio mientras hablaba.

  
Lupin miró a Black.

-¿Patético trasero? – dijo moviendo los labios.

Black se encogió de hombros, sin preocuparse de la elección de palabras. El ministro estaba al principio de su lista de gente que le debía una disculpa.  
  
  
  
  
  


Fudge conocía el tío de la auror y la conocía a ella también. También sabía que ella era tan lista y fidedigna como eran los auror, pero le llevó varios minutos estar al caso ante la magnitud de lo que ella le estaba contando.

Lentamente fue comprendiendo y empezó a asentir solemnemente.

-Entiendo. Hemos cometido un grave error. Enviaré una completa disculpa a primera hora de la mañana. Debemos irnos – hizo como si fuera a levantarse.

Moody puso una mano sobre su brazo cuando intentó levantarse de la silla.

-Ahora – dijo suavemente.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Fudge, sin estar seguro de haberla oído bien.

Kaneene le entregó la pluma de su escritorio.

-Escríbala ahora – le ordenó con los dientes apretados.

-Querida mía, te aseguro que…  
  
-Ya ha oído a la señorita – Lupin se inclinó sobre el escritorio observando con ojos resplandecientes al hombre de la silla.

Fudge miró a uno y a otro y con reticencia se rindió. Levantó la pluma y pasó varios minutos escribiendo las palabras que harían de Sirius Black un hombre libre y lo firmó con un rosetón. Se lo entregó a Kaneene e intentó volver a levantarse sin éxito.

-Envíelo – le ordenó ella.

El hombre suspiró, cogió su varita y pronunció el hechizo sobre el documento. En unos minutos habría una copia en cada oficina del Ministerio, en cada buzón auror y también en el CEA al completo.

Kaneene sonrió y le ofreció el documento a Lupin. Él le devolvió la sonrisa al cogerlo y caminó hacia donde estaba Sirius.

-Para ti, cumplidos para la señorita – sonrió y le entregó el pergamino a su mejor amigo, quien lo cogió y lo miró fijamente por un largo rato. Apenas podía creer que el trozo de papel era de verdad. Él era libre.

Nadie en la habitación podía estar más de acuerdo con él.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Notas de la autora:**

Y ahora para los que aún no habéis leído "**Decisiones**", IR A LEERLO. El siguiente capítulo tendrá más sentido si lo hacéis. Es corto, y afortunadamente no muy difícil. 


	30. La escalera del oeste

Capítulo 29: 

** La escalera del oeste**  
  


  
  
Lucius Malfoy subió corriendo el último tramo de escaleras y entró en el vestíbulo del ala oeste del décimo piso. Inmediatamente vio a Fincastle viniendo desde el vestíbulo hacia él.

-¿Has encontrado algo? – preguntó impacientemente.

-No. Tenemos que ir al ala este – respondió Fincastle.

-No hay tiempo, Ian. Tenemos compañía – señaló la escalera detrás de él.  


-¿Guardias? – preguntó Fincastle.

-No. Snape y dos más – dijo desdeñosamente Malfoy.

-¿Snape? ¿Lo dices en serio? – los dos hombres caminaban ahora rápidamente por el vestíbulo.

-Sí. Hay una bruja y un auror con él – informó Malfoy.  
  
-Entonces no ha abandonado. Debe haber sobrevivido por los pelos a nuestro último encuentro – dijo Fincastle con incredulidad.  
  
  
  
  
  
En ese momento, el trío mencionado llegaba al final de las escaleras.

-¡Allí! – Moody señaló a los dos mortífagos a lo lejos del vestíbulo.

Los dos hombres enmascarados corrían cada uno en una dirección diferente hacia la siguiente travesía.

-Maldita sea. Se han separado – maldijo Snape aunque sabía que lo harían.  


-Vosotros id por él, yo iré por éste – dijo el joven Moody y corrió detrás de Lucius Malfoy antes de que Snape pudiera detenerle.

Se volvió hacia Lorien.

-Deberías ir a ver si puedes localizar a Fudge y sal corriendo de aquí si no lo encuentras.  
  
-¿Qué crees que vas a hacer? – preguntó ella.

-Voy a por Fincastle – dijo Snape.

-Severus, déjale ir. No vale la pena – dijo Lorien.

-No. Es necesario que lo detenga, Lorien – Snape era firme.

Lorien intentó razonar con él.

-Es muy peligroso. Debemos marcharnos. Los guardas del ministerio estarán aquí enseguida.

-Se habrá ido para entonces – Snape empezó a caminar en dirección a la que había visto ir a Fincastle.

Lorien se puso delante de él.

-Si vas yo también.

Abrió la boca para protestar de que era muy peligroso y entonces pensó mejor en ello. Finalmente asintió y cautelosamente atravesaron el vestíbulo juntos.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quizás Keath Moody había parecido un poco sobreentusiasta cuando decidió ir tras el primer mortífago, pero el joven auror entendía el riesgo que estaba tomando. Lo que no entendía era tras quién iba exactamente.

Malfoy dobló la esquina pegó su espalda contra la pared, enlenteciendo su respiración para que el auror no pudiera oírle. Preparó su varita cuando el joven se acercó a él.

Moody se deslizó sigilosamente con la espalda pegada a la pared, acercándose despacio a la esquina. Se movió lentamente hasta que estuvo a un pie de donde Malfoy esperaba en la otra esquina. Ambos esperaban ver si cualquiera de los dos podía averiguar el paradero del otro.

El auror tuvo la sensación de que el mortífago hacía como que esperaba. No había escuchado pasos continuos ni golpes de puertas. No sabía dónde estaba exactamente. Se preparó para saltar.

Malfoy sabía que el auror se estaría acercando y lentamente alzó su varita hasta el nivel de su pecho. Intentó lanzar un ataque al mago vestido de azul en el momento en que éste hizo su movimiento.  
  
Moody se tiró al suelo y Malfoy disparó justo por encima del auror cuando éste cayó y se deslizó por el vestíbulo. Un trozo de la pared donde Malfoy había fallado explotó y luego un segundo explotó cerca de su cabeza cuando el auror le devolvió el disparo. El mortífago se arrojó fuera del camino como reflejo y Moody tomó ventaja de la fracción de segundo de retraso para agarrar la pierna del hombre. Tiró de él tan fuerte como pudo y Malfoy se desplomó en el suelo a su lado, su varita resbaló por el vestíbulo.

Moody alzó su varita pero Malfoy fue rápido y se levantó para agarrar el brazo del auror. Una luz roja destelleó cuando el hechizo pasó inofensivamente por el hombro de Malfoy hacia el vestíbulo.

Malfoy agarró la mano de Keath con la varita con sus dos manos intentando girar la varita hacia su dueño. Desesperado al sentir que el mortífago le sobrepasaba en fuerza, Moody dirigió su mano libre hacia la cabeza del hombre. Ésta conectó, sorprendiendo y enfureciendo a Malfoy más, que se lanzó sobre el hombre a su lado en el suelo.

Los dos hombres rodaron una y otra vez por el suelo, luchando por controlar la varita.

Súbitamente, Keath estuvo encima forcejeando para apuntar con la varita a la cabeza de Malfoy. Le faltaba menos de una pulgada para conseguirlo cuando Malfoy dejó ir una mano, pero nunca llegó a completar el hechizo, la mano libre de Malfoy sacó el puñal que llevaba en su cinturón y apuñaló al auror en la espalda. 

El joven auror apenas parecía sorprendido cuando se desplomó y Malfoy lo apartó de él con disgusto.

Lucius Malfoy se quedó de pie ante el hombre moribundo y le arrebató la varita de la mano.

-Patético – gruñó rompiendo la frágil madera por la mitad y tirándola de nuevo al suelo. 

  
Recorrió el vestíbulo y cogió su propia varita del suelo, caminó hacia la puerta al final del vestíbulo y subió las escaleras que conducían al tejado.

Keath Moody yacía en un charco de sangre que se iba ampliando lentamente. Sus últimos pensamientos antes de que todo se oscureciera fueron para su hermana.  
  
  
  
  
  


Lorien pensó que nunca había estado tan nerviosa en su vida mientras abría las puertas buscando en las habitaciones con Severus. Cada vez que abrían la puerta de un cuarto vacío advertía que la tensión dentro de ella crecía más. No habían encontrado a nadie y las habitaciones se estaban acabando.

La siguiente puerta daba a un conjunto de despachos de múltiples habitaciones y Snape propuso que ella debería ir por la izquierda y él por la derecha. Irían en círculo y se encontrarían en la última habitación. Ella asintió silenciosamente y se movió sigilosamente hacia la habitación de la izquierda, parte de ella esperando no encontrarse al hombre, parte de ella esperando que Severus tampoco.

Snape preparó su varita al abrir la puerta de la derecha y dio un salto al escuchar un ruido por encima de su hombro. Aunque se girase sabía que había sido engañado por un hechizo de ruido y continuó de espaldas al otro lado del umbral de la puerta justo cuando fue lanzado el segundo hechizo. Se las arregló para esquivar la ráfaga de fuego que golpeó en el marco de la puerta, pero el impacto le hizo caer al suelo.  
  
Fincastle se acercó rápidamente donde Snape había caído en el suelo, pero no tuvo oportunidad de acabar el hechizo al ser interrumpido por una ráfaga de fuego que la mujer le devolvió desde el otro lado. Copió los movimientos de Snape, apenas estaba claro qué era lo que quedaba de la puerta.

Fincastle se recuperó y levantó una mano, devolviendo rápidamente el fuego a la mujer mientras Snape trepaba para ponerse de pie. Severus estaba horrorizado cuando vio que no había manera de que Lorien pudiera moverse a tiempo, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando la ráfaga la golpeó. Se sintió aliviado al ver que ella levantaba sus manos delante de sí misma y el fuego se desviaba a cada lado. El hechizo de protección era de agua para combatir el fuego.   
  
El mortífago se metió en las habitaciones oscuras detrás de él llamando a Snape con mofa.

-Vaya, Severus, veo que te has puesto de acuerdo con una bruja Nemorosi.

Snape fue cautelosamente tras él des pues de asegurarse de que Lorien le seguía.

-Ríndete, Ian. Te tenemos rodeado y los guardas del Ministerio estarán aquí pronto – gritó en la oscura habitación.

Fincastle se rió desde algún sitio de las profundidades de la habitación próxima. Continuó mofándose del mago vestido de negro.

-¿Rodeado? Si tú lo dices. Sabes, Severus, parecías muy preocupado cuando ataqué antes a tu amiga.

Lorien siguió a Snape, moviéndose cautelosamente hacia la voz del mortífago.

-Creo que te gusta, Severus – dijo la voz otra vez -. Qué lástima. Recuerdas lo que le hice a la última mujer que te gustaba ¿no?

Snape estaba furioso por dentro al recordad lo que le pasó a Ursa, pero era más la insinuante amenaza de las palabras de Fincastle lo que le enfurecían ahora. Luchó para contenerse. Sabía que el mago Nemorosi estaba intentando que hiciera algo precipitado.

-Lo recuerdo, Ian – dijo, más calmado de lo que se sentía. Se detuvo a un lado del umbral de la puerta e hizo una señal a Lorien para que fuera al otro lado, deseando que ella estuviera en cualquier otro lugar menos en aquel cerca de la amenaza que presentaba Fincastle.  
  
Fincastle continuó mientras los dos se posicionaban en el umbral de la puerta.

-Debo decir que tu gusto por las brujas ha mejorado. Es una lástima que no nos llevemos bien, Severus – ronroneó -. Podría tomarla prestada si lo fuéramos.

Snape contuvo su lengua con gran esfuerzo y miró a Lorien quien obviamente había encontrado la idea extremadamete desagradable.

-¿Nada que decir, Severus? ¿Puede que te gustase la idea de que me metiera debajo de sus ropas? – Fincastle intentaba enfadar a Snape -. ¿Puede que te gustase mirar?

-¡Es suficiente, Ian! – Snape estaba furioso, el odio hacia el hombre en la oscuridad ante él se había reavivado otra vez, ardiendo ahora como un encolerizado fuego. Lamentó al instante su reacción que confirmaría que aquella mujer significaba algo para él. Sabía que era un error, pero estaba decidido a que sería el único que cometería esa noche.

-Eso era lo que pensaba – comentó la distanciada voz de un modo divertido.

  
Snape supo entonces que Lorien estaba en peligro, y se movió cuando Fincastle habló de nuevo.

-Qué lástima si algo le pasase a esssssssta.

Una enorme serpiente se lanzó hacia Lorien, pero Severus estuvo preparado esta vez y Lorien cayó derriba al suelo con Snape encima de ella cuando la gran serpiente salió disparada por la puerta.

Snape levantó la vista y vio que Fincastle había desaparecido. Se volvió hacia la mujer en el suelo, más aliviado que ella al ver la expresión perturbada que ahora tenía.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó levantándose. Le ofreció su mano.

-Sí – tomó la mano que él le ofrecía y Snape la ayudó a levantarse -. ¿Sabes que es la segunda vez esta noche que haces eso? – dijo Lorien, poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas.

Sus ojos se encontraron y entonces ella le miró con malicia.

-Vaya, no sabía que te gustase jugar duro, Severus – dijo sugestivamente.  
  
Snape abrió la boca pero no fue capaz de decir nada.

-Oh, por favor – dijo por encima de su hombro al volverse y caminar hacia la puerta -. No me digas que la idea nunca ha cruzado tu mente.

Snape la siguió sacudiendo su cabeza. Fincastle tenía razón. Definitivamente le gustaba ésta.  
  
  
  
  
  


Sólo había un lugar al que la serpiente podía haber ido en la dirección que había tomado.

-Tendremos que ir al tejado – dijo Snape al alcanzar a Lorien que estaba murmurando para sí misma -. Debe haber subido allí – dijo.

-Será mejor que haya desaparecido antes de que llegue allí – gruñó Lorien -. ¡Tomarme prestada, claro!

Fue el turno de Snape de sonreír con malicia caminando al lado de Lorien. Se inclinó de un modo conspiratorio.

-Lo sé ¿te lo imaginas? – Snape pasó delante de ella y habló por encima de su hombro dirigiéndose hacia la puerta -. Como si fuera a dejarle tenerte cuando yo no te he tenido… todavía –llegó a la puerta y Lorien titubeó por un momento al darse cuenta de lo que él acababa de insinuar.  


Ambos se pusieron serios en el instante en que abrieron cautelosamente la puerta del tejado. El aire era frío y cuando se adentraron en la noche el viento atrapó sus túnicas negras y empezó a tirar de ellos repetidamente. No había muchos lugares en los cuales poder esconderse y Lorien vislumbró a Fincastle casi inmediatamente.  
  
-¡Severus! – ya estaba corriendo cuando él vio hacia dónde se dirigía.

Habría ido con ella si no hubiera sido por la voz que escuchó detrás de él, proveniente de la otra entrada. Uno de los pocos sitios en los que alguién podía ocultarse.

-Mi viejo amigo – dijo Malfoy saliendo de las sombras -. ¿Cómo estás, Severus?  
  
Snape se encaró a la nueva amenaza inmediatamente, mirando fijamente a su antigua amigo a los ojos.

-Lucius.

-Todos nos preguntábamos si habrías sobrevivido a la última reunión – dijo sarcásticamente.

-Como ves, Malfoy, nunca he estado mejor – respondió Snape.

-Lástima que no sea para mucho – Malfoy levantó su varita en una postura de duelo.

Snape levantó la suya y los dos mortífagos se movieron en círculo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorien cerró el espacio entre ella y el otro Nemorosi antes de que se diera la vuelta.

Se preparó cuando el mago se giró y se rió al ver que le había perseguido.

-¿Cansada de jugar con Severus ya? – le preguntó dulcemente -. ¿Has decidido finalmente que estarías mejor conmigo?

-No estoy jugando, Fincastle – gruñó Lorien.

-¿Ah no? Severus no nos presentó apropiadamente ¿no? Querida mía, estoy en desventaja – Fincastle era engañosamente cordial.

Lorien titubeó.

-Oh, vamos. Tu nombre, Sylvanesti – le sonsacó Fincastle.

Ella se lo dijo.

-Ah, sí. La protegida de Taber. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo con tales… compañías oscuras ahora? – se acercó más a la bruja Nemorosi.  
  
No dijo nada mientras él se acercaba y lo observó precavidamente. Sabía que tenía que mantenerse en guardia mientras el mago estuviera hablando.

-¿Nada que decir? – preguntó Fincastle -. Bueno, entonces quizás ¿no te importaría bailar?

Se movió rápidamente e hizo un ademán de lanzarse hacia Lorien, pero ella se había sus manos hacia delante. La bola de fuego golpeó en una pared de agua y se apagó.

Lorien no vaciló y siguió el movimiento girando sus brazos completamente sobre su cabeza para después llevarlos a los lados rápidamente imitando unas grandes alas. El halcón de sombra nacido del hechizo de aire descendió en picado hacia Fincastle con sus afiladas garras y él se echó a un lado para esquivar la aparición.  
  
Sólo le llevó un segundo recuperarse y atrajo su mano delante de él, invocó agua y entonces lanzó el enorme carámbano que agujereó la forma del pájaro haciendo que se desvaneciera.

Los dos Nemorosi caminaron en círculo de nuevo, mirándose el uno al otro y esperando a ver quién haría el próximo movimiento.

Fincastle habló con zalamera suavidad.

-¿Cansada de nuestro pequeño baile tan pronto? ¿Estás lista para hacer algo más... íntimo?

Los ojos de Lorien se entrecerraron y se preparó para el siguiente encantamiento.

-Muy bien, querida – dijo suavemente -. ¿Entonces qué te parece un pequeño juego erótico?  
  
Lorien no se esperó nunca la bofetada del revés que cruzó su rostro y la hizo dar vueltas en el suelo.   
  
  
  
  


Malfoy y Snape se observaron el uno al otro por un largo momento y entonces comenzó. La luz parpadeó enfervorizadamente cuando los dos magos intercambiaron y contrarrestaron dos hechizos cada uno en una rápida sucesión mientras anticipaban los movimientos del otro. Dudador y caminaron en círculos, cada uno respirando más rápidamente.

-Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, amigo mío – dijo Malfoy riéndose sin alegría.

-En efecto, Lucius – respondió Snape fríamente.

Malfoy se movió rápidamente e hizo explotar la sección del tejado en la que Snape había estado, pero Snape lo había advertido una fracción de segundo antes de que el agujero apareciera bajo sus pies y retrocedió de un salto, asombrándose un poco.  
  
Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron. Le lanzó un hechizo de entumecimiento mental a Malfoy quien sencillamente se las arregló para eludirlo poniéndose de lado. Snape volvió con el mago oscuro para tenerle de frente a él.

-Buena recuperación, Severus. Qué lástima que tu amiga no parezca estar disfrutando tanto con su compañero – Malfoy parecía divertirse.

Snape sabía que era mejor no mirar hacia atrás, pero estaba súbitamente preocupado por que los comentarios de Malfoy no fueran un mero farol.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorien estaba sorprendida por el golpe pero logró mantener la suficiente presencia de mente para volverse hacia atrás en el segundo en el que golpeó contra el suelo. Trozos de tejado explotaron donde ella había caído mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie. Consiguió apoyarse en una rodilla ante la siguiente ráfaga y todo lo que pudo hacer fue bloquearla. Apenas lo había conseguido cuando sintió el intenso calor contra sus manos.

-¿Rogándome más? Me siento halagado – dijo Fincastle acercándose hacia donde ella ella estaba.

Finalmente logró ponerse de pie pero perdió el equilibrio con las prisas y el mortífago se lanzó sobre ella de nuevo, el revés de su mano conectó brutalmente con su mejilla. Una vez más Lorien se estrelló contra el suelo. Cuando se puso de pie fue porque Fincastle la había agarrado del brazo y del pelo y la había levantado al mismo tiempo que pasaba su brazo tras su espalda dolorosamente. Pronunció el hechizo que ató sus manos y la maldijo para prevenir que se apareciese.

-Bien, Lorien, vamos a ver cuánto le gustas a Severus ¿de acuerdo? – le espetó Fincastle cogiéndola por el cuello y empujándola hacia delante.

  
  
  
  


-¿No vas a ir a ver? – Malfoy se estaba divirtiendo.

Snape hizo todo lo que pudo para mantener su atención en Lucius. Sabía que no sería capaz de ayudarla si no acababa aquello.

Malfoy atacó de nuevo lanzando dos nuevas maldiciones y Snape las eludió con los contrahechizos correctos una vez más. Severus sabía que estaban bastante igualados y necesitaba un modo para adelantarse. Fue entonces cuando tuvo la idea. Necesitaba que Malfoy le atacase otra vez.

-No eres tan rápido como solías ser ¿no, Lucius? – se mofó Snape del mortífago delante de él.

  
-¿Quieres que sea rápido? – dijo Malfoy arrogantemente. Pronunció la palabra del hechizo paralizador que Snape había anticipado y sonrió malvadamente cuando el hombre ante él se movió un poco más lento y fue rozado por la maldición. Snape se tambaleó y cayó sobre una rodilla, dejando caer su varita.

Triunfalmente Malfoy entró a matar y levantó su varita, pero fue en ese instante en el que se dio cuenta de que las manos de Snape se estaban moviendo. No deberían de estar moviéndose si el hombre estaba paralizado. Fue el segundo en que él titubeó lo que le dio a Snape el tiempo que necesitaba para lanzarle el contenido de un diminuto frasco.

Lucius Malfoy se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que Severus Snape le había engañado. El hombre había fingido ser golpeado y había caído sobre una rodilla para sacar el frasco de su cinturón, y Malfoy gritó con furia al sentir los efectos de la poderosa poción empezar a funcionar.  
  
Snape contempló los efectos de su trabajo casero y se permitió una breve sonrisa. La poción de encogimiento había funcionado inmediatamente y ahora se encaraba con un mortífago de ocho pulgadas. Snape chasqueó sus dedos, conjurando una jaula pequeña y empujó al furioso Malfoy dentro. Cerró la puerta y recogió su varita.

-Acostúmbrate a las rejas, viejo amigo – sonrió Snape perversamente a su adversario y dio una patada a la jaula haciéndola rodar antes de volverse y dirigirse hacia Lorien y Fincastle.  
  
  


  
**Notas de la autora: **

Quedan dos capítulos…

Notas de la traductora:

Como me he tardado mucho en actualizar os ofrezco estos dos capítulos a la vez ^^ Sobre la descripción del Ministerio de Magia quizás muchos de vosotros ya sepáis cómo es, pero otros muchos no lo saben así que la imaginación sigue volando *guiño*


	31. El tejado

** Capítulo 30: **

** El tejado  
**   


  
  
Lupin, Black, y Moody habían llevado a Fudge a salvo por casi todo el camino hacia el piso principal cuando los guardias y los aurores empezaban a abarrotarlo. Ante la visión del primer Auror, Black había vuelto a la forma canina, sabiendo que era demasiado pronto para que la noticia de su reciente perdón hubiese llegado muy lejos todavía. No se arriesgó, los guardias rodearon a Fudge y lo echaron a él a un lado.

Brandon Moody fue el primero y Kaneene fue hacia él para informarse.

-¿Qué está pasando fuera? – le preguntó a su primo.

-Los mortífagos se han echado atrás y se están marchando. La mayor parte del fuego está bajo control – le explicó Brandon.

-Bien, encontrarás a otro en las escaleras y a otro en el décimo piso – le contó Kaneene a su primo.

-Tres en realidad – dijo Lupin.

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella.

-En realidad hay tres mortífagos incapacitados en el décimo piso – explicó Remus.

Kaneene Moody parecía sorprendido.

-¿Venciste a dos mortífagos tú solo?

-Sí – respondió Remus.

-Estoy impresionada, Lupin. No está mal para un profesor – le dio un golpe en el brazo y se giró hacia su primo. Remus sonrió al ver el modo en que el enorme perro negro le miraba.

-¿Has visto a Keath? – le preguntó Kaneene a Brandon.

-Todavía no – respondió él.

-¿Y qué hay de Snape y Desjardins? – preguntó.  
  
-Todavía nada.

Kaneene se preguntó si ellos estarían ya fuera y alcanzó a Lupin y al perro cuando ellos se dirigían hacia la puerta.

Los tres echaron un vistazo a las repercusiones del ataque mientras caminaban a lo largo del edificio. El humo todavía formaba una nube en el cielo nocturno oscureciendo un camino de estrellas derca del noreste. Había guardias del Ministerio y aurores por todos lados y el personal médico estaba dividido atendiendo a los heridos y hechizados trabajadores del Ministerio.  
  
Remus contempló el humo enroscándose desde el final del edificio hacia el cielo de la noche. Fue entonces cuando advirtió la luz.

-¿Qué es eso? – dijo.

-¿Dónde? – preguntó Kaneene.

-Allí, en el tejado – Remus señaló a las luces que parecían diminutos fuegos artificiales.   
  
  
  
  
  


Severus se acercó poco a poco al mago al otro lado del tejado. No le gustó lo que vio ante él y sabía que sería mucho peor que enfrentarse a Malfoy.

Fincastle simplemente esperó con su mano en el cuello de Lorien. Quería tenerle a su alcance para así poder acabar del todo con él esta vez.

La mente de Snape daba vueltas cuando sus ojos vieron a Lorien. Pudo ver que sus manos estaban atadas con un hechizo y que obviamente Fincastle le estaba impidiendo desaparecer de algún modo. Mantuvo su varita frente a él mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia Fincastle.

Lorien no quería que Severus se acercase al mortífago Nemorosi y gritó cuando él se acercó.

-¡Severus, atrás!

Snape la ignoró. Tenía que acercarse si quería alguna posibilidad de salvar a Lorien y caminó hasta detenerse un poco más cerca del hombre que la sujetaba. Se hizo aparente que él la tenía sujeta muy cerca del filo del tejado, y Snape gimió por dentro.  


-Vaya. ¿La quieres de vuelta tan pronto? No estoy seguro de haber acabado con ella todavía - se mofó Fincastle.

-Definitivamente has acabado, Ian – gruñó Snape.  
  
-Vaya Severus, ¿es eso una amenaza? – Fincastle parecía ofendido.

-Sí, lo es – respondió el mago vestido de negro.

-No creo que estés en posición de amenazar – tiró de Lorien un poco más hacia el borde.  
  
Snape mantuvo su varita ante el mago pero dejó de moverse cuando vio a Lorien encogerse.

-Ves. Yo también puedo hacer amenazas – se regodeó Fincastle.

  
  
  
  
Lorien estaba frenética. Había vislumbrado el suelo abajo cuando Fincastle la había empujado un paso hacia atrás. Sabía que no podía hacer nada para poder ayudar a Severus y que no importaba lo que él hiciera porque probablemente caería por el borde. Tan sólo deseó poder asegurar la supervivencia de Snape si ella estaba de todas formas condenada al fracaso. Inesperadamente, pensó en la interpretación del sueño de Trelawney, y advirtió que el caos, la destrucción y la muerte en efecto la estaban esperando. Después de todo, Lorien debía haberse equivocado con su propia interpretación.

¡Eso era! El sueño. El ruido del aleteo. El dragón. Sabía que podía jugársela pero no tenía otro camino. Debía correr el riesgo.

  
  
  


  
Fincastle se dirigió otra vez a Snape.

-Ahora que hemos establecido quién está al mando de la situación, quiero que sueltes tu varita.

-No, Ian – Snape la agarró con firmeza, pero estaba empezando a sentir crecer el pánico en su interior.

-¡No lo hagas, Severus! – gritó Lorien -. ¡Deja que me suelte, sólo atácale!

-¡Cállate! – le espetó Fincastle, tirando de ella un poco.

Snape vaciló de nuevo. Lorien tenía que encontrar un modo de decírselo.

-¿Recuerdas la leyenda? – gritó.

-¡Que te calles he dicho! – la sacudió él nuevamente.

La mente de Snape fue a toda velocidad. Ella le había contado lo de la leyenda en la enfermería, pero nada de lo que encontró era útil para tratar con la serpiente Nemorosi en ese momento.  
  
-¿Recuerdas que estaba equivocada? – le gritó Lorien otra vez -. Lo hice.

Fincastle la abofeteó con su mano libre.   
  
Snape se encogió cuando Ian Fincastle abofeteó a Lorien, pero trató de concentrarse en lo que ella estaba intentando decirle. Equivocada. La leyenda. Ella se ha había equivocado en la leyenda perteneciente a ella ya que no era una serpiente, y Snape súbitamente se dio cuenta de que ella estaba intentando decirle que había completado la transformación. Algo con escamas.

-¿Escamas? – fue todo lo que él le dijo y ella supo que él iba por el camino correcto.

-¡Quieres callarte! ¡Suelta la varita, Snape! – Fincastle se estaba poniendo airado.   
  
Lorien se arriesgó a darle la última pista, esperando que todo aquel tiempo que había pasado observando a Severus preparar la poción matalobos hubiera dado buen resultado.

-¿Qué hace que la poción matalobos se ponga negra? – le preguntó.

  
Raíz de dragón seca... raíz de dragón... escamas… dragón… Ella era un dragón. Y los dragones tenían alas ¿no? Snape lo tenía.

-Entiendo – fue lo que dijo.

Sus ojos fueron hacia los de Lorien y ella lo miró fijamente por sólo un momento, asintió casi imperceptiblemente y cerró los ojos. Las escamas se extendieron rápidamente por sus brazos. Snape apuntó con su varia a Fincastle y el hombre se enfureció, sin darse cuenta de los cambios que se estaban dando lugar cerca de él.

Le gritó al antiguo mortífago.

-¡Soltaré a la zorra antes de que tú me toques siquiera, Snape!

-Entonces, por supuesto, suéltala – dijo Snape calmadamente, levantando la varita hacia el hombre en el borde del edificio.

Lorien sabía en cuanto sintió que sus pies dejaban el borde que tenía tres segundos más. En uno el dragón acabó apareciendo, en dos se puso derecha y en tres extendió las grandes alas lo suficiente para detenerse un momento, pero no durante toda la caída. El impacto le hizo perder el control del hechizo y se desplomó con la forma humana en el suelo. La última cosa que recordó antes de perder la conciencia fue un resplandor de luz verde cerca del tejado.   
  
  


  
  
Sirius, Remus y Kaneene contemplaron el tejado al hacerse aparente que se estaba produciendo una batalla. Entonces los destellos de luz pararon y se dieron cuenta que fuera lo que fuese lo que había pasado había acabado.

-¿No deberíamos ir a mirar? – preguntó Lupin.

-No, los guardias estarán en el tejado en un minuto o dos – observó Kaneene.

El resultado aparentemente había sido decidido.  


Estaban a punto de marcharse cuando el perro advirtió algo y Remus se sorprendió cuando Sirius se transformó y corrió hacia el edificio, mirando al tejado.

-¿Es Lorien? – se preguntó en voz alta -. ¡Oh, no! ¡Es Fincastle!

  
Remus miró hacia donde su amigo estaba mirando y vio dos figuras cerca del borde del edificio. Su corazón se detuvo.

Se sintieron impotentes mientras esperaban que tuviera lugar algún cambio. Estaban demasiado lejos para escuchar lo que se estaban diciendo y tuvieron miedo de interferir cuando pudieron ver que Fincastle acercaba a Lorien repetidamente más cerca del borde.

Remus rogó por que los guardas llegaran al tejado a tiempo.

No lo hicieron. Juró que su corazón se había parado realmente cuando vió al hombre lanzar a Lorien por el tejado. No pudo soportar mirar, pero se dio cuenta que no podía apartar la mirada. Su boca se abrió junto a la de Black y la de Moody cuando apareció el pequeño dragón verdeazul y se puso derecho.

Sintieron el impacto cuando corrían ya hacia donde el dragón había cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo.  
  
Remus alcanzó a Lorien primero y se arrojó de rodillas. Sirius estaba justo detrás de él. Juntos giraron delicadamente a la inconsciente bruja y Remus se sintió aliviado cuando al fin vio que estaba respirando. La cogió entre sus brazos.

-¡Kaneene, ve a por los médicos! – le gritó Black a la mujer de cabello negro.

Remus le hablaba a Lorien mientras la sostenía.

-Vamos, Lorien, vas a estar bien. ¿Puedes oírme? La ayuda está de camino, aguanta.

Los ojos de Lorien parpadearon.

-¿Remus? – dijo débilmente.  
  
-Estoy aquí – respondió él.   
  
-Me he roto algo – susurró.

-¿Dónde? – preguntó, aterrorizado de lo gravemente herida que podía estar.

-Todo – fue todo lo que ella pudo decir.

Él la sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquila. Los huesos pueden arreglarse.

Consiguió dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos fueron hacia Sirius.

-¿Entrenador?

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? – Black se inclinó sobre ella.

-Necesito trabajar… el aterrizaje – Lorien sonrió otra vez débilmente.   
  
-Habrá muchísimo tiempo para hacerlo cuando estés mejor – Sirius intentó sin éxito sonar seguro de sí mismo.

Los médicos estaban llegando, moviéndose para sustituir a Remus y Sirius que iban a atender a Lorien. Remus se quedó a su lado para seguir hablando con ella sobre los hombros de los médicos hasta que estuvo lista para ser transportada y entonces retrocedió para cogerle la mano.

-Te veré en el hospital ¿vale? – intentó sonar un poco más contento de lo que se sentía.

Una débil sonrisa fue lo único que ella pudo conseguir.

-Lorien ¿qué le ha pasado a Severus? – le preguntó de repente.

Ella apretó los párpados por un momento y Remus pudo ver lágrimas en ellos cuando volvió a abrirlos.

-Lorien, lo siento mucho… - se interrumpió, sin saber lo que decir.

-Yo también – fue lo último que ella susurró antes de que los médicos se la llevaran.   
  


  
  
  
Lupin se sentía fatal. Despreciaba al hombre, pero nunca quiso verle muerto. No muerto de verdad. Sabía también lo mucho que debía dolerle a Lorien perderle. Se acercó hacia donde estaba Sirius. El antiguo fugitivo contemplaba a Kaneene mientras ella preguntaba entre los aurors a ver si alguien había visto a Keath.

Black le miró.

-Snape está muerto – dijo Lupin.

-¿Lorien te lo dijo? - preguntó Sirius.

-Sí.  
  
-Vaya desastre sangriento – Sirius se refería a toda la noche.

Lupin no podía estar más de acuerdo.  
  
  
  
  
  


Cuando Lorien cayó de espaldas por el tejado, Severus se encolerizó con el mortífago por poner la vida de Lorien en peligro. Fue entonces cuando tomó la decisión. Uno de los dos abandonaría el edificio con vida.

Cuando apuntó la varita hacia el mortífago una fracción de segundo después de que Lorien quedara en el aire, el mago Nemorosi levantó su mano al mismo tiempo intentando matar a Snape antes de que Snape pudiera embrujarle. El problema de Fincastle fue que el destello de las vívidas verdeazules escamas a su derecha un segundo después de que dejase caer a la mujer lo sorprendiera.

La visión de un dragón abriendo sus alas fue lo último que el hombre vería y las dos palabras de Snape lo último que escucharía.  
  
Los ojos de Snape refulgían cuando Fincastle se desplomó en el suelo. Un minuto más tarde sus piernas se doblaron y se hundió de rodillas no muy lejos del hombre muerto.

Le llevó varios minutos enlentecer su respiración y estabilizar sus ahora temblorosas manos, y finalmente consiguió meter su varita en su manga y miró por el borde del edificio.

Los médicos se abarrotaban alrededor de Lorien en el suelo y dejó ir un suspiro de alivio cuando pudo ver que Lupin parecía estar hablando con ella. Se puso de pie cansinamente y se dirigió de vuelta hacia las escaleras. Había algo más que necesitaba hacer.   
  
  
  
  


Snape llegó al décimo piso antes que los guardias del Ministerio y corrió por el corredor hacia donde había visto por última vez al joven auror ir detrás de Malfoy. Sabía que el joven podría estar en condiciones graves o muerto, ya que Malfoy había llegado hasta el tejado.

Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando dobló la esquina y vio la sangre y el hombre en el suelo. Se dejó caer sobre una rodilla para comprobar su pulso. No pudo encontrárselo en la muñeca, y sus dedos fueron hacia la garganta donde a penas pudieron detectar su pulso.

-Bien, Moody – dijo Snape en voz alta al inconsciente auror -. Vamos a ver cómo funciona esto. 

  
Snape llevó una mano a su cinturón y sacó el segundo frasco diminuto. El que había empezado a llevar con él desde que experimentó la cercana muerte y que contenía una poderosa poción restaurativa de clase 4. Mientras filtraba el contenido en la garganta del hombre, le hizo reír que Lorien no estaría contenta con él en ese momento. No porque él estaba tratando de salvar la vida del hombre, sino porque sabía que ella nunca había utilizado más que la restaurativa de clase 3. Las pociones de clase 4 implicaban... magia cuestionable con la que producir algo que la bruja Nemorosi no era capaz de hacer, mientras que él por otro lado...

-Esto debería darte una oportunidad, el resto está en tus manos – le dijo al auror inconsciente.

Snape escuchó a los guardias acercándose y se puso en pie para pararles.  
  
  
  


  
  
Kaneene Moddy corrió hacia donde ellos estaban sacando a su hermano pequeño fuera de parte sudeste del Ministerio. Apenas pudo acercarse a él con todo el personal médico rodeándole. Lo transportaron inmediatamente y ella se vio haciendo preguntas frenéticamente mientras caminaba a su lado. 

-¿Está bien? ¿Cómo es de grave? ¿Estará bien? Soy su hermana.

La bruja más cercana se volvió y le dijo:

-Está bastante grave, pero sus constantes vitales están estables de momento.

Kaneene se quedó sola cuando ellos se llevaron a su hermano.  


Sirius caminó hacia donde estaba la mujer de cabello negro.

-¿Estará bien? – preguntó.

-No lo saben – respondió ella entumecidamente. Lo miró tratando de contenerse -. Ellos no… - no pudo continuar.

Sirius le acarició el brazo.

-Todo irá bien, Kaneene.

-¿Lo crees? – le preguntó ella ronca.

-Sí, lo creo. Vamos, Remus y yo también vamos al hospital.

La auror se marchó con el convicto fugitivo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Remus levantó la cabeza cuando Sirius volvió con Kaneene.

-¿Está bien?

Kaneene tenía miedo de hablar por temor a perder la compostura delante de los dos hombres y se encogió de hombros.

-Ella viene al hospital con nosotros – dijo Sirius.

Remus súbitamente bizqueó y giró detrás de Black.

-Id vosotros dos delante. Yo iré después.

Sirius lo miró un poco desconcertado pero se encogió de hombros.

-Te veo en un rato – t desapareció con la auror.  
  
  
  
  


Lupin había visto a la alta figura negra emerger del sudeste del Ministerio, y caminó rápidamente para encontrarse con él.

-¿Dónde está Lorien? - le preguntó Snape.

-La transportaron al hospital. Tiene bastantes golpes, pero parece que se pondrá bien – le dijo Lupin para tranquilizarle de que Lorien no estaba en un peligro inminente.

Snape asintió.

-Severus ¿qué pasó allí arriba? – preguntó Remus con curiosidad.

Él le explicó a Lupin cómo había sido detenido por Malfoy, y cómo Lorien había intentado ir tras Fincastle. Le contó a Lupin la elección a la que se había enfrentado atacando a Fincastle y arriesgándose a que Lorien cayera o dejando caer su varita y arriesgándose a que él la empujara de todas formas.

-Lorien tomó la decisión – continuó Snape -. Sabía que estaba en problemas de todas maneras y supongo que estaba dispuesta a pasar por el riesgo por ver a Fincastle detenido.

Snape le explicó a Remus cómo le había dado ella las pistas que le guiaron a entender lo del dragón, sin que el mortífago lo supiera.

Lupin miró fijamente a Snape.

-No puedo creer que la dejaras caer. Yo no podría haberlo hecho.

Snape se enfadó.

-Bueno ¿no estabas tú ahí contemplando cómo su vida pendía de un hilo? Tú no estabas sopesando qué miserable opción podía darle la mínima posibilidad de…

-Severus, me has malentendido – se interpuso Remus -. No te estoy culpando, te estoy dando las gracias. No creo que yo hubiera tenido el valor de dejarla caer. Tomaste la decisión correcta.

Snape pareció sorprendido por un momento ante la sinceridad del hombre lobo y luego asintió.

-Ya veo.  
  
Lupin sintió curiosidad.

-¿Qué le pasó a Fincastle, escapó?

-No, le maté – dijo Snape -. En el mismo segundo que dejó caer a Lorien.

Lupin asintió gravemente cuando la frialdad le atravesó.

-Eso explica aquello – dijo, casi para sí mismo.

-¿El qué? – preguntó Snape.

-Lorien piensa que estás muerto – le informó Lupin.

Snape se dio cuenta que ella debía haber sido consciente del Maleficio Mortal, pero que nunca debía habérsele ocurrido que fuera él quien lo pronunciara.

-Hmmm. Creo que eso te da un poco de ventaja ahora, Lupin – dijo secamente.

Remus advirtió de repente que Snape estaba intentado aligerar el momento con su comentario.

-¿Me perdonarás si elijo informarla de lo contrario? – preguntó Snape, con un rastro de diversión en su voz.

-Sólo esta vez – dijo Lupin socarronamente -. ¿Vamos al hospital?

Snape asintió.

  
  


**Nota de la traductora: **Tardeeeeee.... como siempre ^^UU (y Nytd ya ha empezado la 3º parte de esta trilogía @_@)


	32. Otra decisión

** Capítulo 31: **

** Otra decisión**

**   
**   
  
  
Fue en la siguiente mañana antes de que el efecto de los medicamentos pasara lo suficiente como para que Lorien tomara consciencia otra vez de lo que la rodeaba. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor lentamente. Se dio cuenta de que había alguien con ella y fue capaz de girar su cabeza lo justo para ver a Remus de pie al lado de su cama de hospital, mirando por la ventana.

Le llevó otro minuto o dos antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-Hola – dijo, consciente de lo débil que sonaba su propia voz.

Remus se volvió para mirarla, y al ver que estaba despierta fue hasta su cama y cogió su mano entre las de él.

-Hola. ¿Mejor?

Ella hizo un pequeño asentimiento.

Remus le sonrió.

-Es algo raro verte como paciente, para variar.

-Dime – croó.  
  
-Los del hospital dicen que estarás fuera de aquí dentro de poco – le explicó.

-Bien – dijo ella con una expresión aliviada.

  
Remus sonrió.

-Fue un truco bastante ingenioso el que utilizaste en el tejado anoche.

Ella le sonrió.

-Gracias – dijo suavemente.

Remus se puso bastante serio.

-Lorien, no soy capaz de decirte lo contento que estoy de que estés bien – se sentó en el borde de la cama -. Cuando te vi caer, pensé… - su voz se cortó ahogada. Remus extendió el brazo y le acarició la mejilla mirando a sus ojos azules -. No sé lo que habría hecho si hubieses muerto – dijo.

Ella apoyó su mejilla en su mano y cerró los ojos.

-Está bien, Remus – hizo una pausa y entonces le miró -. Todo va a ir bien.

Remus finalmente le sonrió de nuevo y se inclinó para besarla tiernamente. Cuando se separó poco a poco, pareció pensativo durante un largo rato, y entonces finalmente suspiró.

-¿Adivina qué?

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella roncamente.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti – dijo Remus, levantándose del filo de la cama.  
  
-¿Qué es? – frunció el ceño cuando él levantó un dedo para indicarle que tenía que esperar un minuto y salió al vestíbulo.   
  
  
  
  
Snape iba de un lado a otro fuera de la habitación de Lorien cuando vio a Lupin salir al vestíbulo a hablarle.

-Severus, está despierta – le dijo en voz baja.

Snape fue rápidamente hacia donde estaba Lupin y entraron a la habitación.  
  
  
  
  


Lorien esperaba ver qué era lo que Remus estaba haciendo. Había ido al vestíbulo a decirle algo a alguien allí fuera, pero no se imaginaba a quién.

Quedó absolutamente sorprendida cuando el hombre de cabello negro entró a la habitación, y entonces súbitamente intentó desesperadamente ponerse en una posición sentada.

Snape iba a ir hacia ella, pero titubeó por un momento y dirigió una mirada al hombre a su lado cuando Lupin puso una contenedora mano sobre su brazo advirtiéndole.

  
Snape resopló y liberó su brazo yendo hacia donde Lorien había conseguido librarse en parte de la almohada.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama rápidamente y con delicadeza la ayudó a acabar de incorporarse, entonces la abrazó tiernamente. Estuvieron así por un rato hasta que ella finalmente fue capaz de hablar.

-Creí que estabas muerto – dijo, su voz ahogada en emoción.

-Ya veo la pequeña confianza que tienes en mí, Sylvanesti – su propia voz no era más que un suspiro.

  
-No es verdad – sonrió ella débilmente, y cuando él la acostó con delicadeza en la almohada cerró de nuevo los ojos.

Snape se levantó. No le habría gustado nada más que quedarse sentado a su lado pero decidió no interrumpir la tentativa tregua a la que él y Lupin había llegado por el bien de Lorien.

Volvió donde Lupin había estado observando, y notó que el hombre parecía menos que contento.

-¿Estarás pendiente de ella por ahora? – preguntó Snape.

  
-Sí – Lupin aguantó la mirada del hombre.

-Entonces volveré dentro de unas horas para tomar la segunda guardia – le informó Snape.

-Bien – dijo Lupin fríamente.

El profesor de Pociones dejó la habitación.   
  


  
  
No muy lejos del vestíbulo, Kaneene Moody se sentó al lado de la cama de su recuperado hermano. Todavía tenía un camino por recorrer, pero iba a salvarse. Levantó la vista cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Puedo? – Sirius apareció en el rellano.

-Sí, adelante – Moody parecía un poco sorprendida de verle -. ¿Te arriesgas a venir otra vez tan pronto?

-El Profeta publicó la historia hoy – le informó Sirius.

-¿Así que todos lo saben? – preguntó.

-Sí. A juzgar por algunas miradas sé que no todo el mundo lo cree todavía, pero el artículo está en el aire – le sonrió -. Gracias a ti.  
  
-Tenía que hacerse. Enseguida. Ya has sufrido suficiente – la auror sabía cómo era Azkaban.

-¿Cómo está Keath? – preguntó Sirius, cambiando de tema.

-Mucho mejor – admitió ella.

-Bien – dijo Sirius.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora, Black, ya que ya no eres un asesino convicto? – se burló ella.

-En verdad no lo sé. No estaba seguro de que este día llegaría – dijo suavemente.

Kaneene sonrió.

-Hablando de asesinos convictos, pensé que estarías interesado en saber que cinco mortífagos, incluyendo a Pettigrew, fueron a Azkaban esta mañana.

-¿Cinco? – preguntó Sirius.

-Sí. A Nott lo cogimos en las escaleras. Tu amigo Lupin atrapó a Crabbe y Goyle…

-¿Lunático lo hizo? – Sirius estaba impresionado.

-Sí, evidentemente él estuvo ocupado mientras tu me arrastrabas por el vestíbulo.

-¿Quién fue el quinto? – preguntó Black.

-Snape atrapó a Lucius Malfoy en el tejado… en una jaula – puso una mano unas ocho pulgadas sobre la otra -. Una poción reductora.  
  
Los ojos de Black se abrieron.

-¡Vaya! ¿Malfoy fue a Azkaban?

-¿Te hace sentir bien por dentro, no? – bromeó Kaneene.  
  
Sirius tenía curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasó con el que empujó a Lorien? ¿Escapó?

Kaneene se puso muy seria.

-Snape le mató.

-¿Va a ser eso un problema para Snape? – puede que Black hubiera sonado un poco esperanzado.

  
Ella negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que Fudge le debía a Dumbledore una gran deuda. 

-Creo que lo dejarán como en propia defensa.

  
  
  
  
  
Lorien salió del hospital dos días después, y volvió a sus deberes en Hogwarts. Todavía estaba un poco agarrotada y dolorida, pero la mayoría de sus heridas se habían curado y estaba agradecida de no estar ya en tratamiento.

Era tarde aquella semana cuando los oficiales del Ministerio fueron a tomar declaración a Desjardins, Snape, Lupin y Black, y fueron entrevistados individualmente y después en grupo. Los cuatro supieron entonces lo que les había sucedido a cada uno en Hallowen mientras estuvieron separados. 

Cuando acabó la última entrevista, Dumbledore entró en la habitación antes de que se marcharan.

-Quería hablar con todos vosotros juntos mientras tuviera la oportunidad – el director sabía que mantenerlos a los cuatro pacíficamente en la habitación otra vez por otro rato iba a resultar improbable -. No puedo dejar de deciros lo orgulloso que estoy de todos vosotros.

Los cuatro parecían un poco incómodos.

-Todos sois un gran ejemplo. Salvar a Fudge de las garras de Voldemort puede mostrar al público que podemos levantarnos contra él con éxito. Todos seréis elogiados por eso y por la captura de tantos hombres peligrosos, pero lo más importante para mí es el hecho de que todos regresásteis – el director miró de un rostro a otro -. Gracias a todos – dejó que el grupo se dispersara.

  
  
  


Lorien permaneció alejada de la habitación de Lupin la noche de luna llena. Sabía que Sirius estaría con él y sería demasiado incómodo en ese momento para todos ellos que ella estuviera allí.

Durante las siguientes semanas se mantuvo ocupada con sus deberes y evitó pasar tiempo con Remus o Severus. Los sonreía si los veía en el comedor o les hablaba cordialmente en los pasillos cuando se los encontraba. Pero su corazón estaba cargado con el peso de la decisión que lla sabía que tenía que tomar.   
  
El problema era que ella estaba enamorada de los dos.

A un lado estaba Remus. El guapo Gryffindor le había abierto su corazón y le había confiado sus más íntimas dudas y miedos. Había estado allí para apoyarla en los momentos que necesitaba, un hombre sensible y bueno. A menudo se encontraba a sí misma riendo en su compañía, y habían pasado muchas noches en los brazos del otro.

En otro lado estaba Severus. El enigmático Slytherin la había fascinado al principio con su complicado pasado y admiraba su mente aguda y talento. Sabía que ella era una de las muy pocas personas a las que había dado su confianza, especialmente al mostrale el lado que la mayoría de la gente nunca sabría que existía más allá de su severo y a menudo irritable exterior. Él también había confiado en que ella hiciese su propia elección en el tejado del ministerio.  
  
Era un dilema importante y uno de los que no sabía si podría resolver.  
  
  
  
  
A comienzos de diciembre, la llamó el director.

-Gracias por venir, Lorien – dijo Dumbledore.

Ella le sonrió mientras él le indicaba que debían sentarse en los sillones del otro lado de la habitación en vez de detrás y delante de su escritorio.

-Quería hablar contigo ya que el final del curso casi ha llegado – empezó.

Lorien sabía que su estancia en Hogwarts casi había acabado, y tenía sentimientos contradictorios sobre su marcha.   
  
El director observó su reacción mientras hablaba:

-Poppy me ha informado que será capaz de reanudar sus deberes después de comienzos del nuevo año.

Lorien asintió en silencio. Era lo que ella había esperado.

-Probablemente esté desando volver al trabajo – respondió.

-Creo que sí – sonrió Dumbledore -. Eso, creo, te deja a ti sin trabajo.

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Tengo una proposición para ti – los ojos azules centellearon.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó ella.  
  
-Las cosas han estado ajetreadas últimamente, y tengo la sospecha de que quizás serían de gran necesidad tus servicios en los meses que vienen – dijo.

Lorien escuchó cuidadosamente.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Qué dirías de quedarte?

-¿Es en serio? – preguntó Lorien con sorpresa.

-Sí, pero tengo que decirte que me gustaría que hicieras algo más para mí además de trabajar con Poppy – dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Qué necesita de mí? – Lorien estaba ansiosa de escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

-¿Considerarías dar clases un poco? – preguntó Dumbledore.

Lorien parecía desconcertada.

-Sé que has estado trabajando con Harry Potter, y me gustaría que continuases. Creo que hay otros cuantos alumnos que puede que se beneficien de tal enseñanza también – explicó Dumbledore.

Quiso decir que sí, de saltar ante la oportunidad de quedarse. Podía practicar la medicina y enseñar al mismo tiempo. Magia Nemorosi. Dumbledore vio su cara desmoronarse.

-No puedo – dijo tristemente -. Al menos no aún. Hay demasiadas...

-Entiendo, Lorien – dio Dumbledore amablemente -. Sé lo mucho que te gustaría quedarte. ¿Quizás reconsiderarías volver en otoño? Eso te daría una posibilidad de resolver tu conflicto presente. 

Lorien enrojeció. El director sabía exactamente cuál era su conflicto.  
  
-Está bien. Entiendo – Dumbledore le dio una palmada en el brazo tranquilizadoramente -. Debo decir que no envidio tu posición.

Lorien miró a los sabios ojos azules.

-Es tan difícil – susurró, intentando no dejar que sus emociones se le adelantaran.

Él asintió deliberadamente.

-Tómate tu tiempo, Lorien. Debes decidir que es lo correcto para ti – le sonrió cálidamente -. Creo que ambos podrán esperar un poco más.  
  
  
  
  
Cuando las vacaciones llegaron y la mayoría de los alumnos volvían a casa, Lorien supo qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que dejar Hogwarts.

Necesitaba más tiempo para tomar su decisión y ver a los dos cada día no le estaba ayudando a decidirse. Necesitaba distanciarse por un tiempo y decidió que volvería con los Nemorosi para resolver su problema.  
  
  
  
  


El día en que dejaba Hogwarts estaba nevando fuera, podía vislumbrar los copos de nieve cayendo perezosamente cada vez que pasaba por una ventana en su camino hacia las habitaciones de Lupin.

Llamó a su puerta y entró cuando le escuchó responder.

Estaba de pie delante de la ventana al otro lado de la habitación, contemplando la nieve caer, y se volvió cuando ella entró.

-¿Lorien? ¿Todo está bien? – preguntó.

-Todo bien – respondió ella -. Sólo he venido ha decirte adiós.

-¿Entonces te vas definitivamente? – preguntó.

Lorien respondió suavemente:

-Sí, por un tiempo.

-Entiendo – Remus sonrió un poco -. Te echaré de menos.

-Y yo te echaré de menos a ti – dijo ella.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante un momento y entonces él habló y alzó los brazos.

-Ven aquí.  
  
Lorien fue hacia él y se apretó a su cuerpo mientras él la abrazó por un largo minuto.

-Cuídate, Remus – dijo, separándose y alejándose.

-Tú también – dijo él.

-¿Le dirás "adiós" a Sirius por mí? – preguntó.

-Apuesta que sí – le guió un ojo.

Lorien lo miró por un minuto más y entonces corrió de nuevo hacia él. Rápidamente le besó y salió por la puerta.

  
Remus se volvió lentamente para seguir contemplando la nieve.   
  
  


  
Lorien fue a la mazmorra y llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Snape. Al no responder después del tercer golpe, retrocedió hasta su despacho vació y finalmente hasta su aula. Estaba vacía y Lorien dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Dumbledore en el rellano detrás de ella.

-No creo que lo encuentres hoy, Lorien – dijo suavemente.

-¿Por qué? Sólo quería despedirme – Lorien sonó un poco dolida.

-Él lo sabe. Creo que puede que sea algo demasiado embarazoso, incluso para Severus – sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de ella -. No es que no le importe.

  
Lorien asintió, entendiendo que Severus querría evitar una situación emocional ahora. Estaba bien. Así es como él era.

-¿Le diré que lo busqué? – le preguntó al director.

-Por supuesto. Le transmitiré tu adiós – dijo él.

-Gracias. Por eso y por todo – se dirigió al anciano y lo abrazó, después se dio la vuelta y se fue.  
  
Dumbledore habló una vez más:

  
-Doth artou, Lorien.  
  
Ella le sonrió simplemente y salió de las mazmorras.  
  
  
  
  
Mientras Lorien caminaba por la nieve que había caído en los terrenos de Hogwarts, una figura vestida de negro la observaba marchar desde la sombra de la puerta. Sabía que no sería capaz de decirle adiós en persona, pero al menos tenía que verla.

Lorien se acercaba a la frontera y él pensó en lo mucho que su vida se había visto afectada por los recientes hechos, las invisibles marcas que habían sido dejadas en él por la bruja, el lobo y la serpiente. Estaba vivo gracias al lobo y había sido herido por culpa de la serpiente, pero definitivamente estaba mucho más afectado por la bruja.

Mientras Lorien desaparecía a través del torbellino de nieve blanca, Snape se volvió y se adentró en el castillo en un torbellino de ropas negras.  
  
  


FIN.

**N.T:** Aquí termina la primera parte de la trilogía "Wandless Magic" de Nytd. Tardaré un tiempo en ponerme a traducir las siguientes continuaciones puesto que tengo bastantes proyectos en mente que merecen toda mi atención de momento (como mi propio fic ^^U)

¡Gracias por vuestra lectura y apoyo!  



End file.
